Dios único
by Prongs Padfoot and Mooney CO
Summary: Cuando Dean viajó al 2014 no esperó encontrarse con un anillo en su dedo, a un Cas con delantal o una hija con alas negras... lo que tampoco se imaginó era que su propia familia formaría parte de un juego de sangre que no solo involucraba un Apocalipsis, sino también la ausencia de Dios en el cielo y la de alguien más en su hogar. Destiel, Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural+Eric Kripke= Yo triste.

Summarry: 5X04 AU. Dean Winchester viaja al futuro cinco años, para encontrarse no solo con la destrucción del mundo, la muerte de Sam y de todos los que ama, sino también con una familia por la cual, tendrá que volver al pasado y luchar por ella… Slash. Destiel.

Advertencias: Slash, así que si te molesta, no leas.

Pairings y personajes: Dean/Cas- Sam-Jo- Sam-Gabriel- Bobby-Nelkhael Winchester (Niña OC).

Capítulo 1: El Final.

La felicidad en extremo pasaba de ser algo novedoso a algo totalmente monótono. Eso de sonreír todo el día, no solo dejaba dolores musculares en el rostro, sino también una sensación de extraña utopía que solo era eso… una mera sensación. Por eso, cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo caóticas en el paraíso, fue una revolución.

¡Adiós utopía!

Los arcángeles, excepto por Gabriel, que seguía momentáneamente perdido en ni su padre sabe donde, iban de un lado al otro, con ceños fruncidos, viéndose desesperados, e incluso asustados. Las grandes reuniones, en donde se supone que debería estar el Padre de todos, se habían tornado en discusiones y muestras de completa soberbia. Si los arcángeles eran soberbios, ¿Qué se podría esperar de los ángeles de menor rango? ¿Qué educación recibirían los querubines?

¿Qué impresión de su familia se llevaría ella cuando llegase el tiempo de ir a su hogar, a la tierra junto a su familia de sangre?

-Te ves preocupada.- una inconfundible voz hizo saltar un poco a la muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos azules que veía, desde la ventana de su cuarto, los agitados ángeles caminando de un lado al otro.

-Quiero ir a casa con mis padres.-no era la primera vez que lo decía, ella se lo recordaba todos los días, ella quería ir con su familia.

-Nosotros somos tu familia.-dijo Michael con un tono duro escondido en las palabras.- te creó uno de mis hermanos.

La muchacha clavó sus ojos azules en los del ángel, sin dejarse llevar por la belleza o el poder que emanaba.

-Quiero ir a mi hogar.-y recibió el suspiro de siempre en respuesta.- no se cuales sean sus planes, pero yo no quiero formar parte de ellos. Yo solo quiero ir a casa con mis papás.-ahora su voz se volvió suplicante.- por favor.

Michael cerró sus ojos, negándose a ver de lleno la expresión de su sobrina. El no podía, la niña era un arma, la pequeña sería su material de intercambio para cuando su recipiente tuviese que aceptarlo.

-No, Nelkhael, no puedes volver a casa.-y sin decir más, desapareció, dejando a una pequeña niña sentada en el aféizar de la ventana de su cuarto, con un puñal más clavado en su corazón.

-Quiero ir a casa…-susurró al aire.- deseo ir a mi casa con mis papitos…-soltó un sollozo y sus pequeños ojitos azules, mutaron al verde jade y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de dolor.-papá, por favor, ven a buscarme, quiero ir a casa...

_Papá, por favor, ven a buscarme, quiero ir a casa..._

Castiel abrió los ojos de golpe cuando esa voz, esa dulce y rota voz se colaba por centésima vez en su cabeza. El conocía esa voz, era claramente una voz de niña… una niña que el conocía, pero ahora, siendo casi tan humano como los Winchester o Bobby Singer, no podía recordar a quien pertenecía.

Recordaba los nombres de todos y cada uno de los profetas existentes, recordaba lenguas que se creían muertas y muchas desconocidas, recordaba cada humano que había protegido, recordaba a cuantos tuvo que guiar hacia la eternidad….

Pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía esa voz.

Algo le decía que era una más de las cosas que había dejado atrás por su rebelión. Además de su gracia y su familia.

No podía negar era que le causaba mucho sufrimiento escuchar esa nostalgia y esa ansiedad con la cual esa voz llamaba a su padre, como si estuviese encerrada y sin otra esperanza que el rescate de sus seres amados.

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pié, intentando no molestar al otro ocupante del cuarto que dormía en su cama como si no existiera un mañana, lo que, probablemente pudiera suceder.

-No hay haber mejor cosa que morir durmiendo.- había dicho Dean unos días después de volver a la caza después de la gran noche que la familia de cazadores-Castiel incluido- había llamado como "La noche en que Sammy la cagó".

-Eso no lo puedes decir, porque no has experimentado esa clase de muerte, Dean.-le había respondido el algo confundido. Claramente había algunas cosas humanas que no eran de su mejor área de conocimiento.

Dean había temblado un poco al responder, pero aún así, logró darle una sonrisa triste.

-Pues ha de ser mejor que dormirse muriendo de dolor.

Y Castiel no había hablado más. No porque, el había muerto antes también, había sentido el dolor de las heridas de su recipiente y había sentido el dolor que sienten los seres humanos cuando un ser amado resulta traicionarlo. Tal vez prefería lo primero.

Abrió el grifo de agua, y como si fuera pura costumbre-una que había tomado esos días viviendo con sus amigos humanos- metió un poco líquido claro en su vaso y lo bebió todo.

El agua era mil veces mejor que el Whiskey, al menos en gusto, pero aún así, el alcohol ayudaba a relajarlo y espantaba las horribles imágenes que tenía de su viaje al infierno para rescatar a su protegido: un hombre justo que derramó sangre en el averno.

Casi no recordaba el mundo, su vida antes de que el primer sello fuese roto. Pero sabía que había dejado algo importante allí la última vez que pudo acceder a su hogar. Sabía que tenía que proteger algo además de a su familia humana,-Winchesters y Bobby-, pero estaba el caso que no podía recordar nada de nada.

Y esa voz.

Se revolvió los sesos pensando duro y profundo, buscando en su mente o cualquier lugar de su cabeza dónde la había escuchado ante, y, lo más importante, por qué rayos le importaba tanto.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo tranquilo, porque, en un segundo, el lugar se llenó de una luz amarilla y, cuando la luz se fue, el lugar en donde antes estaba Dean Winchester, estaba totalmente vacío.

-Oh, no.-murmuró Castiel con horror.

Dean estaba durmiendo.

Dean estaba soñando con las bellezas asiáticas pechugonas.

Dean estaba viendo a las, antes nombradas orientales danzar frente a sus ojos.

Dean, de repente, estaba de pié, en medio de lo que parecía ser su cuarto, en donde, Castiel no estaba y parecía haber explotado una bomba molotov.

-¿Castiel?-su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar, y de repente, se vió extrañando los ojos azules de su ángel.- ¿Sammy?-era tonto, Sam de seguro estaba en Dios-sabe-dónde, revelándose contra su destino y pretendiendo ser normal. Con lo que el estuvo de acuerdo, de lo cual se arrepentía, pero no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura. Así era Dean Winchester.- ok…-murmuró y, cansado de tanto cripticismo, salió del cuarto, y del desierto hotel, para encontrarse con el paisaje de Hiroshima y Nagasaki unos segundos después de que explotase la bomba atómica.

Ok, tal vez exageraba, pero, de veras, la ciudad parecía haber sido invadida por los monos del planeta de los simios, o parecía esa versión del fin del mundo, que mostraban en el History Channel, en donde se veía que sucedería con el mundo sin humanos.

-Soy legenda.-soltó viendo las ruinas de los edificios, que si bien no habían sido las réplicas del Empire State Building o el Rockefeller, habían estado bien cuando les había echado una ojeada antes de irse a la cama.

Camino por entre autos incendiados, cilindros de gas envasado echo trizas, casas inhabitadas e inhabitables.

Un a sensación de "algo está para la mierda", hizo que su estómago se revolviese y algo en su trasero doliera, como un pinchazo, que claramente no tenía nada que ver con algún tipo de uso indebido del mismo, era como si oliese que algo o alguien lo seguía, y cuando algo o alguien seguía a un Winchester, nunca era para decir "Hola, te ofrezco una cerveza".

Un ruido, le llamó la atención y si ese ruido significaba humanidad, el estaría más que feliz que seguirlo, aunque sus instintos de cazador le gritasen lo contrario.

Dobló en un callejón y en el suelo, acuclillada sobre un peluche roído y sucio, había una pequeña niña.

-¿Niñita?-esperó unos segundos que la roñosa pequeña levantase su cabeza, lo mirara con los ojitos de cachorrito que un ser humano normal pierde al crecer-Sam, como siempre, era la GRAN excepción a todo-, correría a el, le abrazaría y le diría algo como "¿Dónde está mi mami?" Esa era su rutina.-¿Pequeña?-repitió acercándose, ignorando las alarmas rojas que comenzaron a sonar en sus cerebro.- ¿Estás herida?-se inclinó sobre la pequeña y tembló.- eso de que no hables da miedo, ¿Sabes?-y se frenó de lleno cuando un coágulo de sangre escapó de los labios de la niña, sobretodo, su cerebro le gritó "TE LO DIJE, MALDITO IDIOTA", cuando la cabeza de la niña se alzó y luego de dar un aterrador y gutural grito, comenzó a dar estocadas con un trozo de espejo que había en el suelo, y que, por suerte, aunque sin poder salvar su cazadora, pudo esquivar del contacto con su piel.

No sintió culpa cuando noqueó a la niña y la dejó desmayada en el suelo.

Y luego, su cerebro habló, y maldito sea sino reconocía que tenía la voz de Sam.

_Dean, voltea hacia la pared… _

Y e obedeció y cuando leyó claro y en sangre la palabra que allí estaba escrita, quiso gritar y esconderse en un hoyo y no salir jamás.

Cosa que no reconocería. Jamás en su vida. Si es que le quedaba mucha, sino iba a mantener sus labios cerrados toda la eternidad, en el cielo o en el infierno, lo que le toque.

-Croatoan.-leyó en voz alta con voz cercana al pánico.- oh, diablos…-soltó al ver un grupo de personas con caras de "Te vamos a morder y serás uno de los nuestros, muahahahahahahaha".Y en un segundo, lo cual causaría envidia a Flash, corrió por su vida. Una vez más.-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.-murmuraba por lo bajo mientras corría. Esquivó coches, cestos de basura, restos humanos, gomas, ruedas, más autos, y los malditos seguían corriendo, como si no se les fuese a acabar la energía, cosa que a Dean le estaba sucediendo.

Sam siempre le había dicho que era como una chita, rápido, pero solo en tramos cortos.

Y Sam tenía razón.

Porque, cuando casi lo estaban alcanzando, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que meterse en un camino con bloqueado con un enrejado de seis metros.

Intrepable. Si es que existía la expresión.

Y cuando los malditos enfermos, estaban por masticarlo, una metralladora solucionó su problema.

Y varias más, lo tenía que reconocer.

Y claro que los señores que tenían las armas creyeron que también estaba infectado.

Y solo pudo escapar de pura suerte.

¿Pero cuando un Winchester tiene a la fortuna sonriéndole?

Caminó unos cuantos boques más, viendo la luz desaparecer del cielo y se sintió Will Smith en medio de una ciudad repleta de monstruos.

Pasó, cavando como idiota, por debajo de una barrera de tejido de alambre y leyó el cartel que le anunciaba, con luces de neón, lo que había pensado.

"Zona roja del Virus Croatoan. No entre.

Ciudad de Kanzas, 1ero de Agosto del 2014."

Y las cosas se pusieron más extrañas y, lo reconocía, estremecedoras, cuando, con un auto robado y, gracias a Dios, con el tanque lleno, en viaje a la casa de Bobby, sin señal radial o celular, escuchó una voz, estúpidamente conocida a su lado.

-"Croatoan pandémico llega a Australia"-Zacharias. A su lado, y con una sonrisita de "yo se algo que tu no y no me lo sacarás ni muerto".

-Creí oler tu peste en este, "Volver al futuro".-gruñó.

-La presidente Palin defiende el bombardeo en Houston".-siguió el idiota.- Eso acabará con el mercado de bienes raíces.-volteó la página del diario que estaba leyendo.- bien, ahora veamos los deportes…. Cierto… ya no hay más deportes. El congreso revocó el derecho de reunión.- (N.A: me llegan viejas memorias de la Argentina… ¿Es que ya tuvimos un virus Croatoan por acá y no nos dijeron nada?)-lo que queda del congreso, claro, casi ni hay Quorum.-continuó con ironía.

Y Dean ya se estaba cansando.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-los símbolos en sus costillas aún debían de estar allí. Dudaba que el viaje en el futuro los haya borrado.

-Recursos poco ortodoxos de antes…-lo miró con algo de impotencia.- informantes humanos. Hemos hecho inspiradoras visitas a grupos extremistas cristianos. Les dimos tu imagen para que te busquen.

Dean no había odiado tanto a los testigos de Jehová como en esos mismos instantes. Hijos de puta. (N.A: no quiero ofender a nadie por esa afirmación, es solo que Dean odia todas las religiones en general)

-El fanático fuera del hotel, ¿El fue quien me delató?-inquirió sintiéndose furioso consigo mismo, por ser tan idiota.

Zach seguía viendo el diario.

-Buenos soldados cristianos.-dijo como si fuera insignificante.

Dean gruñó.

-excelente.- no solo debía de cuidarse de los demonios y demás bestias, sino también de los malditos hijos de perra que tenían los peores hijos de perra de los ángeles.-Muy bien, ya te diste el gusto. Regrésame, hijo de perra.-pidió sin una pizca de amabilidad. En realidad, pensándolo bien, con el único ángel con el cual Dean se llevaba bien, era con Castiel. Y no quería cambiar eso.

-Si vas a volver. Todo a su tiempo.-respondió el hijo de puta que estaba a su lado, con su maldito traje Armani y su más maldita sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro. Y deseaba con toda su alma poder borrarla con sus puños.-queremos marinarte un poco.

Y esa palabra trajo otros sonidos de alarma en la cabeza del pobre cazador.

-¿Marinarme?- ¿Lo comerían?

-Tres días, Dean.-dijo el arcángel ignorando su pregunta.-tres días para que veas donde te lleva esa actitud.

Ok, estaba perdido.

-¿Eso que significa?

-Que tus decisiones, tienen consecuencias.-le mostró el diario.- esto le sucederá al mundo si sigues diciéndole que no a Michael.-miró al frente.-echa un vistazo.

Y cuando parpadeó, el ángel ya no estaba. Soltó un suspiro. Si alguna vez llegase a haber un libro de quejas y sugerencias en el paraíso, pondría que los ángeles debían de hacer sonar una campanita al aparecer y avisar cuando iban a desaparecer.

Ignorando el diario a su lado, siguió manejando y, cuando llegó al desarmadero de Bobby y entró a la casa, no vió nada más que caos. Desorden. Y la silla de rueda de Bobby con seis agujeros, y ciertamente, rastros de sangre.

Y sobre la chimenea, una foto.

Entre ellos Bobby, Cas y otros tres que no conocía.

Bienvenido al campamento Chitaqua.

-Bien, a Chitaqua iremos.

Tres horas después, estaba en el campamento, o al menos, frente a el. Se movió con sigilo, no muy seguro de lo que tendría que esperar.

Hombres con armas. Eso no era bueno, la última vez que había visto armas, iban dirigidas a él.

Y con un pinchazo en el pecho, vio su segundo tesoro más preciado-luego de su familia.

Su precioso Impala.

Hecho mierda.

-Oh, no preciosa, no….-susurró y corrió como esas películas cursis, hacia su auto, pera analizarlo más a fondo. Jodido masoquista.- No, bonita, ¿Qué te han hecho?-su voz se quebró. Y luego, de un golpe en la cabeza, solo vió oscuridad.

-¿Despertará?-una vocecita de niña comenzó a empujar a Dean hacia la conciencia.- ¿Lo mataste?

-No, claro que no, cariño, creo que ya está despertando.-Una voz ronca, muy parecida a la suya fue la que respondió. Solo que sonaba con esa nota de ternura que aparecía cuando Sammy era pequeño, o hace tres años, y necesitaba confortarlo por algo.-ve con papi a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te lo diga.

-¿Hey, qué sucede?-era Cas.

Dean luchó contra la negrura, buscando su voz para gritarle a su mejor amigo que lo ayudase a comprender de que iba aquello.

-Llévate a Nel a su cuarto y no salgan hasta que yo les diga.-la voz ronca sonó amable, afectuosa. Parecía tratar a la niña y a Cas como si fueran los tesoros más preciados en su posesión.

Y si Dean pudiese haber hilvanado dos pensamientos juntos, se podría haber dado cuenta de que las cosas allí eran extrañas.

-¿Querido, qué rayos?-la voz de Cass sonó estrangulada y con sorpresa.- ¿Es un shape-shifter?

-No.-la voz sonó cansada.- solo lleva a Nel a su cuarto y, por favor, no salgas hasta que yo te lo diga.

Y Dean solo pudo abrir los ojos, para ver a Cas y a una pequeña de cabellos negros, entrar a un cuarto a la izquierda de lo que parecía ser una cabaña familiar.

Y luego se giró para verse a si mismo. Bueno, no a si mismo… o si, pero, no era el, el estaba en el suelo, esposado a unas rejas y su otro yo estaba limpiando un arma.

-¿Qué rayos?-soltó asombrado.

-Eso debería de decir yo,-dijo el otro Dean.- solo dame una muy buena razón para que no te mate aquí y ahora.-le apuntó con dicha arma.

Y en sus propios ojos, reconoció la mirada de absoluta sobreprotección. Cass y la niña eran importantes para esa versión suya, por lo que, si hubiese sido un Shape-shifter, podría haberlos matado sin ton ni son.

Gracias a Dios se conocía tanto.

-¿Por qué no te lastimarías a ti mismo?-sonó más que una pregunta a una razonable razón. El mismo dudó. Si tuviese que dar la vida para salvar a los que amaba, no lo dudaría. Ah, claro, eso ya lo había hecho.

-Muy gracioso.-dijo su otro yo con una sonrisa irónica, y luego volvió a limpiar su arma.

Dean quería salir de allí, la simple sensación de estar atrapado, aunque sea por si mismo… o por su yo… o… como sea, nadie se siente bien estando atado, ¿Cierto?

-Mira, no soy un cambia formas o un demonio ni nada… ¿Está bien?-quiso convencerse… convencerlo… convencer a su otro yo… como sea… quería irse.

-Si, ya lo se, ya te hice todas las pruebas.-sonrió el otro.-plata, sal, agua bendita. Nada.-puso su mejor cara de estoy pensando en poneys.-pero es curioso… que trajeras las ganzúas, cortadores y navajas que yo uso… ¿Quieres explicar eso?-inquirió ahora serio.- y el parecido también.

-Zacharias.-solo respondió Dean, como si fuese la respuesta a la pregunta del sentido de la vida.

Su otro yo, tomó otra actitud una mitad iracunda, mitad asustado.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-preguntó de repente.

-Soy tú a finales del 2009.-respondió el.- Zach me sacó de la cama y me lanzó cinco años en el futuro.-explicó.

-¿Dónde está? Quiero hablar con el.-dijo abruptamente el otro.

Un sonido, parecido a un jadeo, proveniente del cuarto en donde habían entrado Cas y la niña, los distrajo unos segundos, y luego se volvieron a mirar.

-No se.-reconoció Dean.

El otro no parecía tan convencido.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó como diciendo, si tu no lo sabes, yo nací en Miami.

-No, no lo se.-gruñó Dean.- Quiero volver a mi maldito año, ¿De acuerdo?

El otro se vió transfigurado por la furia unos segundos, y luego le habló como si le hablase a un niño con retraso mental.

-De acuerdo.-se acuclilló frente a el.- Si eres yo… Dime algo que solo yo se.

Dean se estrujó los sesos pensando en algo que no le haya contado a Sam o a nadie. Y ¡Boilá! Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo.

-Rhonda Hurley.-soltó antes de arrepentirse. Después de todo era como hablarse a si mismo.- Teníamos… diecinueve… Nos hizo usar sus pantis… Eran rosas y satinadas, ¿Y sabes qué? Eso nos gustó.

Ahora era el turno de su otro yo sonrojase y ver nerviosamente haca la puerta donde estaban los otros, y fruncir el ceño cuando escuchó risitas.

-Touché.-soltó reconociendo la pérdida. Se puso de pié y tomó su arma sobre la impoluta mesa con el mantel azul y el jarrón con flores amarillas.- ¿Zach ten envió aquí para ver lo mal que se ponía?

Dean suspiró y vió al resto de la casa. Si bien era un lugar viejo, tenía toques que solo una mujer puede darle. Flores, cortinas, ollas y cacerolas, una wafflera, una cocina, una radio-de adorno, supuso- fotos que no llegaba a ver, sofás azules, y varios libros en el suelo, junto a la mesilla del té. Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y prejuicio, Harry Potter, Caperucita roja y entre medio de tantos éxitos infantiles, el Malus maleficarum y otros libros de magia negra.

-¿Incluso con el virus Croatoan tenemos una casa con esposa e hijos?-le preguntó a su otro yo, que sonrió de lado.

-Algo así.-los ojos verdes tomaron cierto brillo.- en toda la mierda siempre hay una pequeña luz… son los amores de mi vida…

Dean se encogió. Sonó extraño saliendo de sus labios.

-¿Nos hicimos adictos a la charla de chicas?-preguntó con horror.

-No, aún nos cuesta eso, incluso estando casado y con una hija.-reconoció el otro moviendo distraídamente la sortija de oro en su mano izquierda.- pero ellos son nuestra debilidad…

-Y eso no es algo bueno.-terminó Dean por el.- Hablando de debilidades…. ¿Dónde está Sam?

Y la sonrisa y el brillo escaparon de la expresión de su otro yo, y se volvió a convertir en un idiota eternamente constipado.

-Un duelo en Detroid, por lo que se, Sam no lo logró.-dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, diciéndole a Dean que si bien le estaba diciendo la verdad, no era una completa.

-¿No estábamos con el?-preguntó con los ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas.

-No, Sam y yo… no nos hablamos por mucho tiempo…-carraspeó y tomó la otra arma sobre la mesa.

Dean lo vió recoger las cosas y lo miró confundido.

-¿Te vas?-El otro asintió sin mirarlo.- ¿Y me vas a dejar aquí?

Y la mirada del otro se clavó en la suya.

-Hay sobrevivientes traumatizados con un Apocalipsis sobre sus cabezas, Lo menos que necesitan es una versión apocalíptica y al estilo Steven Spielberg de "Juego de gemelas"-contestó con voz irónica.- además, no le vamos al perfil de Lindsay Lohan.

Y a Dean le causó algo de curiosidad el nombre de la "actriz".

-¿Está ella infectada?-preguntó.

Su otro yo sonrió de lado.

-Murió, pero no justamente del Croatoan.-respondió.- bien, así que, te quedas encerrado.

Dean soltó un suspiro frustrado.

-Si, está bien, está bien, pero no tienes que esposarme.-miró las esposas, mientras el otro estaba por entrar al cuarto misterioso.- vamos, ¿No confías en ti mismo?

El otro, antes de entrar, lo miró de arriba abajo.

-No. Definitivamente no.-y entró al cuarto en donde pasó, al menos, quince minutos para luego salir con los ojos rojizos y una sonrisa triste.- nos vemos.-salió de la cabaña cerrando al puerta tras de si, y Dean comenzó a examinar el lugar para ver si podía encontrar alguna cosa que le sirva de ganzúa.

-Idiota.-se dijo a si mismo, comenzando a rasguñar el suelo para sacar alguna astilla.

-Deberías de hacerte caso.-dijo una voz gentil y tranquila desde la mesa.

Dean dio un salto, y vio, donde hace cinco segundos no había nadie y ahora estaban Cas y una niña, por su altura, de unos trece años de edad, con el rostro escondido en el pecho del mayor.

-¡Dios, Cas, no hagas eso!-casi gritó con exasperación.

La pequeña alzó su cabeza y se volvió a mirarlo. Y Dean se quedó helado.

Era el, con cabello negro, ojos azules, conocidamente azules y rostro de niña.

-Hola, papá.-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Cas y se ponía a su lado.- no le digas a mi papi.-le dijo como en confidencia. Y acto seguido, puso sus manos sobre la cerradura de las esposas, y como por arte de magia, estas se abrieron.-arriba.-y con fuerza sobrenatural, lo levantó del suelo, solo tirando de su mano.

-Eres…. Extraña…-murmuró Dean sentándose sobre una de las sillas.

Cas le tendió una taza de café.

-Es café, aprovéchalo, hay poco.-le sonrió con calidez, una calidez que hizo que el corazón de Dean se llenase de… ¿Mariposas? Oh, Dios, esto de ser el chico Delorian le estaba dando a su hombría.

-Gracias.-tomó la taza y bebió el preciado líquido con emoción.

La pequeña le pasó un plato con un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea de frambuesa.

-Es tu favorito.-dijo la niña sonriente.-lo hice yo misma…

Cas le dio una mirada de "Cómelo y no hables" y Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que comer la comida ofrecida.

-Así que, soy tu padre.-constató mirando a la pequeña que leía el Malus maleficarum con avidez.

Los ojos azules de la niña, mutaron al verde y del verde al extraño color pardo de los ojos de Sam, lo que causó una paliza en su estómago y tuvo que dejar de lado su comida para no vomitar.

-De hecho, si.-respondió la niña.- aparecí inesperadamente, pero te puedo asegurar que me amas, ambos me aman…-tomó la mano de Cas, que le sonrió con cariño.

Dean miró a Cass con confusión, pero el ángel evitó su mirada. Estaba cambiado, no había dudas. Ahora una pequeña barba de no afeitarse en semanas cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, sus cabellos estaban despeinados y algo más largos de lo normal, y la ropa de Jimmy había sido reemplazada por una simple camisa clara y pantalones caquis y estaba descalzo. Y, en su mano izquierda, brillaba un anillo de oro… justo como el de… ¡Oh, Dios!

-¿Cass, que rayos sucede aquí?-inquirió con histeria.

-Nelkhael, ve a tu cuarto a ensayar la partitura que te dio el tío Chuck ayer.-le ordenó a la niña, quien, sin dudar, se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Cas…-comenzó Dean.

-Espera.-le detuvo, y cuando escuchó el piano comenzar a reproducir música, soltó un suspiro.- Ya puedes hablar.

-No, tu eres el que tiene que hablar.-e gruñó el, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Cómo es que tu y yo….? ¿Tu y el… ya sabes?

Cas ladeó un poco su cabeza.

-¿Te refieres a por qué estamos casados?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-Exacto.-ladró Dean de regreso.

Cas sonrió un poco.

-Porque nos amamos, Dean.-fue su respuesta simple.

El se sonrojó.

-¿Y la niña? ¿Nal… como se llame?-preguntó con nervios.

-Es nuestra hija y se llama Nelkhael.-le corrigió el ojiazul sin inmutarse.- es una niña brillante.

-¿Cuándo dices que es nuestra… a qué te refieres, exactamente?-inquirió algo dudoso de querer saber la respuesta.

-Hubo una extraña profecía.-comenzó Cas.- "Que de la unión del alma del hombre justo y de su ángel, nazca la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo"-relató con ojos algo desenfocados, como recordando.- cuando te saqué del infierno, nuestras almas inevitablemente se unieron. Tu alma estaba manchada y rota y yo uní la mía a la tuya para repararla.-lo miró con fascinación.- Y en el paraíso, nacía la única en su tipo, Nelkhael, mitad ángel, mitad humana, con sangre de justos cazadores corriendo por sus venas, y la gracia de Dios, su abuelo, albergada en su alma.

Dean se volvió a sentar, bastante perdido. Ahora no solo estaba el hecho de que tenía el Apocalipsis presente, sino también, agregándole otro crucial hecho, como la muerte de Sammy, era esposo de un ángel y era el padre de una niña única en su especie.

G-E-N-I-A-L.

Ni siquiera durante e Apocalipsis podía tener una vida sin profecías o evangelios.

-Dean…-comenzó Cas.

-No, solo… espera, déjame procesarlo.-tembló y, apuntando su vista a la alianza en la mano de su… esposo, frunció el ceño. Su otro yo parecía más que feliz con su extraña familia. Había dicho que eran los… _amores de su vida_… por muy cursi que eso sonase, era un alivio. Gay o no, era feliz con los dos ángeles, así que, tan malo no podría ser, ¿Cierto? Además, si lo reconocía-para si mismo, claro- Cas nunca había sido un simple amigo. Cas era, el único miembro de la familia de cazadores, que no era realmente unido a él por la sangre o era prácticamente su padre como para no darse cuenta de que, si miraba bien, probablemente terminaría con el en su vida. Lisa, Cassie… eran muy buenas chicas… pero lamentablemente, ellas no estaban listas para su estilo de vida, Jo estaba mirando demasiado a su hermanito menor y si alguna vez quisiera dejar de ser cazador, le gustaría tener a alguien que salvó su pellejo millones de veces, no solo por el, sino también por su Sammy, y con quien, además, tenía una hija...-¿Cómo es que llegó Nekuel al mundo? ¿Y por qué rayos te dejé ponerle ese nombre tan complicado?

Cas alzó una ceja.

-Primero que todo, es Nelkhael, segundo, tu le pusiste su nombre, y tercero, ella simplemente… cayó del cielo…-le explicó el pelinegro.- tendría unos pocos años de nacida, creo que tres años humanos, pero en años celestiales serían unos diez años. Cuando la tomamos, ella tomó su forma humana y ahora envejece como una.

-¿La habías visto antes? ¿Antes de que te quitaran tu gracia?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si, pero… no recordaba nada de ella… sabía que había algo mío en el paraíso, pero no recordaba que o quien era…

Dean soltó un suspiro.

-Parece una buena niña.-sonrió un poco escuchando las notas de una canción de Coldplay en el piano.

Cas suavizó su mirada y miró hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Es más que una buena niña… ella es… excepcional.-soltó con un suspiro.- es valiente y protectora como tu, aprende rápido lo que quieras enseñarle, es alegre, leal, algo terca, pero con la bondad y las caras de perra de su tío Sam.

Dean contuvo las lágrimas.

-Si… es bueno tener algo de Sam con nosotros.-sonrió tristemente.- Ella si es especial.

Cas estiró una de su mano y la posó sobre la de él, reconfortándolo con el tacto.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean.-y por su mirada, si lo sentía. No podía decir lo contrario.

-No… no importa… lo único molesto…-_doloroso hasta la mierda… _se dijo a si mismo.-… es no haber estado con el.

Castiel frunció el ceño, pero luego de soltar un suspiro, liberó la mano de Dean y se puso de pié.

-Si quieres puedes recorrer la casa…- _ir al cuarto de tu hija… _leyó Dean entre líneas.- mientras yo preparo la cena. Tendrá que ser bastante, después de todo, tengo a dos Deans, un Chuck y a una Nelkhael que comen como náufragos.

Dean se puso de pie, algo incómodo.

-En realidad, me preguntaba si no podías ayudarme a escapar de aquí… ya sabes, ir al futuro, arreglar las cosas, intentar traer a Nel un poco más temprano con nosotros, casarnos como se debe, estar con Sam…-se rascó la nuca.

-Lo siento.-murmuró Cas poniéndose un delantal gris con letras azules que decía "Besa al cocinero"- ya no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas… yo… soy humano, Dean.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-preguntó suavemente, con voz preocupada.

-La vida, Dean.-el ex ángel, soltó un suspiro y se volvió a verlo con una fingida sonrisa.- ve con Nel, cuando esté la cena, les aviso.

Yo:Si, lo se, lo se soy una boba, empecé con una historia, sigo con otra, la borro… bla, bla, bla… El bloqueo, por si alguno lee alguno de mis otros fics, es totalmente ajeno a mi, sino a mis socios; esta historia, ciertamente, la estoy escribiendo yo solita, -Talula y si bien había comenzado bastante diferente a como la había pensado, me gustó hacerla Destiel… además, al fin y al cabo, no me importa lo que elijan los demás si a mi no me influye nada de nada, por eso soy del estilo de chica de mente abierta, pero a pesar de que los chicos, mis socios también lo son, me dejaron escribir a mi sola este M/M pairing… y es tan extraño, pero tan natural a la vez… (paradoja, lo se) NO, no vi la season finale de la séptima, así que vamos a tener que esperar hasta este miércoles que den CUATRO episodios juntos de la serie y estoy que salto de la alegría….

Bien, ahora, por cada review, le enviaremos gratis una pluma de las de Castiel…

Castiel: Me opongo a que lucres con mis alas.

Yo: No estoy lucrando… esto es ciertamente obra de mi cabeza, pero uso personajes que no me pertenece… Eric Kripke, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Castiel: no me parece ético el chantaje, y me rehuso, nuevamente, a entregarte mis plumas para conseguirte comentarios…

Yo: comentarios que me pueden bajar de mi nube, o elevarme con Dios a los…

Castiel: ¡Eso es blasfemia….(sigue el sermón por tres horas)…. IMPERDONABLE!

Yo: (temblando) Ok, solo… dejen reviews… solo si gustan… Cas, no me pegues….


	2. Chapter 2

Declaración: en el primer capítulo. Letras y música referidos a este chap, Clocks, de Coldplay,

Nota: RECUERDEN QUE ESTAMOS UBICADOS EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO… Ah, y Nelkhael, por cierto, significa Dios único… es el por qué del título y estoy emocionada por contarles cuanto tiene que ver ese nombre con la historia!

Capítulo 2: Clocks.

Dudando de sus pasos, entró al cuarto de donde salían las nostálgicas notas de piano. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con lo que parecía ser el único lugar con luz de todo aquel extraño futuro. Las paredes eran multicolores, rosas, rojas, amarillas, azules, verdes, violetas, dorados, plateado… había color en todos lados, desde las cientos de macetas con flores, hasta el cobertor de la cama. Incluso la biblioteca parecía estar repleta de libros solo de colores, entre los cuales reconoció muchos de Sam. Habían lámparas con pequeñas lucecitas iluminando el cuarto indirectamente, y lo único sobrio en el lugar eran los instrumentos musicales: el piano, la guitarra eléctrica, el saxofón y el arpa.

_-Lights go out and I can't be saved, tides there I try to swim against, you put me down, upon my knees. __Oh, I beg, I beg and plead…-_ se escuchaba a la niña por debajo del tono de las notas del piano, evaluando su voz, casi hablando o recitando la letra.- El tío Chuck tiene bastante mal gusto en la música… ayer escuchaba Justin Bieber…-se estremeció y siguió hablando sin dejar de tocar.

Dean tembló como la niña y frunció el ceño.

-Al menos tu has rescatado algunas de las buenas.-tomó la carpeta de partituras y la estudió en detalle.- esta no…-la lanzó hacia atrás.- oh, por Dios, esta tampoco…-soltó más hojas y llegó hasta unas que le causó curiosidad.- ¿Cómo estás con esta?-La pequeña dejó de tocar y estiró la mano para tomar las partituras y volver a acariciar las teclas del piano con más mimo, y una sonrisa de adoración cruzó en el rostro del mayor al contemplarla tan feliz, tan… viva.

-Esta la escribimos entre los tres…-susurró la niña.- es para el tío Sam y el abuelo Bobby… por eso le pusimos ese nombre.

-En tonos azules y dorados…-leyó el mayor.- Bobby… Sammy…-su voz se rompió.

La pequeña dejó de tocar, y con firmeza, tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta su enorme cama y allí se acostó y lo tiró junto a ella, acurrucándose a su lado.

-Papi… yo… lo siento mucho…-susurró ella con voz triste.- pero tal vez… tu puedas cambiar el futuro…

Dean, alzó un poco la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, ahora verdes.

-¿Diciéndole que si a Michael?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La niña hizo el mismo gesto.

-Eso es lo que mi papá te diría… pero yo, en cambio, te diría que le digas si a mi tío Sam…-lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas con un tinte de misterio.- ve y búscalo…-agregó.

-¿Encontrándote antes de tiempo ayudaría a que Sam… a que… el no…?-dejó la frase al aire.

La pequeña asintió.

-¿Sabes quién es el ángel de Sam?-preguntó con voz ligeramente nerviosa. Dean negó.-Gabriel…

-¿Gabriel? ¿El arcángel San Gabriel?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Dean atónito.

La niña asintió nuevamente.

-Debemos buscarlo… con pops, el abuelo Bobby y tío Sammy-lo miró con ilusión.- los seis como una familia… como siempre lo soñamos…

Dean besó la frente de la pequeña y la metió mejor en sus brazos.

-Nunca me he acurrucado con nadie…-dijo para romper el silencio.

-Te acurrucas con pops…-comentó la pequeña con la voz amortiguada por la campera sobre el pecho del mayor.

-De una forma muy masculina…-agregó Dean con las mejillas coloreadas.

Nel soltó una risita.

-Nop, definitivamente de una forma muy…. "cariñosa"… con las manos enlazadas y todo…-soltó una carcajada cuando el adulto, fingiendo enojarse, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados.- papi, ya basta, ya basta…. Jajajajaja…. Ya basta, papito… jajajajajaja…. Por fav… jajajajajaja-la pequeña imploraba entre risas.

Cuando Dean se detuvo, la pequeña comenzó a atacarlo con cosquillas a él, y algo no cerró en su cerebro, cuando sintió cuatro puntos sensibles siendo tocados, y no dos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, detrás de la pequeña se extendían un par de alas de plumas negras que tendrían el largo de su cuerpo.

-¡Wow!-soltó y las cosquillas se detuvieron en ese instante.- Por Dios…-susurró y sin dudar, estiró una de sus manos para acariciar las plumas, pero a un centímetro, se detuvo y miró a la pequeña para pedir permiso.

-No sería la primera vez.-dijo ella sonriendo.- cuando tengo sueños feos, ambos vienen a mi cuarto y acarician mis alas hasta quedarme dormida…

Dean sonrió y movido por algo interno, pasó sus manos apenas rozándolas, pero la pequeña soltó un suspiro de alivio profundo y se acurrucó en su regazo, acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Había una vez, un par de hermanos que, contra todo pronóstico, se unieron a su padre en la persecución del demonio que había matado a su madre…-cuando terminó el cuento, la pequeña ya estaba dormida, y el, rindiéndose a la calidez de su alma, se le unió en sus sueños.

Nelkhael estaba tranquilamente dibujando en un block de papel, con sus crayones multicolores, un paisaje que vio en la mente de su padre humano. Una ciudad en ruinas, prácticamente.

-Necesitamos hablar.-fue lo primero que dijo Zacharias al entrar al cuarto de la pelinegra, quien se giró y lo miró con inseguridad.

-Habla, tío.-accedió.

El ángel, más extraño y miles de veces menos bello que su padre o su tío Michael, le dedicó una extraña sonrisa cuando se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y vió el dibujo.

-Me imagino que sabes donde está tu padre humano.-comentó haciendo aparecer una taza de te en su mano. Una de las pocas costumbres que había sacado de observar durante tantos milenios a los seres humanos.

-No, solo veo…. Imágenes… pero, viendo esto y el resto de mis dibujos pude deducir que está en el futuro…-tomó uno de los dibujos y le mostró un enrejado con un cartel que decía: "Zona roja del Virus Croatoan. No entre.

Ciudad de Kansas, 1ero de Agosto del 2014." – no eres tan misterioso ni tan inteligente como crees, Zacharias.-repuso la niña volviendo a su dibujo, pero un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que sus pulmones dolían como si una mano invisible los estuviese arañando con poderosas y afiladas garras.

-¿Te diviertes, hermano?-la voz peligrosa de Michael resonó en el cuarto, y el dolor en la niña terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, y aún así, se tumbó en el suelo y se aovilló, tosiendo compulsivamente y soltando sangre por su boca y su nariz.- Oh, pequeña luz…-susurró el hermano mayor, arrodillándose y juntando a la niña en sus brazos, para mecerla suavemente y calmando sus dolores con el solo toque de sus labios en la frente de ella.- Tu y yo hablaremos luego muy seriamente sobre lo que se debe y no se debe de hacer.-casi gruñó en dirección a su hermano menor.- vete, hermano. -Y sin dudar, el menor se fue lo más rápido que sus pies pudieron.- Oh, no llores, pequeña luz…-susurró con cariño a la sollozante niña, apretada estrechamente contra su pecho.

-Sentí dolor…-sollozó la niña sin levantar el rostro del pecho de su tío.- fue horrible…

Michael cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo suspiro para controlarse y no ir hacia su hermano y tratarlo como se merecía.

-Ya no hay dolor para ti, Mi pequeña luz, no mientras el mejor tío del mundo esté a cargo de tu protección.-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, logrando que la niña alzara su vista azul como el mar, y lo mirara con curiosidad.

-El tío Uriel me dijo que Lucifer también es mi protector…-dijo como una confidencia.- pero me dijo que no te contara…-su rostro se llenó de culpa.- supongo que no tendría que haber abierto la boca...

Michael ante eso, no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una risita entre dientes.

-No importa eso, luz, lo que importa es que estás en los cielos, y tu protección ha de estar a cargo de un ángel, un ángel del Señor.-le aclaró.

-Pero Lucifer es un hijo del abuelo, el es mi tío.-refutó la pequeña.- supongo que es tan tío mío como lo es Zach o como lo eres…-de un segundo para el otro, estaba sentada en el sofá con un furioso arcángel al frente.

-No me compares con…. Ese…-escupió.

La pequeña se puso de pié y lo enfrentó sin miedo.

-¡Ese es tu hermano! ¡El es con quien peleas! ¡Y si Dios amase tanto a sus hijos lo último que querría es que ambos idiotas se destruyan entre ustedes y la mitad del mundo por un estúpida rivalidad!-y hasta allí llegó, porque recibió la cachetada más fuerte y la única que había recibido jamás, que la hizo trastabillar y caer al suelo. Sus ojos azules se llenaron, no solo de lágrimas, sino del más puro rencor que los ojos de un ángel podían contener.- Hasta aquí lo soporté.-y con un leve aleteo, la pequeña desapareció del cuarto.

-Sam, ya lo estuve buscando por la faz de la tierra y el simplemente no está.-dijo Castiel por quinta vez al aterrorizado hermano menor de su protegido, que, unas horas antes, cuando le había dado la noticia de la desaparición de Dean, entró en un descontrolado ataque de pánico, que lo obligó a acostarse y relajarse para no morir de un accidente cerebro vascular.

Sam sacó a relucir sus ojos de cachorrito con toda su fuerza y Castiel soltó un suspiro por dentro, mientras hacía una nota mental de decirle a Dean que esos "Ojos suplicantes", no solo funcionaban con el. Claro, cuando lo encontrase, cosa que, desde que había olido a ángel envuelto, le sería difícil, pero nunca imposible. No cuando Dean no estaba bajo sus alas… bueno, teóricamente si sacase sus alas para envolver a Dean… no quería pensar las consecuencias porque la piel de su recipiente se erizó.

-Debes poder, Cas, Dean…. Si a el…-el chico se trabó y el ángel, enviando su certeza de que ese chico era un niño con sangre de demonio, el recipiente de Lúcifer, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Samuel, haré hasta lo imposible para bus…-se detuvo a media frase cuando una imagen, irrumpió dolorosamente en su cerebro.

Era un recuerdo, o algo parecido…

_-Castiel, debes de venir de forma urgente.-era Uriel, su hermano.- Ven conmigo._

_Castiel obedeció sin dudar, y observó su hogar como la primera vez. Veintisiete años en el infierno habían quitado mucha de su luz, y había extrañado su casa._

_-¡Castiel!-Michael, se materializó de la nada apenas entró a la sala del Concejo, en donde se debatía sobre las decisiones a futuro con respecto al orden celestial y terrenal.-He de felicitarte hermano, estoy muy feliz por ti…_

_El ángel menor lo miró con curiosidad._

_-¿Hablas del rescate del hombre justo?-preguntó. _

_El rostro de su hermano mayor se volvió un poco sombrío, pero aún así, sus ojos azules seguían tan brillantes como su sonrisa._

_-Además de eso…-puso una mano en su hombro y asintió hacia otros dos ángeles allí presentes, que desaparecieron y aparecieron en medio segundo, solo que uno de ellos, con un bulto blanco en sus brazos, de la misma forma en que el joven ángel guerrero había visto a los humanos sostener a los niños pequeños.- Castiel… ella es la nueva integrante de los cielos… ella… es tu hija… _

_El ángel de ojos negros, le pasó a Castiel el pequeño bultito, el cual el tomó con extrañeza y confusión. Era un bebé… una niña bebé, caliente y humana… mitad humana…_

_-¿Michael?-miró a su hermano con los ojos bien abiertos._

_-"Que de la unión del alma del hombre justo y de su ángel, nazca la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo"-relató el mayor mirando a la nada, con ojos soñadores.- Castiel, ella es el eterno resplandor del cielo, ella es tuya…_

_Castiel, luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, bajó la vista al pequeño ser en sus manos y con manos temblorosas, quitó la manta que cubría su rostro._

_Y lo que vió lo dejó casi estático, imposiblemente atónito… y… ¿Era eso felicidad?_

_-Padre santo…-susurró, y con un dedo tembloroso recorrió las facciones redondeadas e infantiles de la pequeña, que tenía apenas una pelusa clara en su cabeza, pestañas largas y cejas tan claras que parecía que no estaban. Tenía la naricita perfecta, unos pequeños labios rosas que formaban un pequeña "O", al respirar acompasadamente con el peso del sueño.- ¿Es mi hija, Michael? ¿Ella es…?_

_-Es hija de un humano también mi querido hermano.-dijo otro de sus hermanos, Balthazar, que sonreía genuinamente.- es la hija de Dean Winchester… _

_El reciente padre sintió que sus labios se estiraban hacia arriba, pero Michael lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Dean Winchester no puede tener contacto con ella. Es muy peligroso que el sepa de su hija, los demonios vendrían directamente a por ella.-le advirtió._

_Cas miró a todos los mayores y asintió luego de unos momentos. Aceptaba, pero o solo porque eran órdenes, sino también por la seguridad de su hija. No podía siquiera soportar el dolor al pensar que a su pequeña bebita le suceda algo malo. _

Con un grito ahogado, el ángel volvió al presente y en un segundo, sintió sus ojos picar con fuerza y luego copiosa humedad desbordar de ellos.

-¡Cas, responde!-miró hacia adelante, y Sam estaba con su rostro preocupado y angustiado, mirándolo fijamente.- Oh, Dios, hermano, casi me haces infartar de la desesperación.-algo dentro se movió con calidez al comprobar que Sam, el hermanito menor de Dean, se preocupaba por el, y además, le había llamado hermano.

Cas se sentó, -no había notado anteriormente que estaba acostado- y se tomó la cabeza en las manos.

-¿Qué me sucedió?-preguntó con voz rasposa.

Sam le pasó un vaso con agua, Cas se preguntó seriamente si el chico sabía que el no necesitaba beber, pero aún así se lo aceptó –por cortesía-y lo vió con curiosidad y morbosa fascinación, bebérselo, sin detenerse a respirar y hacer fondo blanco.

-Estábamos hablando y de un segundo al otro… bueno… quedaste como helado y no respondías y tuve que ponerte sobre la cama porque estuviste a punto de colapsar…-el joven bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior.- y lamento si te disguste, Cas…-alzó sus ojos pardos llorosos y lo miró directamente…. Una vez más.- yo solo quiero a mi hermano…

Cas tragó en seco y un par de ojos verdes vinieron a su cabeza, con esa misma expresión que los del menor de los Winchester…. Angustia, súplica e inocencia.

_-No quiero que te vayas, papito…-lloriqueaba la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes tomándose de las vestiduras del mayor.- te extraño mucho cuando no estás aquí…_

_Castiel se acuclilló frente a la pequeña niña, de apenas cuatro años, y acarició su rostro pálido y pulido, con pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y sobre la nariz. _

_-Volveré pronto, hija, solo debes de ser paciente…-le dijo con suavidad, una a la que nadie estaba acostumbrado, una que salía desde el interior de su ser, y sumado a los sentimientos de su recipiente, Jimmy Novak.- cuando vuelva, me contarás todo, chiquilla, seguramente tus tías y tíos te tendrán paseando por todo el paraíso durante mi ausencia._

_La niña, rodó sus ojos, ahora pardos y soltó un suspiro, soltando la gabardina del mayor._

_-Está bien…-recibió un beso en la frente y un "te amo".- papi…-le llamó antes de que desaparezca y el se giró.- ¿Cuidas de mi parte a mi papi y a mi tío?_

_Cas sintió una picazón incómoda en sus ojos._

_-Lo juro, hija.-dijo y con un aleteo, desapareció._

-¿Cas, de veras estarás bien?-la voz preocupada de Sam irrumpió sus pensamientos nuevamente. El ángel se puso de pié como un resorte y comenzó a, estúpidamente, dar vueltas de un lado al otro.- ¿Cas, estás enojado conmigo?

Todo movimiento se detuvo y sus ojos se posaron en los pardos del humano, brillando con calidez, casi paternal.

-No, Sam, no estoy enfadado contigo, ni tampoco veo motivo alguno para estarlo.-le dijo con voz suave.- yo…. simplemente… recordaba…

No se dio realmente cuenta de que había aterrizado hasta que sintió las hojas secas del amplio bosque pegarse a su mejilla húmeda de sangre que escapaba por un hilo de su labio partido. Malditos ángeles. Malditos sean todos sus tíos y los que decían ser su familia. Al final, con quien jamás pasó nada de lo que había pasado en los últimos tiempos, había sido con su padre.

Y ahora estaba perdida en medio del cielo humano, sin contactos y una guarnición de ángeles respirándole en la nuca. Entonces lo mejor sería moverse.

Caminó lo que parecieron hora, encontrándose con unos pocos humanos que feliz e ignorantemente disfrutaban de su eternidad, que sonreían y reían como si no hubiese nada mejor que lo que allí tenían. Se mordía la lengua, aguantándose las ganas olímpicas de abrir los ojos de todos ellos y decirles que estaban en las puertas de una guerra civil allí abajo, donde sus almas habían residido en un cuerpo humano, formando parte de una vida mundana e ignorante al Apocalipsis, a Azazel y su plan, a Lilith y a Rubby... a los ángeles corruptos y a un Dios que ya no se mostraba.

-Allí vive un joven agradable que podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre.-dijo en alemán una mujer rubia de ojos azules, con un vestido de gasa que parecía antiguo a la actual vestimenta humana.-el sabe lo que los ángeles dicen.-agrego en confidencia.

La joven la miro extrañada.

-No es como si hablasen en otro idioma que no sea enoquiano.-replico en el mismo alemán con el ceño fruncido.- ¿No sabe usted del idioma de los cielos?

-Pero que niña tan graciosa...-soltó la mujer riendo como tonta. Nelkhael no le veía la gracia al tema y la mujer, seguramente no veía que no lo veía, porque seguía riendo.-ve, muchacha... ve y busca tu padre..

La niña asintió, algo aliviada por finalizar la incómoda conversación, y se alejo dejando atrás esa porción del bosque, para encontrarse luego en un claro extraño con una vieja casa, desde donde podía escuchar una canción que ya conocía… ¿A/C D/C? ¿No era esa la banda de rock que su padre humano tanto amaba?

Y siguiendo la música, caminó hasta llegar al frente.

-Harvelle's roadhouse...-leyó en el desgastado letrero. Encogiéndose de hombros, entro al lugar para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un bar.- ¿Hay alguien aquí? Hola...-se anuncio.

-Tu me eres conocida.-una voz detrás de ella la sorprendió y se giro para ver al ser humano mas extraño que había conocido, aunque, personalmente solo había conocido a los que se había cruzado por el bosque, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba un peinado tan chistoso, el cabello corto al frente y largo detrás.-Ash...-el hombre estiro una mano.

-Nelkhael.-sonrío la muchacha estrechando sus manos, algo que había visto en lo recuerdos de u padre que los hombres hacían para saludarse.- me dijeron que tu sabes de ángeles... ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al ver que el hombre la veía intensamente.

-Eres Winchester.-constató el, a lo que ella asintió sin dudar.- ¿Hija de Dean?-otro asentimiento.- extraño...-soltó.- ¿Moriste o algo?

La niña se tomo unos segundos para admirar a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo es que conoces a mi padre?-pregunto a su vez.

Ash sintió que la muchacha no respondería si el no lo hacia, por lo que, tomo una cerveza y se sentó en uno de los banquillos.

-Era un buen amigo... Sam también.-respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-¿Mi tío Sam?-pregunto la niña con ansiedad-¿Conoces a mi tío Sam? ¿Cómo es el? ¿Es amable? ¿Es apuesto?

Ash la miro extrañado.

-Suena como si no lo conocieras...-sondeo.

-No aun.-reconoció la muchacha.- pero planeo hacerlo.

Ash sonrío ampliamente.

-Sam es del tipo de personas que se hecha toda la mierda encima, un chico bueno y justo y con un gran sentido de la vida…-recordó algunas de las charlas con el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Y mi padre?-preguntó la niña.- El es apuesto, lo se y se que tiene ojos verdes y que ama el rock clásico… se otras cosas más, pero tu tal vez puedas decirme…

-Eres una niña que esta de camino, ¿cierto-la interrumpió maravillado.- siempre me pregunté donde estaban los bebes cuando no estaban en los vientres de su madre.

La niña ladeo su cabeza, sus ojos mutaron al azul, lleno de dudas.

-Pues no existen,-refutó como si fuera ridículo.- simplemente, y yo no soy un bebe que no nacido aun, no nací de un vientre materno, sino la de la unión de dos almas y estoy aquí en el paraíso en carne y hueso hasta que mi padre me invoque o alguien...

Ash la miro confundido.

-¿Te refieres a Dean?-inquirió.

-No a Castiel, mi otro padre.-aclaro ella.

Ahora si estaba confundido, y no podía negar que ella era una de los Winchester porque los miembros de esa familia lograban dejarlo sin palabras.

-Espera, dijiste que tu padre era Dean era tu padre, que no naciste de una mujer y que tienes otro padre que se llama Castiel... ¿Es eso posible?-dijo algo mareado.

-Tienes un registro de todos los mensajes de los ángeles, ¿no es cierto?-inquirió señalando la computadora portátil sobre la barra.-Busca el mas importante y repetido de aproximadamente ocho años atrás.

El hombre obedeció.

-Fue un año muy movilizado en el paraíso.-dijo escuchando las ininteligibles voces angélicas.-recuerdo que vi luz, un día de mucha luz... y pude escuchar a los querubines cantando alabanzas..

-El primer día de un nuevo año celestial.-murmuro la niña escuchando con atención las voces de sus tíos.- "Ha nacido la anunciada luz del eterno resplandor que iluminara con su alma el oscuro camino del destino de los cielos"-solo una carcajada.- pues si que son exagerados...

-Espera, espera, espera...-la detuvo el alcohólico humano muerto.- ¿Tu eres la luz de las que todos hablan?

La niña sonrío con su mejor sonrisa Winchester.

-La misma que camine y reside en tu... paraíso personal...-respondió mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Este es tu cielo personal?

-Este es el único hogar que tuve.-respondió el extraño hombre algo distraído.- ¿Dean es... tu sabes... homosexual? ¿Castiel es hombre o mujer?

La niña frunció el ceño.

-El receptáculo de mi padre es masculino, así que supongo que algo de homosexual ha de ser...-se encogió de hombros.- pero mi padre celestial es asexual... los ángeles no tienen un genero definido por su propio ser, sino por el de los recipientes que utilizan.-le explico.- ¿Puedes poner algo de lo que hayas escuchado en las ultimas cinco horas?

Ash pareció salir en un trance, pero luego sacudiendo su cabeza, pudo responder a las ordenes de su cerebro y buscar en su portátil.

-Parecen enojados...-murmuro escuchando que el normal barítono celestial era mucho mas fuerte.

La niña tembló.

-Debes ayudarme a escapar de este lugar... he de irme de forma urgente y ya en la tierra no tendrán muchas posibilidades de encontrarme.-dijo con error.

-¿No se supone que son todopoderosos?-inquirió aunque, en su mente estaba trazando un plan.-¿No deberían de poder ubicar a una simple niña?

-Tengo símbolos enoquianos en mis costillas que me esconden de mis tíos y tías... y, también de mi padre...-soltó un gruñido.-y no, no te harán nada si vienen porque no te conocen y tu NO me conoces, ¿OK?-se adelanto a su pregunta, soltó un suspiro de frustración- me parece que deberíamos de caer en la cuenta que es casi imposible arribar a una solución... ellos me detectaran, y además, necesito ser invocada...

-¿Por quien? ¿Tienes amigos en la tierra?-pregunto tecleando incesablemente

La niña frunció el ceño y paso unos segundos antes de responder con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, hay alguien que me conoce...-hurgó en su mochila un buen rato, para luego sacar un collar de perlas con un diamante sobresaliendo en forma de lagrima.- me llego para mi quinto cumpleaños... mi padre no me dijo demasiado para que servía, pero me aseguro que era una reliquia pagana... tal vez... si pongo un poco de mi gracia dentro, tal vez me sirva para que el que me la regalo, pueda invocarme...

-Pero si sacas a relucir tu gracia, es muy probable que te ubiquen...-murmuro el adulto sin dejar de teclear.- Aquí esta...-sonrió finalmente.-estos símbolos te ayudaran a salir de aquí... ya comienzo a pintarlos, y luego podrás llamar a tu amigo el pagano...

La niña sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias, Ash, eres el mejor tío del mundo...

Yo: Ok, primero que todo…. GRACIAS! Wow, chicos y chicas, son geniales, muchas gracias por leerme, sobre todo por tenerle un poco de fe a este extraño Destiel… pienso en el casi todo el tiempo, incluso, en clases, sacó un pedazo de hoja y me pongo a escribir las ideas, no vaya a ser que se escapen y luego no pueda escribir…

Ahora si, con respecto a la historia…. ¿Qué les parece este chap? LO dejé con puntos suspensivos al final porque, la aventura de Dean ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Para los que se preguntan su habrá Sabriel… pues diría que no se… Gabriel me da a un tipo sin compromisos y Sam es demasiado opuesto, además creo que se odian… jajajajajajajaja… los que quieren Sabriel, bien podrán darme argumentos buenos para convencerme…

Y en cuanto a la pluma… bueno, digamos que se me armó una gigante con Castiel y Sam… me dijeron que era "ilógico" por no poder enviarlas sino los conozco, me dijeron que era "inmoral", por ofrecer la plumas de un ángel del señor…. También hablaron algo de que alguien era una sinverguenza, pero en esa parte ya estaba casi dormida… y para la chica que me escribió en portugués… Dean estuvo de mi lado y dijo lo que yo pienso "no es como si no fueran a volver a crecer, además tienes miles"

Castiel: ¿Dijo eso?

Yo: ¡Era broma, Cas! Dean le tiene tanto respeto a tus plumas como el papa a su sotana…

Castiel: no le veo el sentido y el por qué esa afirmación me ayudaría a creer que Dean no estaba de tu parte y quería lucrar con mis plumas…

Yo: ¡Ok, ok! ¿Tanto lío por unas plumas?... no me mires así, tengo que ofrecerles algo…. Ah, ya se… ¡Besos de Castiel! A quien deje un review Castiel irá a besarlas en sueño… no den direcciones, simplemente recen "Angelito, angelito, ya quiero mi besito" y ¡SPUFUM!, aparece Cas y se los da (bases y condiciones en padfootprongsnmooneyco. Promoción válida hasta el 17-7-12- mi cumpleaños, no se olviden- o hasta agotar a Cas o que Dean venga con la Colt para lanzármela por la cabeza)

Dean: ¡Ok, ya estuvo, Talula!

Yo: ¡CHAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU! –Sale corriendo.- RECUÉRDENME COMO UN SER LOABLE E INTELIGENTE… NO, PADFOOT, NO TE PODES QUEDAR CON MIS LIBROS!


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración: Ver en el primer chapter….

Nota: Gracias por los reviews! Serán respondidos a como de lugar!

Este capítulo fue inspirado por "Stereo hearts" de "The Gym class Heroes"," (amo con toda mi alma ese tema) y "Rock n Roll ain't noise pollution" de "AC/DC"… (AMOS DEL ROCK CLÁSICO)

Summary: El regreso de Dean, un cambio bastante radical en Sam (no, no se hizo budista, ni adventista, ni judío, ni se cortó el cabello) y la llegada de Nel y un arcángel muy… ¿especial? Y Michael forja un plan.

Capítulo 3: My heart's stereo, it beats for you, so listen close….

El frío helado del ambiente hacia bailotear con gracia sus cabello y la inmensidad del paisaje blanco refulgía a su visión mas que perfecta. La sensación de aparente libertad lo hacia sentir mejor consigo mismo... de alguna forma resultaba ser una especie de válvula de escape para todo su remordimiento por huir y la ira por la situación actual.

Nunca hubiese creído que sus hermanos mayores, siempre tan unidos, siempre cuidando de sus hermanos menores, siempre sonrientes, felices, siempre haciendo sentir orgulloso su padre... y ahora, enemigos eternos, arruinando la vida de dos niños para pelearse y destruir la humanidad, un regalo de su padre.

No culpaba a los Winchester por el Apocalipsis, después de todo, habían sido estratagemas de sus hermanos las que iniciaron toda la situación.

Pero aún pensaba que todos debían de actuar según lo que el destino se les había prescrito.

El rostro preocupado y casi sombrío del castaño de ojos dorados se retorció nuevamente en una meca de molestia.

Aterrizó sobre algún valle de Alaska. Era la cuarta vez en diez minutos y ya comenzaba a preocuparse de que alguien pudiese rastrearlo.

Se sentó a la orilla del lago y se estremeció.

Luna nueva. Nunca traía cosas buenas.

Y sintió otro movimiento.

Su gracia, algo por dentro parecía estar llamándolo... como si alguien... oh..

La niña mitad ángel, mitad humana.

Recordó el collar y quiso patearse por ser tan estúpido y no darse cuenta co los primeros movimientos de su gracia.

Se puso de pie en un segundo y alzo su vista al cielo estrellado.

-Bien... no soy bueno para esto, creo que ya perdí la practica...-dijo entre dientes.-Ya voy, no seas tan ansiosa...-gruño cuando sintió un tirón mas fuerte.- "Que de la unión del alma del hombre justo y de su ángel, nazca la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo".-tomo una innecesaria aspiración y saco a relucir sus enormes alas color bermellón, brillantes por la luz de luna reflejada en las finas plumas.- Yo, Arcángel San Gabriel, te invoco a ti, elegida del padre, para cumplir la misión que te fue encomendada.-cerro los ojos y espero unos minutos, y nada sucedía. De pronto sintió algo de pánico por la niña, tal vez la habían atrapado o algo peor...

Pero una luz, una bola de luz apareció justo frene a la luna, haciendo de la noche un amanecer por unos segundos, hasta que comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

Gabriel, por un segundo creyó que la estrella se estrellaría en el lago, pero un centímetro antes de tocar la superficie, se detuvo abruptamente, y poco a poco el brillo comenzó a menguar hasta que, dentro, reconoció una figura, una pequeña figura. La forma de una niña... con alas, pero niña en fin.

Una figura que, cundo la luz desapareció, camino sobre el agua hasta la orilla como si estuviese atravesando un puente.

Cuando toco la orilla, la pequeña, de unos nueve años humanos, le sonrío suavemente y luego, cayo al suelo inconsciente.

-Genial...-gruño el mayor tomándola en brazos y apretándola contra su pecho para percibir el olorcito sol y nubes que tenia la pequeña y que dolorosamente le hacia acordar a cuando arrullaba a un inquieto pelinegro de ojos azules hasta hacerlo dormir.-Ha sido un viaje bastante complicado para ti, ¿no, princesa?-susurro besándole lo cabellos negros.- creo que es hora de que yo salga del anonimato y que, por fin, regreses con los tuyos...- Los Winchester. Los extrañaba, no había dos seres humanos tan volátiles como ellos… amaba hacerles bromas. La furia en los ojos de Dean divirtiéndolo… la mirada del color del bosque y cielo Sam Winchester... haciendo estragos en su corazón.- Mierda, ya soy una nenaza..-y con un chasqueo de ss dedos, apareció frente a su casa, la única que había tenido en años. Una casa que se parecía mas a a fabrica del chocolate de aquel freak de Willy Wonka que a una casa en si... claro, no había Ompa- Lompas, y no porque no quisiera sino porque esos tipos no existían... bah, injusticias de la vida... ¿Existía un bicho mitad castor y pato y no habían tipitos que trabajasen con dulces?

Sacudiendo su cabeza, para despejarla un poco, se concentro en lo importante: 1- Proteger a su sobrina-enseñarle algunas bromas, de paso y 2- Llamar la atención de los Winchester- sacarle el mayor jugo posible a eso mediante una buena broma… no por nada había sido por siglos un Trickster.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-bramó Michael por enésima vez en lo que iba de la búsqueda.

Los ángeles se miraron unos a otros, inseguros sobre lo que decir, pero Raphael, apareciendo en escena, soltó un gruñido.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, hermano que tenía los símbolos grabados en su cuerpo?-le preguntó con su rostro angular y femenino en una mueca irritada.

El mayor le gruñó de regreso.

-Parece que nuestro hermano lo hizo muy sigilosamente.-dijo en un siseo.

Zacharias apareció frente a sus hermanos.

-No lo hizo Castiel, al menos no solo.-alzó una hoja a su hermano mayor, quien la tomó y la leyó.

-¡Maldito…!-comenzó con más furia.- Fue Gabriel.-escupió el nombre como si fuese un improperio.

Rapahel y Zacharias se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Winchester no aceptará.-dijo Zacharias.- no lo hará, no ahora que sabe de la niña.

Michael emitió un gruñido de frustración.

-La segunda opción es…-sus ojos se iluminaron.- Adam Millegan.

Raphael lo miró con sus ojos pardos ampliamente abiertos.

-Su ángel está abajo, en la tierra, claramente sabrá cuando sus restos sean resucitados, y créeme, hará lo imposible por su protegido.-le advirtió.- Castiel comenzará a entrenarla y la niña sabrá cuales son los alcances de sus dones y estaremos en graves problemas…

Los ojos del arcángel más longevo se volvieron calculadores.

-Pues nos meteremos con Adam Millegan y cuando ella llegue a auxiliarlo, nosotros la atraparemos a ella.-dijo resuelto, releyendo la palabras en la nota.

"_Hermano mayor al rescate, loooooooooooooserssssssssss! ¿Sorprendidos? ¿Anonadados? Ah, lo se, soy genial. Tenías algo que no era tuyo y me tomé la libertad de dárselo a quien le pertenece, espero no te moleste, Michy… _

_Hiya!"_

_P.D.: Mikey, el corte recto de Dean Winchester no favorece tu rostro, búscate a otro."_

_P.D.1: Estoy vivo, me debes regalos de la últimas trescientas navidades y cumpleaños…. Y no te olvides de mi bar mitz va… _

_P.D.2: Dile a Zack que saque sus zarpas de esto o tendrá un mandril en el culo 24/7._

_P.D.3: Y si Raphael toca nuevamente a Cassie, desharé todas sus cirugías estéticas a golpes."_

-Gabriel…- gruñó arrugando el papel.- tendré a esa niña.

_P.D.4: Sobre mi putrefacto y divino cadáver._

_Con amor, _

_Locky…_

_Ash y Nelkhael estaban como locos escribiendo y gritándose el uno al otro, ya que, ella lo sentía: Michael estaba cerca y no tardaría en entrar en el bar._

_-Ya casi termino, tu empieza a llamar a tu amigo pagano, que yo mientras termino las últimas partes.-le indicó el joven a la niña, quien asintió sin dudar y comenzó a sacar la pequeña luz del recipiente._

_-Ya casi…-murmuró transpirando.-¿Recuerdas, el plan?-Ash murmuró un si.- Ash, debes de ponerte a salvo enseguida…_

_-Ya lo se, tu sigue con eso…-le apremió el hombre._

_-Maldición…- La gracia guardada en el recipiente era bastante más poderosa de lo que ella podía calificar a la magia de un ser pagano, dios, semidios o lo que se le acerque, en realidad, era una magia conocida, casi tanto como la de…_

_-¡Uh, oh!-el repentino terror de Ash hizo que la niña de girase en medio segundo, para ver una enorme luz blanca que se escurría por los costados de las puertas y las ventanas.- Parece que viene la policía…-y sin perder tiempo siguió escribiendo como loco, siendo desprolijo, pero nunca equivocándose. _

_-Mierda…-murmuró la pequeña volviendo su atención al recipiente.-vamos, vamos… sal estúpida gracia, sal de ahí…-un terrible sonido que hizo estallar todo hizo que las alas de la niña salieran en medio segundo, para pararse frente a Ash, aún con la pequeña gota de diamante en su mano._

_Cuando la luz se aclaró un poco, Michael, Zacharias y Raphael, aparecieron a la vista, luciendo bonitas espadas angélicas. _

_-Oh, pero si por aquí estás, jovencita, llevamos días buscándote.-dijo Michael en tono de reprimenda._

_La pequeña apretó sus dientes._

_-Hola, tíos.-los saludó en voz baja y peligrosa, medio concentrada en los seres todopoderosos frente a ellas, y la otra mitad concentrada en sacar la gracia del diamante.- no los esperaba tan pronto…_

_-Nos subestimas, jovencita, aún con los grabados en tus costillas, podemos seguir tu gracia… que estás usando justo ahora…-señaló Michael.- Nel, cariño, se que fuimos duros…_

_-¡Me golpearon!-le interrumpió ella.- ¡Ustedes rompieron miles de leyes de vuestro padre y no parecen sentir culpa por ello!-les dijo con fiereza, soltando varias gotas de sudor por su frente. Cuando la gracia se despegó del amuleto, dejó que una de sus alas la tocase._

_-Están arrepentidos, querubín, mucho…-comentó Raphael como quien no quiere la cosa.- ahora, debemos volver a nuestro hogar, con ángeles y tierra sagrada… debes serle fiel a nuestro padre… debes volver a nuestra casa…_

_-Una casa destruida, por su avaricia, mis queridos tíos.-señaló Nel volviendo a envolver sus plumas en el recipiente, insistiendo.- Tu mataste a mi padre, no puedo confiar en ti…-le acusó.- de todos los ángeles tu eres la menos indicado para hablarme de fidelidad… tu ordenaste a Uriel a matar a nuestra familia._

_-Es el destino.-casi gruñó Zach.- así es como El Padre quiere que se hagan las cosas._

_Nel estaba poniéndose bastante nerviosa, y el hecho de que Ash esté escribiendo en la pared detrás de sus alas era mil veces peor. Si los descubrían los asesinaban._

_-¡El no está!-soltó ella sin pensarlo.- ¡El nunca estuvo! ¡Ustedes han hecho esto, es todo parte de su maldito plan!_

_-¡NO MALDIGAS EN EL PARAÍSO NIÑA CORRIENTE!-bramó Michael. _

_Nelkhael iba a responderle de una forma muy educada, pero al sentir el tirón de la llamada, alzó un dedo de su mano en un gesto completamente maleducado._

_-Vete al diablo, cabrón.-y luego, todo se volvió luz, una luz azul que la envolvió. Soltó la gota de diamante y en un segundo, ya no estaba en los cielos, sino que…. Cayendo de ellos como un meteorito.-Gracias, Ash._

Cuando dos grandes orbes azules, al fin, se dieron a conocer, tres días después de su aparición, Gabriel pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Que sea un idiota no significaba que no le importase la vida de la pequeña hermosa que el cielo parecía venerar... la hija de Cass, su pequeño Bro consentido.

-Gracias, mil gracias…-dijo la niña con voz rasposa.- gracias a quienquiera que esté al mando apareciste-sonrió ampliamente y luego frunció el ceño.- ¿Tienes dulces?

Ante la mención de su alimento favorito, Gabriel actúo por instinto y chasqueo sus dedos para hacer aparecer en el regazo de la pequeña una fuente llena de caramelos, gomitas frutales, trufas y bombones. Luego frunció el ceño y las hizo desaparecer.

-Primero deberías de comer comida... sana... tu sabes... vegetales y esas cosas que te ayudaran a tu crecimiento.-le regaño, en realidad lo había visto en una serie y todo lo que hizo fue repetir el parlamento, ya que, claramente no creía ni media palabra de ello.- luego tendrás tus golosinas...

Nel hizo un puchero tierno.

-Pero quiero mis golosinas.-estatizó.- Y las quiero ahora, pagano.-dijo casi con rudeza.

El arcángel alzó una ceja, y sin quererlo, sintió su gracia escapar en forma de alas detrás de el. Un par de alas bermellón.

La niña soltó una carcajada antes de lanzarse de la cama a sus brazos, que la atraparon por pura casualidad.

-¡Tío Gabriel!-exclamó apretándose mejor en su pecho.- mi papi me ha contado todo de ti... ¡Oh, el te ha extrañado tanto!

Gabriel sonrió de lado y se separo un poco para verla.

-Engañaste al trickster... mil respetos, sobrina...-le dijo con falsa seriedad.- Pues estás enorme, muchacha… la última vez que te ví eras una pequeña bola de plumas…-la miró en detalle y vio algunas facciones conocidas, pero los ojos ahora eran pardos… como los de…

-Sammy…-sonrió ella completando sus pensamientos. Gabriel se sonrojó por primera vez en su vida-y algo le decía que no sería la última.- pensando también que, debería de controlar el flujo de sus pensamientos delante de la muchacha.- ¡Atrapado por segunda vez!-hizo una pequeña mueca de triunfo y se inclinó ante los aplausos y gritos de un público inexistente.- Gracias, gracias…

El mayor rodó sus ojos y soltó un gruñido.

-Bien, niña genio, vamos a cambiarte de ropa, acomodarte tu cuarto a tu gusto y comer verduras, antes de presentarte ante tus papis…-dijo bajándola en el suelo.

La niña rodó sus ojos.

-Pero que sea rápido.

Veinte minutos más tarde el pequeño querubín iba de un lado al otro, corriendo y pidiéndole aparecer desde animales hasta comida, y de comida hasta ropas.

Gabriel,

-¡Me encanta, me encanta!-canturreó la niña animadamente.- ¡Ese es más lindo aún!-señaló un "perrito" azul que tenía lo de perro lo que el de serio. A decir verdad, era igual al peludo marciano de aquella película hawaiana… ¿Stich? Oh, por su padre ¡Le había hecho un Stich! Era horrible con las transformaciones.- ¡Quiero ese! ¡Y le pondremos Gabe!

El arcángel sintió que sus alas se removían incómodas.

-¿De veras, mi nombre a un perroala mutante?-preguntó dudoso.- además cuando tus padres lo vean van a pensar que un perro y un koala estuvieron haciendo cosas divertid…-se frenó al ver el rostro curioso del pequeño ángel, y el suyo se llenó de horror.

Y vio, en cámara lenta, la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué cosas divertidas?

Gabriel boqueó unos segundos antes de que se le prendiese la lamparita.

-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a planear una buena broma para que vuelvas con tus padres a lo grande?-preguntó cambiando radicalmente el tema.

La niña se olvidó de la pregunta, pero aún así, tomó a su "mascota" entre sus brazos y asintió con ansiedad.

-Empecemos ahora…-dijo con alegría.- pero sin matar a nadie… ¡Ni usar payasos para asustar a mi tío Sammy! ¡Y no, no puedes llevarlos a ese lugar otra vez!-se adelantó a sus pensamientos.- así jamás conquistarás a nadie, tonto bromista.

Gabriel, el arcángel, -no el petonguro,- soltó un suspiro.

-Bien, esto será bastante lento…-hizo aparecer una fuente con dulces tamaño familiar.- ¿Qué ideas barajas, genio?

-No cambies nunca….-susurró Dean abrazándose a su ángel como si en ello se le fuese la vida.

Cas sonrió y devolvió el gesto, sin sentir incomodidad.

-No tendría por qué hacerlo….-le aseguró.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Dónde estabas?

Dean se separó de él y sonrió tímidamente, cosa que sorprendió al ángel. ¿Desde cuando Dean tenía sentido de la timidez?

-Estoy bien, no sabría decirte si "estar en el futuro" significa algo y estaba en el futuro…-respondió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

Cas frunció el ceño al ver su expresión oscurecida.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-le preguntó suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, notando que el y Dean, en unos pocos minutos, se habían estado tocando todo lo que no habían hecho todo el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos antes de la desaparición.

Dean negó.

-No ahora, yo… no me siento… preparado…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.- ¿Sabes algo de Sam? ¿Vino contigo?-preguntó viendo a sus alrededores. Una habitación de motel, preciosamente decorada… casi… femenina.

Y Castiel palideció abruptamente a la vez que se alejaba de su protegido.

-El…. Hummm… el…. Digamos que…. Hummm…-no pudo dar muchas explicaciones porque, la puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente y detrás de la nube de vapor, apareció una joven castaña, de veintipocos años, secándose el cabello y con una enorme camisa de Sam como única prenda.

Y Dean, definitivamente no se sintió engañado, celoso, furioso… ese dolor, y esas ganas de reventar la cabeza de Cas contra algo y sacarle todos los largos cabellos a la tipa no tenían nada que ver con el contexto actual en el que se encontraba su corazón.

-¿Estabas con alguien?-la pregunta sonó más a una acusación de una novia engañada que a la de un "camarada" preguntándole a su "camarada" si había estado entre las piernas de aquella sexy-lo reconocía- jovencita.

Cas y la castaña abrieron los ojos con horror, como si la sola idea de acostarse o tener sexo con el otro, representase un pecado capital. Y parecían verse un poco nauseabundos.

-¡Jamás tendría relaciones sexuales con Sam, Dean, es como un hermano pequeño para mi!-chilló el ángel sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

Dean apretó los dientes y sin dudar, tomó a la chica del brazo, que boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, y la sacó del cuarto, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. A medio vestir y todo pero la situación no le ayudaba a ser un caballero.

-¿¡Me puedes explicar que rayos significa eso, Castiel!-le exigió sin detenerse a pensar en que ese Cas no era su esposo, ni el pops de su hija, ni su pareja… este Cas apenas era medio humano. Pero en momentos de furia es imposible pensar antes que hablar.

Los gritos de la chica comenzaron a sentirse desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero el mayor los ignoró como pudo.

-¿Qué has hecho, Dean?-preguntó el ángel boquiabierto.

Los ojos verdes casi ni se podían ver por la dilatación de las pupilas.

-Saque a la zorra fuera, ¿Algún problema con eso, Cas?-su sobrenombre no sonó cálido como siempre, era como un siseo amenazante.

-P-pero…-comenzó Cas, pero la voz de la chica se oyó desde afuera con claridad.

-¡ABREME LA PUERTA ANTES DE QUE MI PIE QUEDE DIBUJADO EN TU PECOSO CULO, DEAN WINCHESTER!-esas amenaza era muy normal en Sam…-¡CUANDO ENTRE TE DEJARÉ UN TATUAJE DE MIS PUÑOS EN TU CARA, IDIOTA!

La boca del cazador casi cae al suelo y miró de Cas a la puerta, al menos, diez veces.

-¿Esa… esa…. Esa…?-tragó saliva al seguir escuchando amenazas. Se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y la abrió con suavidad para ver, fuera, a la castaña.- ¿Sammy?-Y esa era la cara de perra # 7 de Sammy "No, soy el buda, idiota" Y así la dejó pasar, siendo azotado en la cara con un vendaval de cabellos castaños en su rostro.- ¿Me pueden explicar que rayos sucedió para que a Sam le salieran bubbies…-inspeccionó a su hermano…. Hermana… como sea. Tenía los ojos de su Sammy, lo cual, en realidad lo tranquilizó bastante, pero el resto… bueno, el resto ya no era él.- y ovarios?

Sam, sin dudar, señaló a Castiel con el índice de la acusación.

-¡Ya te ofrecí mis disculpas!-le dijo el ángel a la chica, que rodó los ojos.- Estábamos leyendo algunos libros de magia blanca para ir a rescatarte, y, sin quererlo, leí en voz alta un conjuro que cambia el sexo de quien se esté al frente del que lo recita… y… bueno…-hizo unos movimientos incómodos sobre su pecho, en forma de senos.- quedó así….

Si no fuera por la situación y porque su hermana…. Hermano… hermana… -suspiro- lo estaba mirando con su cara de perra #3 "te ríes y te circunciso", estaría sin aire, en el suelo y muriéndose de risa.

-Y ¿Sabes que es lo peor?-inquirió Sam con su típico tono enfadado de voz, solo que más aflautado y suave.- Es irrompible. No se puede romper porque tu torpe ángel quemó el libro…

-¡También he ofrecido mis disculpas por ello!-exclamó Cas nuevamente.- tu comenzaste a gritar y Bobby a reír y yo me puse nervioso… y la chimenea estaba encendida… y me gritaste, y el libro escapó de mis manos…

Sam sacó a relucir su cara de perra maestra, la madre de todas sus caras de perra.

-Tonto.-escupió por lo bajo. Y así fue como Sam le dio la bienvenida a la familia.

-Princesa.-replicó Cas con su tono neutral normal.

Y ahí fue cuando el mayor no pudo detener sus risas. Reía por el futuro que le esperaba si metía la pata, reía por que debía de encontrar a su hija, reía porque le pediría matrimonio a su ángel, que resultaba ser un hombre, reía porque su hermano, acechado por Lucifer, ahora parecía una chica a la que nadie le pondría un dedo encima mientras exista, reía porque el Apocalipsis les estaba respirando en sus nucas y el solo quería encontrar a su hija y comenzar una vida con su familia de una maldita vez.

-¿Dean?- la voz de su hermano sonó preocupada.

Dean se obligó a tomar aire.

-S-solo… esto…. Esto… esto es… es… dios, esto es ridículo.-dijo finalmente tomando control de su cuerpo.- es hilarante… ¿Tienes bubbies?

Y en vez de encontrarse con la esperada cara de perra #1 "No le encuentro la gracia a esto, idiota", se encontró con dos ceños fruncidos con iguales niveles de preocupación.

-Dean…-comenzó Cas, pero el cazador lo detuvo.

-Ok, ok…-se rindió.-les contaré lo que vi y donde estuve, pero prometan no abrir la boca hasta terminar.-su hermano y su Rangel asintieron y, el comenzó el relato. Crudo y duro relato. Les contó del mundo, de las noticias, del campamento, de Nelkhael, de su matrimonio con Cass, de la muerte del alma de Sam, del duelo en Detroid, de Chuck y de Bobby.

Al final del relato Cas estaba rojo y Sam pálida.

-¿Entonces, le dije que si a Lucifer y el mató mi alma para quedarse con mi cuerpo?-preguntó Sam.

-¿Conociste a Nelkhael?-preguntó Cas a su vez.

Dean suspiró.

-Si para las dos preguntas.-respondió con una triste sonrisa. Castiel abrió la boca para agregar algo más, pero la cerró de repente.-La conoces, ¿No es cierto?

Sam murmuró que iba a cambiarse al baño y salió de allí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron.

-Dean….-dijo el ángel en tono cansado.

-No, Cas, la conociste desde que nació y jamás me lo dijiste.-le acusó el humano con voz dura.- Maldita sea, tuve que viajar en el tiempo como Martin Mcfly para saber algo de ella.

El ángel dio un paso más cerca, pero el lo retrocedió.

-Me dijeron que, teniendo en cuenta la magnificencia de su gracia, los demonios irían tras ella con mayor ahínco, Dean.-lo miró suplicante.- no podía dejar que algo malo le sucediera.

Los ojos verdes del cazador se dilataron hasta casi no poder distinguir su color.

-¿Acaso crees que hubiese querido que nuestra hija salga lastimada?-inquirió en voz baja y peligrosa.- ¿¡Qué tanta mierda crees que llevo encima, Castiel?

-¿¡Hubiera hecho alguna diferencia decírtelo?-escupió el ángel fuera de sus casillas.- ¡Hubieses querido traerla a la tierra y no podía!

-¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué el idiota de Michael te lo ordenó?-bramó de regreso el humano.

El rostro de Castiel tomó su usual máscara de neutralidad, mas sus ojos azules eran fríos.

-No entenderás el alcance del amor de un padre a su hijo hasta que no lo vivas en carne propia.-le dijo en voz baja.

Dean rió amargamente.

-Tendré en cuenta tu concejo cuando tenga a nuestra hija con nosotros.-le escupió y salió del cuarto en un parpadeo.

Cas cerró sus ojos

Sammy apareció y se puso a su lado.

-Está enojado ahora, luego vendrá y te pedirá perdón.-le susurró con simpatía.- ven, Cas, hay dos curas para la depresión.

-¿Whiskey y sexo?-preguntó el ángel dejándose llevar al sofá frente a la tv. Eso era lo que Dean siempre decía.

Sam soltó una risita por lo bajo y despareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-No, claro que no…-le tendió un bote enorme de helado de chocolate y frutilla, crema y salsa de caramelo.-calorías y películas románticas.

Castiel la miró raro.

-¿Esto es algo de chicas?-preguntó tomando la cuchara y enterrándola confundido en el helado.

-Cállate, tonto.-le gruñó el cazador.- prueba, verás que es genial.

Cas obedeció y probó la tentadora crema helada.

-Es espectacular.-susurró maravillado.- es una de las mejores experiencias humanas que he vivido hasta el día de hoy…

-¿Cuál te gusta más, el rosa o el marrón?-preguntó Sam poniendo una película en la tv.

-El rosa,-contestó comiendo otra cucharada y metiéndola en su boca con gusto.- es de frutilla, ¿No es cierto?

La chica rió cuando lo vio meterse otra cucharada más llena.

-Más lento o te hará mal.-le regañó suavemente, pero luego hizo una mueca de preocupación al ver su rostro, de repente, triste.-¿Cas?

-Mi hija ama estas cosas…-susurró.- ella comía todos sus dulces de frutilla, yo jamás acepté cuando me pedía probarlos… eso era un gesto muy humano y yo…

-Te estabas volviendo uno muy rápido.-completó Sam.- ¿Por eso fue que no le dijiste a Dean? ¿Temías caer?

Cas apretó sus labios y pensó unos minutos la respuesta.

-Yo…-por fin dijo con voz tímida.- temía… caer por Dean…

Sam no se dio cuenta como o cuando, pero en un segundo estaba mirándolo de frente con una mirada súper nerviosa.

-¿Temías?-preguntó suavemente.-¿Ahora no?

Cas soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que ya caí, Sam.

Yo: ¡HORRAY, AMIGOS Y AMIGAS! ¿Les gustó este chap? ¿La pelea Destiel? ¿LO perdonará Dean? ¿Qué les parece la transformación de Sammy? ¿Extraño, eh? ¿Para ustedes, volverá a ser un alto, y precioso chico de seis pies y medio de alto?

Castiel: Lo ha tomado con bastante calma.

Yo: esperemos hasta que reaccione con las de la ley… y ¿Te diste cuenta que no lo describí en detalle?

Castiel: Supongo que te encargarás de que mi hermano la describa con sus ojos.

Yo: supones bien, mi plumífero amigo. Y además, tenemos Changing Channels… será genial de escribir, ya la estoy comenzando, no se preocupen. Y Cas, me encargaré de enviarte a buenos lugares mientras los chicos actúan… y también agregaré más programas de televisión, como Hannah Montana (¿Se imaginan a Dean con una peluca rubia?), Bones, Los Imaginadores y Glee… ok, ok, Hannah Montana no, pero veré que agrego para vestir a Dean de chica… Oh, amaré cada segundo del próximo chap…

Castiel: yo aún pienso que estás siendo algo ansiosa.

Yo: Soy ansiosa… ah, ¿Diste los besos que prometí, Plumas?

Castiel: todos y cada uno de ellos… algunos de tus lectores son un poco entusiastas…

Yo: entonces, seguiré ofreciendo tus besos y yo le lavaré el Impala a Dean por otro mes… Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tendré que lavarlo si ofrezco tus plumas…

Castiel: Me rehúso a darte mis plumas, Talula, bien lo sabes.

Yo: Nadie muere por intentarlo… oh, si, recibe una Colt por la cabeza si esta no tiene balas… Hummm… bien, chicos y chicas, nos estamos leyendo… ADIÓS!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: any recognizable contentment in this FF does not belong to me. Just part of the plot. (Cualquier contenido que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Solo parte de la trama) Quería ponerlo en inglés... Dios, que bolacera!

Summary: Dean conoce a unos nuevos amigos, Sam se convierte en casamentera y party planer, mientras que otros planean una muy buena broma… con final feliz… mucho fluff… y risas… JAJAJAJAJAJA…ah, y son atacados por los ángeles…

Pairings: Un poco Destiel. Y apenas un poquito de Sabriel…

Bien, esta vez Poppy trabajo conmigo, y estas son las canciones del chap: Glory Days, cover de Glee, The best damn thing, de Avril Lavigne y "Ella" de Tan Biónica.

….

Since I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond the solution…. I heard the voice when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say… Carry on my wayward, son, there be peace when you're done… Lay your weary head to rest… don't you cry no more…

….

Capítulo 4: Changing channels…

Dean estaba a unos diez kilómetros del hotel en donde se estaban hospedando Sam y Castiel. El bar era como todos los bares de ruta, lleno de mujeres voluptuosas, borrachos y olores varios.

Las chicas que pasaban por su lado, el guiñaban el ojo con coquetería y el simplemente las miraba con expresión de homicida.

-¿Mal día?-la camarera detrás de la barra, demasiado adulta para esos tiros, miró al cazador con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Ni que lo diga…-murmuró Dean tomando el shot de tequila que le pasó sin pensarlo.-uno de los peores de mi vida…

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Problemas del corazón?-inquirió la señora. El ojiverde gruñó, pero no negó.- ¿Estás enamorado de ella… o el?

-El, y no lo se… me escondió…-se mordió su lengua.-una muy importante información…

-¿Se puede saber qué?-preguntó otra vez ella limpiando uno de sus vasos.

-No me creería si le dijera-murmuró tomando otro trago.- ¿Sabe cuál es el problema? ¿Sabe por qué me siento como una mierda?

La mujer clavó su codo el la barra.

-Desahógate, niño.-le pidió.

-El tiene razón, entiendo que me haya…. Ocultado algo tan importante…. Solo que… -tragó en seco. Estaba borracho, sino, no estaría, prácticamente vaciando su corazón a una completa desconocida.- me siento herido… de alguna forma…

La señora suspiró y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Primero que todo: Soy Elizabeth, pero me dicen Beth.-se presentó.- y segundo: creo que es normal que te sientas herido… es normal que quieras patearle el trasero y no verlo nunca más… no sería normal que te importara tanto si no estuvieras enamorado, cariño.-le desparramó los cabellos maternalmente.- sean cuales sean las razones que lo llevaron a ocultarte la verdad, si te ama, el no debería de estar arrepentido si eso fue para tu bien…

-Me ocultó a mi hija…-susurró.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

-¿Una hija? ¿Tu hija con otra mujer?-le preguntó algo perdida.

-No, _nuestra_ hija…-aclaró el sin pensar.- de los dos… una niña hermosa…

La mujer se le quedó mirando casi perforando su cabeza con sus ojos extremadamente dorados.

-¿Cazador?-inquirió. Dean asintió.- ¿Y tu… querido es un ángel?-y ahí fue cuando los dormidos reflejos de Dean se despertaron y sin dudar se puso de pié

-Christo.-y sintió un gran alivio al ver las cejas alzadas de Beth.-lo siento… ¿Cómo sabe usted de esto?

Beth rió.

-Oh, chico, yo era uno de ellos…-le dijo en confidencia.- ellos tres también…-señaló a los músicos sobre el escenario, tres adolescentes tocando la guitarra, la batería y el bajo, eran los tres idénticos, supuso que serían trillizos, rubios de ojos claros, piel pálida y hermosos como solo los ángeles pueden serlo..-mis hermanos pequeños…

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo… caíste?-preguntó casi con temor.

-Muchos…-sonrió con nostalgia.- me enamoré de un humano y caí por el… tuvimos dos hijos: Jeff y Gary, mis dos pequeños…-señaló una foto con dos sonrientes niños.- fueron asesinados por un wendigo cuando vivíamos en los bosques de Alaska… mi esposo fue gravemente herido y murió al poco tiempo…-las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos dorados.- el me pidió vivir, ser feliz…

-¿Cómo lo lleva?-preguntó Dean con una sonrisa triste.

Ella copió su expresión.

-Si no fuera por ellos, no se que sería de mi…-miró a los tres chicos que se distrajeron un poco y alzaron sus miradas tan azules como el mar, iguales a las de Cas y sonrieron.- son excelentes chicos…

-A puesto que si.-dijo el cazador.- ¿Por qué cayeron ellos?

-Estaban cansados de la guerra.-se encogió de hombros.- los encontré casi muertos de frío en la falda de una montaña… el día en que iba a caer por segunda vez…-sonrió con alegría.- lo tomé como una señal del destino y los he cuidado casi dos años, son como mis hijos… Jeliel, Haziel y Caliel… ahora son Jesse, Hazzy y Cal…-rodó los ojos.-adolescentes…

Dean rió suavemente cuando los tres chicos dejar sus instrumentos y caminar hacia donde estaban.

-¿Te está molestando, ma?-preguntó uno de ellos, con un grueso acento sureño.

La mujer rió.

-Tranquilo, es un amigo… el es…-lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-Dean, Dean Winchester.-se presentó y los tres jovencitos tomaron su mano y la estrecharon con fuerza y afecto.

-Este niño de aquí conoce a nuestra familia, ¿No es cierto, Dean?-Beth le alentó a hablar.

-Conozco a unos pocos… Zacharias…

-Idiota.-murmuró Hazzy por lo bajo.

Dean rió.

-Tienes razón, es un idiota.-asintió en acuerdo y tomó la soda de limón que la ex ángel le tendía.- luego a Uriel. Murió hace bastante.

-Se lo merece.-comentó Cal rodando sus ojos.- el fue quien nos jodió cien años de vida…

-¿Y cómo se llama tu ángel, Dean?-preguntó Beth dándoles unas botellas de sodas a cada uno de los chicos.

-Castiel…-respondió y los tres jóvenes lo miraron con los ojos amplios.

-Era el jefe de nuestra guarnición.-dijo Cal con una pequeña sonrisa.-era el único que nos tenía paciencia…

-Era un buen hermano…-dijo Jesse con timidez.- ¿Cómo está el?

El cazador soltó un suspiro.

-Bien… eso creo…-tomó un trago de la dulce bebida y de repente se sintió un niño nuevamente.- estamos con el tema del Apocalipsis y Lucifer y Michael…

-Oh, yo que tu no me metería con ese viejo arcángel…-le advirtió Hazzy, que parecía ser el que más hablaba de los tres.- no recuerdo una conversación que hayamos tenido sin terminar con una patada en el culo…

-Vocabulario, Haziel.-gruñó Beth.

-Hazzy lo siente, ma…-se disculpó Cal por su hermano.- ¿Llegó el tiempo de "Busquemos el disfraz de carne de Michy"?

-¿Sabían de esto?-preguntó Dean con los ojos bien abiertos.

Cal sonrió de lado.

-Hermano, nosotros éramos tres de los cuatro guerreros más importantes de la guarnición de Castiel.-dijo como si estuviese hablando de la magnificencia de Madonna.- sabíamos todo… éramos los segundos al mando y tal vez sabíamos aún más que nuestro capitán. Ya sabes, en esas épocas había un gran revuelo por el paraíso… por el nacimiento de… bueno… la niña… la hija del capitán.

-¿Conocen a Nelkhael?-preguntó el cazador olvidando por completo la soda.

-Oh, si, amigo, el querubín más bonito y poderoso que hemos visto en un milenio de vida…-Haz sonrió con nostalgia.- antes de caer, ella nos habló de lo hermosas que serían nuestras vidas en la tierra… nos dijo que enviaría a alguien a protegernos…

-Era la primera vez que iba a Alaska… algo… me llevó para aquellas montañas en donde había pasado tantos años en felicidad…-Beth contó con emoción.- supongo que fue la pequeña… es una niña muy especial…

-Recuerdo que Cas nos dejaba estar hasta tarde en el cuarto de la niña cuando le contaba las historias para dormir…-recordó Jesse.- siempre le hablaba de ti y de tu hermano…

Los ojos del cazador comenzaron a picar intensamente.

-Caímos con su consentimiento…-agregó Hazzy.- Ella es una niña especial, más

Allá de sus dones sobrenaturales…

-Tienes suerte, hermano.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la llegada de la princesa del drama, adicta a las compras y al azúcar, y Gabriel pensó mejor eso de tenerla reservada un mes solo para el. Claro, que Nel pensaba los mismo, ya que, dio un berrinche de dos horas de llanto, encerrada en su cuarto (podría aparecerse dentro, claro, pero la niña era buena con las amenazas) y luego de otorgada la aproximación de la fecha de encuentro, había casi exigido que la llevase de compras. Y Gabe, la mascota adorada-que orinaba en el baño, hablaba (no muy bien) y comía demasiados tacos- parecía haberle tomado bastante cariño a su cama ya que, cada vez que quería ir a recostarse-no para dormir, claro- lo encontraba muy sonriente y roncando en medio de ella.

Y lo peor era que su sobrina lo defendía- "Es una criatura de Dios, tío, debes de amarlo… el te ama… mira, adornamos tu cobija fea"- y el terminó con dolor de cabeza-figurado, obvio- y su capa favorita con florcitas brillantes y mordiscones.

Pero aún así, no le pareció una niña caprichosa. Supuso que lo que hacía lo hacía para distraerse o molestarlo, ya que, por las noches, antes de dormirse,(en sus brazos, ya que, según ella, nunca durmió sola en una cama) se acurrucaba en su pecho y le repetía una y otra vez cuanto lo quería.

La primera vez lo había asombrado.

-Te amo, tío Gabe…-había susurrado con su rostro escondido en su pecho, a punto de dormirse.

Gabriel había sentido sus ojos picar. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso en…. Siglos… la última vez que había escuchado esa frase, un pelinegro de ojos azules, demasiado joven para ser guerrero, se lo había dicho en medio de una lucha, antes que desapareciese de aquel hogar que ya no era hogar… _no más… _

-También te amo, hermosa…-le había susurrado de regreso, apretándola más en sus pecho, para luego comenzar a tararear "The best damn thing" a modo de nana, y al final, ambos estaban tirados en la cama, riendo y gritando la letra a todo pulmón.

-¿Me queda bien?-claro, estaban de compras por novena vez, probándose su noveno cambio.

-Preciosa, princesa…-le sonrió y era cierto, estaba hermosa. El acelerado crecimiento que le confería su gracia, la mostraba más como una niña de doce años, que una pequeña de nueve como cuando llegó. Sus cabellos negros le llegaban hasta la cintura en un maraña suave y brillante, su rostro era más afinado que antes y había crecido un par de pulgadas. Y con aquellas ropas azules que tanto hacían resaltar sus orbes de cielo… _Esta niña me ha hecho marica, no hay duda alguna… _pensó con amargura.-¿Estás lista?

La pequeña pareció traspasar su alma con una sola de sus miradas.

-¿Lo estás tu?

Gabriel tragó en seco.

Conocía el porque detrás de esa pregunta y conocía la kilométrica lista de cosas por las cuales podía responder negativamente. Pero solo se centró en el contenido positivo.

Castiel, su sobrina, sus hermanos menores y los Winchester.

-Estoy listo.-le tendió una mano y con un chasqueo de sus dedos, desaparecieron del lugar.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean no llegó tan tarde como Sam lo había previsto, pero aún así, Cas ya estaba dormido y ella ya había terminado de ver su película junto a él, casi acurrucada a su lado.

-¿Sam?-la llamó su hermano en voz bajita.

La chica alzó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

-Hey, hermano…-susurró poniéndose de pié con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo.

Esfuerzos inútiles porque Cas abrió los ojos y se puso de pié en medio segundo, para ponerla tras el y sacar la espada plateada hacia la supuesta amenaza.

-Hey, tranquilo, soy yo…-dijo el hermano mayor alzando sus manos con inocencia.- y juro que no estoy borracho…-agregó al ver a Cas olfateando el aire entre ellos.

Y Sam reaccionó.

-Oh, lamento no habérselos dicho antes… los felicito, chicos-parecía que Sam había perdido mucha de su masculinidad, porque, casi bailó para llegar frente a su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza.- Si eres un dos por ciento del padre que fuiste conmigo, esa niña no tendrá que temer.-luego el agarre de Sam se intensificó.- la cagué feo… y no sabes como lo siento… lo siento tanto…-susurró ella con voz quebrada.- c-cuando Cas me dijo que habías desaparecido… yo… yo creí que…-un sollozo escapó de la garganta de ella.- No puedo perderte…. No otra vez, Dean… yo no sería capaz de…

Dean cerró los ojos y apretó el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho. Era muy extraño.

-Mentí, Sam… juntos… juntos somos mejores… ¿Lo recuerdas, Sam y Dean contra el mundo?-sintió a Sam asentir contra su campera y sonrió.- ahora debemos buscar a mi hija, debemos hacer las cosas bien…

La chica se separó de él y miró a Cas con una sonrisa y lágrimas escapando de sus ojos pardos.

-Oh, por Dios, los extrañé tanto a los dos.-dijo antes de agarrar, no solo a Dean en un nuevo abrazo, sino también a Castiel.- Chicos… son los mejores hermanos mayores del universo…

Dean y Castiel se miraron unos segundos antes de soltar pequeñas risitas por lo bajo, bueno, Cas solo sonrió… un poco…

-El estrógeno está haciendo bastantes estragos en tu comportamiento, Sam.-comentó Cas con la mayor seriedad que pudo.

-Les parecerá extraño esto, pero ser chica no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras…-dijo con voz suave.- e, inspirada por mis hormonas, diré que, si, buscaremos a Nelkhael, pero, también debemos hacer las cosas bien par a ustedes dos.-miró a su hermano y a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos, antes de pegar un saltito en su lugar.- ¡Tendrán su primer cita!

Dean tragó en seco.

-Uh, oh…-soltó antes de verse inmerso en planes de rosas, restaurants caros, limosinas, violines y plumas…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

-Esto es ridículo…-murmuró Nelkhael viendo con ojo crítico los manejos de su tío.- ¿Por qué simplemente no me llevas con ellos?

Gabriel suspiró ante aquella decimoquinta repetición del mismo parlamento.

-Ya te lo dije las catorce veces anteriores.-puntualizó el arcángel volviendo a tronar sus dedos para hacer aparecer al increíble Hulk en aquella casa.- así es con más estilo…

La niña rodó los ojos y se puso de espaldas para evitar ver el asesinato que supuestamente no era.

-Espero que, por todo lo sagrado que existe, ese crimen no sea real, Gabriel, sino conocerás la razón por la cual Gabe tiene dos brazos más escondidos.-le amenazó acariciando la cabeza del perro azul, que soltó una risita malévola.

Gabriel volvió a suspirar y simplemente siguió con su plan.

Al final todo había resultado fácil. Solo tiró de los hilos necesarios y los Winchester estaban entrevistando a Nelkhael, claro que, utilizando una forma diferente mediante el "glamour" de su poder angélico, cuyos límites, Gabriel temía no poder llegar a conocer nunca.

Sintió los latidos de la pequeña acelerarse al ver a su familia humana, pero el le había pedido específicamente apegarse a su papel. El que casi no pudo apegarse a su papel, fue el mismo al ver que Sammy… su amado Sammy…. Era una chica… y no una chica cualquiera, era una castaña alta -no tan sobrenatural como cuando era hombre, pero lo suficiente como para ser una modelo de alta costura- de ojos pardos-los mismos de siempre- rodeados por un abanico de perfectas y largas pestañas, su boca rosa, casi parecida a la de su hermano mayor, solo que más voluptuosa, femenina… y esa figura… podría tener un orgasmo con solo verla… cintura, perfecta para poner sus manos y sostenerla por el resto de la eternidad, piernas…-censurado- y pechos…-más que censurado- y sus cabellos, sus cabellos brillantes y largos hasta la cintura, atados en una cola de caballo perfecta.

Y era Samuel, el mismo Sam de siempre, solo que con su figura completamente femenina.

Y si era posible, el sentimiento cálido y acogedor que sentía por él antes, en ese momento se volvió una llama de fuego digna de un incendio en los montes olímpicos del estado de Washington.

Pero lo sentía mal, sentía que estaba traicionando a su Sammy, que el algún día lo miraría con odio por mirar con deseo a su propia versión femenina.

La voz de Dean lo hizo volver su atención al caso… claro… Nelkhael… dejaría para después el calentón que llevaba encima.

-¿El increíble Hulk?-repitió, mientras que Sam intentaba esconder su sonrisa.-Banna o Norton?

El rostro de Nel mostró desconcierto… _Dotes artísticos de la familia celestial, sin duda… _

-El de la serie…-dijo ella.

Dean alzó una ceja.

-¿Lou Ferrigno?-preguntó fingiendo seriedad.

-Si.-asintió la "mujer".

-¿El de la peluca de estropajo?-no entendía porqué intentaba tener más datos de Hulk cuando lo extraño era que Hulk haya asesinado a alguien. Gabriel nunca entendería a los humanos.

-Si.-volvió a asentir Nel.

Y luego silencio, en el cual Sam asentía, sin mirar a la mujer directamente a los ojos y Dean intentaba descifrar que es lo que su hermana estaba pensando… y el casi podía escucharla riendo histéricamente en su mente.

Nel se quedó silenciosa, estudiándolos, casi, pero luego, volvió al papel.

-Creen que estoy loca.-estatizó con voz quebrada.

Dean negó y Sam retomó un poco su papel serio.

-No.-una sonrisa divertida se dejó ver un segundo en sus rostro para luego cubrirlas con seriedad.- no, es solo que…-se detuvo, Gabe sabía que iba a preguntar algo muy estúpido, así que, solo esperó pacientemente- ¿Habría alguna razón por la que…. Lou Ferrigno, el increíble Hulk… quiera asesinar a su marido?

El rostro falso de Nel por un segundo se puso rojo de contener la risa, pero el arcángel simplemente soltó unas estruendosas carcajadas, que por un momento temió que alguien las escuchase.

-No…-soltó Nel confundida.

-No.-aceptó Dean y Sam tosió, escondiendo una risita.

_Oh, esto va a ser genial…_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

-Lista en tu lugar, niña, comienza el Show….-dijo Gabriel al ver entrar a los Winchester en el enorme tinglado a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Oh, y quiero palomitas…-sonrió y ambos, tronaron los dedos para comenzar con la magia.

Apenas entraron al tinglado, ambos supieron que eso tenía de tinglado lo que Dean de amante de la poesía rosa. Era un lugar demasiado parecido a la recepción de un hospital. De colores beige y aburridos, básicamente, como un hospital… además estaban las enfermeras, y personas vestidas con bata… incluso ellos estaban vestidos con batas…

-¿Qué diablos?-preguntó Dean confundido.

-Doctor. Doctora.-¿La oriental le había guiñado el ojo a Sam?

-Doctor. Doctora.-saludaron dos enfermeras al pasar frente a ellos.

Sam abrió la puerta por la que había pasado y allí se estaban besuqueando dos empleados como estudiantes de secundaria.

-Asco.-soltó con una nausea golpeándole el estómago, tras cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

Caminaron más dentro y a la vista apareció una pelinegra que vino directamente a darle un zape a Dean en medio de la mejilla que le picó como nunca.

-¿En serio?-inquirió ella.

Dean la miró como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas más.

-¿¡Qué?!-casi chilló.

-¿En serio? Eres brillante, ¿Sabías eso? Brillante, pero un cobarde… un cobarde brillante.-estatizó ella.

El cazador, por primera vez, sintió que no se merecía aquel golpe y no entendía nada.

-¿De qué está hablando?

Otra cachetada, y esta vez más fuerte.

-Como si no lo supieras.-señaló y se fue con cara de perra.

Sam reía entre dientes.

-Si Cass se entera de esto te freirá en aceite industrial…-rió más fuerte.

Dean gruñó, pero luego volvió a la situación y no los problemas que tendría con su… ¿Futuro esposo? Nah, aún ni siquiera era futuro porque, tenían una cita en un tonto restaurant el Viernes… y estaba nervioso. No que le vaya a pedir matrimonio a Cas ahí mismo… esperaría unas semanas para eso.

-No puedo creer esto…-soltó analizando todo como una niña un cuarto lleno de Barbies.- era la doctora Piccolo, la sexy, pero arrastrada doctora de Dr. Sexy M.D.-leyó el enorme letrero.- este es el Seattle Mercy Hospital… aquí es donde trabaja el doctor sexy…-Sam pensó que si escuchaba la palabra sexy una vez más, gritaría.- Oh, Vodka, gracias…-susurró Dean mirando al cielo.

Sam rodó sus ojos.

-Vodka no es Dios, idiota.-le regañó.

-No son muy diferentes… ambos son invisibles y causan embarazos inexplicables…-respondió Dean viendo a los lados.

Y ante eso, Sammy, no pudo decir nada.

-Vamos a explorar, Dean… esto me huele mal…

Caminaron un rato, mientras que Dean le contaba cosas del programa, hasta que por fin se toparon con el doctor sexy.

-Oh, por Dios…-susurró Dean intentando no ver al pelinegro de cabellos largos que venía hacia ellos.

Sam miró alarmada a su alrededor, lista para… ¿Rasguñar? Malditas hormonas…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es el Doctor Sexy…-susurró Dean con emoción.- es El…

-Doctor.-saludó el médico al llegar a su lado.- doctora…-el médico casi desvistió a Sam y ella lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Doctor…-le saludó Dean de regreso y luego pateó a su hermana para que saludase.

-Doctor.-casi gruñó la chica.

-¿Doctor, me puede decir por qué se negó a hacerle la cirugía facial a la señora Beale?-le preguntó el Dr Sexy casi agresivamente.

Dean, bajó la vista, asustado en contradecir a su héroe secreto, pero al ver las zapatillas de lona del médico, entrecerró los ojos, lo tomó del cuello y estampilló su espalda contra la pared.

-Hijo de perra…-gruñó apretando más su mano en el cuello.

-¿Qué rayos sucede, Doctor? Si no me suelta llamará a seguridad…-masculló el atrapado algo asfixiado.

-Tu no eres el doctor Sexy ya que parte de lo que lo hace sexy al Dr Sexy son sus botas vaqueras.-señaló las zapatillas.- te tengo, maldito desgraciado…

-Claro, no te gusta…-murmuró Sam irónicamente.

-Es un gusto culposo, bitch…-soltó Dean enrojeciendo.

-Jerk…-dijo Sam por lo bajo, pero amplió sus ojos cuando era el Trickster quien estaba entre la pared y su hermano.- Oh, por Vodka…-soltó retrocediendo un paso.

Dean miró al tipo, quien era, ahora, un castaño de ojos miel.

-Ustedes, chicos, están mejorando…-dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sácanos de aquí.-le ordenó Dean.

Gabriel, sonriendo con placer lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

-¿O qué?-sacó la mano del humano de su ser y le palmeó el hombro.- no veo sus estacas de madera, niños…

Sam soltó un gruñido.

-Eras tu el de la radio de la estación de policía. Esto es un truco.-casi ladró entredientes.

Gabe rodó sus ojos.

-¡Hola! ¡Trickster!-se señaló.- Y Sam… te ves… muy sexy en esa bata… el único problema es que no veo tus… demás… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Atributos? Créeme, prefiero que seas hombre…

-Cerdo…-Gabe escuchó una voz a su lado y era Nel, como ella misma, solo que invisible a los ojos de los humanos.- ve al punto, tío….

-¡Vamos! Oí que ustedes estaban aquí. ¿Cómo me iba a resistir?-dijo sonriendo brillantemente.- además, esto es solo una pequeña broma, cuyos resultados, les serán agradables…

-¿Resultados agradables?-preguntó Dean como saliendo de un trance.- ¿Qué hay a tu lado? Juro que vi una sombra…

-Secuaz…-soltó Gabe, pero luego maldijo al recibir una patada en la pierna.- mente maestra…-luego volvió al tema anterior.- hay un premio en este juego… pero deberán pasarlo para poder ganarlo… imaginen que están jugando al Mario Bros… y que ganarán… no lo se…mantenimiento de tuberías gratis por un año…

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?-preguntó Sam.

La aparición traviesa sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Les gusta? Lo hicimos con la mente maestra… sets reales, actores reales… somos un buen dúo… Llámenlo mi propia caja idiota…

-¿Cómo salimos?-uh, oh, cuando esa venita en la sien de Dean comenzaba a latir, era algo malo.

-Explica un poco y desaparece, tío… te arrancará la cabeza.

-Esa, mi querido…-_cuñado._- amigo, es la pregunta de los 64 dólares…

Sam soltó un suspiro y lo miró suplicante.

_No los ojitos de cachorrito… _pensó Gabriel.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo… necesitamos ayuda…

El rostro del arcángel se volvió serio, pero luego se vió pensativo.

-Déjame adivinar.-dijo finalmente.- ustedes dos, idiotas, rompieron el mundo y quieren que yo arregle sus problemas…

-¡No le digas idiota a una mujer, imbécil!-gruñó Nel viendolo con el ceño fruncido, desde detrás de su "tía".

Tal vez haberla traído no fue una buena idea.

-De veras, necesitamos hablar…-ojos de cachorrito reforzado y todo en el tono suplicante de su voz.

-Tengo una idea, porque no sobreviven las próximas 24 horas y luego hablamos.-les propuso el arcángel sonriente.

-¿Sobrevivir a qué?-pregunto Dean.

Gabe rodó sus ojos.

-¡Al juego!

-¿Cuál juego?-espetó Sam frunciendo el ceño.

Gabe le sonrió galantemente antes de recorrer sus piernas con la mirada.

-Ya están en el, bebé…

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?-preguntó Dean poco complacido. El ángel les guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.- Bien…-gruñó.- hagamos esto…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Pero algo, fuera, salió mal. La broma iba de maravilla. Ver a Dean-o vestido con una peluca rubia, cantando "The best of both worlds" había sido lo mejor, pero ver a Sam haciendo el papel de "Pretty Woman" había duplicado su entusiasmo, por seguir, pero… ¡La fiesta acabó en CSI: Miami! Malditos Wichester y maldito Castiel con su aceite sagrado.

Y al final, se vió en un aro de aceita consagrado, sin salida inmediata y sin poder pedirle ayuda su sobrina.

-Gabriel.-reconoció el arcángel.- me llaman Gabriel.

Sam lo miró asombrada.

-¿El arcángel? ¿Gabriel?-tenía que comprobarlo, parecía imposible que el poderoso mensajero de Dios se dedicase a jugar con las personas antes de matarlas.

-Culpable.-Se miraron un buen rato luego de sacar los secretos a relucir. Gabriel dejó que el papel de hermano herido lo tomara y le contase todo a los jóvenes, que siquiera habían nacido y ya ambos habían estado signados a comenzar con todo.-que sea en el cielo…. Como en la tierra.-aclaró luego de decirles que Sam era lo que Lucifer fue tanto como Dean era lo que Michael.

Pero Dean no se rendiría.

-No, no tiene porque ser así.-gruñó.

Gabe sintió algo de pena por ambos, porque al final de todo, no era sus culpas.

-Lo siento… pero sucederá.-dijo con un suspiro.- miren, desearía que todo fuera un programa de televisión… respuestas fáciles, finales felices… pero esto es real y así como comenzó terminará… sangriento para todos nosotros…-se hizo un pesado silencio en el cual Sammy miró a Gabriel con sus famosos ojos de cachorrito y Dean observaba a su hermana como lo único que tenía en la tierra… con esa mirada que decía claramente "si parpadeo, se que te quitarán de mis brazos" y el arcángel entendió. Porque siendo lo idiota que era, amaba a sus hermanos, a Michael, a Lucifer, a Uriel… y sobretodo a Cas, y odiaba el hecho de que todos ellos estén envueltos en una riña familiar y que papá no esté allí para reprenderlos.-¿Entonces, chicos, nos vamos a ver las caras todo el rato?

Dean lo miró con furia.

-Primero sacas a Cas de donde sea que lo metiste.-le ordenó.

Gabriel sintió el tirón del reto.

-¿LO haré?

El mayor de los hermanos le sonrió con maldad.

-Oh, si, sino te bañaremos con aceite santo y nos haremos arcángel frito.-le amenazó.

Gabriel miró a Sam, que abrió sus ojos con súplica…

-Solo hazlo…-susurró ella con la voz temblorosa.

El solo rodó los ojos y chasqueó los dedos. Dos segundos después, Cas estaba junto a ellos, golpeado y sangrando por la nariz.

-¿Cas, estás bien?-preguntó Dean yendo a su lado, viendo con preocupación el rostro de Cas que miraba a su hermano con asombro y luego miraba detrás de él, fuera del aro de fuego.

-¿Gabriel? ¿Qué…?-comenzó, pero el mayor sonrió con desfachatez.

-Hola, hermanito… ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de papá?-preguntó con falsa seriedad.- oh, si, ya lo se…. Horrible…

-¿Gabriel, qué es esa luz detrás de ti, fuera del fuego?-preguntó ignorando su comentario anterior.

Dean y Sam vieron el lugar indicado y no había absolutamente nada.

-Oh… es mi cómplice… ella tuvo la idea de esto… bueno, no lo del homicidio de Hulk o del "Enfrenta tus miedos"…-reconoció el arcángel.- tuve varios problemas por ello…-recordó el golpe en la nuca que aún dolía y la mordida de la mascota mutante.- creo que ella fue la razón principal por la cual deseaba verlos…

-¿A quién te refieres?-preguntó Dean poniéndose frente a Sammy y Cas, teniendo pánico de un posible ataque.- ¿Una de tus amigas paganas?

Castiel, cayó de rodillas, mirando siempre al mismo punto. Dijo unas palabras en enoquiano y una luz brillante los deslumbró a todos por unos segundos, para que luego, detrás del arcángel, aparezca una joven pelinegra con ojos azules, mirándolos con inmensa felicidad.

-Oh, por…-susurró Sam y luego miró a Gabriel.-¿Ella es… ella es?

-Nelkhael.-el nombre de la niña cayó de la boca de Cas y Dean como un sonido benevolente. Lleno del shock del momento pero estrangulado por el orgullo, el amor, la reverencia y la fascinación de un padre.

-Arruinaste la sorpresa, Tío Gabe.-dijo la niña frunciéndole el ceño al arcángel, quien la miró indignado.

-Disculpa si no me fijé si tenían aceite santo, como debería de haberse fijado alguien que yo conozco…-dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Puedes solucionar esto?

La muchacha avanzó rápidamente hasta detenerse ante sus padres, que la miraban como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Luego…-le respondió al arcángel encerrado, que bufó en respuesta, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Sam.- hola…-susurró a su padre humano, extendiendo su mano para acariciar con mimo su rostro.

-Hola…-soltó él con voz temblorosa.- hola, preciosa…-sonrió con el labio inferior tiritante.- hola…

-Hija…-Castiel la miraba con sus ojos derramando lágrimas de alivio.- Por Dios, hija.-y sin dudarlo, la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, recordando en ese mismo instante cada segundo desde que se la habían entregado, cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada lágrima, todo, absolutamente todo lo que vivó junto a la hermosa niña que tanto había aprendido a amar.

Un brote eléctrico golpeó a los dos entes celestiales cuando Dean los rodeó a ambos con sus brazos y besó sus frentes.

-Estás aquí…-susurró a la pequeña, que soltó una sonora carcajada y se hundió más en los brazos de ambos padres.

Castiel miraba a Dean y Dean a él, con tanta devoción que hizo que Sam y Gabriel separasen la mirada de aquella escena.

-Estamos juntos… juntos para siempre.-escucharon decir a la niña.

Sam sintió sus ojos humedecerse de la emoción y soltó un sollozo cuando la pequeña corrió a sus brazos y se trepó en ellos para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Eres hermosa!-le dijo la mayor con una enorme sonrisa.- Oh, mira, De, tiene mis hoyuelos…-sonrió tocando los hoyuelitos en sus mejillas cuando sonreía.

Dean y Cas contemplaban a las dos más jóvenes interactuar, la pequeña haciendo pregustas sobre su bienestar, y Sam diciéndole cada dos segundos lo hermosa que era y lo mucho que deseaba que no se parezca a Dean.

Gabriel, de repente, miró hacia arriba, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. Lo sentía, siempre había podido sentirlo cuando se acercaba. Después de todo era casi tan poderoso como el.

-Uh, oh…-dijo y todos se volvieron a él con miradas irritadas.- no querría interrumpir el tierno momento familiar… pero…-un estruendo fuera los hizo saltar del susto.- creo que alguien vino a visitarnos y tengo la sensación de que es un viejo arcángel muy enojado.

Nelkhael, bajó de los brazos de su tía, y en un segundos apagó el fuego del encierro de de su tío con una mirada.

-Si me encuentran, soy ángel frito.-dijo tomando las manos de sus padres.- tío Gabe, a casa de Bobby, ahora.

Otra explosión y Dean temió que sea su amada nena que estaba estacionada fuera.

-¿Gabriel que sucede?-preguntó Cas abrazando a la niña.

El arcángel se paró frente a Sam y gruñó, luego intercambió una mirada con Nel.

-Nos están bloqueando desde fuera y no podemos desaparecernos…-gruñó y avanzó hasta una de las puertas de emergencia.-Creo que si podemos…-soltó una maldición al comprobar que la puerta estaba trabada desde afuera.- Nel, impide que puedan entrar, aguanta el mayor tiempo que puedas…-la pequeña asintió y tomó con fuerza las manos de su Pops para luego cerrar los ojos y comenzar a decir unas palabras en enoquiano.- Winchester, dime que tienes ese aceite ahora…

Dean, sacó del bolsillo de su cazadora de cuero, una botellita de vidrio llena de óleo.

-¿Planeas lanzar una molotov para poder despejar el área?-preguntó sacando también un pañuelo blanco que Cas siempre llevaba en uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina.

Gabriel le quitó el trozo de tela y sacó un encendedor de la nada,,metió la tela dentro de la botella y cuando la iba a encender, una mano delicada de mujer lo detuvo y le quitó la improvisada bomba.

-Si estalla a mi no me hará daño, pero a ti si.-le dijo Sam sin mirarlo, encendiendo el fuego.- Gabriel, abre la puerta, y la cuenta de tres, lanzaré la bomba…

Dean, que se había cortado la palma de su mano, y había dibujado los símbolos por si algo salía mal y tenían que extraditar algún ángel, se unió a Cas y a su hija, listo para salir corriendo con ellos.

-Cas… no se separen de mi…-le susurró al ojiazul, quien asintió sin dudar.

Nel soltó un jadeo y su concentración se rompió.

-¡AHORA!-gritó Sam, y en un segundo Gabriel abrió la puerta y ella lanzó la bomba, que estalló apenas se cerró la puerta.

-¡QUE NO ESCAPEN!-era Zacharias, delante de una guarnición de ángeles, con espadas, listo para matar y llevar la carga.

-¡Ni en tus sueños, desgraciado!-gruñó Dean y apoyó la palma sobre el símbolo que Cas le había enseñado, y muchos de la guarnición, desaparecieron con un aleteo.-¡Gabriel, vamos!

Los cinco corrieron fuera del edificio, que parecía ser un campo de combate, muchos ángeles se estaban quemando y gritaban de dolor, mientras que otros avanzaban hacia los perseguidos con prisa.

Y justo, cuando Zacharias levantó la mano, seguramente para hacer algo malo a los Winchester, todo el universo se movió y desapareció por un instante en una bruma negra.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Yo: Bien, lamentamos acortar la parte del episodio, pero, de veras queríamos seguir con la trama y avanzar un poco…. Pero ¡Hey! Dean y Castiel tendrán una cita… o eso planean…

Poppy: en el próximo capítulo tendremos un ángel más para el Team Free Will, otro personaje que nos alegró la sexta temporada…

Yo: Exacto, ese el que están pensando… jajajajajaja…

Poppy: y con el no solo vendrán más complicaciones para Papá Bobby, sino también muchas explicaciones… y el por qué del título…

Yo: y momentos súper Fluff asegurados con la nueva familia Winchester"… y unos toques de Sabriel… y a un fatherly!Bobby reparado.

Poppy: y, por cada review, les enviamos una foto de Dean con un pijama de los ositos cariñositos a la que pudimos acceder gracias a un donador anónimo…

Yo: ¿No que había sido Sam? Uh, oh…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: any recognizable contentment in this FF does not belong to me. Just part of the plot. (Cualquier contenido que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Solo parte de la trama)

Summary: Bobby se entera de todo y todos se entran de cosas bastantes perturbadoras en cuanto a Nel… Aparece ángel nuevo…. Y hay dos lindos chicos acurrucándose…

Pairings: Destiel, mucho. Y Sabriel… va tomando importancia….

"This ain't a song for the broken hearted, no silent prayer for the faith departed… I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud: It's my life, is now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive! It's my life"

Capítulo 5: Rumor has it…

Y sin tener oportunidad de decir nada, los cinco aparecieron en medio de la sala de Bobby, casi matado de un infarto al viejo cazador, que estaba durmiendo en su silla de rueda.

-¡Qué Diab…!-comenzó, pero Nelkhael le saltó encima.

-¡ABUELO!-chilló la pequeña con emoción.

Los ojos azules de Bobby fueron de Dean a Castiel, de Castiel a Sam…-que, al parecer, seguía teniendo vagina- y hacia el Trickster.

-¿Explicaciones, muchacho?-le exigió a Cas, quien lo miró algo sorprendido ante su tono represorio y paternal.

-Bobby, ella es Nelkhael, mi hija…

-Y mía…-agregó Dean.

-Mi hermano Gabriel…-terminó Cass como si explicase la teoría de la relatividad a un cavernícola.

El cerebro de Bobby, por un momento, involucionó al de un Neanderthal.

-¿Uh?

Gabriel rodó los ojos y chasqueó sus dedos, y de pronto la sala de Bobby era un salón de clases y ellos estaban vestidos con ridículos uniformes a cuadros.

-Bien, alumnos, escuchen al señor Gabe sino recibirán nalgazos de castigo….-miró la piernas de Sam, cuya pollera, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, ni que decir de la camisa que tenía cuatro de los seis botones abiertos.- aunque…. Puedes hablar lo que sea, preciosa…-Sam se sonrojó y se cubrió tras su hermano.- Bien, hace como… bueno, miles de años, justo cuando el Padre dejó el cielo, dejó no solo a sus hijos, sino también un pequeño papelito que contenía una profecía… "Que de la unión del alma del hombre justo y de su ángel, nazca la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo"-señaló a Nelkhael, que aún estaba sentada en el regazo de Bobby, abrazada a su cuello, mirándolo con atención, la misma mirada azul de Castiel.- todos lo ángeles de mayor y menor rango unieron sus almas con miles de "hombres justos", claro que-sonrió.- las unieron de una forma… bastante…. Humana…-los adultos entendieron, mientras que Nel frunció el ceño.

De repente, en e salón de clases apareció un rubio apuesto, y alto, con ojos azules y sonrisa desfachatada, vestido con un traje Armani gris, corbata negra, con un elegante chaleco a juego y lustrosos zapatos negros italianos. Parecía un modelo.

-De repente, cuando el verdadero hombre justo apareció, Michael supo que su gracia debería de unirse a la de él…-siguió ignorando las miradas asombradas tanto de los seres celestiales y como de los no celestiales.- mas lo que menos calculó era que un ángel de bajo rango tuviese que unir su gracia a la del hombre justo para repararle el alma…

-Michael estaba celoso…-dijo Castiel, ignorando el hecho de estar viendo a quien hace uno minutos creía muerto.- el quería ser el creador de mi hija, el la quería para utilizarla de alguna forma…

-Y tu en el Paraíso, protegiéndola, era un impedimento para sus planes, por lo cual, envió a Raphael a… destruirte…-casi gruñó Gabriel las últimas palabras.

-Cuando volviste, oh, amigo, Michy se enfureció y te quitó tu gracia, o al menos, la acortó, para que no pudieras recordar a Nel y bajarla contigo a la tierra..-Balthazar se estremeció.-En donde, claro, la pequeña no serviría como objeto de intercambio…

Nelkhael alzó su mano.

-¿Qué significa "Dios único"?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- recuerdo oír a Raphael y a Zacharias hablando de ello…

Los ojos del desconocido escanearon a la pequeña durante unos instantes, como si la estuviese leyendo. Unos segundos después, sonrió un poco, despreocupadamente, como si lo que sea que hubiese visto en ella, le hubiera aliviado en cierta extraña forma.

-Pues, significa Nelkhael…-respondió simplemente.- o mejor dicho, tu nombre significa Dios único…

-En mi viaje al futuro Cas me dijo que yo la había nombrado así y no se de donde saqué ese nombre o cuando le dije a Cas el nombre que me gustaría ponerle a mi primer hijo o hija… además, es impronunciable…-dijo Dean, confundido, sin importarle el hecho que Sam esté casi pegada a él y que Cas no soltara su mano.

-Fue lo primero que dijiste cuando uní mi gracia a tu alma…-susurró Cas casi ausente.- no se por qué lo dijiste, no se como pudiste hablar… pero…. Lo dijiste… y pareció… una alabanza…

-Es un nombre enoquiano, -dijo Sam con el ceño fruncido.- Dean no habla enoquiano…

El extraño alzó una ceja.

-Dean sabe más de lo que el cree…-dijo con cripticismo, pero antes de que alguien acotase algo, siguió hablando.- Cuando padre se fue de casa… había un rumor…

-¿Un rumor?-Bobby habló por primera vez, apretando a la pequeña en un abrazo.

Gabriel rodó los ojos.

-Rumores… dos rumores… y cuando Michael oyó los rumores… no se alegró y prohibió que se hablase de ello…-dijo con algo de nervios.

-¿Entonces?-inquirió Castiel tan confundido como el resto de los humanos.

El rubio desconocido se rascó la nuca con algo de nervios.

-Bueno…. ¿Recuerdan que les hablé de una profecía en un papel?-todos asintieron.- bueno… Michael la encontró, en primer lugar, y parece que… no la leyó completa…-todos lo miraron asombrados.

-¿Por qué?-susurró Nel perdida.

-Porque… al parecer… eso causaría varios problemas a la fe de los ángeles que luchaban contra Lucifer…-comenzó Gabriel.- dicen que… la profecía no terminaba en "La luz del eterno resplandor del cielo…." Sino que se le agregaba una parte más…

-¿Qué es lo que decía? ¿Pueden ir al punto?-gruñó Sam.

-Pues… parece que… también decía: "y la oscuridad que alzaría al averno desde sus cimientos."-todos permanecieron callados ante aquello.

-Y esa no es la peor parte…-dijo el extraño con voz nerviosa.- también dice que "en el momento de la verdad, la oscuridad y la luz batallarán para que una prevalezca sobre la otra"

-Una de ellas deberá someterse a la otra.-terminó Gabriel.

-¿No se destruirán la una a la otra?-preguntó Bobby.

Gabriel negó.

-Es como la energía, la luz y la oscuridad podrían funcionar como la energía… nunca desaparecerá, simplemente se transforman… Una de ellas deberá convertirse en la otra.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en el cual Dean Y cas se miraban con intensidad, casi como leyéndose la mente, Bobby y Nel hacían lo mismo, y Sam se mordía las uñas pasando su mirada de uno al otro.

-¿Quién eres tu, primero y principal?-le preguntó al desconocido, que, cuando avanzó un paso hacia ella, y con una sonrisa galante, se topó contra una pared invisible que le impidió el paso.

-Ups!-soltó Gabriel con una sonrisa inocente.

Sam sonrió un poco.

-Balthazar, mi nombre es Balthazar…-se presentó el rubio haciendo morritos.- Un gusto, preciosa…

-Guapo, en realidad, soy un hombre…-le corrigió Sam rodando los ojos.- ¿Entonces, según ese "rumor" puede que Nel tenga una hermana gemela malvada?

La niña reaccionó.

-No.-soltó bajando del regazo de Bobby.- No… no puede ser…-sacudió su cabeza.

-Sigue siendo un rumor, Nel…-susurró Gabriel sintiendo un tirón en su gracia por el disconfort de la pequeña.- Debes tranquilizarte, Cookie…

-Aún así…-dijo Dean dudando.- ¿Qué si hay una hermana malvada?

Su hija negó nuevamente.

-No he sentido mi gracia moverse, tensarse o algún tipo de llamada.-aclaró.- es como siempre, solo siento a pops… pero a nadie más…

Castiel murmuró algo por lo bajo y luego se giró hacia Balthazar, con una mirada que prometía violencia o una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Tu estabas muerto, lloraron tu muerte, Balthazar.-escupió sin cuidado.- debería de hacerte pagar con hiel y gracia todo el dolor por el cual atravesamos cuando fingiste tu muerte, hermano.

Balthazar iba a decir algo estúpido, seguramente guiado por la furia asesina que lo llenaba por dentro, pero Gabriel puso una mano en su boca para detenerlo.

-Castiel…-dijo en un tono de voz advertente.

-Papi…-Nelkhael se incomodó y sus alas negras, invisibles a ojos humanos, se removieron inquietas.- tranquilízate…

Pero la gracia de la niña ya estaba chispeando y si se dejaba llevar por los nervios, todos podrían salir lastimados.

-Castiel…-fue la voz de Dean que la sacó de su lapsus, y por fin separó la vista del recientemente resucitado ángel y la pasó al padre de su hija, la ira disolviéndose tan rápido como llegó.- Ven aquí…

Cas soltó un suspiro de derrota y se cobijo bajo los brazos de Dean.

-Nel…-susurró estirando una mano a la pequeña, quien no dudó y se abrazó a sus padres tan fuerte como podía y tomó varias aspiraciones hasta que se calmó completamente.

Gabriel con un tronido de sus dedos, volvió todo a la normalidad, incluso la ropa de Sam, para molestia de Balthazar.

-Shhh…-susurró Cas acariciando el cabello negro de la pequeña.- No llores, hija…

Dean apretó a su pequeña familia más fuerte y, cuando abrió los ojos, estaban solos. Y se sintió contento por ello. Este momento era solo de ellos.

-Lo siento…-susurró la pequeña.- no debía de ponerme así… creo que perdí el control… estaba nerviosa…-se separó de ellos un poco y los miró con una sonrisa en los labios rosados y un par de tiernos hoyuelos.-supongo que saqué eso de papá…-comentó a Castiel, quien sonrió ampliamente.

Dean rodó los ojos.

-Querrás ser como yo, cariño, soy encantador.-dijo con arrogancia, a lo que su hija y ángel, pusieron los ojos en blanco.- Soy encantador ¿No es cierto, Cas?

El ángel ladeó su cabeza.

-Pues confundes el "encanto" con magnetismo sexual, Dean.-le corrigió, para horro del cazador y confusión de la niña.- Ciertamente eres muy apuesto y las hormonas tanto femeninas como masculinas, reaccionan ante tu compulsiva creación de hormonas sexuales…

Dos ojos verdes y bocas levemente abiertos, fue lo que tuvo por respuesta ante aquella explicación… ¿adulación? No era posible definirlo.

-¿Entonces crees que soy apuesto o no?-preguntó el cazador completamente perdido.

Cas soltó un suspiro.

-Absolutamente.-el cazador sonrió.- pero… deberías de limitar tu producción hormonal desde ahora en adelante.

-Bieeeeen…-saltó Dean, completamente reacio a una escena de celos frente a su hija.- ¿Dónde has estado estos días? ¿Cómo bajaste?-le preguntó a la pequeña.

-Tío Gabe me ayudó, ¿Recuerdas el collar de Gota pagano?-Castiel asintió.- ¡Pues me lo había enviado el tío Gabe por si las dudas! ¿No es un genio?

-Aún no entiendo como pasó desapercibido para Michael todo este tiempo…-dijo el ángel pensativo.- supongo que lo tomó como otro regalo…

-Lo único que extraño de Casa es mi espejo…-dijo la niña suspirando.- allí podía ver a quien yo quería…

Dean frunció el ceño.

-¿Me veías a mi?

El rostro de Cas mostraba, bajo una capa de neutralidad, una sombra de tristeza.

-A veces…-respondió la niña desviando la mirada a su pops.- otras… bueno… Hummm… no estabas… visible…

El rojo en el rostro de Dean habó por el.

-Hummm…-se rascó la nuca.- ¿Quieren comer algo? Muero de hambre…

Los dos ángeles rodaron sus ojos.

-Papá, se que papá no era tu… pareja… y que tienes… hambre carnal…-murmuró la niña con náuseas.- peeeeero…-sonrió de lado.- escuché por ahí que tienen una cita… y yo ayudaré para que todo sea perrrfecto…

Oh, no… -pensó Dean- otra citacompulsiva…

-Estoy seguro de que será genial de todas formas, Nelkhael.-dijo Cas con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y el corazón de Dean se derritió como pudding ante esas palabras.

-Claro que será genial.-dijo fingiendo soberbia.- será la mejor cita de los últimos tiempos…- _Le conviene a Sam ayudarme o le esconderé sus tampones…_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

-Entonces…-comenzó Sam apoyada indiferentemente contra la mesa de la cocina.- ¿Fingiste tu muerte?

Balthazar la miró algo sorprendido, Gabriel se tapó la boca para no soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Hummm… Bueno… si, pero fueron… propósitos nobles…-respondió poniéndose rojo ante la inquisitiva mirada de la chica.

El arcángel frunció el ceño. Balthazar nunca se sonrojaba… la única vez que lo había visto sonrojar había sido… ¡NO!

-Sam, compañero, ¿Me acompañarías a mi casa para traer algunas cosas de Nel?-preguntó el arcángel, recibiendo una sonrisa de respuesta por parte de ella, antes que una patada por llamarla de esa forma. _Toma eso, Balthy…_ pensó malévolamente.

-¿Te sientes perezoso para hacerlo tu solo?-le preguntó jugando. Gabriel arqueó una ceja y tendió una mano. –Ok, vamos…-se rindió ella tomando la mano y apareciendo en una enorme casa blanca.-¿Esta es tu casa?-preguntó asombrada por la belleza y la magnificencia de los paneles, de las esculturas y las pinturas de tonos sobrios en las paredes. Era como entrar al Louvre, algo que nunca imaginó viniendo de un adicto al azúcar.

Gabriel, sin soltar su mano, la guió hasta las escaleras.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó sin mirarla.

Sam soltó una risita.

-Claro… pero…-comenzó, pero se detuvo, sonrojada ante sus propios pensamientos.

El arcángel se detuvo y la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?-inquirió.

Los ojos pardos bajaron al suelo y el labio inferior de ella fue mordido por sus impolutos dientes blancos.

-No parece… un hogar…-alzó la vista temerosa de haber enojado al ser celestial, pero al verlo confundido, prosiguió en su explicación.- ¿Has visto cómo es la casa de Bobby?

Gabe no lo pensó demasiado.

-Sucia, vieja y… -se detuvo abruptamente y sonrió un poco.- cálida… es segura y confortable…-recordó en ese mismo instante, la calidez de su nido de nubes allí en el paraíso. Sus hermanos yendo y viniendo, sonrientes felices. Los querubines intentando volar, soltando risitas y sus preciosos rostros bañados de la gracia más pura que un ángel pueda tener. Los ángeles guerreros entrenando en un costado, sin brutalidad, con movimientos mecánicos y con cuidado de no herir a su oponente. Y recordó, en sus brazos, un pequeño querubín de ojazos azules, abiertos y curiosos…

_-¿Eso es un dinosaurio?-preguntó Castiel señalando hacia abajo, en la tierra._

_Gabriel sonrió ampliamente._

_-Uno de ellos, pequeñito, hay muchas especies…-señaló a uno más pequeño y con los dientes afilados y otro con una poderosa cola llena de pinches.- todos ellos creados por papá..._

_El niño separó su vista de la tierra y lo miró de lleno, con la misma curiosidad de siempre, bailando con la tierna confusión._

_-¿Tu eres mi papá, Gabriel?-le preguntó con la cabeza hacia un lado y el ceño levemente fruncido. La respiración de Gabriel se detuvo y aunque no la necesitaba, sintió, como, de un momento para el otro, se desmayaría. El no podría haberse dado cuenta de la verdad… era un bebé… un querubín… - Nunca vi al Padre, pero tu siempre estás conmigo, y me cuidas cuando los otros me dicen que soy raro y preguntón, tu vienes y me defiendes, entonces, como ese papá dinosaurio, cuida a su bebé dinosaurio de los malos, como tu cuidas de mi, pensé que tu serías mi papá… mi papá del corazón, no de gracia… _

_Gabriel apretó al pequeño más fuerte en sus brazos y besó tiernamente sus cabellos negros y dejó que sus enormes alas bermellón, los envuelva en un abrazo más íntimo… sentía una emoción conocida en su pecho, pero se preguntó si su Padre no sentía eso cuando los abrazaba y jugaba con ellos en el jardín. _

_-Claro que soy tu papá, Castiel, soy tu papá del corazón…-… desearía poder decirte la verdad… pensó cerrando los ojos y apretando más a su pequeño contra su pecho._

-Así se siente tener un hogar…-la suave voz de Sam lo trajo de vuelta al presente y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban levemente irritados y que sentía unas terribles ganas de soltar…-Oh…-la cazadora frunció un poco el ceño, pero, levemente, se fue acercando hasta estar a unas pulgadas de su rostro y enjuagar con un dedo, la lágrimas que había caído de los ojos dorados del arcángel.- extrañas tu hogar…-susurró algo dolida, enojada… con qué o por qué, Gabriel no lo sabía, pero no era por el, estaba seguro.- No tienes por qué estar triste… apuesto a que no es tan lindo como antes de que te fueras…-sonrió tristemente.- además, nos tienes a nosotros… y puede que seas un idiota, pero eres el idiota que nos salvó la vida y nos trajo a mi sobrina…

Gabriel, ante eso, soltó una carcajada y tomó la mano de la chica y besó la palma con dulzura.

-Tienes razón…-le dijo y la llevó hasta el enorme cuarto multicolor de su sobrina.- ¿Bobby se enojará si llevo el cuarto de Nel a su casa?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

Bobby no pudo más que sonreír ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

Castiel viendo con ojo crítico lo que su hija elegía para comer, la variedad era infinita desde que Gabriel y Balthazar se habían ofrecido a traer comida si el los dejaba quedarse y hacer unas "pequeñas modificaciones" a la casa, de forma que sea más cómoda para la cantidad e ocupantes, y ahora los cuartos eran del tamaño de la casa entera, incluidos los baños y la biblioteca, -ampliada según los gustos de Sam, que eran iguales a los suyos… bueno, salvo por las novelas románticas y Harry Potter- Dean tenía un pequeña sonrisa, sentado justo junto a su pequeña, con Cas del otro lado, viéndose más vivo que nunca; Gabriel y Balthazar peleaban por una papa, hasta que Sam, en medio de ellos, se la quitó y la comió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Era como si parte de su sueño, se hubiese hecho realidad: sus piernas estaban curadas, gracias a Gabriel, sus chicos estaban sanos y salvos (exceptuando el hecho de que Sam aún sea una chica), tenía dos nuevos ángeles en su pequeña, pero adorable familia.

Y sonrió más amplio cuando pensó en que todo aquella luz, había venido junto con una pequeña, mitad humana mitad ángel, llamándolo "Abuelo" y llenando de calidez sus corazones.

-Nelkhael, deberías de probar esto…-Sam le pasó un trozo de carne de pescado con tofu.- pruébalo, es genial…

-Si, para un chino…-dijo Dean haciendo gestos de asco.

-Es comida sana, Jerk.-le dijo su hermano de regreso.

-Comida para enfermos.-le corrigió Dean sonriendo de lado.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-Pues dale eso a un enfermo y verás como queda luego, ignorante.-remató.

-Raton de biblioteca.-soltó Dean

-Cabrón.

-Cuatrojos.

-Retardado.

-Piojosa.

-Idiota.

Gabriel y los demás veían entretenidos la pelea, hasta que los insultos se volvieron gritos, y de pronto, los dos hermanos estaba rodando en el suelo, ella rasguñando, el tirando el cabello.

-Yo quería una sola cena tranquila…-gruñó Bobby, y luego se puso de pié y miró hacia abajo, donde se estaban peleando.- ¡Ya basta!

Y la pelea se detuvo en ese mismo instante.

-¡PAPÁ, DEAN/SAMANTHA ESTÁ SIENDO UNA MOLESTIA EN EL TRASERO!-gritaron los Wichester sin pensarlo.

Bobby se quedó unos segundos congelado, transmitiéndole a su cerebro que los chicos le habían llamado papá y que se sentía hermoso… como si la unión entre ellos se hiciera más real… más fuerte.

Dean fue el primero que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y sus ojos verdes se vieron temerosos, al igual que, unos segundos después, los de Sam.

-Nosotros…-comenzó Sam nerviosamente.

-Ustedes dejarán de comportarse como niños y volverán a ser responsables adultos a los cuales casi crié, idiotas.-le cortó Bobby.- no cambié pañales, hice puré de manzana o brownies y ni me caí trescientas veces del minúsculo espacio que dejaban en mi cama cuando había tormentas, por nada.-los Winchester se pusieron de pié y caminaron para sentarse, pero la mirada de Bobby los detuvo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Dean alzando sus manos inocentemente.

-Dean…-le dijo Bobby con una mirada reprobatoria. Cas escondió una sonrisa, mientras que el resto, soltaban risitas.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos y se acercó a su hermana y estiró una mano.

-Lamento haberte insultado, Sammy…-murmuró entre dientes.

Ella lo miró con la barbilla alzada con orgullo e hizo un gesto de enojo y se giró para un costado.

-Sam…-el mismo tono en la voz de Bobby e iguales resultados.

La chica tomó la mano de su hermano y la estrechó.

-Lamento haberte insultado también, Dean…-dijo casi con reticencia.

Bobby rodó sus ojos.

-Ahora, quiero que se abracen…-comenzó Gabriel.- y que se disculpen de corazón…

Dean lo miró incrédulo y luego a Bobby al ver que este no refutaba.

-¿Son serios?-preguntó. Nadie dijo nada, por lo tanto, ambos hermanos, rodaron sus ojos y se abrazaron, por un momento, incómodamente, hasta que Dean suspiró y besó con suavidad la frente de su hermano.- Lo siento mucho, Sammy…

La chica sonrió suavemente y casi se acurrucó en el pecho del mayor.

-Lo se y también lo siento…-murmuró con la voz amortiguada por la ropa de el.- lamento ser una molestia…

-También yo…-aceptó Dean y luego de dejar otro beso en su frente, se enfrentó al resto de la familia que los miraban con ternura. Y se sonrojó.- ¿Contentos?

-Extremadamente.-sonrió Nel.

-Rebosantes.-afirmó Gabriel.

-Deleitados.- agregó Balthazar con su extraño acento británico.

Castiel solo le sonrió suavemente, y los invitó a unirse a la mesa.

-Así me gusta.-sonrió Bobby con satisfacción.- todos mis muchachos felices y siendo menos idiotas…

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Luego de lo que parecieron ser días, Dean despertó boca abajo, en una superficie mullida, y con algún tipo de fuente de calor a su lado.

Con mucho esfuerzo giró la cabeza, y vio a Cas, también boca abajo y sin la remera del pijama.

Levaban dos días viviendo en la misma casa, compartiendo un mismo cuarto y durmiendo en la misma cama.

Era casi costumbre acurrucarse junto al ángel, o despedirse con un beso de las buenas noches para Nel y Sam antes de dormir, o tomar café con todos por la mañana, escuchar las hilarantes historias de Balthazar con los dioses griegos o las infinitas energías y bromas de Gabriel.

Todo parecía tan natural que casi le daba miedo… se preguntó por unos instantes si su vida con Lisa hubiera sido así. Tan hermosa, sobrenatural, pero maravillosa al fin y al cabo. Incluso con un cuartel de ángeles vengativos tras ellos, el Apocalipsis, Lúcifer y la eterna pregunta de la existencia de otro niño suyo, las cosas parecían ir bien si estaban todos juntos.

Cas soltó un suave suspiro por sus labios y el corazón de Dean de un vuelco de culpa. Cas ya casi no tenía más gracia y las necesidades humanas, como comer y dormir, aún le parecían extrañas, a tal punto de casi deshidratarse por no saber los lapsos de toma de agua o ingesta de alimentos. Muchas de las cosas mundanas, que para alguien era normal, para Castiel era como entrar en un laberinto. No entendía nada, y se perdía, mas todos estaban con el, supervisándolo, sin hacerlo sentir inútil o un bebé.

Solo como una familia lo haría.

No pudo evitar estirar una mano y acariciar su rostro dormido con suavidad, estudiando con sus ojos cada una de sus facciones. Pestañas largas, piel suave, labios rellenos y la nariz levemente fruncida.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho conmigo, Castiel?-susurró más para el que para su ángel.

Había mucho a lo que acostumbrarse. El mantener una relación con un hombre, por mucho… ¿Amor? Que sienta por el, seguía incomodándolo… además, estaba el hecho de que, pronto le pediría matrimonio y no sabía como carajo hacerlo sin que el ángel salga volando y el se quede como un idiota.

_Sabes que no lo haré… _Separó las manos del rostro del padre de su hija y lo miró con los ojos abiertos, al ver que el no había movido la boca. _Nelkhael ha puesto en nosotros, un vínculo más profundo… podemos sentirnos y escucharnos sin hablar, Dean… _

-Debería de sentirme mejor con eso, ¿Cierto?-preguntó el en voz alta.

Los orbes azules de Cas se revelaron y mostraban un poco de dolor.

-Claro que si… necesitamos estar unidos, Dean… nuestra hija nos necesita… nuestros hijos nos necesitan…

Las cejas de Dean se fruncieron.

-¿Entonces es cierto lo de la oscuridad, es cierto que no solo tuvimos a Nel, sino también a una gemela malvada?

Cas soltó un suspiro.

-Nelkhael no pudo ubicar ninguna otra fuente de poder del "Dios Único"…-bajó sus ojos llorosos.- Dean… si hay otro niño o niña… debemos de buscar una forma….

Dean lo interrumpió con un abrazo.

-Lo se, Cas… lo haremos… encontraremos la forma…-susurró besando sus cabellos.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, Cas con la cabeza escondida en su pecho y el rodeándolo con sus brazos.

-Despierten y brillen, princesas…-escucharon la voz de Sam irrumpir en la paz de la mañana. Estaba de pie en el umbral, con la remera de su yo masculino, que le quedaba como camisón y una taza de café en las manos.

-Deberías de haber tocado, probablemente nos hubieras encontrado haciendo… tu sabes, cosas de papás…-dijo Dean con falsa seriedad.

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Ustedes deben bajar a ver esto.-les dijo y les apuró con un gesto.- Jerk.

Dean sonrió. Oh, había extrañado eso…

-Bitch…

-Aún no entiendo como el hecho de intercambiar insultos los hace sentir más unidos…-reflexionó Cas poniéndose de pié.

Sam sonrió.

-Dummie…-dijo por lo bajo.

-Dork…-soltó Cass sin dudarlo ni pensarlo.

-¿No lo ves?-dijo Dean con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- el que tiene un sobrenombre entra en nuestra familia…

Sam al ver que Cas iba a objetar algo, soltó un bufido.

-Ok, Ok, luego estudiamos filosofía Winchester, ahora, vamos abajo…-la chica desapareció.

Los dos hombres salieron de la cama y bajaron las escaleras y lo que vieron en la sala de estar, los dejó helados.

Su hija, su pequeña hija, con sus alas negras y azules, extendidas en su máximo esplendor y Balthazar, Gabirel y un caminante Bobby, cepillándoles el lío de plumas con cepillos dorados.

-¡Nelkahel quieta!-le regañó Gabriel a la niña que agitó un poco las alas, al sentir a sus padres.

-¡Pero mis padres están cerca!-soltó ella con un lamento.- No me dieron mis besos de buenos días…

Gabriel rodó sus ojos.

-Pues sería mejor que tus padres vean dos hermosas y plumosas alas y no dos plumeros negros colgando de tu espalda.-le regañó.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

-No es como si fuese a andar con las alas extendidas todo el rato, tío… eso sería tonto hasta para mi… además, ya rompí tres floreros… -agregó viendo de reojo a Bobby, quien solo bufó, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios.

Gabriel miró con satisfacción su trabajo terminado y giró a la niña para enfrentar a sus padres.

El corazón de Dean se derritió como un bombón de helado en el desierto de Atacama. Cada día parecía crecer más rápido. Cuando la había conocido, al menos en el presente, parecía tener once o doce años… pero en esos tres días había ganado más altura, más feminidad y más belleza. Los ojos cambiantes se habían agrandado, el rostro y su cuerpo se habían estilizado, su cabello tomó cierta luz más clara, como pequeños reflejos, tenía la altura de Sammy- en su cuerpo femenino- y su piel, blanca como el alabastro, había conservado unas pocas pecas en su nariz y en sus mejillas. Casi parecía una niña de catorce o quince años.

Según le había dicho Cas, el crecimiento exterior se detendría pronto, tan pronto como el de su gracia en su interior. La muchacha poseía dones fuera de lo normal, incluso para un ángel, y cada segundo crecía y se acomodaba en su cuerpo, adaptándose, no solo a su cuerpo humano, sino al plano terrenal. En el paraíso la gracia de la muchacha había sido bloqueada, retenida por Michael, pero aún así, Balthazar supuso que si llegaba a estar en el cielo en aquello momentos, Michael no hubiese podido bloquearla ni con la ayuda de Raphael.

El problema, realmente, no eran los poderes, sino la versatilidad en el carácter de la niña. Ya se habían alertado cuando peleó con Balthazar, que su gracia estaba inestable, sin práctica y lista para dispararse.

Era como tener una bomba de relojería en la casa.

Sus tíos celestiales se habían ofrecido a ayudarle con todo el manejo mental, mientras que Castiel se encargaba de su vuelo y Dean, Bobby y Sam, de la cacería.

La muchacha, si bien era un ser celestial extremadamente poderoso, parecía usar guantes de mantequilla y visión de murciélago.

En tres días de entrenamiento, Dean había sido herido cinco veces cuando a su muchacha se le escapaban los cargadores de las armas… o las armas.

Pero con la espada angélica y con los libros de variados idiomas, era otra cosa. Había leído prácticamente toda la nueva biblioteca en cuestión de horas, casi había absorbido el papel y había grabado las palabras en su mente.

También cosas normales en los ángeles habían aparecido. Como conocer cada uno de los nombres de sus familiares, de profetas y la localización de todas y cada una de las armas importantes del mundo sobrenatural.

Y a pesar de todo ello… seguía siendo una muchacha. Brillante, torpe, adorable y podidamente poderosa, pero una muchacha con gustos, defectos, virtudes, sentimientos y… necesidades humanas. Cuerpo humano, para ser más precisos.

Dos días antes, la niña los había despertado a altas horas de la madrugada, llorando, y diciendo con terror que se estaba desangrando… Recordó haberse desmayado unos humillantes minutos cuando se dio cuenta del problema.

Si alguna vez escuchaba decir a un padre que su hijo crecía rápido, juró que le rompería la cara.

Su bebita, su niña, ya no era niña… era casi una… mujer…

-Hola, cariño…-suspiró con una sonrisa triste. Nelkhael le sonrió unos momentos, antes de que su rostro se vuelva el epítome del dolor y la confusión.- ¿Hija?

Los ojos azules mutaron al dorado y las alas se abrieron más ampliamente, listas para volar.

-¡ADAM!-y con un estallido de luz, desapareció de la sala dejando a todos horrorizados.

Sam, abrazada a Gabriel, temblaba como una hoja.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le preguntó a su ángel, quien, tomó del brazo a Balthazar y a Castiel y desapareció con ellos en un batir de alas.- ¿Qué fue eso?

Dean miraba del lugar en donde había visto a Nel a donde había estado Castiel.

-No lo se.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Poppy: Esperamos que les guste… Fue complicado, pero no es más que un capítulo puente, a pesar de la info que le dimos sobre "Dios único" y lo de la oscuridad y la luz.

Talula: No pierdan de vista el recuerdo de Gabe que tiene mucho que ver con la trama… y Sam también tiene una parte muy importante en todo esto…

Poppy: la cita viene el siguiente chap. Si queríamos hacer bien las cosas, no podíamos poner por qué fue que la chica desapareció de repente y estirarnos veinte páginas más…

Talula: aunque creo que las lectoras y lectores (si los hay digan así nos ponemos alegres… casi no se ven varones por este fandom, y menos con esta pareja)

Poppy: entonces, ¿Les llegó la foto? Si no les llegaron, culpen a Gabriel, el nuevo tipo del servicio postal "Celestial", ("Tan rápido que no verás quien te lo trajo".)

Talula: y no, Dean no estaba cuando dije que Sam fue el que nos dio… Ups! Hummm… hasta el próximo chap… este… tenemos un problema rubio de ojos verdes con una colt en las manos…. ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada de esto nos pertenece… ok, solo parte de la trama.

Warnings: Un spoilers de toda la quinta temporada. Y próximamente de la sexta.

Summary: Un rescate feroz, más verdades saliendo a la luz, un nuevo integrante del team Free Will, Destiel, Sabriel…y hints de Samthazar,

Capítulo 7: …

El bosque en el que estaban, era frondoso y oscuro. La mayoría de los árboles eran extrañas clases de eucaliptos que se abrían y cuyo aroma mentolado golpeaba en la nariz luego de estar en un espacio cuyo principal olor era a libros.

Los tres ángeles y el arcángel se encontraban en medio de un claro, bordeado por tales árboles, escrutando a su alrededor antes de ponerse en acción y averiguar que era lo que los había llamado allí.

-Está aquí…-susurró Nelkhael agachándose sobre una parcela de tierra removida.- está aquí… ya han venido a comprobarlo…

Balthazar sin dejar de vigilar, frunció el ceño.

-Es una trampa, ¿Lo saben?-dijo con voz sardónica.- meterse con el protegido de un ángel no es lo más inteligente que cualquiera de nuestros hermanos puedan hacer… saben las leyes celestiales.

Castiel sacó de uno de los bolsillos internos de su gabardina, su espada angélica, igual a la que Gabriel sostenía en su mano.

-Es Adam Millegan, Balthazar, el es una opción para contener a Michael.-dijo agachándose junto a su hija para ver lo que ella hacía.- ¿Nelkhael?-Un segundo la muchacha estaba arrodillada en el suelo y al siguiente, estaba desmayada en el suelo, sin pulso, sin vida y sin gracia. Castiel la tomó en sus brazos y la arropó suavemente. Sabía muy bien lo que hacía, y era para nada fácil.-Gabriel, pásame tu cazadora, su cuerpo no debe de enfriarse…-El arcángel asintió y procedió a quitarse su ropa para cubrir a la niña, que seguía sin vida en los brazos de su padre.- Balthazar, toma esto.-le pasó al rubio su espada.- Zacharias está de camino y yo debo quedarme con mi hija, ellos no deben de llegar a ella, además, mi gracia no es demasiado fuerte en estos momentos. Balthazar tomó el arma, tragando con fuerza, casi tomándola con miedo.- Lamento ponerte en esta posición, hermano…

Gabriel y bajó la vista, escondiéndola del ceño fruncido y confundido del rubio que sonrió débilmente a Cas.

-No tienes que disculparte… hermano…-arrastró la última palabra y miró de reojo a Gabriel, quien lo ignoró desviando su vista al bosque.

Si Castiel notó algo extraño por el intercambio, no dijo nada, por lo cual, el arcángel soltó un "phew!" interno. No era hora de explicaciones.

Ahora lo importante: sus hermanos viniendo a masacrarlos.

-Miren a quienes tenemos aquí.-se escuchó una voz familiar detrás de él, frente a Balthazar.- un muerto, un desaparecido, un caído y una híbrida… muerta…

Gabriel silbó por lo bajo.

-Hermano, ese recipiente no es de tu talla sin duda.-le dijo burlón, y solo escuchó un suspiro exasperado de Castiel detrás de él y una risita por parte de Balthazar.- Hola, Zacho!

El ángel avanzó con seis ángeles más, trajeados como el, hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos delante.

-El tuyo sigue siendo el mismo… ¿Gabriel? ¿Locky?- preguntó Zacharias con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Me encariñé con el pobre Lucas…

Balthazar rodó los ojos y apretó la espada en su mano.

-Bien, hermano, ¿Qué vienes a buscar a un bosque?

Los ojos azules del ángel se volvieron a él.

-A un muerto… pero tu sabes de eso… de muerte, ¿No es cierto, hermano? ¿Recuerdas a Samael?-tanto Gabriel como Balthazar apretaron sus dientes ante ese nombre.- Recuerdo lo enamorado que estabas de ella… recuerdo que ella solo te trataba como a un hermano pequeñito mientras que… bueno, sus ojos solo veían a Gabriel…

-Cállate.-gruñó el rubio.

El ángel lo ignoró.

-¡Ah, que viejos tiempos!- aplaudió en el aire y su mirada maliciosa estudió el rostro dolorido de Gabriel, el enfurecido de Balthazar y el confundido de Castiel.- Oh, espera… ¿No le dijiste nada a Castiel, Gabriel?

-Cállate.-repitió Balthazar con ojos brillantes.

-Creí que ahora que habías aparecido, finalmente, le dirías la verdad…-siguió Zach sin escucharlo.- ¿No crees que se merece la verdad? ¿No crees que merece saber que su madre cayó por él? ¿Qué cayó por ti? ¿Qué entregó su gracia para protegerlos?

El rostro de Gabriel estaba pálido, pero sus ojos brillaron de furia.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-y con ese grito de guerra, avanzó y comenzó a deslizar su cuchillo por los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas del fanfarrón de su hermano menor, olvidándose que esos ángeles también eran sus hermanos y que no tenían opción. Esquivando y recibiendo golpes, sin dejar que nadie se acercase demasiado a Cas, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo, aún con su hija en brazos, pero demasiado aturdido para poder entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.- ¡Vamos, Zach, pelea, maldito idiota!-le gritó al ángel, viendo que se retiraba cada vez más de la lucha.- ¡NO me parece extraño que seas un cobarde cuando no estás bajo la tunica de Raphael!

El ángel entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó la lucha, utilizando su gracia, pero claro, el era un simple ángel lamebotas y Gabriel un arcángel. Con tronar los dedos dos veces, su hermano desapareció en el aire. Hubo unos minutos silenciosos, en los cuales nadie dijo o hizo nada. Balthazar veía en una distancia prudencial a Castiel, cuyo rostro estaba levemente bañado de lágrimas, pero aun así, sin expresión alguna, aferrándose al cuerpo de su hija que, de un segundo, comenzó a hacer espasmos, hasta que se escuchó una fuerte aspiración. El arcángel se giró y corrió para arrodillarse junto a ella, evitando a Cas, que lo miraba desesperado, pidiendo explicaciones con su mirada.

-Estoy bien.-dijo ella antes que alguien preguntase. Se puso de pié débilmente y soltó un jadeo al ver a los ángeles caídos.- veo que se divirtieron sin mi…

-¿Pudiste hacerlo?-preguntó Balthazar harto del silencio y la tensión reciente.

La ojiazul pareció recordar algo, y, sin pensarlo demasiado, clavó una de sus rodillas en el suelo, hundió su mano en el fango removido y luego de buscar unos segundos, encontró lo que buscaba y sin esfuerzo, se puso de pié, alzando en su mano, el cuerpo desnudo y laxo de Adam Millegan, que soltaba jadeos en busca de oxígeno.

-Shhhh…-susurró la muchacha estirándolo en el suelo y acariciando su rostro maternalmente.- shhhhhh… estás bien, Adam… estoy aquí…

Los ojos verdes del chico se hicieron ver y estudió a la híbrida con avidez.

-¿Quién eres?-su voz sonó rasposa.

Ella sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente.

-Soy quien te aferró con fuerza y te alzó de la muerte.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos después el acto de escapismo de los ángeles y el salón de Bobby seguía silencioso, interrumpido por algunos sollozos errantes de una desesperada Sam, que estaba aovillada en el sofá, protegida por los fuertes brazos de su hermano mayor, quien era el menos indicado para consolar, ya que sentía que si no veía a su Cas y a su hija en unos minutos, acompañaría a Sam en la misión "llenemos el lugar de pañuelos con moco".

Bobby tenía una taza de café ya frío en sus manos, apretada con tanta fuerza que sentía que en cualquier minuto, se le quebraría. Puede que Castiel sea extraño y los otros dos unos idiotas y Nel demasiado inteligente para su gusto, pero seguían siendo familia, y le dolía hasta el tuétano no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-Ya no lo soporto…-susurró Sam con voz quebrada.- quiero a mi ángel ahora…-su tono fue demandante como el de un niño que pide un juguete en un tienda.

Dean suspiró.

-Estarán bien, Sam… Gabe es un arcángel, es difícil asesinar uno, Balthazar no dejaría que nadie lo dañe ni a él mismo ni a Cas o a Nel…-tragó en seco.- Nelkhael los protegerá, lo se…

Y como si los hubiese invocado, los ángeles aparecieron en el medio de la sala, llenos de fango y con… otra persona más en los brazos de Nelkhael.

-¡Gabriel!-chilló Sam corriendo hacia el arcángel, que la atrapó en un abrazo y la apretó contra su pecho.- Por Dios, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La sonrisa débil del arcángel hizo que algo en su interior temblase y una aguja se clavase en su corazón.

Gabe, su ángel, estaba triste.

-Estoy entero.-susurró.

Dean ya tenía en sus brazos a Castiel, quien se aferró a él como un koala.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, Castiel, nunca más vuelvas a desaparecer así.-le gruñó el ojiverde.- casi me matas de un infarto…

-Lo siento, Dean…-susurró Cas con voz quebrada, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Y Balthazar, encogiéndose de hombros, abrazó a Bobby.

-¿¡Qué haces?!-preguntó el viejo cazador duro como una tabla.

El ángel volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Estoy abrazándote.-dijo como si no fuera la cosa.- ahora abrázame como buen padre de todos que eres y no te quejes.-su acento británico pareció ser más fuerte.

El cazador rodó los ojos y se relajó un poco alzando los brazos para palmear la espalda del rubio.

-Hummm… ¿Estás entero?-le preguntó entre la incomodidad y la preocupación.

-Entero, Gracias, Bobby.-y con una sonrisa se alejó del cazador, aunque no mucho, ya que, se puso detrás de él, como temeroso de algo.

-¿Nelkahel, ese quién es?-preguntó el mayor apuntando al chico solo cubierto por una cazadora, aferrado a su nieta.- ¿Y por qué está desnudo?

Los rostros de todos se volvieron a ella.

-Es…-comenzó Sam con los ojos llenos de pánico.- oh… por…. ¡Dean, es Adam!-chilló corriendo hacia el rubiecito.- ¿Adam, estás bien?-preguntó acariciando su cabello sucio.- Ven conmigo que te buscaré ropas y te daré un baño…-El chico miró a Nelkhael, quien asintió, como dándole permiso.- Ven…-agarró al chico, por su torso, y, Balthazar subió con ella para ayudarle.

-¿Nelkhael por qué mi hermana está por darle un baño a un medio hermano que debería de estar muerto?-preguntó Dean con voz filosa.- ¿Jovencita?

La chica se estremeció. Ese tono lo había oído muy pocas veces, pero seguían causándole escalofríos.

-El tiene sangre de un Winchester… y… es otra opción…-tartamudeó.- el- el… el es otro receptáculo para Michael…y es mi… es mi…

-¿Tu qué, Nelkhael Charlotte Wichester?-su nombre completo nunca significaba nada bueno para nadie, sobre todo para ella.

-Es… mi… protegido… Adam es mi carga…-dijo finalmente.- y lamento no habértelo dicho antes… el… el estaba… bueno… ya había fallecido y no se me ocurrió… no se me ocurrió que le pueda interesar a Michael…-soltó un suspiro cansado.- ¿Puedo ir a verlo? Yo… debo establecer mi conexión con el y está entrando en pánico en estos mismos instantes…

Dean asintió.

-Hay más de donde esa información vino, hija, y yo quiero saberlo todo. No terminamos esta conversación.-le advirtió, recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica, quien desapareció con un batir de alas.- Por Dios, demasiada información…

-Y algo me dice que falta más…-murmuró Bobby viendo la competencia de miradas intensas entre Gabriel y Castiel.

-Gabriel yo tenemos que hablar, Dean, Bobby, si nos disculpan, es algo que trataremos a solas.-y sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa.

Gabriel se aferró el cabello con desesperación antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y seguirlo.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?-fue la pregunta de Dean.

Y como un deja Vu, Bobby contestó:

-No lo se.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Gabriel nunca en su vida había sentido que el silencio fuese algo incómodo. Los silencios eran buenos para sonreír ante los recuerdos, ante las imágenes del pasado, ante los sonidos de su memoria y los gustos en su lengua.

El silencio, que muchas veces le había parecido cálido y reconfortante, se había convertido en hiel en aquel mismo instante, viendo a Castiel, a su pequeño querubín, caminando de un lado al otro, desesperado.

-¿De qué hablaba Zacharias? ¿Qué dijo de una madre, de mi madre? ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que ella cayó por nosotros? ¿Qué secreto es el que me escondes?-preguntó sin tomar aire, sin detenerse, con un tinte entre furioso y desesperado en su voz, en sus ojos aguados.

Gabriel tragó en seco.

-Cas… necesito… necesito que primero te calmes…-le pidió con voz temblorosa.- necesito que… necesito que entiendas que si…-se tragó un sollozo.- que si te oculté la verdad tanto tiempo fue para protegerte, pequeño, nunca, nunca haría nada que te hiciera daño…

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos como dos hielos.

-Me abandonaste, me dejaste solo, te olvidaste de mi… ¡Siglos, Gabriel! ¡Desapareciste por siglos y nunca te despediste, nunca me dijiste por qué huiste!-era la primera vez que Cas utilizaba una expresión de furia en aquel rostro… y era la primera vez que lloraba con tanta desesperación.- ¡Me dejaste y rompiste tu promesa! ¡Dijiste que eras mi padre del corazón! ¡Dijiste que me protegerías!

-Cas…-soltó Gabe en un susurro quebrado.

El ángel lo ignoró.

-¡Y ahora me entero de que hay algo que me escondes! ¡Algo más que me escondes! ¡Estoy cansado de secretos, enigmas, enredos, profecías! ¡Solo quiero ser feliz junto a mi familia! ¿¡Es demasiado pedir?!-chilló co indignación.- ¿Es mucho pedir?-repitió ahora en voz baja y derrotada.

-Cas, pequeño… escúchame…-imploró Gabriel acercándose a él para tomarle sus manos y apretarlas con fuerza.- yo jamás te haría daño de propósito… tu… tu eres lo más importante que ella me dejó… y solo el Padre sabe cuando me odio por haberte dejado…

-¿Ella? ¿Mi madre?-preguntó Cas en voz baja.- Los ángeles no tenemos madres, nacemos de la Gracia de Dios… somos… sus creaciones…

El arcángel los hizo sentar en un par de asientos traseros de un coche desarmado.

-Tu nunca fuiste un ángel como todos…-le dijo casi en confidencia.- tu eres tan especial como tu hija…-acarició con mimo sus cabellos y su rostro, sonriendo levemente al verlo cerrar sus ojos y relajarse contra su costado.- tu no… no naciste de la gracia de Dios… no directamente…

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó el ángel en un susurro, acomodándose mejor a su lado.

-Cuando… cuando Dios creaba a los ángeles, Lucifer era el que los aprobaba y los enviaba con sus entrenadores… unos iban con Uriel, otros con Michael, con Raphael, Annael y otros con Samael…

-¿Samael?-Cas frunció el ceño. No recordaba ese nombre.

-Era el ángel más hermoso que jamás hayas visto, Cas…-susurró Gabe con voz soñadora.- era… era hermosa como el sol… era inteligente y dulce con todos sus hermanos, incluso con Lucifer, que era un idiota con ella… y conmigo que... bueno, también era idiota… a veces… pero… ella me perdonaba siempre, por mucho que yo la hostigase.-sus ojos dorados se volvieron nostálgicos, lejanos.- Ella al final del día, venía a nuestro nido y nos quedábamos viendo a los animales que nuestro Padre había creado…-sonrió un poco.- una de esas noches me di cuenta de que nos habíamos enamorado el uno del otro y no dudé en pedirle su mano a nuestro padre… quien… apreció nuestra unión e incluso… incluso me felicitó y nos bendijo…

-¿Qué pensaban lo demás de aquella unión?-preguntó Cas confundido.

-Muchos estaban contentos. Incluso Raphael y Michael lo estaban… pero… Lucifer no estaba de acuerdo y nos ignoró a ambos…-sacudió la cabeza.- tu sabes muy bien, Cas que la unión entre dos ángeles, debe de ser solo por gracia…-el ángel asintió.- pero… nosotros… nos dejamos llevar y lo llevamos a un plano… carnal… Luci hizo un escándalo como solo le los hacía y papá se enojó con nosotros por haber transgredido una de sus leyes… y la envió al limbo, la desterró del cielo… tomó toda la culpa, y me pidió algo antes de irse: "Protégelo"-se detuvo unos segundos.- luego vi que en nuestro nido, había una pequeña bola de gracia, tu sabes bien que eso son los querubines antes de que le crezcan sus alas y sean mezclada con la gracia de Dios.-Castiel asintió.- pues yo tomé esa bola de gracia y la incubé con mi propia gracia, y de ahí nació un pequeño querubín, de ojos azules y pelo negro, curioso como su madre e inteligente como su padre…

Castiel se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, intentando procesar la información.

-¿Entonces…. Eres… eres mi… padre?-preguntó tímidamente. Gabriel asintió y sin decir una sola palabra, extendió sus alas y abrazó con ellas a su pequeño querubín, quien suspiró y se hundió más a su lado.

SPNSPNSPNSPSNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN SPNSPNSPNSPN

Adam, después de todo, resultaba ser tan terco como un Winchester. Se negaba a dejar que lo bañen e intentaba hacerlo solo, ignorando que no tenía fuerzas para ello. Nel lo pudo convencer luego de amenazarlo con destruir cierta parte de su anatomía y al fin, se estaba dejando bañar en la enorme tina del cuarto de la híbrida.

-Tenías fango dentro de las orejas…-murmuró quedamente, raspando suavemente la piel de la espalda del chico con una esponja suave.

-Hay mucho otros lugares en los cuales tengo fango, créeme.-le respondió el muchacho con humor.- ¿La chica y el otro rubio… ellos… ellos…?

-Si se fueron abajo y nos están esperando…-le dijo ella con voz tranquila.- ellos son nuestra familia, Adam, no debes temerles, no mientras yo esté a tu lado…

El chico giró un poco la cabeza para verla y sonreírle un poco, recibiendo un guiño en respuesta. Y en su vientre, una manada de mariposas galoparon por sus intestinos, por su estómago, por sus pulmones, quedando finalmente, dando vueltas en su corazón.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Oh… sacudió su cabeza y se focalizó en quitarse la mugre de sus uñas, intentando ignorar a la pelinegra que estaba bañándolo como si tuviese una estatua de cristal en las manos y no a un chico recién resucitado.

Ella era linda. Ok, era mucho más que linda. Era la que formaban parte de su parámetro de con-esta-no-tengo-chance.

Recordaba a Mandy, su última novia antes… antes de que lo que sea que lo haya matado a él y a su madre sucediera. Ella era rubia, tenía un hermoso cuerpo y un rostro agraciado, casi perfecto.

Pero su protectora no se comparaba con nadie, cualquier rostro que haya conocido no le hacía justicia.

El cabello negro iluminado con luces rubias que acariciaba su cintura en firmes bucles. El cuerpo normal de cualquier adolescente, pero con una gracia natural que lo hacía mucho más perfecto que el de cualquier super modelo en el universo. Su piel blanca parecía tan satinada como lo era la de su mano cariñosa y fuerte. Podía recordar haber visto su rostro brillar con furia asesina cuando entró en su paraíso personal y lo arrancó de los brazos de Michael, que ya casi lo estaba llevando hacia la tierra. Recordó la luz de miles de focos en aquellos ojos azules y sus labios retraídos sobre sus dientes cuando luchaba contra los ángeles, enviando, uno a uno, al suelo con un movimiento de su muñeca.

Pero también vio que en el había una amabilidad y dulzura solo comparable con la de una madre preocupada, su mirada azul brillante con amor que lo hacía sentir pequeño, confortable y protegido. Como si una sola mirada pudiera enviarle las palabras que su madre tantas veces le había dicho entes de dormir: "Nunca estarás solo"

-Creo que ya está.-la voz de ella, animada le hizo soltar el cepillo de su mano y mirarla algo agitado.- lamento haberte asustado.-le sonrió y tendió una de sus manos.-ven, vamos a secarte y a vestirte.

El miró de la mano a su rostro.

-Sabes que puedo cambiarme, ¿Cierto?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.- tengo diecinueve.

-Tienes veinte y no me importa verte desnudo, Adam, te he reconstruido de pies a cabeza, créeme, en ese tipo de cosas se ve bastante… ¡Oye!-soltó una carcajada cuando recibió un chorro de agua en el rostro.- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Me voy, pero siento un golpe y entro, no importa si estás vestido o no!-se dio la vuelta y salió por las puertas dobles del baño. Y justo cuando Adam estaba saliendo, apareció su cabeza por una de las puertas abiertas.- ¡Tus ropas están en el gabinete, trasero bonito!-y recibió una toalla en el rostro.

Adam rodó los ojos y terminó de secarse, para luego vestirse con un tipo de ropas muy parecido a la que estaba acostumbrado a vestir en sus clases de gimnasia, pero realmente, le parecían cómodas y no tenía ganas de usar vaqueros o camisas sabiendo que estaría durmiendo en cualquier momento y salió por las puertas, dobles, encontrándose con su protectora en ropa interior.

De estampado de cebra. ¿Cómo viviría después de eso?

-¡Lo siento!-soltó antes de girarse y taparse los ojos con sus manos.- ¡No me dijiste que te cambiarías!

Una carcajada llenó el cuarto.

-Oh, vamos, es solo una mujer en ropa interior, tonto…-se burló ella.- además, ya estoy vestida, puedes girarte…

-No te creo.-soltó el sin moverse.

-¡Hey! gírate, Adam, estoy vestida, puedes confiar en mi.-y en ese tono encontró lo que buscaba y al girarse, estaba vestida en un par de pantaloncillos de gimnasia, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera demasiado grande para su tamaño.- Vamos con los demás…-tomó su mano y los dirigió hacia el piso inferior, en la sala, donde estaban todos, excepto por Balthazar.

-Hola…-saludó Sam al chico con una sonrisa.- ¿Estás mejor?

El interpelado sonrió débilmente y asintió, para luego tomar asiento en el sofá, junto a Nel, apretando su mano con fuerza.

-¿Entonces, lo querían a él como recipiente?-preguntó Gabriel apareciendo justo detrás del sofá doble.- no parece tan fuerte ni tan inteligente como Dean o Sam… ¿Seguro es un Winchester?

Sam le golpeó la nuca.

-Que hayas estado a punto de morir no significa que tengas que decir todo o que aparece en tu mente.-le regañó.- y es un Winchester…

Ahí Adam habló por primera vez.

-Esperen, ¿Ustedes conocen a mi padre?-preguntó con voz extraña.

-No solo lo conocíamos, sino que también nos dio la vida, nos vio nacer, nos cambió los pañales…-respondió Dean que estaba con sus brazos cruzados frente a la chimenea.- Eres nuestro medio hermano… El es Sam y yo soy Dean…

El chico miró confundido a Sam, quien rodó los ojos.

-Larga historia, pero, soy un chico y ninguna cirugía tuvo que ver con esto.-señaló sus bubbies.- digamos que un ángel torpe tuvo que ver con esto…-miró de reojo a Castiel quien soltó un suspiro.

-Ya me disculpé, ¿Quieres que te de masajes todos los días? ¿Qué sea tu esclavo personal?-preguntó el ángel en voz seria.

Sam entrecerró los ojos pensando la propuesta y cuando iba a abrir la boca, Bobby la detuvo con una seña.

-Nadie tendrá masajes y nadie será esclavo de nadie.-dijo determinante, pero pensando lo ridículo que eso sonaba.

-Si, Bobby.-dijeron todos a coro.

Adam sacudió su cabeza y alzó un dedo.

-Esperen, ustedes me dicen que… ustedes son mis hermanos…-señaló a Dean y Sam.- el un ángel…-miró a Cas, quien lo miró de regreso con curiosidad.- y tu eres mi protectora como…

-un ángel de la guarda…-terminó Gabriel por el.- solo que sin las alas blancas cursis y los rizos rosas de la época victoriana… ¿Se la imaginan a Nel con alas rosadas y peluditas y rizos rubios cortos y una túnica blanca?-el arcángel se carcajeó.- es hilarante…-y de hecho, Dean soltó una carcajada con el, recibiendo una mirada sucia de su hija, logrando así, recuperar la compostura.- y tal vez se olvidaron decirle que soy un arcángel…

-Y mi padre…-agregó Cas.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante ello.

-Ok, eso ni yo lo sabía.-soltó Dean viendo de Cas a Gabe con curiosidad.- ¿De qué habla Cas, Gabriel?

-Eso, ¿De qué habla Cas, Gabriel?-dijo Sam apoyando a su hermano.

El arcángel se rascó la nuca.

-Soy su padre y no hay mucho más que pueda agregar, al menos no ahora cuando aún me faltan piezas de este rompecabezas.-respondió algo esquivo.-¿Bien?

Sam endureció sus facciones. Gabriel no confiaba en el.

-Bien.-dijo simplemente y se volvió a Adam.- mira Adam, yo soy Sam, el Dean, Bobby Singer es nuestro segundo padre,-Bobby asintió hacia el chico como saludo.- Ellos son Gabriel, el arcángel, el Castiel, su… hijo, padre de Nelkhael, futuro esposo de Dean y ella es su hija Nelkhael.

El chico tardó unos segundos en procesar y absorber la información.

-O…k…. –dijo lentamente.- ¿Eres Gay?-le preguntó a Dean, quien rodó los ojos.

-Escucha muy bien, niño, porque no lo repetiré dos veces: que esté en pareja con un hombre no significa que me gusten todos ellos, ¿Ok?-le respondió con voz filosa.- si Cas no existiese seguiría siendo un mujeriego, borracho, apostador al que no le importa nada ni nadie más que una buena-miró de reojo a Nel, que ya lo estaba censurando con la mirada y continuó.-... cacería y el bienestar de su hermano…-escupió, ganándose ojitos de cachorrito de Sam y una sonrisa pequeña de Cas.- aunque, me sigue importando el bienestar de Sam… soy otro… un padre de familia y te juro que si no le sueltas la mano a mi hija en este mismo instante, te cortaré tus órganos genitales con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.-Adam no tardó en obedecer, e incluso alejarse de la chica hasta la otra punta del mueble.- Así me gusta… huelo tu miedo…-dijo sentándose en medio de los dos.

Nel rodó sus ojos y apareció junto a Castiel, quien la abrazó por los hombros.

-Llegamos para cambiar vidas, ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cas soltó una risita por lo bajo y pasó un brazo por el torso de su hija.

-Siempre.

-Chicos, tengo horribles noticias.-anunció Balthazar apareciendo en la entrada con la ropa del inspector Gadget.

-Siempre arruinando el ambiente.-dijo Sam rodando los ojos, para ayudar al ángel a quitarse su gabardina gris y pasarle una taza de café caliente.-¿Llueve mucho afuera?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Balthazar sonrió y asintió animadamente, antes de desviar su mirada y aparecerse junto a Bobby, quien parecía haberse convertido en su persona favorita en el mundo.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste, Balthazar?-preguntó Nelkhael avanzando hacia él con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y por qué hueles a pólvora y… alcantarilla?-agregó reteniendo sus reflejos vomitivos.

-Bueno… fui a…-comenzó el ángel.

-¿Alguien puede decirme quién es este?-preguntó Adam por lo bajo.

Nel iba a hablar pero Dean se le adelantó.

-Otro ángel, más idiota, pero un idiota útil.-aclaró.- y Nelkhael, no quiero que tengas contacto ocular con ningún masculino mayor de quince y menor de veinte años de este cuarto… de este estado… de este país… de este mundo… al menos hasta que cumplas cuarenta años terrestres o, en su defecto, yo esté muerto.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos antes de rodar sus ojos.

-Eres muy mandón.-soltó como si fuera el peor de los insultos.

-Cuarenta y cinco y en alza…-canturreó Dean.

Ella volvió a rodar sus ojos y suspiró.

-Ok, ok… quedamos así…-sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste, tío?

Balthazar iba a responder pero Castiel carraspeó.

-En realidad el es mi tío, el es tu tío abuelo…-le corrigió.

-Hermano, no importan los tecnicismos…-le sonrió Sam con dulzura.- ¿Balthazar, por favor?

-Bueno, es que estuve…-volvió a comenzar, pero la puerta principal se abrió revelando a una rubia y a una pelinegra conocidas.

-¿Ellen, Jo?-preguntó Bobby con el ceño fruncido.

Las dos mujeres se giraron y sonrieron como maníacas antes de correr a abrazar al viejo, quien trastabilló un poco, pero las atrapó en sus brazos con gusto.

-¿Estamos en una pelea? ¿Estamos peleando?-preguntó Gabriel asustado.

Dean sonrió de lado.

-No ese es su… forma de estrechar las manos…-respondió con una sonrisa.

-No me gusta.-dijo Cas desde su esquina.

-A nadie le gusta.-agregó Sam sonriendo con incomodidad, al recordar lo… insistente que había estado Jo la última vez que la vio.

-Bobby, viejo borracho ¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó la mujer más adulta con una sonrisa.

-Andando…-fue la respuesta de Bobby.- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Jo sonrió.

-Pues, mamá y yo te queríamos visitar y ver si por aquí… no estaban Sam y Dean…-agregó eso último por lo bajo.

-Hey, chicas…-les saludó Dean con incomodidad. Había cosas que había que explicar.- me alegra que hayan venido…-o eso creía. Casi podía sentir los ojos de Cas taladrándole la nuca.

-Y hay más gente de la que creímos…-dijo Ellen viendo a todos los hombres y a la muchacha.- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Gabriel dió unos pasos al frente y tomó las manos de la mujeres y las besó con galantería.

-Pues… el es Adam, el recién resucitado medio hermano de Dean y Sam… el es Balthazar, al que mejor le quedan los Armani del paraíso.-el ángel hizo un movimiento con su mano de "me pones en vergüenza"- el es Castiel, también un ángel del señor, el menos adaptado al mundo humano, pero que se atrevió a revelarse contra el cielo y mi hijo… ella es Nelkhael, la hija de Castiel y Dean, leyenda en el paraíso, no solo por su belleza sobrenatural sino también por tener visión de rayos láser.-la niña asintió divertida.- y yo soy Gabriel, su servidor…

Las dos mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas unos segundos antes de girarse a ver a Sam.

-Y el ese Sam, solo que Castiel la cambió de cuerpo con un hechizo y tuvo la delicadeza de quemar el libro que lo contenía para hacer más difícil revertirlo…-agregó Dean.

-¿Tengo que pedir disculpas nuevamente?-preguntó el ángel con frustración.

Antes de que empezaran a discutir, Ellen alzó sus manos.

-A ver si entendí bien… Tu eres un resucitado hijo de John.-Adam asintió.- Tu el… arcángel… San Gabriel…

Gabriel movió su mano como si espantase una mosca.

-El San me hace ver cursi… dime Gabriel.

-Tú eres un ángel… que usa Armani…-miró a Balthazar, que asintió y dio un giro para mostrar su traje azul oscuro.- buen gusto, por cierto.-recibió una sonrisa del rubio.- tú eres Sam… convertido mágicamente en mujer… con unas piernas del infierno…

-¿No digo yo lo mismo?-soltó Gabriel.- son perfectas, son del estilo de una modelo de Channel o con ese cuello podría ser fotografía principal en Bvulgari…

-Definitivamente.-estuvo de acuerdo Bobby, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas en respuesta.-¿Qué proponen que haga estando en silla de ruedas y sin poder alcanzar a los libros de arriba?

-Bobby… ¿De veras? ¿Revistas Vanity Fair?-preguntó Dean sacándolas de debajo del sofá, para que luego Sam se las quite.

-Tienen buenos tips para citas…-lo miró significativamente.-y… vestidos de novia…-murmuró yendo al catálogo de novias, para así evitar la mirada de Jo y dejar su interés por la moda femenina a su libre albedrío.

-Y tu eres el famoso Castiel, el que sacó a Dean del infierno…

-Correcto.-aceptó Cas asintiendo.- aunque no entiendo por qué razón sería famoso.

-Y ahora… la parte que no entiendo… es en la que entra Numael…

-Nelkhael,-le corrigieron todos los hombres y Sam a la vez.

-Nelkhael, cierto.-se corrigió la mujer.- el punto es que…

-Soy hija de Dean y Castiel… soy el resultado de una profecía celestial que decía "Que de la unión del alma del hombre justo y de su ángel, nazca la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo y la oscuridad que alzaría al averno desde sus cimientos. En el momento de la verdad, la oscuridad y la luz batallarán para que una prevalezca sobre la otra"…-se señaló.- yo soy el eterno resplandor del cielo… aunque parece que tengo una gemela malvada con la cual tendré que luchar para… ¿Se siente usted bien?

Ellen miró a Dean perpleja y pálida como un muerto.

-¿Dejaste embarazada a una chica y adoptaste a la niña con Castiel?-le preguntó entre dientes.

Dean alzó sus manos en señal de inocencia.

-¡Hey! ¡Es nuestra hija! ¡Mía y de Cas! ¿No escuchaste lo de la profecía?-le preguntó con voz chillona.- Ahí lo explica. Además, mis intenciones con Castiel son honorables…

-Todo lo honorables que pueden ser las intenciones de Dean Winchester…-agregó Sam sin dejar de leer la revista con Balthazar ojeándola también, a su lado.- me gusta este smoking… ¿Irá bien con el tono de piel de Dean?

Ellen miró a Sam más perpleja que antes… si se podía.

-¿Y quién rayos es el que se casa con Dean?

-¡Oigan, esperen!-les detuvo Nel a todos los que iban a responder.- Balthazar trajo información y no ha podido compartirla.-miró a su tío… abuelo, tío abuelo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el británico sin entender por un segundo, para luego tronar los dedos, recordando.- ¡Ah, claro! Lucifer está llamando a los jinetes…-silencio mortal después de eso.- creo que este negro noche va con el tono de piel de Cas… ¿Tienen que ser los trajes iguales? Juro que a Dean lo veía mejor con un traje azul medianoche…-Sam no respondió, solo dejó caer la revista al suelo.- ¡Oye, estaba viendo eso, piernas infernales!

-¿J-jinetes?-preguntó Gabriel con voz temblorosa.- Es decir… ¿LOS Jinetes?

Balthazar entrecerró los ojos y lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué otros jinetes que puedan ir detrás de Lucifer pueden existir… además de Garth Brooks?-preguntó con ironía.- ya saben, Pestilencia, Hambre, Guerra y muerte…. Los simpáticos jinetes del Apocalipsis… Los Hermanos Macana, "El Cuarteto del Apocalipsis"… lo único que puedo decir es… pobre madre.

-¿Apocalipsis? ¿Jinetes? ¿Lucifer? ¿Garth Brooks? ¿De qué rayos hablan?-preguntó Adam siendo el único perdido en el tema.

Dean lo evaluó unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-¿Bobby, Sam, Cas, podrían venir conmigo a explicarle el tema a Adam?-los tres nombrados asintieron seriamente.- esto será difícil.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Castiel vio su reflejo en el espejo por decimonovena vez y aún no podía decidirse para que dirección ponía su cabello, un problema que se solucionó cuando Nel simplemente los desparramó un poco con sus dedos.

-¿Así está bien?-preguntó ella con una enorme sonrisa. Castiel no pudo menos que asentir y sonreír, a pesar del para nada confortable sentimiento que tenía en su vientre o en su órgano vascular, que los humanos llamaban nervios.-¡Oh, papá, estoy tan emocionada! ¡Si todo es como lo planeamos será perfecto!-El ángel se sentó en el banquillo de calzarse a los pies de la cama y se quedó unos segundos en silencio.- Piensas mucho… y fuerte…

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el inmediatamente.- estoy… nervioso…

-Sería malo si no lo estuvieras.-apuntó ella arrodillándose frente a el para rodear su cuello con sus delgados brazos y mirarlo a los ojos.- eres el ser más honorable y dispuesto que haya conocido… y viví rodeada de ángeles… ¿Por qué crees que papá no notaría eso también?-le sonrió y dejó un beso en su frente.- el mismo lo dijo… si tu no existieras, el sería otro… un mujeriego apostador… y todo eso…

-¿Y si lo hace solo porque… por que estás… bueno… tú?-tartamudeó el en respuesta.

Ella rodó sus ojos y procedió a sentarse a su lado y a abrazarlo de modo que no arrugase el saco ni el chaleco azul al cuerpo, que llevaba sobre la camisa blanca.

-No, no lo hace por mi, tu lo sabes, sabes que siente cosas fuertes por ti…-le indicó.- pops, el lo piensa… tiene que acostumbrarse, para ti es muy fácil porque eres un ángel, pero el… el tuvo una vida pensada solo para acostarse con mujeres… aún le gustan las mujeres… pero estás tu, tú eres el único hombre que tiene, quiere y querrá para siempre… y sabes que lo se y nunca miento… no a ti al menos.

El ángel sonrió de una forma que solo ella le había visto sonreir y la abrazó por los hombros.

-Te amo, Nelkhael Winchester.

-Yo también te amo, pops. Siempre…-respondió, para luego, ponerse de pié, arreglar mejor la corbata azul medianoche y rodar sus ojos.- ya hemos tenido mucha charla de chicas, ahora, ¡A tu citaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan nos pertenece.

Summary: LA CITA MÀS ESPERADA… y una que no esperaban. Un poco de brotherly love entre Sammy y Dean… bastante destiel y Gabriel… aunque… no se ilusionen, es un proceso lento… Muajajajajajja… mentira! Y un poco de Nel/Adam.

Capítulo 7: You don't look the wings of a given angel.

Dean nunca en su vida había sentido tantos nervios.

Probablemente sea por el ámbito en el cual se encontraba en esos instantes, o más probablemente por el que estaba por encontrarse en unos minutos.

Buscó en su mente, intentando identificar esos nervios, y pudo, vagamente asociarlo con aquellas veces que había acompañado a chicas bastante poco agraciadas a sus fiestas de graduación- aunque, la mayoría de ellas eran buena gente.- y sentía la ansiedad de las miradas de los padres mirándolo desde el sofá doble, justo frente a donde el estaba sentado.

Claro que los nervios se multiplicaba por cincuenta… millones, su hermana y Gabriel estaban mirándolo con rostros divertidos, aunque, podía ver un extraño ápice de preocupación y de nervios en los ojos de ambos, como esos padres protectores que tantas veces lo habían entrevistado antes de sacar a bailar a sus hijitas inocentes… pero tal vez lo imaginaba, al menos en Sam, porque, ahora sabiendo que Gabriel era padre de Cas, se esperaba incluso todo el sermón de "Le haces daño a mi pequeño y te cortaré tus atributos y haré huggies con tu hígado" –lo peor de la situación era que el arcángel podía hacerlo de verdad.

Aunque, con tanto nervio antes no había notado el vestido negro formal que Sam llevaba y las ballerinas negras a juego… ni el maquillaje suave o los cabellos en bucles… y el traje negro de Gabriel.

-¿Tienen una cita?-se le escapó, no pudo evitarlo.

Sam enrojeció.

-No es una cita… es… es…

-Una cita.-aceptó Gabriel sonriendo.- vamos a un restaurant francés…

Dean frunció el ceño.

-Creí que en Sioux Falls solo estaba el restaurante italiano al que vamos Cas y yo…-otra oleada de calor en su columna vertebral ante ese hecho.

-Un restaurante francés, Dean-o.-Gabe rodó sus ojos.- en Francia…

Sam le pegó en el brazo.

-Dijiste que íbamos a San Francisco, Gabriel.-le dijo con un tono de queja que no se lo creía nadie.

-Tu deseas Francia, bonito…-retrucó Gabriel y solo recibió una mirada de muerte de su cita. Luego un movimiento en las escaleras les hizo girar su cabeza a todos- Oh, pero…

Era Cas, un perfectamente vestido Cas, junto a una alegre Nel que saltaba como un duende en una cacerola con oro.

-¿Y papi, qué tal? ¿Puedo ser la asesora de imagen oficial de la casa?-preguntó la chica haciendo girar a su pops para que sea admirado de todo los ángulos. Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, entre el deseo que le provocó lo que veía y el pánico por aquel deseo… porque… ¡Estaba babeando por un hombre!... _No un hombre… _le retó una vocecita igual a la de Sammy en su cabeza, _Es Cas, tu Cas… _El traje era negro, como el suyo, de apariencia costosa, tal vez era un Armani como el suyo, pero a diferencia de el mismo, parecía natural en el ángel, el chaleco azul oscuro o la corbata del mismo tono estaba realmente bien puestas; con los zapatos italiano, nuevos y brillantes y su cabello negro indomable que parecía acomodadamente imperfecto, Dean sintió que iban a acaparar muchas miradas esa noche. Pero de pronto cualquier mujer en la cabeza de Dean dejó de ser importante o interesante… era… era como renacer… _y aún siquiera nos hemos besado… _pensó suspirando interiormente.- ¿Papi? ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

Dean se limitó a mirar a Castiel a los ojos por un instante antes de sonreír lentamente y hacer brillar sus ojos.

-Creo que… le queda más que bien…-respondió logrando una tímida sonrisa en el rostro del ángel.

-Pues conmigo, esa ropa no le duraría quince minutos…-comentó Ellen entrando delante de Jo.- se ven todos de infarto…-agregó sonriendoles a las dos parejas.

-Gracias, Ellen.-sonrió Sam tomando del brazo a Gabriel.- ahora, nosotros nos vamos, ¿No es cierto?

Gabe sonrió y luego de dar una reverencia, tronó sus dedos y desaparecieron.

-¿Y esos a donde fueron?-preguntó Jo con el ceño fruncido.

-A Francia.-contestó Dean con un encogimiento de hombros.- ahora, si nos disculpan.-tomó una de las manos de Cas y lo llevó hasta la puerta de salida.- adiós, Nel, por favor, compórtate!

-¡Lo haré si tu lo haces!-gritó la niña riendo al ver la mirada de muerte de su padre.-Estaré alerta, si hay algún problema, solo deben pensar en mi y estaré con ustedes en medio segundo.

Cas le sonrió.

-Descansa, hermosa.-dijo y Dean cerró la puerta. El ángel frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro mientras seguía a Dean hacia el auto que Gabriel les había prestado, un hermoso Camaro plateado.

-¿Hey, qué sucede?-preguntó Dean al ver el cambio de ánimo del ángel.

-La última vez que nos despedimos así no la vi por mucho tiempo…-forzó una sonrisa.- espero que todo salga bien…

Dean se sentó e el asiento del conductor y le tomó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

-Todo saldrá bien esta noche, Cas. Espera y verás.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Nelkhael supo que lo que hacía era complicado, más para un ángel como ella, con una porción de debilidad humana. _

_Si bien podía obtener el tamaño de la estatua de Lincoln del Capitolio, los ángeles mayores eran muchísimo más grandes que ella. Aunque, casi nunca tomaban sus formas verdaderas, normalmente eran de altura humana y se veían como sus receptáculos originales._

_Pero eso era peor porque ella tenia el cuerpo de una niña de quince años… y podía morir._

_No sabía exactamente si igual de poderosos, al menos los de bajo rango como Zacharias, pero de lo que estaba segura es que Michael y Raphael le dejarían el campo muy embarrado y ella tendría que saltar bastantes baches con lodo para llegar a su objetivo. _

_Pero lo iba a lograr. _

_Se sintió escurrirse de su cuerpo mortal y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en casa… o al menos eso parecía. _

_El cielo ya no era lo que parecía y tan solo habían pasado algunas semanas desde que estuvo allí. Podía ver desde el punto en el que estaba, la torre en la cual ella había vivido con su padre tanto tiempo. _

_Recorrió con su vista los enormes jardines en los cuales tantas veces había visitado con su amado tío Michael o incluso con Uriel y Zacharias. _

_El corazón se le estrujó al pensar que ahora, los que ella amaba, eran sus enemigos. _

_-¿Estás… oh, padre!-un ángel apareció detrás de ella y al tocarla, sintió lo que los demás habían sentido. El Poder del Dios Único, solo que hasta ahora se le aclaraban las cosas.-¿Nelkhael?_

_-Tío Elemiah…-dijo con voz chillona.- ¿Hola?_

_El ángel de piel tostada alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. _

_-¿Hola?-le preguntó casi indignado.- ¿Eres una de las más buscadas por los dos arcángeles más poderosos del Paraíso y me dices "Hola"?_

_El rostro de la híbrida palideció._

_-Lamento decirte que si me vas a entregar tendré que lastimarte, y juro que no quiero.-le dijo con voz temblorosa, con la culpa solo de pensar en lastimar a su querido Elemiah, el que le había enseñado todo sobre las ciencias humanas._

_Los ojos del ángel se empequeñecieron y sonrió al verla tragar en seco._

_-Están en la sala de concejo, corre lo más rápido que puedas porque ya están comenzando.-le indicó, a lo que la muchacha sonrió y sin dudar, comenzó a correr.-Suerte, pequeña Luz. _

_Si bien en el mundo humano la mayoría de ellos se imagina a los ángeles volando a todos lados, era algo de lo más alejado de la realidad. Si bien las alas de los ángeles eran alas, fuertes y brillantes, solo servían para volar en momentos extremos, porque sino estaba el acto de aparición a cualquier destino. Y abrir sus alas negras en un lugar en donde las reconocerían en ese mismo instante, porque, nadie tenía alas del mismo color, salvo ella y su padre, aunque las de Castiel tenían una llama roja que atravesaba cada pluma cuando estaban en exposición al sol. _

_Las alas oscuras eran especiales. Los seres de mayor poder tenían las alas oscuras,-excepto por las de Michael que eran doradas-y el solo hecho de acercar una mano hacia una pluma, sería una condena al no descanso. Era una violación. Una transgresión, la peor de ellas. _

_-No recordaba que ese maldito lugar quedase tan lejos…-murmuró sin bajar la velocidad, ni detenerse cuando se llevó por delante a una docena de sus familiares y siquiera cuando casi se chocó la puerta del Concilio Celestial, para irrumpir en medio de un rito. Sus ojos buscaron a su protegido por el lugar, y allí estaba, el alma de Adam Milligan tendida sobre la mesa de mármol blanco en donde, normalmente solía dibujar e ignorar lo que los mayores decían de ella. Sintió la ira volver borrosa su vista.-¡Michael, llegué a casa!-anunció caminando con chulería hasta toparse con dos ángeles tres veces más grandes que ella haciéndole de barrera._

_Los ojos verdes de Michael se enfocaron en ella._

_-Estás cambiada… al igual que tu actitud. Tu padre humano es una mala influencia…-estatizó el arcángel soltando al chico._

_-Ayuda…-pidió Adam mirando a la chica, casi ahogado._

_Los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron dorados. _

_-Deja ir al chico, Michael.-le dijo con tono de orden. _

_El castaño entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos._

_-¿O qué?_

_Era un reto. Ella lo reconoció y sus genes Winchester se inflaron rugiendo por ganar el reto y pasarle una franela por el rostro esculpido del virgen más viejo de la historia… Ok, tal vez su papá era una mala influencia._

_-Lo siento.-y sin dudar alzó su mano y una luz iluminó todo el lugar…_

-¡Nelkhael, despierta!-era la voz de su tío Balthazar.

Cuando la muchacha abrió os ojos ya no estaba en el cielo ni el la sala del concilio. Estaba en el sofá de su hogar.

Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, temblando y notó que estaba transpirando.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó.

Balthazar le alcanzó un vaso con agua.

-Tuviste una pesadilla.-le explicó.- estabas… estabas llamando a Michael…-terminó sn mirarla a los ojos.

Ella parpadeó y luego recordó.

-Oh.-fue todo lo que dijo durante un largo rato.- recordaba cuando… fui a rescatar a Adam… por cierto, ¿Dónde…?

Balthazar la detuvo.

-Adam en tu cuarto durmiendo, al igual que Bobby, Ellen y Jo; Sam y Gabriel están en el restaurant y tus padres aún están en su cita.-luego de eso se formó un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos estaban acostumbrados al otro, ya sea por que nuca tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo o simplemente por las heridas que el había dejado en su padre al huir. Tal vez un poco de las dos.

-Entonces… creo que será mejor que… vaya a dormir…-murmuró poniéndose de pie.- Adiós, Bal… tío Balthazar.-se corrigió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

El asintió a modo de despedida y ella se encaminó hacia las escaleras, pero la mano de él la detuvo.

-Se pondrá peor… Lo sabes, ¿Cierto?-le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa triste.

-Peor de lo que te imaginas.-fue su respuesta.- pero podemos contra ello, tío, te lo aseguro.

El ángel le dio una sonrisa triste antes de apretar afectuosamente su brazo y soltarla.

-Sueña con… lo que sea que te haga bien…

Ella soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-No te sientas la cúspide del Universo, pero al soñar con cosas lindas, tu estás incluido entre ellas.

No se giró para ver el rostro de su tío, pero sintió su rostro siendo acariciado suavemente por sus alas.

Cuando arribó a su cuarto, no le sorprendió ver a Adam acurrucado entre las cobijas, con una almohada apretada en su pecho.

Sonrió suavemente ante aquel panorama y procedió a ponerse sus pijamas.

-¿Nel?-susurró la voz dormida del chico. La joven se giró y ya vestida caminó hacia la cama, en donde se acostó y se acurrucó con su espalda contra el pecho del chico.- ¿Estás acurrucada contra mi?

La risa chispeante de la niña le hizo sonreír, mientras ajustaba los brazos con más fuerza a su alrededor.

-No dormí sola en toda mi vida, no me culpes por no querer comenzar ahora…-le respondió ella finalmente.-además… eres calentito…-Adam dejó un suave beso en su cabello, provocando miles de escalofríos en las columnas de ambos.-Gracias, trasero bonito. Ahora, duerme-le ordenó con un tinte de dulzura en la voz.- que descanses, Adam…

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Me da la impresión que en cualquier momento saldrá un demonio debajo de alguna mesa…-comentó Dean observando a su alrededor como todo cazador hace al entrar a un lugar desconocido.

Una rubia de ojos saltones apareció de la nada, casi provocando un infarto a Cas y que Dean saque la cuchilla de Ruby que tenía escondida en el bolsillo interno de su saco negro.

-Hola, Soy Rachel y esta noche seré su mesera.

Cas ladeó la cabeza, estudiando a la mujer con el ceño fruncido.

-Su rostro tiene algo artificial, señorita, al igual que sus pechos.-señaló el inocente ángel, provocando que la escalofriante sonrisa de Rachel se borre, y que Dean apriete los labios para no soltar una carcajada.

-Una reserva para Dean Olson.-dijo Dean antes de que la mujer pudiese decir algo.

-¿Esperan a sus esposas?-preguntó la chica antes de ver el libro, pero luego buscó y frunció el ceño.- ¿Mesa para dos?-casi se podía oler la decepción en su voz.

Dean asintió y la rubia los guió hasta una mesa alejada del resto, la más bonita y pintoresca por el decorado bajo un pequeño bajo techo con uvas y hojas de parra.

-En unos minutos enviaré al mozo para que puedan darle su orden.-anunció la chica y sin esperar gracias, salió del reservado.

Dean separó la silla de la mesa para Cas quien lo miró, nuevamente, confundido.

-Si alguien tiene que ser el caballero aquí, seré yo…-anunció sentándose en su silla.

-Entonces yo soy la dama.-señaló el ángel con los ojos divertidos más su rostro seguía estoico.

Dean frunció los labios y lo estudió unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente.

-Tu no tienes género, por lo cual no debería molestarte.

-Estoy en un recipiente masculino.-retrucó el ángel.

-Para mi eres un ángel…-sonrió le cazador, estirando su mano para tomar la que Cas tenía sobre la mesa.- y el padre de mi hija…

La sonrisa que él le dio en respuesta fue luminosa.

-¿Señores?-el mesero vino con una simpática sonrisa.- Estas son las cartas, este vino es un Chardonnay del año anterior, excelente cosecha, he de agregar.

Dean se encogió de hombros, realmente no sabía demasiado de vinos… o mejor dicho, no sabía nada.

Luego de que ambos ordenaran ravioles de ricota y verduras con salsa mixta, se hundieron en un cómodo silencio, en el que Cas miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad y Dean lo miraba a él.

-Tal vez deberíamos pensar en vivir en otra casa…-murmuró el ángel finalmente.

El cazador arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres irte de la casa de Bobby?

-Dean, estamos viviendo en la casa de Bobby, y por mucho que amemos estar allí debemos darle un hogar estable a nuestra hija y vivir los tres juntos allí.-le contestó el ajiazul con el rostro sereno.

-NO se si sea buena idea… asentarnos, Cas, soy un cazador y tenemos el Apocalipsis…-se explicó Dean con voz dudosa.

-Y eres el padre de mi hija, Dean.-agregó el ángel.- el padre de familia que siempre quisiste ser luego de que viste a Ben y a Lisa.

En ese punto Dean ya tenía los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

-¿Cómo…?-comenzó, pero sin poder terminar.

Los ojos del ángel se volvieron tristes.

-Piensas en ello de vez en cuando, yo… lo escucho y lo veo…-murmuró y sonrió al mozo que les trajo su orden, para luego retirarse y dejarlos nuevamente solos.- Dean no soy Lisa… o una chica siquiera, pero quiero que seas feliz, quiero que nos veas a mi y a Nel como los viste en su momento a Lisa y a Ben… quiero que los tres seamos una familia… una de verdad…-Dean sintió que algo en su corazón se quebraba y se rearmaba. Era un cambio. Cómico, claro. Un cambio cómico, e irónico: Dean Winchester, el macho seductor que todas las nenas querían, finalmente enamorado, atado a un par de ángeles, soñando con el fin de todos sus malditos problemas apocalípticos para vivir tranquilo y feliz, en una casa con jardín, cerca blanca, pies de manzanas enfriándose en la ventana, una maldita mini van, una pecosa adolescente haciéndolo rabiar y un perfecto ángel recibiéndolo con un beso todas las noches, al terminar de trabajar. También podía ver a Sammy, siendo un abogado, tomado de la mano de Gabriel, a Adam, estudiando en la universidad con Nelkhael siguiendo sus pasos, a Bobby con la eterna compañía de su muchachito Balthazar… y Cas… Cas a su lado, nunca soltando su mano…- ¿De veras quieres eso?-susurró el ángel con voz quebrada, viendo lo que Dean tenía en su mente.

La mano del cazador apretó fuertemente la suya y una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios.

-No quiero nada más que eso, Cas. Y lo tengo aquí, contigo.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Gabriel, fácilmente, podía decir que estaba viviendo la noches más larga y hermosa de su existencia-ok, tal vez esa primer noche con su pequeño querubín dormido en su pecho, estaba al tope de todo-. Y todo se lo debía a Sam.

A la castaña que reía a su lado, en forma de súper modelo, cálida y perfecta.

-¿De veras crees que Dean y yo terminaríamos juntos de no ser hermanos?-preguntó ella joven luego de recuperarse de un ataque de risas.

-A lo que me refiero es al hecho de que lo único estable que han tenido ambos a los largo de toda su vida ha sido al otro, Dean a ti y tú a Dean… no me parecería raro verlos besarse incestuosamente…-aclaró el arcángel.

Sam soltó otra carcajada.

-Me da náuseas el solo pensar en besar a Dean…-se estremeció.- ¡Ugh!-luego bajó sus ojos pardos hacia el río y mordió su labio inferior.- Cuando… antes de… antes de dejar a Dean, hace unos meses… estaba seguro de mi sexualidad… ya sabes… me gustaban las chicas…

-Pero no ahora, ¿Cierto?-preguntó Gabriel con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada en el rostro. La chica asintió.- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

En respuesta, Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que fue cuando vi que Cas tenía un buen trasero…-se burló, y Gabe fingió tener náuseas.- No es cierto… creo que… que fue… cuando te… vi otra vez…

Gabriel detuvo la danza que estaba por hacer en cualquier instante si Sam continuaba.

-¿Yo hice soltar tu… "chica" interna?-preguntó con una sombra de felicidad en la voz, que pasó desapercibido por la joven a su lado.

-Antes sospechaba que mis… gustos, habían cambiado… pero… cuando te vi… supe que ya estaba fuera del closet. Te odié tanto tiempo que… al verte… destruido y queriendo que todo termine… vi algo mío en ti… yo también quería que todo termine y cometí muchos errores por ello… Liberé al diablo por ello. -explicó el con voz baja e insegura.- mira, no quiero que esto estropee lo que tenemos, pero tenía que sacarlo del pecho…

Gabriel tomó su cintura entre sus manos y la enfrentó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estropearás lo que tenemos?-le preguntó con voz suave.

-Cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo… no…-comenzó la humana, pero el arcángel la detuvo con un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-No sigas… no digas tonterías… tu eres el hombre más sexy, perfecto, sensible y exageradamente alto que conozco y no me importa si eres hombre o mujer, Sam… es tu alma lo que yo veo…

-Yo inicié el Apocalipsis… bebí sangre de demonio…-otro beso, esta vez, en la comisura de su boca.

-No me importa.-susurró el arcángel acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-Yo traicioné a mi hermano.-insistió ella.

-No me importa-repitió él en respuesta.

Las manos de la joven subieron por su pecho y se posaron en sus mejillas.

-Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo.-le dijo soltando un torrente de lágrimas, las cuales el se encargó de enjuagar con besos.

-Eres perfecto para mi, Samuel Winchester.-y luego, todo lo que ambos vieron, fue luces y bailes felices, mientras que sus labios se movían al compás de los latidos de sus corazones con el sonido y las luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminando la noche sobre el Sena.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Fue una noche hermosa, Dean.-dijo Castiel sonriendo, mientras se ponían sus pijamas para dormir.

Dean sonrió ampliamente, mientras se metía en la cama.

-La mejor cita de mi vida, Cas… y he tenido buenas…-soltó una carcajada al ver al ángel rodar los ojos y meterse en la cama para acurrucarse a su lado.

-Me gustó que sostuvieras mi mano en la comida y en el parque… y que luego me abrazaras cuando esas chicas me miraban extraño… estoy casi seguro de haber podido oler el estrógeno saliendo sus poros.-comentó el ángel refregando su nariz contra el hombro vestido del cazador, quien hundió sus dedos en su cabello negro para masajearlo, robándole ronroneos de placer.

-Tu eres mío y de nadie más…-dijo el cazador muy seguro de si mismo.

¿Y qué era ese sonido? Oh, claro, el último ápice de masculinidad despidiéndose de su cuerpo.

-Y de Nelkhael, recuerda que debemos compartirnos con nuestra hija…-le recordó el ángel.

Y Dean sonrió más amplio hasta casi sentir sus mejillas doler. _Adiós, masculinidad, te extrañaré… _pensó con algo de nostalgia.

-_Nuestra hija_... –repitió el cazador.- Cas… Nuestra hija…-soltó una risita por entre dientes.- tengo una hija… tenemos una hija… los dos…

Cas se levantó un poco nivelándose con uno de sus hombros para quedar a su nivel y tenerlo frente.

-¿Recién estás cayendo en cuenta del hecho que tenemos una hija?-preguntó incrédulo.

Dean negó y levantó su mano libre para posarla sobre la mejilla del ángel.

-No es que…-tragó en seco y se acercó un poco más a los labios de su ángel.- es… como un sueño hecho realidad…-dijo y toda gota de dignidad abandonó su cuerpo cuando, desesperado, atrapó los labios de Cas con los suyos.

Al principio el ángel se quedo quieto, pero luego de unos segundos, comenzó a mover sus labios tímidamente, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos subiendo al cuello del cazador, quien se acomodó mejor y se puso sobre el, su cuerpo en medio de sus piernas, comenzando a moverse al mismo compás que sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas, con sus suspiros y gemidos como música de fondo, ganándole a cualquier estúpida película romántica que haya existido jamás.

Solo separaron sus labios un instante, para tomar aire, aunque, los labios de Dean bajaron a juguetear con el cuello del pobre Cas, que ya sentía una extraña sensación de dolor-placer, formarse en sus partes íntimas, y Dean rozando su dura masculinidad sobre ellas no ayudaba demasiado a mantenerse centrado.

Pero cuando Dean mordió su pezón, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido entremezclado con un jadeo o el hecho de que arquease su espalda y moviera sus caderas para conseguir más fricción.

-Dean…-gimió el ángel.- por favor…-ok, si Dean no hacía algo, sentía que su cerebro se freiría o que sus bolas explotarían.

-¿Por favor qué, Cas?-Cas gruñó ante la desfachatez y el tono erótico del humano, ante ello, de un momento para el otro, bajó una de sus manos para tomar su miembro por sobre los pantaloncillos de dormir.

Y si, el ángel podía ser ingenuo cuando quería, pero resultaba que Dean había sido una verdadera mala influencia, por lo que metió las manos dentro de la ropa de dormir y de los boxers de su amante, le tomó con firmeza su miembro, para bombear dos veces y hacer que de esos labios rosado e hinchados, salieran un gemidos sonoros, entremezclados con su nombre.

-Quiero esto-otro movimiento de su mano.- dentro de mi… ahora…

Y ante ese tono de exigencia, el cazador no hizo otra cosa que asentir y comenzar con la tediosa tarea de desnudarse mientras Cas hacía lo mismo.

-Necesitamos lubricante…-murmuró él con pánico. Si no se desahogaba en medio minuto, moriría de un derrame cerebral.

-Mesa de noche izquierda, botella azul.-indicó Cas con urgencia.

Dean, dejó para después eso de preguntar por qué carajo Cas tenía una botella de lubricante en su mesa de noche, y buscó el tarrito azul para luego de encontrarlo, poner el gel en tres de sus dedos.

-Dolerá al princi…-una boca insistente lo detuvo y, sintió la mano del violador de labios, tomar la suya y guiarla hacia su trasero.

-No estatices hechos evidentes, Dean…-dijo el ángel con la voz más grave de lo normal. Y el cazador asintió y luego de jugar un poco con el anillo de músculos del trasero del padre de su hija, ingresó el dedo índice dentro y casi se viene por solo sentir el calor envolviéndolo, e imaginando lo que sería tener ese calor rodeando su miembro.-Dean…

Dean comenzó a mover su dedo, y cuando uno no era suficiente, metió otro, robándole los más deliciosos gemidos al ángel al encontrar su próstata una y otra vez.

Para cuando el tercer dedo ingresó sin problemas, el ángel ya estaba suplicando que se mueva.

Y nuevamente, el obedeció, se aplicó un poco de lubricante y, lentamente, entró en su hogar… Y al entrar completamente, se quedó quieto, para darles tiempo a los dos a acostumbrarse a la acción.

-Castiel…-jadeó al sentir el calor del ángel rodeándolo, apretándolo, acariciando toda su longitud.

-Dean…-el gemido y el movimiento del ángel, le hizo comenzar a moverse, primero lento, buscando la próstata del ángel, para recibir gruñidos y gemidos más ruidosos cuando la encontraba.

Sus bocas, sus leguas, estaban en todo sus cuerpos, besando, mordiendo y chupando lo que se les venía en gana, mientras que por debajo, los movimientos de sus caderas, se volvían más frenéticos y las embestidas más puntuales.

Cas sintió la bola de nervios sobre su estómago a punto de reventar y apenas tuvo tiempo de taparle los ojos a Dean cuando, al correrse, su gracia –la poca que le quedaba- escapó solo por sus ojos y las alas aparecieron en su espalda.

Dean solo tuvo que embestir unas pocas veces más, antes de derramar su semilla en el, a ciegas, pero sintiendo las alas del ángel rodearlo en su éxtasis.

Cuando ambos retomaron sus respiraciones y ritmos cardíacos, Dean se salió del ángel, odiando el frío sobre su miembro flácido, pero complacido al sentir las plumosas alas de su pareja rodearlo por completo a ambos.

-¿Puedo abrir mis ojos?-preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa.

-ábrelos.-le susurró el ángel, y lo que Dean vió, fue algo que recordaría hasta la eternidad.

Eran las alas del ángel, hermosas, negras, como las de Nel, pero con tintes rojos a contraluz, suaves y amplias.

-Son… hermosas…-susurró Dean encantado.- Cas, son hermosas…

Cas sonrió y besó suavemente a su amado, antes d ajustar mejor sus brazos y alas, y hundirse en su sueño.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

A la mañana siguiente, Nelkhael sintió que se olía algo diferente. Estudió a Bobby, que estaba tomando su café, a Ellen que charlaba con Balthazar y Jo sobre Moda, Adam que estaba a su derecha, riendo ante algo que Bobby había dicho y…

-¡AJA!-saltó golpeando la mesa y señalando a Gabriel, Sam y a sus padres.-¡Lo sabía!-Todos la miraron como si estuviese loca.- sus cuellos parecen un juguete de oso Grizzli…-señaló el el cuello de las dos parejas, los mordiscones y chupones rojos.- ¿Hay algo que me quieran contar?-preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Hummmm…-comenzó Sam dudosa.

-¿Sales con el arcángel?-preguntó Jo como si el hecho de considerarlo pareciera un insulto para los cielos.

Sam mordió su labio inferior antes de asentir con timidez.

-Fue anoche… el…-miró incómoda a Ellen y Bobby.- ¿A ustedes no…?

-¡Por todos los demonios, Sam, no sigas con esa pregunta!-saltó la mujer fingiendo enojo.- Así te gusten los lémures sigues siendo el pequeñito dulce de Johnnie…

-Ya sabes lo que pienso, Sam.-fue todo lo que Bobby dijo antes de que lo obligasen a compartir una charla corazón a corazón que no quería tener si no era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Nel rodó sus ojos y se puso de pié.

-Tío Balthazar y yo iremos a buscar unas pistas hasta Seattle… parece que hay una zona de riesgo por allí y creo que es donde Lucifer ha llamado a uno de los jinetes…-anunció poniéndose una gorra de baseball y una campera negra de cuero con el cuello alto. Balthazar se disculpó y apareció y desapareció vistiendo de negro como su sobrina.

-NO recuerdo que dijeras nada de eso.-puntualizó Dean abriendo por primera vez la boca en toda la mañana.

-Quise hacerlo en cuanto Bal lo averiguó, pero estaban ocupados y no quería, podía o me atrevía a interrumpir.-se defendió.- solo iremos a averiguar y les diremos lo que vemos y planearemos algo para acabar con esto.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Castiel y Dean se pusieron de pié y abrazaron a la muchacha, le decían cosas al oído y ella asentía con una sonrisa cariñosa a todo.

-Antes de que te hagan un rasguño te das media vuelta vienes conmigo.-le advirtió Cas con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, pops.

-Seattle es helado en esta época del año, deberías de ponerte más abrigo.-siguió el ángel.

-Pero, pops…-comenzó la chica, pero al ver el rostro serio de ambos padres, suspiró y apareció una cazadora más calentita que puso sobre su campera.

Dean suspiró y acarició las mejillas de su niña.

-Nel…. Por favor…-la miró suplicante y la muchacha no tuvo que escuchar más para saber a lo que se refería su padre.

_No nos dejes… _

-Lo prometo, Papi, al menor problema, nos apareceremos de regreso.-le dio con solemnidad. Le dedico una sonrisa segura y se volvió a Balthazar.- Tío, ¿Nos vamos?

El ángel asintió y tomó una de las manos de la niña.

-Gabriel, explícales, por favor, el plan "perravuelveatuhoyo"-pidió Balthazar.- y con todos los detalles jugosos.

El arcángel sonrió ampliamente.

-Oh, creí que nunca o ibas a decir.-refregó sus manos unas con otras y miró a todos con una enrome sonrisa.-¿Están preparados para una lección de historia, mis queridos alumnos?

Y con un par de aleteos de fondo, ni Bal ni Nel estaban en el comedor.

-¿Perravuelveatuhoyo?-preguntó Adam con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Y eso?

Un chasquido de dedos después y había vuelto el salón de clases y los uniformes para todos.

Gabriel miró a Sam y sonrió con picardía.

-Recuérdame guardarnos ese para esta noche.-le ronroneó recibiendo un codazo poco discreto en las costillas.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Y? Qué les pareció? Fue lindo?

Es nuestro primer lemmon M/M, estamos bastante nerviosas ante el hecho de un fandom nuevo, una pareja que nunca hicimos y una situación de la cual no tenemos la menor idea.

Talula fue la que diseñó la conversación, la que se puso a leer fics destiel rating M, y la que, pobre, se puso a escribir a la dos de la mañana, y se fue a dormir a las cinco, borró treinta veces y,,, molestó a los chicos de P, P, M & Co, llamándolos a cada rato…

Esperamos que le haya gustado, en el chap que viene tenemos un poco de angst de parte de Dean y Nel… Ya verán por qué…

Y, un último anuncio.

**¿Qué les parece, hacer una historia al estilo Outtake en la cual Dean pueda revivir la infancia de Nel por un mes? Como un fic aparte, pero con spoilers de este de acá… **

**Gracias a un review de KALLENPARMS nos pusimos a reflexionar y tiene razón, Dean no pudo criar a Nel desde bebé, y ahora está al frente de la crianza de una adolescente, rebelde –si, ya van a leer sobre eso en los próximos chaps- y superpoderosa. Por eso le quisimos dar la oportunidad de tener a una mini Nel en brazos, enseñarle a caminar y darle de comer en la boca… Eso es lo hermoso de tener un bebé, ¿No creen? **

**¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dicen? **

Dejen reviews y me dicen del tema…

GRAX!

**Team Free Will **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nada de esto nos pertenece… ok, solo parte de la trama.

Warnings: Unos spoilers de toda la quinta temporada. Y próximamente de la sexta. Y luego de la séptima… y así… jajajajaja… Ok, de la séptima muy poco…

Summary: angst, angst, un invitado especial... no, dos invitados especiales, un nuevo plan y mucho fluff…

Aclaración: No se bien si les queda en claro lo que Nelkhael es; por eso, y porque nunca nos preguntaron, vamos a aclararlo.

Nelkhael no es muy diferente de Castiel, Gabriel o Balthazar. De hecho, el cuerpo en el que ella reside es también un recipiente. Cuando era bebé, era lo que cualquier querubín era, solo que, con un cuerpo humano.

Pero eso tiene una razón: La DIFERENCIA, es que el recipiente de ella, fue "fabricado" para ella, media pizca de Dean y media pizca de Jimmy Novak, porque, si, Cas es su padre por Gracia, pero biológicamente, ella es hija de Dean y Jimmy -biología al margen, obvio, estamos con SUPERNATURAL, aunque podemos decir que Jimmy dio el genoma X y Dean el otro X. Digamos que es la media hermana de Claire. Así que, si leen algo con respecto a eso, tienen esto de base… lamentamos no haberlo aclarado antes, erróneamente pensamos que estaba claro… lo sentimos mucho…

Capítulo 8: Loosing my religion…

"Oh, life, is bigger, is bigger than you and you are not me, the things that we have done through, the distance in your eyes… I think I had Enough…"

-Es un plan simple, mis querido pupilos…-comenzó Gabriel.

Bobby bufó.

-¿Las ropas eran necesarias?-preguntó desajustando el corbatín de su cuello.- diablos, no puedo respirar.

Sam arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tu te quejas? Se puede ver hasta mi esternón con esta camisa.-renegó intentando prender los botones para cubrirse un poco.

El arcángel rodó sus ojos y chasqueó los dedos para que, medio segundo después, todos estén vestidos con ropas militares.

-Soldados, el plan es el siguiente.-las luces se apagaron y una imagen apareció en la pared. "El plan mais tonto du mundo"- como dice aquí, este plan es muy simple…-otra imagen, esta vez apareció un lugar precioso, como una bosque, lleno de flores, una lago y gente yendo de un lado al otro.- esto es Jericó, bueno, era Jericó.

-¿Eso es una país de Yugoslavia o algo así?-preguntó Jo perdida.

-No, es el paraíso.-aclaró Adam y todos los miraron con sorpresa.- Me contó Nel.

Gabriel soltó un suspiro.

-Entonces, como vemos en la imagen, esto era el paraíso…-pasó varias fotos de spas, jacuzzis, enormes camas en forma de nidos, manantiales, árboles, flores.- pero, un día, papi creó lo que hoy llamamos, homo sapiens.-apareció una foto de la cadena evolutiva del hombre, pero era Dean el que representaba a los diferentes especimenes del humano.

-¡Oye, eso es malversación de la imagen!-protestó el cazador con el ceño fruncido.

-Chitón, cabo Winchester, el general está hablando.-dijo Ellen con tono serio.- sigue, cariño.-me dijo con afecto materno.

Sonrió y pasó otra imagen.

-¿Saben como fue que Michael metió a Lucy en su jaula?-preguntó y todos negaron, obviamente nadie lo sabía.- Pues… abrió un portal y lo metió dentro luego de vencerlo en el campo de batalla.

-¿El plan más tonto del mundo es vencerlo y meterlo dentro de la jaula?-preguntó Sam incrédula.- ¡Es imposible! ¡Ese agujero por el que el tipo salió se selló, con seiscientos sesenta y seis sellos, para que quede claro!

Gabriel rodó sus ojos.

-Sam, cariño, eres un tontito.-le piñizcó las mejillas con afecto.- la caja se abre con los cuatro anillos de los jinetes.

La sala quedó en un silencio absoluto en el cual todos miraban a Gabriel con incredulidad o a la espera que diga: "¡Es broma! Jajajajaja", pero los minutos pasaron y nada sucedía.

-Gabriel…-comenzó Cas dudoso de como llamarlo… ¿Padre? ¿Hermano?- eso no parece menos complicado que Dean y Sam acepten ser los recipientes de nues… de tus hermanos…

El arcángel intentó no mostrar el dolor y la molestia que sintió.

-Pues, Cas, es el único plan B, si tienes un mejor plan, puedes compartirlo con el grupo.-dijo con algo de dureza, una que hizo que Cas retroceda, lastimado.

Dean Pasó un brazo por delante de Cas y protectoramente, se puso frente a él.

-Oigan… lamento arruinar la fiesta, pero no podremos hacer nada hasta que Char.. Nelkhael y Balthazar vuelvan.-interrumpió Adam mirando del arcángel a su hermano mayor.

Los mayores asintieron.

-Buscaré en Internet señales de los jinetes.-dijo Sam antes de salir y llevar a Gabriel con ella.

-Yo iré a la biblioteca a investigar más de esa puerta.-dijo Bobby.- aún tenemos que rastrearla, ¿Adam, Jo me ayudan?

Los jóvenes asintieron y salieron tras Bobby. Ellen sonrió tristemente, y salió hacia la cocina anunciando que necesitaba un trago.

Dean soltó un suspiro y miró a Cas.

-Lo siento.. es tu padre y yo..-el ángel lo interrumpió con un suave beso en sus labios.- lo siento…-terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Castiel posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de su pareja y le sonrió con esas sonrisas diminutas que solo había visto tres veces máximo.

-No tienes nada por lo que disculparte…-le susurró.- eres perfecto…

El cazador mostró una sonrisa soberbia.

-Claro que lo soy, eres un suertudo, hombres y mujeres desearían estar en tu lado de la cama…

Cas rodó los ojos.

-Ahora se de donde Nel sacó sus…-de repente, palideció, como recordando algo.- Dean…-comenzó con voz temblorosa.

Dean lo abrazó con fuerza y besó sus cabellos.

-LO se, Cas… Lo se…-soltó un suspiro.- tendré que hablar con esa niña de las convenientes desapariciones… me pondrá canas a los treinta y dos…-gruñó.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN

Cuando Dean se dio cuenta que era padre-por allí en el futuro, con Samcifer, Cas doméstico y sin poderes, Bobby muerto, los crotes y todo eso- había sido, de cerca, el momento más feliz de su vida.

Siempre había querido ser padre, en un rincón oscuro de su mente, guardaba ese deseo, pero sabía que, con su vida, nunca podría serlo. Sammy, criarlo desde pequeño, había despertado en el esas ganas de ser un buen padre, hacer todo lo que hizo con su Sammy, pero con un bebé suyo… y claro, en una edad más adecuada.

Y ahora tenía lo que quería.

Pero no exactamente.

No culpaba a Cas por no decirle antes de ella, en aquellas épocas era un idiota con alas, no tanto como Uriel o Zacharías, pero, en fin, un idiota obediente.

Y aún así, era una espina en su costado.

Como pasó aquel año pre-infierno, con Ben, el hijo de Lisa, por las noches, cuando aún sospechaba que era su hijo, se había enojado con ella por no darle la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos como un bebé, enseñarle a caminar, a andar en bicicleta…

Y ahora, Nel estaba allí. Una niña hermosa, poderosa, dulce… pero no era una bebé. No era una pequeñita que vendría a llorar a sus brazos por una herida en la rodilla. Era una chica que ocultaría todos sus dolores con tal de hacerlo sentir bien. No necesitaba ayuda para su tarea porque era un ser semi celestial capáz de hablar todos los idiomas existentes. No le enseñaría a andar en bicicleta, le estaba enseñando a usar un arma.

El amaba a su hija con toda su alma. Pero no sentía que algo los uniera además de la sangre.

Y era un sentimiento horrible.

-Piensas fuerte.-Gabriel entró a la oficina de Bobby.- Y, aunque no lo creas, pienso que estás en todo tu derecho de pensar eso.

Dean sonrió sin humor.

-Creí que me freirías…-murmuró sin mirarlo.

Gabriel se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees ser el único que piensa que fue injusto que te alejaran de tu hija?-inquirió con seriedad.

-¿Culpas a Cas?-preguntó entredientes.

Gabriel pensó unos segundos antes de ponerse de pié y mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-Culpo a lo que mi hijo era antes y me culpo a mi mismo por haberlo abandonado.-respondió serenamente. Dean pensó que tal vez no quería verle el sentido completo a esa frase. Si Gabriel se hubiese quedado en el cielo, tal vez sería igual a Uriel o Raphael; tal vez sería uno de los que perseguirían a su hermano en vez de amarlo y protegerlo como veía en aquellos momentos… tal vez nunca hubiesen conocido a Cas…- No llegues tan lejos, Dean-o, nunca fui como ellos.

El cazador sacudió la cabeza y cambió el tema.

-¿Alguna noticia de Nel y Balthazar?-preguntó recibiendo una negación con la cabeza. Pasó sus manos por su rostro y apoyó su rostro en ellas. Hace siete horas Nel y Balthazar se habían ido. A los cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, Gabriel tuvo que dormir a su hijo, evitando un ataque de nervios. Había estado dormido durante toda la tarde y, ya casi siendo las cinco, seguramente, estaría por despertar. Y le daría otro ataque de nervios.- Iré a ver a C-pero antes que pudiera decir nada más, fuera, se escuchó una enorme explosión y pedazos de auto volaron por todos lados.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS FUE ESO?!-gritó Bobby bajando por las escaleras.

-¡AYUDA!-era Balthazar, desesperado, gritando desde fuera. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam Adam, Dean y Gabriel salieron fuera de la casa para encontrarse con un ángel golpeado como un saco de gimnasio y a Nelkhael, en sus brazos, moviéndose frenéticamente.-¡Está c-convulsionando!

Y en ese mismo instante entraron todos en acción.

Dean no tardó un segundo en tomar en brazos a su hija, mientras que Bobby maldecía a Balthazar por dejarse lastimar y lo ayudaba a entrar a la casa con ayuda de Adam.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-preguntó Sam corriendo tras Dean, que gritaba frenéticamente a Gabriel.

-L- lucifer la… la quiso… el quiso…-Balthazar no pudo terminar, porque se desvaneció en los brazos de Bobby.

-¿Es normal que un ángel se desmaye?-preguntó Jo temblando como una hoja.

-No lo creo.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel tenía su mano sobre el pecho de Nel que no paraba de moverse frenéticamente.

-¡Haz algo!-le gritó Dean.

Gabriel intentó detenerlo con toda su gracia, y nada funcionaba. Palideció de repente, llegando a una horrible conclusión.

-Esto no es nada sobrenatural.-susurró mortificado. Dean lo miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, llegando el también al punto.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sam aterrada.

-Es epiléptica.-soltó Dean antes de correr hacia la cocina para volver con una cuchara y meterla en la boca de la niña. Pasaron al menos tres minutos y al fin, el cuerpo de la muchacha descansó laxo sobre el linóleo.- Oh, por Dios…-susurró Dean tomándola en brazos para atraerla a su pecho y mecerla, mientras acariciaba su rostro y su cabello, queriendo asegurarse que era real.- Oh, por Dios… Dios…-repetía con voz quebrada, ignorando las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.-Oh, Dios…

-¿Dean?-la voz asustada de Cas les llegó y tanto Sam, como Gabriel se giraron para encontrarse con un pálido ángel, que en medio segundo bajó las escaleras para arrodillarse junto a Dean.- No…-soltó abrazando a su hija y temblando por los compulsivos sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.- No, no, no, no…

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN

Las curaciones a Balthazar se hicieron en poco tiempo, pero las heridas no comenzaron a cerrar hasta tres horas después de que Gabriel haya comenzado, además estaba el terrible hecho de que el ángel no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. Bobby solo se había movido de su lado para ir a ver a Nelkhael, que seguía tan inconsciente como su tío en su cuarto, siendo vigilada por los ojos de halcón de Castiel y Dean, que no se habían alejado de ella desde que llegó.

-¿Cómo está?-susurró Gabriel sentándose en la cama que ocupaba su hermano menor.

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

-La heridas más profundas dejaron de sangrar hace quince minutos, no responde a los reflejos y parece que tardará en recuperarse.-respondió cambiando la bolsa de suero de la IV conectada al brazo del ángel.- ¿Cómo dejaste que te hirieran así, plumoso?

Gabriel observó con atención la mirada de Bobby, e incluso la pequeña sonrisa que mostraban sus labios mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos del ángel en la cama. Y sintió sus ojos arder, pero se obligó a tragarse las lágrimas que quería soltar. Esa mirada, la mirada que Bobby les dedicaba tanto a los Winchesters, como a él, su hermano y su hijo, era la misma mirada de adoración que había visto en los ojos de su padre hace tanto tiempo ya, cuando veía con una sonrisa a sus pequeños jugar delante de él.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en un susurro.

Bobby lo miró con la mirada llena de un brillo de quien sabe miles de cosas más de las que uno cree.

-Siempre quise tener hijos.-respondió volviendo su vista al ángel.- Karen me había pedido un tiempo más antes de intentarlo y yo accedí. Pero todas las noches soñaba con cuatro o cinco rubios corriendo de un lado para el otro, entre los autos, buscándome por las noches cuando hubiese tormentas o cuando se lastimasen las rodillas… o…-se detuvo y tomó aire.- Cuando Karen murió guardé esas ilusiones en lo más profundo de mi inconsciente, y viví para la caza.-luego soltó una risita entre dientes.- hasta que dos idiotas hicieron su aparición y comenzaron a verme más como un padre que a su propio padre…

-Y luego llegó Cas…-sonrió Gabe.

-No, luego vinieron ustedes. Todos. Tu hijo, tu hermano, y tu. Adam va por ese camino, el es un niño excelente, es como Sam y Dean juntos, y tenerlo conmigo me hace sentir mejor… incluso podría pasar por mío… es rubio y sus ojos son iguales a los de mi esposa… no se que he hecho en mi vida para… para tener una… familia-no lo miró, pero Gabriel pudo sentir el calor del amor llenando al hombre.- mis muchachos… -luego de unos segundos, aclaró su garganta. Momento sentimental pasado.- ¿Podrías traer a Sam para cambiar las vendas?-el arcángel asintió sin dudar.- Y Gabriel… puede que seas uno de mis muchachos, pero aún así, si lastimas a Sammy, encontraré la forma de matarte.

Gabriel, ante eso, asintió solemnemente y salió del cuarto, para ir al de Nelkhael, en donde podía sentir que su protegido estaba.

Cuando entró, ni todo el color del cuarto pudo repeler el ambiente lleno de dolor y tristeza que rodeaba a los padres, sentados en el sofá, abrazados al otro, viendo a su hija con una atención casi perturbadora.

Adam estaba acostado en otro de los sofás, roncando suavemente, y Sam estaba a su lado, abrazándolo y acariciando su pelo, sin dejar de ver a su hermano con preocupación.

-Hey…-susurró Gabriel inclinándose para besar suavemente los labios de la chica.- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?-preguntó cuando se separaron.

La mujer suspiró.

-No sabemos que sucedió, pero ya hemos hablado con un neurólogo de Siaux Falls para que la venga a ver dentro de una hora.-respondió.

-¿El es cazador o sabe algo?-preguntó el arcángel preocupado.

-No, no es cazador, pero hace unos años Bobby, Dean y yo acabamos con un demonio que había poseído a su único hijo.-sonrió ante las memorias.- Mark fue el primer chico que…-se detuvo, de repente roja como un tomate.

-No quiero saber de tu vida sexual pasada.-se atajó Gabriel con el ceño fruncido y un ramalazo de celos apareciendo en su pecho.

-¡Solo nos besamos, idiota!-protestó la chica con voz más alta de lo normal, haciendo que Adam se removiera en su abrazo.-shhhhh… duerme, pequeño…

-'K…-murmuró el chico antes de volver a dormirse.

-Creo que deberías de acomodarlo sobre el sofá, Bobby necesita ayuda con Balthy.-le indicó su novio.

Sam negó.

-No, sostenlo tu en tus brazos… ¡Oh, vamos, idiota!-dijo rodando los ojos ante la mirada incrédula del arcángel.- no dormirá solo, tonto, tiene pesadillas y pondrá peor a Nel si entra en pánico al verse solo.

-¡Pero están Dean y Cas!-protestó el arcángel.

-¡Pero ellos están con su hija, y por su hija, tonto!-delicadamente soltó a Adam, y antes de que este despertara, sentó a Gabriel en su lugar, y el chico se acomodó contra el para volver a dormir.-¡Gracias!-lo besó rápidamente en los labios y salio del cuarto.

Gabriel, soltó un bufido y miró al chico que tenía su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te conviene que no me llenes de saliva, pequeño.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSNPN

_El lago estaba en completa calma… el bosque a su alrededor hacía que el viento sonase como una melodía cuando el viento golpeaba las hojas y ramas de los enormes árboles. El cielo estaba descubierto, ni una sola nube irrumpía la paz de los pájaros volando de un lado al otro. _

_El muelle de madera era fuerte y se veía nuevo. _

_Y dos personas estaban allí, sentadas sobre la madera, pies y líneas de pescar en el agua. _

_Los rodeaba un silencio tranquilo, calmo, casi surreal. _

_-Nunca pude ir a pescar con papá o pops…-la voz de una muchacha rompió el silencio, pero la calma siguió.- nunca creí que podría salir a pescar…_

_-Nunca creí que podría pescar contigo, de hecho.-los ojos azules y la sonrisa amplia del hombre hicieron que la muchacha imite su expresión. Jovial, alegre… feliz._

_-¿Esto es un sueño?-preguntó la chica sin dejar de sonreir.- es eso o estoy muerta…_

_El pelinegro de ojos azules la estudió unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro. _

_-Deberías de ir de regreso con tus padres… ellos han de estar muy preocupados…-le sugirió. _

_-Tu también eres mi papá.-se encogió de hombros, evitando mirar a los ojos azules del alma del recipiente de su padre, Jimmy Novak. _

_-Lo se, cariño.- aceptó el mayor.- pero tu estás con ellos ahora, tu eres de ellos…_

_-También soy tuya… tengo tu ADN…-insistió.- además… no quiero volver al mundo… malos recuerdos… _

_-¿Y qué me dices de los buenos? ¿Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel? ¿Adam y Bobby?-preguntó casi enojado.- ¿Qué me dices de ellos, Charlie?_

_La muchacha ignoró las preguntas y sonrió._

_-Me gusta que me digan Charlie… me hace sentir… más… humana…-murmuró._

_Jimmy cambió de táctica. _

_-¿Sabes que a mi Amelia le diagnosticaron cáncer?-preguntó sin dejar de mirar el agua. _

_La muchacha tragó en seco._

_-Oh… y-yo… lo siento…-bajó la vista.- sabes que no puedo… no…_

_-Lo se…-la detuvo el.- pero Claire… ella es tan pequeña… y quedará sola en el mundo…_

_-Están los parientes de Amelia.-sugirió Nel con un nudo en la garganta.- ellos cuidarán de ella._

_Jimmy se encogió de hombros. _

_-Ellos no saben lo que sucede alrededor… el Apocalipsis y todo eso… la podrían herir demonios o incluso ángeles solo por ser otro "recipiente" de un ángel._

_La muchacha entrecerró los ojos y se giró a mirarlo de lleno._

_-¿Estás sugiriendo que secuestre a tu hija y que la lleve al desarmadero de Bobby para protegerla? _

_El hombre rodó los ojos internamente. Su pequeña era veloz de mente._

_-Oh, yo no sugería eso… mi idea eran algunos símbolos en la casa de mi cuñada…-dijo con inocencia._

_Nelkhael bufó y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Estás usando el chantaje emocional para que vuelva a la tierra…-gruñó._

_-Es tu hermanita menor…_

_-Yo siquiera llego a los tres años de existencia, técnicamente, soy la menor.-corrigió la chica._

_-Pero tu eres más poderosa y tienes como cien años de madurez, y quince de entrenamiento. Y parientes superpoderosos… y tu padre y tío son cazadores, al igual que tu abuelo postizo…-agregó el como si nada.- no encontraría un mejor lugar en donde Claire esté mejor. _

_La niña trabó su mandíbula y miró para otro lado._

_-Eso es injusto…-murmuró.- estás apelando a mis sentidos protectores de hermana mayor para tu propio bien…_

_-Y el de toda la familia…-agregó el hombre. _

_La muchacha se mantuvo silenciosa un momento hasta que, soltó un suspiro._

_-Solo unas horas más… no creo que mueran sin mi…_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Castiel sentía que, literalmente, moriría de desesperación. El médico humano había sugerido llevar a Nelkhael a un hospital para sacar unas fotografías a su cerebro- esperaba que no sea necesaria la extracción del mismo- para ver lo que había provocado el ataque.

Cuando ya estaban en el hospital y las imágenes disponibles, el médico les había dado una charla larga y complicada sobre el diagnóstico de su hija.

-Lamentablemente hemos encontrado que la muchacha sufre de epilepsia idiopática.-dijo el doctor mostrando las fotografías en una plancha blanca en la cual Cas no veía absolutamente nada más que manchas negras y blancas.- no hay una causa genética o traumática, simplemente la tiene porque la tiene…

-¿No hay razón aparente?-preguntó Dean con la voz ronca por el desuso.

El médico negó.

-Por eso es idiopática. Sus genes actuarán de modulador para las crisis.-sacó un anotador y una lapicera de su bata y escribió algo.- les enviaremos a hacer todo tipo de exámenes a ambos para asegurarnos que ni tu… "recipiente" ni tu, Dean, tengan alguna predisposición que pueda afectar a la niña y así poder formar un diagnóstico más puntual.

Unas tres horas después, todos los exámenes estaban hechos y el médico habló con todos los miembros de la familia presente- Bobby, Ellen, Jo y Adam estaban en la casa.

-Entonces, ya me aseguré de mi diagnóstico y efectivamente, la muchacha tiene Epilepsia idiopática.-todos gruñeron en respuesta.- La medicación es a base de Benzodiazepinas, son antiepilépticos que tendrá que consumir todos los días, si no funcionan, tal vez podamos, hacer un tratamiento quirúrgico, con el cual la mayoria de mis pacientes epilépticos, si bien no se curan, mejoran notablemente y los riesgos de ataques convulsivos son menores… El Valproato estará bien para ella, no es ni demasiado poco ni mucho, además debemos de tener en cuenta su rápido desarrollo..

-¿Con la cirugía el problema estaría resulto?-preguntó Gabriel con el ceño fruncido. El médico asintió.-¿Entonces por qué no la operan ahora? No es como si no le fuésemos a pagar o algo así.

El médico sonrió, como si esperase esa pregunta.

-La cirugía solo se realizará si los fármacos no funcionan… oremos para que el tratamiento médico sea suficiente… la cirugía trae complicaciones y miles de tratamientos post operatorios… su vida no será igual… entiendan que tocaremos su cerebro…-explicó pacientemente.

-¿Qué pudo haber causado el ataque?-preguntó Cas.

-Una situación de stress o desesperación.-sugirió el médico.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo la niña en el momento del ataque?

Los adultos se miraron y Dean soltó un suspiro.

-Salvando el mundo.-dijo simplemente.

El médico lo miró sorprendido.

-Le explicamos lo que Nel es… y como dije antes, es una pieza importante en este juego de ajedrez.-dijo Sam con una sonrisa sombría.

-¿Es el rey?-preguntó el médico.

-Más bien la reina…-le corrigió Gabriel.- ¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

El médico lo pensó unos segundos antes de buscar un papel entre su fichero y escribir algo en el.

-Se como son de desconfiados los cazadores y ahora se el valor de la niña en todo este embrollo, por ello les dejaré llevárselos, a ambos, pero han de prometerme que los mantendrán con suero, y conectados a unas máquinas que yo les facilitaré. Iré cada dos días a la casa de Bobby a monitorearlos y a inyectarle a Nelkhael su medicamento vía intravenosa.-dijo con voz seria.- No sabemos cuánto tiempo ella pueda estar así y quiero comenzar con las dosis lo más rápido posible.

Dean cerró sus ojos y ajustó su agarre en Cas.

_No mi bebé… por favor… _pensó mientras veía a la médico salir del cuarto.

-Vamos por café, chicos…-susurró Sam, sabiendo que tendría que dejar a los padres solos.- ¿Me acompañas, cariño?-preguntó a Gabriel, quien asintió y salió tras ella, algo reacio a dejar a su hijo.

Cas se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no mover nada, y acarició el rostro de la pequeña.

-Su primer palabra fue hamburguesa…-contó en voz baja y temblorosa el ángel.- todos mis herm… tíos querían que su primera palabra fuese el nombre de ellos, pero ella demostró su lado humano y dijo "hamburguesa"

Dean sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Por qué diría hamburguesa un querubín?-preguntó poniéndose tras el para masajear sus hombros y así tener una buena visión de su princesa.

-Le contaba todo acerca de ti… del Impala, de la comida que comías, de la música que escuchabas. Ella conocía todo acerca de ti… todo lo que una bebé puede saber…-aclaró cuando sintió a Dean tensarse.-le gusta el helado de frutilla… le gusta leer Alicia en el País de las maravillas una y otra y otra vez… Y el Mallus Maleficarum…

El cazador soltó una risita por lo bajo ante eso último.

-Eso lo sabía…-recordó los libros que había visto en el 2014.- y toca el piano, ¿Cierto?

Cas sonrió.

-Ese fue Michael…-Dean frunció el ceño, aterrado ante la idea de que su bebé haya estado en contacto con quien quería usarlo y luego lanzarlo… ¡Vamos, lo quería usar como condón celestial!- Dean, Michael ama a Nelkhael, te lo puedo asegurar.

El cazador bufó.

-Vaya forma de amar que tiene, utilizándonos para una guerra que acabará con millones de vidas…-murmuró con molestia, pero luego soltó un suspiro y sonrió a su pareja con tristeza.- ¿Crees que si yo llegase a negociar con el…?-dejó la pregunta al aire, mientras veía dormir a su hija.

-No.-dijo Castiel con dureza, para luego tomarle su rostro en sus manos y hacerlo alzar la vista hacia la suya azul.- Dean, no.

Dean cerró los ojos y se quedó apegado al calor de las manos del padre de su hija, para luego acercarse a su rostro y dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Lamento haberlo pensado, Cas… yo… solo quiero a mi hija de vuelta…

Y Cas no pudo más que tomar la iniciativa y volver a unir sus labios, queriendo asegurarle a Dean y a si mismo que ellos, ambos, ese sentimiento que ambos compartían, era cierto y de ellos.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cuando Nel abrió sus ojos, esperaba ver el techo de una sala de hospital o el de alguno de los cuatros de la casa de su abuelo Bobby.

Pero en cambio, se encontró con un desconocido paisaje sobre ella.

Había árboles, cientos de árboles y el cielo era de una tonalidad grisásea y se sentía húmedo en su espalda.

Parecía el bosque en donde había encontrado a Adam o al paraíso humano que había visitado, pero sentía frío, un frío que no había sentido antes. O que si, pero no tan de cerca.

Era el frío del peligro que la acechaba.

-Si sigo estrellándome sobre otra superficie sólida, alguna vez me hará daño, lo puedo ver…-murmuró poniéndose de pié, mientras que, con su gracia, curaba su espalda dolorida. Miró a su alrededor y había… bueno… árboles, matorrales y humedad. Soltó un suspiro. Bueno, al menos no estaba en peligro.

Pero un rugido justo junto a su oído, la hizo volver a suspirar. Había tomado las cosas en seguro rápidamente… Era una Winchester, y un Winchester nunca estaba fuera de peligro.

-Ok…-murmuró y luego se giró para ver lo que la acechaba.- Oh…-soltó al ver la criatura.- un wendigo… Ok… querida criatura, te lo advierto, date la vuelta y vuelve a tu hogar o de lo contrario, tendré que asesinarte.-todo lo que obtuvo fue un rugido en respuesta y la bestia dio unos pasos hacia ella.- Ok, te lo advertí…-el pobre bicho no vió lo que le golpeaba, cuando voló y golpeó contra un árbol por una fuerza en su pecho.- te lo dije.- y sin dudarlo, tronó sus dedos y la bestia explotó en mil pedazos.- un problema menos… ahora a ca…

-¡¿Estás bien?!-una voz desconocida la sacó de su pre-trance-de-aparición.-¿Niña?

La joven se giró hacia donde estaba la voz, algo irritada.

-¿Cuántos años crees que…?-se quedó quieta al ver al se humano frente a sus ojos. No podía no reconocerlo, su papá pensaba en el de vez en cuando.

Los ojos claros, eternamente llenos de dolor, los cabellos castaños, el cuerpo ancho y fornido y su rostro angular, sin una gota de gracia o inocencia.

-¿Abuelo John?-soltó sin pensar. El hombre la miró con las cejas alzadas y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero unos pasos detrás de él, lo distrajeron. Y de entre los árboles, aparecieron dos chicos, un rubio, claramente mayor y un castaño alto.- de todas las cosas raras… ¿QUÉ CARAJO SUCEDE AQUÍ?-preguntó a nadie en particular. No iba a reconocer bajo ningún tipo de tortura el alza de las notas en su voz.

Su padre, su tío y su abuelo, los tres frente a él,

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó… ¿Sam?

Nel miró al cielo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡SI ES UNA BROMA ES DE MUY MAL GUSTO!-bramó ignorando los ojos incrédulos sobre su persona.- ¡OK, MICHAEL, DEVUÉLVEME A MI HOGAR! ¡AHORA!

-Niña…-comenzó John haciendo un paso hacia ella, pero cuando vió la mirada verde taladrándole su cabeza, retrocedió. Reconoció a Dean en esa mirada y una mueca de Sam.- podemos llevarte a casa… ¿Dónde vives?

Nelkhael entrecerró los ojos y, luego de pensarlo, soltó un suspiro.

-No lo se.-dijo en voz baja.- me perdí, ¿Ok?-ciertamente, decía la pura verdad.

Los ojos de los tres cazadores se mostraron compasivos y la niña casi llora al ver los ojos de su padre casi acariciando su gracia.

-Ven con nosotros, de seguro estás en algún tipo de registro o tal vez haya una denuncia o algo por estilo.-dijo Sam yendo a su lado para ofrecerle una mano, mano que la muchacha tomó sin dudar.

John lo detuvo.

-Hay un wendigo dando vueltas. Debemos encontrarlo y terminar con la caza.-ordenó el mayor.

Cuando Nel vió que Sam iba a decir algo, alzó su dedo y señaló los restos del bicho.

-Ya está muerto.-dijo con una sonrisa.- le pedí que no me molestara y no me hizo caso… y agarré un palo y… explotó.-mintió y les dio una sonrisa desfachatada que hizo que Dean la mirase con los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-Christo.-murmuró John hacia ella.

La muchacha no parpadeó y lo miró a los ojos, hasta que una idea saltó en su cabeza.

-Me escapé de casa, me perdí y mis padres han de estar recorriendo medio mundo para buscarme, pero tengo a alguien que puede ayudarme… -dijo con una nueva esperanza.- ¡Mi tío Gabriel!

-¿Tío Gabriel?-inquirieron Dean y Sam a la vez.

Nel sonrió. Estaba esa… extraña conexión entre su padre y su tío. La conexión de las almas gemelas. Habían hablado de ello una vez con Gabriel y Balthazar. La co-dependencia y esas miradas de infinito afecto y sobreprotección que se dedicaban. Para algunos eso era demasiado extraño… para ella era infinitamente hermoso.

-El mejor tío del mundo.-replicó sonriendo, pero luego frunció el ceño.- el problema es que tiene casas por todo el país…-luego cerró los ojos y arrugó la boca, buscando concentrarse. Y, aunque le costó, ubicó a Gabriel, en Minnesota, en su casa de campo.- Elizabethtown, en Minnesota.-dijo finalmente.

-Son, al menos, tres días de viaje…-dijo John pensativo.

-Les pagaré.-saltó la niña, haciendo aparecer en su bolsillo una fajo de, al menos cinco mil dólares, que le tendió a John sin dudar. No sabía si era mucho o poco, simplemente era dinero y nunca le había interesado aprender su manejo.- por el ancho, ha de ser suficiente, ¿No cree?-preguntó al ver los ojos como platos de los cazadores.

-Papá, podríamos comprarle ropa a Sammy…-susurró Dean para que la chica no escuche, ignorando que podía escuchar el ronquido de una ardilla a cien kilómetros si quería.- lo necesitamos…

John parecía estar agrupando, pros, contras y demases… pero Nelkhael no tenía tiempo para dudas.

-Podría ser el doble.-sacó de su otro bolsillo otro fajo más, caso provocándole un infarto a su familia.

-Aceptamos.-saltó Dean sin mirar a su padre.- te llevaremos a Minnesota y las paradas y comida corren por nuestra cuenta.

La niña sonrió y le dio el dinero sin dudarlo.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó con ansiedad.

Los hermanos Winchester intercambiaron una significativa mirada antes de asentir hacia la muchacha.

-Tengo un extraño presentimiento de todo esto…-murmuró John viendo a sus hijos comenzar a interrogar a la extraña.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

¿Dónde rayos se metió esa mocosa?

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja… Wow… el salto ese se le ocurrió a Padfoot, y nos encantó poder poner a Nel a interactuar con su padre y su tío Jovenes… y lo más importante: con John Winchester.

No se sabrá lo que le pasó con Lucifer hasta que vuelva… y no planeamos hacerla volver muy pronto… nah, disfrutamos torturarlos…. Muajajajajajajajajaja…

Esta semana postearé el spin off de este fic que se va a llamar "Culpa a las brujas".

Advierto que habrá spoilers de este fic, por ello si no quieren tener pequeños adelantos y mantener el suspenso, no lo lean… y tal vez haya cosas que no entiendan, pero serán explicadas en este fic.

Y por cada review, les responderé con un spoiler del siguiente capítulo… y del primer capítulo del spin off…

Y sin mucho más para decir… CHAUSIS!

Talula y Poppy!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: nada es mío, sino Dean no se hubiese ido con Lisa nunca.

Estamos un poco decepcionadas por la poca respuesta que tuvo el capítulo anterior. No sabemos que es lo que está andando mal aquí y si ustedes,- ademas de Lia Collins- no me dicen que es, no vamos a poder hacer nada bueno. Lo peor es que en los stats, el capítulo tuvo más de cien visitas, pero nadie escribió nada, y no lo digo por el número de reviews ni nada por el estilo, -están los PM, por el amor de Loky!- es simplemente porque no vemos feed back y no sabemos como seguir, si les gusta como van las cosas, que debería de Cambiar, que no, que agregarle… o, por Dios, si seguimos o no.

Gracias Lia Collins por tus comentarios y a todos los que nos escribieron alguna vez, les pedimos que sigan escribiendo –aunque sea al PM,- para saber sus opiniones.

Y por cada review, como dije antes, un spoiler.

Capítulo 9: Like a prayer.

"Life is a mistery, everyone must stand alone. I heard you call my name, and it feels like home"

-Así que eres de Dakota del Sur, Charlie.-comentó John dos horas de viaje después del encuentro en el bosque.- casi no se te nota el acento.

La muchacha, sentada atrás, junto a Sam, frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre extraño. Todos en casa le decían Nel o Nelkhael, solo Adam había comenzado a emplear su segundo nombre. A su abuelo y a su padre y tíos jóvenes, en cambio, les había dicho que su primer nombre era ese segundo nombre molesto que su abuelo Bobby había querido ponerle.

-Soy de Siaux Falls, pero nací en Illinois, mi papá es de Kansas, mis padres y yo hemos viajado mucho y tomo acentos de cada lugar que voy...-le corrigió con amabilidad, viendo que, no estaba mintiendo. No del todo.

Dean se giró para verla con curiosidad.

-¿Conoces a Bobby Singer?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

Los ojos de Nel se abrieron al triple, y en medio segundo, todas las ideas se le vinieron a la mente. Bobby, Bobby le podía ayudar a buscar respuestas, después de todo era tan inteligente como Gabriel y Michael juntos. Lo difícil sería convencerlo.

-Si, lo conozco.-sonrió.- es como un abuelo para mi… ¿Qué tipo de relación entablan ustedes con él?

Sam soltó una carcajada ante el extraño vocabulario empleado por la curiosa muchacha.

-Es nuestro Tío Bobby, lo queremos mucho también…-dijo con lo ojos brillantes, revestidos de un cariño que no aparecía cuando hablaba de John…

Curioso…

-Mi pops dice que sabe demasiado para su salud… y que bebe mucho para su salud… sonríe Nel.- es un papá para papi…

John casi atropella un cartel y Dean y Sam la miraron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Pops y papi?-preguntó Sam con una pizca de esperanza en la voz.

Nelkhael estudió todos sus rostros y se encogió de hombros.

-Sip, tengo dos papás…-aclaró y luego puso el rostro exasperado.- ¿Son homofóbicos o algo de eso? Dios no juzga el amor, eso les puedo asegurar…

-¡No!-suelta Sam demasiado de repente, asustado.- Solo que… no es algo que se escucha todos los días…

-Además… ¿Tienen sexo el uno con el otro? ¿Cómo hacen?-inquirió Dean divertido.

Nelkhael tenía dos opciones, hacerse la idota y no decir nada, o hacerse la idiota, incomodar a su papá y a John y reir con Sam un rato.

La segunda fue más tentadora.

-Pues creo que conoces que, como las mujeres tienen el punto G en sus vaginas, los hombres tienen sus próstatas en su ano, lo cual, bajo fricción, funciona de igual forma para ambos sexos…-explicó con voz inocente.- un día, me desperté y papi tenía su…-Dean le tapó la boca antes que pudiera continuar, y ella soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro rojo de los dos Winchester mayores y las risas de Sam a su lado.- ¿Qué? Parecían disfrutarlo… tenían relaciones sexuales…-puso un dedo en su barbilla y fingió pensar.- como tres o cuatro veces por noches, si cuento los intervalos de gritos y gemidos…-la risa se le escapó por la nariz y la boca, y llegó hasta un punto que casi no pudo respirar. Sabía que sus padres tenían ese tipo de contacto, al menos recientemente, y agradecía no haber presenciado ninguna etapa del mismo. Volvió a reír con fuerza al imaginarse tomando ácido para borrar las imágenes de su cabeza.

Sam, a su lado, parecía disfrutar del hecho que John y Dean estaban rojos hasta las orejas.

-Ok, ok, ya basta de tanta risa, aquí encontré el motel…-dijo John exasperado.- ¿Quieres un cuarto sola, Charlie?

Y con esa pregunta las risas de la niña murieron.

-Esto… yo…-por un lado era bueno un cuarto para ella misma. Podría abrir sus alas y moverlas un poco, y de paso, intentar establecer conexión con su pops o, como mínimo con Balthazar o Gabriel. Pero… Nunca había dormido sola… siempre había alguien protegiéndola de las pesadillas de su padre en el infierno. O el rostro de Alistair. O la risa macabra de Raphael. O los hermosos ojos de Michael brillando con furia y dolor al golpearla. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Charlie?-susurró Sam tomando su mano derecha.- ¿Estás bien? Si quieres Dean y yo podemos dormir en tu cuarto.- John le hechó una mirada, pero el castaño lo ignoró.

La muchacha negó. Si quería ponerse en contacto con su familia, si quería volver con ellos, debería de estar sola y mantener las apariencias.

-No, estaré bien.-dijo y salió del auto, sin mirar a nadie.- No es como si una bandada de harpías volase detrás de mi…-agregó con su mejor sonrisa Dean Winchester.

John se adelantó y fue a la recepción a pedirle un cuarto a Nel, mientras que los chicos buscaban unas cosas del maletero del Impala.

-Tu cuarto está junto al nuestro, Risitas, si necesitas algo… ya sabes…-le indicó John cuando llegó.- esta es la llave, no la pierdas, ten cuidado, Dean irá a tu cuarto a poner sal y otras protecciones.

La niña negó.

-No hacen falta que vaya P-Dean, yo puedo hacer las protecciones sola…-dijo tomando uno de las bolsas de sal.- Y necesito ir al centro comercial a comprarme ropas y… algunas otras cosas más… Sam y Dean podrían ir conmigo…

-¡Si!-dijeron los dos hermanos con entusiasmo.- Papá, ve a dormir, nosotros iremos con ella al centro comercial.

John lo pensó bien, y luego terminó aceptando.

-Tengan cuidado, y…

-Primero disparamos y luego preguntamos.-recitaron los tres menores

John sonrió y salió hacia su cuarto.

-Entraré a mi cuarto cuando me compre algo de ropa…-murmuró Nel guardando la llave en un bolsillo.- ¿Vamos, chicos?

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-¿Algún cambio?-preguntó Sam apoyada en el marco e la puerta del colorido cuarto de Nel, en donde se encontraba su sobrina y Balthazar, ambos dormidos, conectados a una máquina y alimentados vía sonda.

Dean, que estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su hija, negó.

-La actividad cerebral sigue igual desde que los trajeron, no baja ni sube… no hay reflejos, por lo que… -soltó un suspiro tembloroso.- siguen en coma…

Sam parpadeó para no dejar caer las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, pero, al ver, sentir a su hermano mayor tan destrozado, sus ojos soltaron todas las que el hecho merecía.

-Oh, De…-susurró y caminó para sentarse junto a Dean, quien dejo que ella apoyase su cabeza en el pijama azul de conejos y le acariciase el cabello corto con tanto mimo que creyó tener cuatro años nuevamente, y que la que lo acariciaba era su madre y no su hermano/a.- No está muerta… ¿Lo sabes?-preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento y un sollozo en respuesta.- ella volverá… Diablos, De, ambos lo harán y de seguro te dejarán abrazarlos y besar sus pies por el mal rato…-ante eso Dean sonrió un poco; ciertamente, abrazaría a Balthazar por traer a su hija de vuelta… y retendría a su pequeña entre sus brazos y no la dejaría perderse de su vista nunca más.- Estuviste muerto seis meses…-dijo Sam de repente.

Dean, desde su regazo, se giró para verla, y ella estaba mirando al frente, un punto en el infinito, con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y el rostro en una mueca de dolor.

-Creí que habían sido cuatro…

-No hablo de aquella vez…-le cortó ella.- hablo… hablo del… "Punto Misterioso"…-su mano desocupada aferró con fuerza una de las de él y continuó hablando.- fueron cien Martes en los cuales te vi morir de cien formas diferentes… nunca… nunca podía salvarte… y estaba "The Heat of the moment"-soltó una risita temblorosa.- ahora… le tengo una especia de pánico a esa canción… tengo miedo… temo que cuando despierte tu ya no estés… y… el te dejó muerto seis meses, De…-los sollozos se volvieron más poderosos y, al final, Dean la estaba abrazando con fuerza, asegurándole que el estaba allí y que nunca la dejaría, que era lo que más amaba en el mundo y miles de cosas más.

En la puerta, Gabriel contemplaba la escena con una mueca de terrible culpa.

-Metiste la pata con esa, risitas…-dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Bobby.- No recuerdo lo que pasó ni nada por el estilo… solo recuerdo que unos días después vinieron a mi casa y cuando Dean salió a un bar a tomar, Sam se quedó aovillado en su cama, llorando por horas y diciéndome que no podría salvar a su hermano…- Gabriel se hundió más en la culpa al ver en el recuerdo del viejo, a un Sam alto y fuerte, en una posición fetal, con el rostro lleno de miedo y desesperanza.- Las dos semanas siguientes fueron imposibles para el… no se despegaba de su hermano por más de diez minutos, e incluso durmió en una litera en el cuarto de él para no perderlo de vista…

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad para pedirle disculpas…. A ninguno de los dos…-susurró Gabe con voz temblorosa.

Bobby negó y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Hijo, ellos no esperan un "Lo siento"… ellos esperan que les ayudes a hacer algo que salve lo más importante que tienen en su vida…

-¿A Cas, Nel…?

-No, muchacho…-Bobby sonrió un poco.- aunque no lo creas, la prioridad número uno de Sam es Dean y viceversa…

-Entonces si Dean le pidiese a Sam que me dejase por el tema del punto misterioso…-Gabe dejó la frase al aire, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-No, Dean sabe que Sam te ama y Sam sabe que si su hermano le pide eso, ese no es su hermano…-le corrigió el cazador.- ahora ve a ver a tu hijo, está en el sofá, aovillado junto a Jo… la chica hace lo que puede pero él te necesita más a ti…

Gabriel asintió, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo a medio escalón y se volvió a Bobby, que miraba a sus hijos del corazón abrazados.

-Bobby…-lo llamó, haciendo que un par de ojos azules lo miren con atención.- Eres…. Eres el mejor padre del mundo… Gracias…-le dijo desde la sinceridad de su corazón.

Bobby fingió no haber escuchado, pero, antes de que haya girado su cabeza hacia el cuarto de Nel, Gabriel pudo ver los atisbos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Idiotas sensibles…

SPNPSNPSNPSNPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Nunca en mi vida vi a un ser humano comprar tanta ropa…-soltó Dean tirando las veinte bolsas que tenía en su persona sobre una de las camas simples del cuarto de Nelkhael.- ¿De dónde has sacado tanto dinero? ¿Cuánto gastaste? ¿Eso zapatos azules no tienen un taco demasiado alto? ¿Y esas polleras extrañas?

Nelkhael, que ya estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero viendo modelitos de ropa para ponerse, se encogió de hombros.

-El dinero sale de mi chaqueta, gasté poco porque era una feria americana, De…-le dijo como si el hecho diese como resultado un portal a Marte.- incluso para cazar debemos de tener estilo…

-Sobretodo con esta Gabardina azul…-acotó Sam alzando dicha prenda para que se pueda apreciar mejor.- ¿Por qué te la compraste?

-Mi pops usa una en color beige…-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras se acercaba para acariciar su nueva ropa.- lo extraño a horrores…

Dean le dio una sonrisa simpática.

-Encontraremos a tu tío Gabriel y el te llevará a tus papás.-le dijo como una promesa.- sino unas mariquitas me comerán vivo.

Sam y Nel rieron ante aquello último, pero al final, Sam anunció que ella tendría que bañarse y descansar un poco antes de cenar.

-Podemos pedir pizzas y helado y vemos una película de miedo aquí…-sugirió Nel.- seguramente en algún canal tendremos algo interesante…-los dos chicos asintieron entusiasmados y, luego de poner toda la protección, salieron del cuarto y Nel soltó un suspiro.- Bien, Balthazar, en algún lado tienes que estar… grandísimo idiota…-murmuró mientras que, de una bolsa de lencería (para asegurarse que ninguno de los dos chicos espíen), sacó una bolsa de cosas que había podido recolectar en el tiempo en el que, supuestamente estaba probándose ropa en los vestidores. Había ido a lugares extraños y había tocado cosas extrañas, pero, al fin, dio con todos los ingredientes para invocar a un ángel. Cuando estaba por dibujar el círculo en la mesa, unos toques en su puerta la interrumpen, y se apresura a guardarlo todo.- ¿Quién es?-chilla casi histérica.

-El mago de Oz y he venido a secuestrarte Doris…-ante aquella respuesta, Nelkhael, abre la puerta de un tirón y se lanza a abrazar a su visitante.- Oooouf!-suelta el rubio al recibir el peso extra.- Sabía que soy lindo, pero no creía merecer tal bienvenida…

Ella se suelta un poco y ve a los lados, con miedo a que los Winchester hayan visto algo, pero, por lo que oía, Dean y John estaban roncando y Sam dándose una ducha.

-Entra, adelante…-le urge y lo empuja hacia adentro.- No sabes lo preocupada que he estado, Balthazar…-casi llora ella.

Balthazar rodó los ojos y la abrazó una vez más.

-Estoy aquí… sea donde sea que estamos…-mira a su alrededor.- ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí, más de diez años en el pasado y encontrándonos con tu padre y Samsquach… ?

Nel se encogió de hombros y luego lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Terminaste en el bosque?-le preguntó volviendo a sacar las cosas para la invocación.

-Estaba en el bosque y me aparecí en el centro comercial…-le contestó ayudándole a ordenar las cosas.- pero no he sido yo, simplemente… aparecí…

Nelkhael asintió levemente y luego lo miró pensativa.

-Quise transportarme a casa, pero no pude…-le contó.- tal vez las cosas no sean como nosotros las vimos en nuestro tiempo…

-¿Entonces estás convencida que estamos en el pasado?-preguntó Balthazar haciendo aparecer un vaso con whisky en su mano y una malteada de frutilla para Nel en la otra.

Nel tomó la bebida con una sonrisa agradecida.

-¿Recuerdas qué sucedió antes de llegar aquí?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

El ángel imitó su gesto y quedó en silencio unos minutos, para luego negar,

-Recuerdo habernos aparecido en Seattle para buscar a Guerra, pero luego nada más…-respondió tomándose de golpe el liquido ambarino del vaso, el cual se rellenó al instante. Luego, el ángel vió lo que había en la bolsa blanca que estaba sobre la mesa de te y miró a su sobrina nieta con curiosidad.-¿A quién pensabas traer?

La muchacha soltó un suspiro y evitó su mirada a toda costa.

-Necesito un ser humano en específico para el ángel que voy a traer.-le dijo con voz seria.- es el único que podría habernos traído al pasado sin ton ni son…

-¿Lúcifer?-preguntó el ángel para recibir una almohada en el rostro.- Ok, ok… ¿A quién?

Los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron azules como el cielo.

-Michael.

Balthazar se esperaba, como muchas veces en las cuales Gabriel le contaba sus ideas, un "¡Jaja, ja, caíste!", pero, seamos serios: la muchacha era una Winchester hasta el tuétano. Novak o con gracia o no, la muchacha era Winchester desde el amanecer hasta el día siguiente. Y las ideas semi-suicidas eran parte de la genética.

-Ok, esta es la idea más idiota que has propuesto en tu vida.-dijo Balthazar luego de salir del estupor.- ¿Y te das cuenta que tu padre tendría que aceptar antes de que el siquiera pueda echarnos un vistazo?

Nelkhael rodó sus ojos.

-No será a mi padre a quien usaremos… usaremos a Johnnie-boy…-aclaró.

El ángel la estudió unos segundos.

-¿No deberías de sentirte mal por hacerle pasar eso a tu abuelo?-inquirió con curiosidad.

La niña pareció pensarlo, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que… no lo siento como un abuelo de verdad, Bal… el… el alejó de muchas cosas a mi papá y mi tío… creo que… ni siquiera me cae bien…-confesó.

Balthazar la miró por un rato, pero luego asintió.

-Lo traeré al cuarto y haré que diga que si… luego borraré su memoria y listo…- en un parpadeo desapareció y en otro, apareció con John dormido en sus brazos.- dormí a Batman y Robin… solo debemos despertarlo y explicarle las cosas al hombre de modo que diga que si…

-Lo cual puede tardar horas…-murmuró Nel preparando las cosas para la invocación.- despiértalo, por favor…

Con un chasquido, Balthazar tenía aun John atado en una silla y despierto.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA!?-gritó mirando a su alrededor para ver a Nelkhael y a Balthazar frente a él, con el altar listo para el encantamiento.- ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Cómo mataste al wendigo?

Nel entrecerró los ojos.

-Somos ángeles del señor y lo maté tronando mis dedos.

John gruñó.

-Claro, y yo soy Elvis.-dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada confusa de la niña.

-No conozco a ese tal Elvis, pero estoy segura de que usted es John Winchester, mi abuelo paterno.-le dijo con tranquilidad.

John la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y soltó un jadeo cuando los ojos de la muchacha mutaron al verde, tan hermosos y luminosos como los de Dean.

-T-tu… ¿C-cómo… t-tu…? –tartamudeó.

Nel lo cortó con un ademán de su mano.

-No se como llegué, pero si, soy tu nieta, Nelkhael Charlotte Winchester, hija de Castiel, un ángel del señor y Dean Winchester, tu hijo.-le explicó serenamente.- el es mi amigo, Balthazar, protector y guardián de las armas celestiales.

El rubio sonrió.

-Un gusto conocer al tan famoso John Winchester…-se puso al frente y su expresión se enfrió un poco.- ¿Dígame, pse aprende o viene con la práctica?-preguntó ladeando la cabeza como Cas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-espetó John confundido.

-Balthazar se refiere a tus… costumbres paternales…-dijo Nelkhael dudando en como comunicarlo.- eso no importa en estos momentos, Bal, luego podemos hacer descargos… lo importante es Michael…

-¿Michael, el arcángel?-preguntó John.

-Yo creo en las hadas...-murmuró Balthazar con sarcasmo al ver la pelea entre el terror y la incredulidad en los ojos de John.- no estamos mintiendo... Dios, ahora se de donde vino la cabezoneria en esos humanos...-Una mirada fria de John bastó para que la niña resople y haga aparecer sus alas negras.-Eso fue convincente…

John abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-Ahora si.-aplaudió la muchacha.- Bien, necesitamos traer a un arcángel a la tierra porque… necesitamos varias respuestas…

-¿Y- yo qué tengo… qué tengo que ver con eso?-inquirió el cazador.

Balthazar comenzó a rodear a John y comenzó a explicar.

-Verás, los ángeles, al igual que los demonios, no pueden andar en la tierra como son naturalmente… necesitan…

-Recipientes…-le cortó John.- necesitan donde meterse…

-Exacto, pero, la posesión angélica, no es igual a la demoníaca…-Balthazar sacudió su cabeza.- nosotros necesitamos el consentimiento de nuestros recipientes para poder… llenarlos…

-Además…-interrumpió Nelkhael.- no cualquier cuerpo humano puede ser poseído por cualquier ángel…

El otro ángel asintió.

-Claro, deben de tener algo especial… que llme la atención a un ángel en particular. Y tú…-le señaló.- eres el recipiente ideal de Michael…

-¿Cómo saben?-fue la pregunta de John, que vió como los dos ángeles compartían una mirada intensa.

-Lo sabemos.-respondió Nelkhael.- entonces… ¿Nos ayudarás?

-No.-respondió el cazador.

La muchacha apretó los dientes al escuchar los pensamientos del hombre.

-¡No amenazaré la vida de mi papá y mi tío, John Winchester!-bramó con furia.- ¡Y soy un ser celestial, me debes respeto! Así como puedo luchar por tu vida, puedo muy de buena gana hacer lo contrario.

John solo se la quedó mirando, dividido entre el dolor y el asombro.

-C-cuando Mary se enojaba…. Ponía la misma expresión que tu….-susurró con voz temblorosa.- ella… ella… fruncía el ceño, apretaba la boca y gritaba como una banshee hasta hacerme entrar en mis siete…

La expresión enojada de Nel se escurrió como agua en manos y mostró compasión y dolor.

-Necesito tu ayuda… en el futuro… mis padres me esperan… nuestra familia nos espera…-suplicó apretándole las manos con afecto.- por favor…

El cazador la miró a los ojos y sin dudar, asintió.

-Acepto, voy a ayudarlos.-lso dos ángeles respiraron con alivio.- pero antes…. ¿Me respondes una pregunta?-la niña asintió, extrañada.- ¿Ese Castiel… hace feliz a Dean? ¿Y Sam? ¿Está el bien?

Una sonrisa tranquila cruzó el rostro de la híbrida.

-Mis padres se aman y Sam tiene a quienes ama justo al alcance de sus brazos…-le respondió y luego besó suavemente su frente.- duerme, abuelo…-y con una sonrisa tranquila, John quedó inconsciente.- Ya está todo, Balthazar, comencemos.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_Dean estudió a su alrededor y vió un enorme lago, y un muelle. Caminó lentamente al ver dos figuras sentadas allí, con los pies chapoteando en el agua, por la forma de las siluetas parecían un hombre y una niña. _

_-¿Hola?-preguntó al llegar más cerca, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Nelkhael y a ¿Cass?- ¿Cass, Nelkhael?-susurró con el corazón en la garganta._

_-De hecho, es Jimmy…-sonrió Nelkhael levantándose para correr hacia el y atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo.- Hola, Papi… -Dean la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho y aspiró su aroma dulce e infantil. _

_-Hola, Cariño…-le susurró con voz temblorosa.- ¿Esto es real? ¿Eres tú?_

_La niña lo acarreó hasta sentarlo entre ella y Jimmy, sobre el muelle. _

_-Es un sueño… pero aquí es donde una parte de mi está escondida…-le explicó la pequeña.- Hay una parte de mi que está desconectada de mi… ella tiene la gracia…_

_-¿Entonces tu eres…. Humana?-inquirió Dean evadiendo la mirada de Jimmy, que sonreía como un gato que se comió un canario. _

_-Claro, cincuenta por ciento Winchester y cincuenta por ciento Jimmy Novak…-ante eso Dean abrió la boca y los ojos horrorizado.- papi, pops tenía el cuerpo de Jimmy cuando fui creada, y su forma original es pura luz, es lo que me dio su gracia, pero tu y Jimmy son humanos y mi cuerpo humano necesita de genes humanos… _

_-Entonces, Dean, es una Novak-Winchester…-intervino Jimmy con una sonrisa._

_Dean le envió dagas con los ojos. Sentía que había engañado a Castiel. _

_-Es Winchester-Novak, en todo caso.-le corrigió el ojiverde sin dejar de mirarlo._

_-¿Eso me hace la madre?-preguntó Jimmy con fingida inocencia. _

_-¡Eso sería genial! ¡Nunca tuve mamá! Raphael es a-te-rra-do-ra.-opinó Nel alegre.- Entonces… ¿Qué tal todo en casa?-preguntó como si nada. _

_Dean la miró incrédulo. _

_-Estuviste dormida por semanas y aún no das señales de vida más que el bip de esas estúpidas máquinas a las que estás conectada.-le dijo en tono regañón._

_-¿Estoy en coma?-preguntó la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Semanas?-se recostó contra el costado de Jimmy, quien miró a Dean con la misma expresión consternada de la niña. _

_-¿Semanas? ¿Cuántas semanas?-inquirió preocupado._

_-Tres, y Balthazar está en tu misma situación…-le informó el ojiverde sin mirarlo.- Estamos todos muy preocupados, Nelkhael… debes de volver a casa…-le suplicó._

_La niña lo miró algo perdida. _

_-No puedo volver yo sola… mi… esto es un subconsciente… mi cuerpo está en otro lado. Mi cuerpo está lejos…-le susurró ella en un susurro._

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Dean aterrado por el tono. _

_-Que lo que tienen en aquella cama es un cascaron sin consciencia, sin gracia y sin alma.-dijo Jimmy con seriedad.- tienen que mantenerla dormida. _

_-Pero…-comenzó Dean pero Nelkhael lo detuvo._

_-Tiene razón, despertar no me hará nada bien.-dijo sin dudar.- debo mantenerme dormida… y han de hacerme otro gran favor.-la imagen, de repente, comenzó a disolverse._

_-Debes ir por ella, Dean…- _

_Dean estaba completamente perdido._

_-¿De qué hablan?-casi no los veía, la bruma los estaba cubriendo._

_-¡Debes ir por ella, protégela!-Nelkhael comenzó a gritarle.- ¡Ve por Claire! ¡Cuida de mi hermana! _

-¡DEAN!

El cazador saltó en su lugar y se puso de pié rápido como un resorte. Parpadeó varias veces y se extraño al encontrarse con el conocido decorado de su cuarto… Y con Cas frente a él, brazos en jarra, manos en puño sobre su cintura ceño fruncido y rostro exasperado.

-¿Cas? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó acercándose a él para tocar con suavidad su rostro.

El ángel lo miró extrañado.

-Soy yo, Dean…-dijo suavizando su tono.- ¿Quién más sino?

Dean quiso decir que podía ser Jimmy Novak, pero apreció el intento de chiste de su pareja y le sonrió un poco.

-Lo siento, es que… soñé algo extraño…-dijo dejando un suave beso en los labios del hombre frente a él.- estaba en aquel lugar en el cual nos encontramos cuando Jimmy volvió a su cuerpo y soñé contigo…

Las cejas de Castiel se alzaron.

-¿Qué más?-preguntó con un tono que no se parecía para nada a la histeria…. Ah, sarcasmo.

-Y Nel estaba allí, pescando con Jimmy Novak… y me dijo lo del ADN…. Que es una Winchester-Novak… ¿Oye, es eso cierto?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Naturalmente.-fue la única respuesta del ángel, que lo miró como esperando que siga con su relato.

-Me dijo algo de que su subconsciente estaba atrapado mientras que su "yo" estaba lejos, en otro lado.-frunció el ceño al repensar lo que había dicho. Sonaba ridículo.- y se sorprendió cuando le dije que duerme desde hace tres semanas.

-Continúa.-le alentó su pareja.

-Y luego comencé a despertar y Jimmy y ella me dijeron que vaya por Claire… que ella necesita de nuestra protección.-Los ojos de Castiel se abrieron hasta dar a impresión que se saldrían de sus cuencas.- ¿Cas?

El ángel comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, rostro estoico, manos en puños y dientes apretados.

-Debemos ir a Pontiac, Dean, ahora.-dijo con voz tensa.

-Entonces, Jimmy y Nelkhael aparecieron en un sueño tuyo y te pidieron que protejas a Claire Novak.-dijo Gabriel conduciendo el Camaro azul brillante que poseía, con un muy enfurruñado Dean en el asiento del copiloto, y Sam y Castiel sentados detrás.

-Creo que ya lo dijo cinco veces, Gabe.-respondió Sam rodando sus ojos, pero sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.- He accedido a los datos del hospital St. John de Pontiac, y Amelia Novak, viuda, con una hija, apareció hace más de un año con un caso muy avanzado de cáncer cerebral.-leyó.- le quedan poco más de tres meses.

-Genial…-gruñó Dean.- ¿Hay familiares a cargo de Claire?

Sam buscó otros minutos más, y terminó negando.

-Ciertamente Amelia tenía una hermana… pero fue asesinada hace cinco meses…por lo que veo fue un demonio.-con un par de clicks, la pantalla de la tablet en la parte delantera del interior, aparecieron las fotos de la policía. Era claramente trabajo de demonios.- Claire está en una casa de cuidados infantiles… que fue atacado sucesivas veces este mes…

-Las protecciones funcionan…-murmuró Castiel. Todos lo miraron buscando explicaciones.- apenas me enteré de la muerte de la hermana de Amelia Novak, hablé con Claire y me dijo que estaría en el orfanato de la ciudad... le dije que pondría protecciones contra demonios y ángeles.

-Claramente están rotas.-dijo Sam, y la pantalla LCD del aparato mostró fotos de una pequeña niña rubia, desangrada en su cama.- era Gloria Jane, murió desangrada… esa noche la habían puesto en ese cuarto por que en el suyo había ratas… el cuarto de Claire Novak.

Todos soltaron sendos gruñidos.

-¿Qué proponen, entonces?-preguntó Dean después de unos minutos.

Sam soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca.

-Hummm… creo… que… ya sabemos la solución, Dean.-dijo algo nerviosa.

El cazador se giró para mirarla y frunció el ceño.

-No se de qué diablos hablas.

Gabriel al parecer leyó la mente de Sam porque su sonrisa se borró en medio segundo.

-¿¡Estás siendo serio, Sammy?!-casi bramó con enojo.

-Es la única solución, Gabriel.-soltó Sam con voz a la defensiva.

-Oigan, no tenemos la menor idea de lo que hablan…-interrumpió Dean, haciendo que Gabriel suelte un gruñido desesperado.

-Lo que Sammy dice es que tenemos que hacer una parada en Iowa.-ladró.

-¿En Iowa?-inquirió Castiel con el ceño fruncido.

Sam soltó un suspiro.

-La niña necesita venir con nosotros. Su vida está en peligro y somos los únicos que la podemos ayudar.-comenzó la castaña.- si convencemos a Amelia que nos entregue su custodia por la via legal, sería más fácil poder llevarla a casa.

-¿Entonces?

-Dean, según los papeles de Cas, es el hermano gemelo perdido de Jimmy Novak, Castiel Singer.-intercedió Gabriel.- entonces, ¿Qué mejor que confiarle su pequeña flor al hermano de su difunto marido?-Dean y Cas seguían sin caer.- un hermano… que adoptaría a su sobrina… un hermano casado con un noble mecánico de Dakota del Sur.

A Dean se le drenó la sangre del rostro.

-¿Q-qué?

Su hermana lo miró frustrada.

-Dean, debes de casarte con Castiel si quieres proteger a Claire.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-¿Tienes noción de lo arriesgado que puede ser esto?-preguntó Balthazar mientras acomodaba las cosas para el ritual con su pequeña sobrina.

La niña sonrió ampliamente.

-Sip, pero eso es lo bueno de una misión peligrosa… la adrenalina…-dijo haciendo moviemitnos de karate.

Balthazar la miró casi aburrido.

-¿Sabes que si tu padre se entera que metiste en el cuerpo de su padre al tipo que le está haciendo imposible a existencia se enojará mucho? Y no me refiero a te suspendo "Los ositos cariñositos" o "Castle", me refiero a que te prohibirá salir en… décadas…-comentó prendiendo el papel para meterlo dentro del polvo rojo de la vasija.

-¿Dean no sabe de esto?-preguntó John con el ceño fruncido.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

-Pues… digamos que no…-murmuró rascándose la nuca.- no creo que le agrade la idea en general… ¡Pero las razones son racionales!-saltó antes que pudieran decirle algo más.

-Pues lamento decirte que la racionalidad no entra en el cerebro de Dean si te metes en problemas…-refutó John con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Ciertamente espero un castigo más severo que un mes sin mis series favoritas…-murmuró y luego comenzó a hablar en enochiano.- John, apenas te pregunten, debes decir que si… me encargaré que no te suceda nada malo y que te mantenga lo mejor posible… solo… debes prepararte para… un viaje alrededor de la tierra… en un cometa…-John, aunque asustado, asintió y allí, fue cuando el cielo se nubló de repente y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza.-Michael, te invoco… ven a tu recipiente…

Lo siguiente que vieron fue una luz blanca que lleno en cuarto.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine… jajajajajajaja… cualquiera, en realidad, nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece…. Creo que se puede decir eso… o los personajes y parte de la trama no me pertenece… o la rama de los pers- ok, sigan leyendo…

N/A: **Importante!**

Ok, tardamos, no respondimos reviews y lo sentimos muuuuuuuchísimo… Talula yyo estamos en época de exámenes finales; ella tuvo cinco la semana pasado y yo los tengo la semana que viene-nueve exámenes, dos coinciden en dos días, Jueves y Viernes.

Gracias por prestarnos más atención, aunque, escribieron las de siempre, y, sinceramente, no queremos hacer eso de poner "queremos treinta reviews si quieren otro chap", porque, primero, nos parece imposible y segundo, no queremos obligarlos a nada-me pregunto si llegaríamos a treinta.

Hummm… bien, nada de acción. Bueno, eso es porque es la primer parte del mismo capítulo… lo cual es genial, porque el Martes y miércoles escribimos 24 páginas y decidimos dividirla en dos chaps, porque es más fácil, y porque además, ya pusimos mucha info en este chap.

Creo que ya es todo, Gracias por su visita y DEJEN REVIEWS O SINO UN OSO PANDA SE QUEDA SIN BAMBÚ…

Summary: hoy en Dios único: Se viene una boda Express y muuuucho destiel y Sabriel fluff… se van a enterar los planes de Michael en el pasado y que parte toman Balthazar y Nel en eso. Asqueroso fluff…preparándonos para la verdadera acción a partir del próximo chap…

Capítulo 10: Hell bells announcing a wedding….

-Part I-

Dean, sinceramente no sabía como sentirse en ese preciso instante. Sentía que estaba dividido en cuatro partes. Su mente masculina gritaba: "¡Lánzate por la puerta mientras el auto ande!". Su mente… inferior aplaudía las palabras de Sam y se regodeaba en el placer futuro. Su lado racional se encogía de hombros y decía: "Es lógico"… su corazón, en cambio, estaba extático, latía con fuerza y empujaba sonoramente la sangre a su cabeza y tapaba sus oídos, pero podía escucharlo gritando: ¡SI, SI, SI, SI, SI!

Desde que había vuelto del futuro, se había propuesto hacer las cosas bien por su pequeña familia, y casarse con Cas estaba en sus planes, bueno, en realidad era el plan principal, luego de vencer al diablo y recuperar a su hija.

Uno ya estaba cumplido, Nelkhael estaba con ellos –en coma, pero con ellos-, el plan para atrapar al diablo, si bien estaba en stand by, estaba, en general, en marcha.

Su último plan, sin duda, tendría que esperar. Al menos unos meses más. No era por Cas, -¡Dios, no!- el sexo era supremo, y el ángel era un excelente alumno y tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga, que, su apariencia de contador celestial ocultaba con creces… pero un ser que había visto a la tierra desde la creación del sexo, sería un Kamasutra con alas… eso era lo que Dean pensaba, y como siempre, Cas no lo decepcionó. Y además, amaba a Cas. Estaba irrevocable, indudable y ciegamente enamorado de Cas…. ¡Por el amor de Dios, si alguien lo negaba, lo golpearía! Pensaba cursi.. vamos, un Dean Winchester prostituto y desocupado, lo único rosa que pensaría sería el color de alguna tanga o brasier.

Aunque los bóxers negros que Cas había usado la noche anterior… Ok, tal vez esas imágenes no sean adecuadas para esos momentos y, por el amor a todo lo sagrado, no quería ni que si hermana o su suegro/cuñado lo vieran portar una erección, que definitivamente no se iría tomando respiraciones profundas o con su técnica de Bio-feed back -¡Gracias por nada, Patrick Jane!(1).

Entonces, lo importante en aquellos momentos era… pensar con claridad y respirar.

-¿Todos los humanos se ponen violeta cuando les proponen matrimonio?-preguntó Cas mirando a Dean con curiosidad.

Gabriel sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro y Sam suspiró para luego, incómodamente, darle un fuerte sopapo en el rostro a su hermano mayor, que reaccionó ante el pinchazo del dolor tomando aire y gritando algo sobre un Patrick Jane.

-¿Ya estuvo?-preguntó la castaña a su hermano, con una ceja alzada.

Dean asintió temblorosamente y tomó otra bocanada de aire… y otra, y otra… y todas muy seguidas.

-Dean-o, estás entrando en pánico y…-comenzó Gabriel, pero detuvo el auto al verlo comenzar a buscar la palanca de la puerta con manos temblorosas.

-¡Detén el auto!-chilló el mayor de los Winchester con histeria.

-¿¡Dean-o, qué carajo…!?-comenzó Gabriel otra vez, pero otro grito histérico lo detuvo.

-¡DETENTE, AHORA!

Y el arcángel obedeció. En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Dean casi se lanzó hacia afuera y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

-No sabía que la idea de casarse conmigo le sentaría tan mal…-comentó Cas con voz tranquila.

Gabriel miró a su novio con una expresión que, claramente decía: "Ve a ver que le sucede y tráelo o lo haré yo y lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente." Sam, temiendo por la integridad física de su hermano mayor, salió del auto, disparada hacia donde estaba su hermano y solo pudo ubicar unas pocas palabras sueltas en medio de la retahíla que salía de la boca del mayor.

-Idiota… boda… anillos… Nelkhael… Hija… Lúcifer…. Maldito sea…. Claire…. Demonios… matarlo lentamente… ácido sulfúrico… casa… pie… cerca blanca…

-¿Dean?-lo llamó Sam suavemente, pero el no reaccionó y siguió caminando de un lado al otro, farfullando ininteligiblemente sobre hijos y cercas.- Dean, por favor, necesitas calmarte…. Dean…-no había caso.- ¡DEAN!

-¡SI!-gritó en respuesta el cazador mayor, antes de, como maníaco, correr hacia el auto, sacar a Cas de dentro y luego, partirle la boca con un beso ansioso y lleno de pasión.

-Oooookey…-soltó Gabriel bajándose para ponerse junto a Sam y admirar el espectáculo que la amorosa parejita estaba dando en plena autopista.- eso fue raro…-Sam asintió en acuerdo.- me refiero a: realmente extraño, incluso viniendo de tu hermano… ¡Hey, esas manos donde las vea, Dean-o!-gritó cuando las manos de Dean desaparecieron por entre la ropa de su hijo, mientras que el beso aumentaba el calor.- ¡Oye, pervertido, están haciendo porno gay gratis para los tipos del equipo de fútbol que vienen en aquel autobús!-les gritó, y finalmente, se separaron, más por reflejo de Dean, que sabía lo que "un autobús lleno de tipos musculosos y homofóbicos" podía significar para ellos.

-¿Dean?-inquirió Cas anonadado, pero no por ello, alegre.

El cazador dio un paso hacia atrás y clavó una rodilla en el suelo. Y, oh, Sam deseó tener una cámara para sacar la foto de ese momento y luego usarlo como material de chantaje. Gabriel tronó los dedos y comenzó a documentar la propuesta.

-¿Castiel, tu el que me aferró con fuerza y me saco de la perdición, quieres casarte conmigo… dentro de unas seis horas cuándo lleguemos a un estado en el cual aprueben el matrimonio gay?-¡Oh, y dijo la palabra! ¡Un millón de dólares para Dean Winchester!

-Qué conmovedor…-escucharon decir a Sam con sarcasmo y Dean podía ver a Gabriel grabándolo o tomándole fotos.

Castiel abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, pero sus ojos azules brillaban de emoción.

-Dean…-susurró el con voz temblorosa.- Si, claro… claro que si…

La sonrisa de Dean pudo haber iluminado el estadio Wembley en un apagón.

-Y que quede para el recuerdo, que fue la declaración más romántica y de chicas que he hecho en mi vida.-aclaró el mayor antes de ponerse sobre sus pies y besar a Cas con suavidad.- desearía tener un par de anillos… así se hace más oficial.

Se escuchó un tronido de dedos, y, de un segundo para otro, Sam se paró junto a ellos, con una enorme sonrisa con hoyuelos y le entregó a su hermano mayor, una cajita larga de satín azul, con dos anillos dorados brillando sobre la tela de adentro.

-Es el regalo de los padrinos…-dijo Gabriel abrazando a Sam desde atrás por la cintura.- Porque somos los testigos, ¿Cierto?

Cas los miró y les sonrió suavemente.

-No encontraríamos a dos personas mejores y más adecuadas para ese puesto…

La otra pareja le mostró iguales sonrisas de alegría.

-¡Entonces, vamos a Iowa, familia!-les alentó Dean metiéndose en la parte trasera con Cas.

Gabriel gruñó y Sam rió divertida.

-Genial, ahora los vamos a tener que escuchar haciendo cosas extrañas, amor…-dijo el arcángel metiéndose en el auto.

Sam cerró su puerta y chasqueó la lengua.

-Cuando lleguemos a Pontiac, reservaremos la habitación más lejana… créeme, hacen ruidos peores…-dijo estremeciéndose.

-Estamos aquí atrás.-saltó Dean rojo como un tomate.- Y Sammy, creí que tu también estarías ocupada por las noches… tal vez tienen una crisis sexual… lo cual me alegra, porque, ese cuerpo ha de ser virgen, y no me quiero imaginar mppfffff…-y fue lo último que se escuchó antes que la boca de Cas lo callase de una vez por todas.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Cuando Balthazar se puso de pié y quitó del rostro de Nel su mano, lo primero que vió fue destrucción total del mobiliario, alarmas sonando fuera y gritos de los demás clientes… Dean y Sam, aún roncando.

Luego, todo estaba como lo habían visto y rápido como un chita, un aro de fuego ascendió alrededor del cuerpo laxo de John Winchester.

-¿Crees que ha funcionado?-preguntó Nel muy preocupada, mirando al humano.

El otro ángel cerró los ojos y no necesitó concentrarse mucho para sentir la gracia de Michael, terriblemente fuerte y poderosa, rozando con la suya, casi asustándola.

-¿Michael?-inquirió en un susurro casi inaudible.

La cabeza de John se levantó de su pecho, y nos ojos azules, los miraron con alivio.

-Hola, hermano, sobrina…-les saludó suavemente.- los felicito, mi truco ha funcionado, lamento las consecuencias para ambos, en cambio…

Los dos ángeles lo miraron con precaución.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué consecuencias?-preguntó la joven con el ceño fruncido.

Michael suspiró.

-En su tiempo, ambos están en coma… y creo que tu, pequeña…-asintió a Nel, que amplió sus ojos.- has contraído una enfermedad nerviosa humana… lamento eso, de veras…

Balthazar frunció el ceño al ver a Nel casi desfallecer, y rápidamente, la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí, Michael?-preguntó el ángel.- sin dar rodeos.

-Necesito que cumplan un misión.-les dijo, efectivamente, yendo al grano.- Era una misión para Sam y Dean, desde un principio, pero ustedes dos necesitaron mi ayuda más urgentemente.

-¿Necesitamos tu ayuda?-inquirió Nel con voz rasposa.- ¿Cuándo?

El arcángel suspiró.

-Fueron a buscar a Guerra y Lúcifer… Lúcifer los atrapó y les hizo cosas… les…-se trabó y sacudió su cabeza con una expresión llena de dolor.- Los tuve que traer al pasado porque veía que era la única forma de salvarlos.

-¿No estamos en coma en nuestro tiempo?-preguntó Balthazar en un tono por demás de estresado. El odiaba la ropa en los noventa… eran insultos para la moda…

-Son cascarones sin gracia o alma, en este tiempo, tu, Balthazar, tienes el cuerpo de tu recipiente a la edad de veinte años, y tu Nel, eres la hija de la luz, eres más poderosa que yo y todos los arcángeles juntos… solo necesitaste tocar con tu gracia la tierra para reclamar una copia de tu propio cuerpo…-les aclaró.

-Me haces sonar como si fuera Dios, Michael, y ciertamente, no lo soy.-le gruñó la niña mirándolo con ojos pardos.

Y los dos ángeles, para la confesión siguiente, hubiesen necesitado, al menos, un mes de terapia de preparación, pero en cambio, Michael la tiró tranquilo y sin pelos en la lengua.

-No, no eres Dios, pero si tienes su gracia.

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales, Balthazar miraba a Nelkhael con alarma y ella a Michael como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

-Me parece que estás desvariando, hermano.-soltó Balthazar finalmente.- muy gracioso, ja, ja…

Los ojos de Michael se volvieron duros como el hielo.

-No estoy bromeando, Balthazar, no tenemos tiempo para bromear, en una semana deben de volver a su tiempo o quedarán a la deriva para siempre, además, Raphael no debe sospechar nada.-le dijo con seriedad.

-Has dicho que tengo la gracia de Dios…-protestó Nel.- ¿Cómo explicas que no pueda salvar a mi familia? ¿Por qué tengo la gracia de Dios, Michael?

-Porque mi padre y yo hemos hecho este plan.-dijo en respuesta.- Dios, no está muerto, Raphael miente… ella misma lo encerró…

-¿Qué?-susurró Balthazar con la piel de gallina.

-Antes que yo enviase a Lucifer al pozo, Raphael planeó acabar con Dios y tomar su gracia.-les contó.- Padre entendió que eso sería inevitable, y lo único que pudimos planear fue una forma para que Raphael ni Lucifer puedan quedarse con su gracia.-soltó un suspiro.- un ángel, un ángel único fue creado en esos tiempos revueltos.

-Mi pops, hijo de dos ángeles.-interrumpió Nelkahel.

-Exacto.-aceptó el mayor.- El día en que Dios fue encerrado, planté… hummm… imagínense una semilla, una semilla que sería incubada y heredada por otro ser… una semilla que se dividiría en dos… y formaría dos seres semi celestiales, con la unión de dos cosas tan puras y sagradas, como lo son el alma de un hombre justo y la gracia de un ángel especial…

Nelkhael sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Dos seres? ¿Hablas de la segunda parte de la profecía?-inquirió con voz dura.- tengo una hermana…

-Hermano, de hecho…-Los ojos de Michael bajaron, y su expresión se llenó de culpa.-No pude evitar que Raphael y Zacharias te separen de tu hermano, Nelkhael, fue todo demasiado rápido… un segundo veía a Castiel unir su gracia a la de Dean Winchester, mi recipiente y al otro, el cielo se iluminaba y nacían dos nuevos querubines más sagrados que cualquiera que haya existido…

-¿Sus cuerpos humanos…?-comenzó a preguntar Balthazar.

-Los hice yo, célula por célula, usando ADN de Winchester y de Jimmy Novak, el único humano recipiente de Castiel que podría soportar la extracción de una parte de su alma sin morir.-declaró el arcángel.

-¿Quién es mi hermano? ¿Dónde está?-soltó Nel con voz temblorosa.

-Nithael, lamentablemente, fue tomado por Zacharias de su cuna y fue enviado hacia un lugar que escapa de mi radar.-se lamentó Michael.- Nithael… Dios de los cielos… así lo nombré yo mismo, apenas toqué al niño supe que sería un líder, un rey…-sonrió con tristeza, y luego miró a la niña, que temblaba en los brazos de su hermano, con compasión.- pequeña, algo me dice que tu y tu hermano, estarán reunidos prontamente…

El rostro de Nel se elevó.

-¿Tendré que matarlo?

Michel negó.

-Al parecer no entendiste la profecía…-dijo y se detuvo un segundo, como analizando lo que diría.- dice que una, la oscuridad o la luz, vencerá sobre la otra. Eso no significa que tengan que asesinarse el uno al otro…

-¿El es malo? ¿Por eso es la oscuridad?-preguntó Balthazar suavemente.

Mike sonrió.

-Eso es algo que no sabría decir.-dijo con sinceridad.- el Apocalipsis… creí que sería una buena idea… pero… pero vi en lo que Raphael y los demás se están convirtiendo y supe que mi padre no querría eso…-soltó un suspiro y se veía avergonzado.- quise ignorar los planes de Dios y el tiro salió por la culata…

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Nelkhael con voz temblorosa.

Michael se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño.

-Bien, el conjuro que utilizaron para desterrar a Dios del Cielo fue uno que Lúcifer ató a su gracia…

-Lucifer era inferior a Dios.-acotó Balthazar interesado y anormalmente serio.

-Pero era el más fuerte de los arcángeles, el hermano menor, pero el más brillante y hermoso…-repuso el arcángel.- solo necesitaron un descuido, un segundo Dios estaba en el jardín del Edén y al otro, ya estaba desaparecido.

-¿Antes o después de Adán y Eva?-preguntó Nelkhael.

-No, Nelkhael, fue con Adán y Lilith. (2)-le corrigió el mayor con suavidad. Nel y Balthazar asintieron, claramente sabían de lo que el arcángel hablaba.- Cuando Lucifer cayó, el plan entró en marcha…

-¿Entonces Raphael sabía lo que sucedería con los ángeles caídos y con Luci?-inquirió Balthazar enfadado.

-No, su pongo que solo quería deshacerse de la humanidad.-el arcángel se encogió de hombros.- ciertamente Padre sabía la actitud de Raph ante todo el problema y… decidió dejar las cosas como iban…

-¿Entonces Dios si sabía de la caída de Lucifer y de su consecuente caída?-fue la pregunta asqueada de la híbrida.

-No lo se…-respondió encogiendo los hombros de su recipiente.- lo único que se es la locación del libro que contiene el hechizo que puede sacar la gracia de tu hermano y de ti para traer a Dios de nuevo…

-¿Qué tipo de libro es?-preguntó Balthazar.

-Es el Libro de la Vida.-respondió el arcángel.

Nelkhaelsolto un gritito de sopresa.

-¡Es el libro sobre el que estoy investigando! ¡Allí se supone que hay un hechizo para sacar la sangre de demonio del cuerpo de Sam!-exclamó con asombro y luego prosiguió con emoción.- fue escrito por Isis y Osiris, la pareja divina, son hermanos… o algo así fueron creados por Thoth a partir de los rayos de la luna y Nut, que es el cielo, los concibió…. Espera… ¿Ellos, egipcios los ayudaron a ustedes Judeo-cristianos?-inquirió con curiosidad y fascinación.

-Son dos maravillosas ánimas, Nelkhael, muy diferentes a muchas deidades. Tenían mucho respetos por el Padre, y por ello nos ayudaron…-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa suave en los labios.- Después de todo, s reinado en e trono de los dioses fue el más largo y próspero…

-Entonces, podemos meterle mano a ese libro para desenjaular a Dios y curar a Sam…-resumió Balthazar con seriedad atípica en él.-¿Por qué viajar al pasado?

-Porque el templo en donde está será reducido a cenizas y entre ellas estarán las del libro…-respondió con voz cansada.- no cambiaremos nada sustancial en la historia, borraremos las memorias de cuantos humanos nos vean.-les aclaró.-Y ciertamente, necesitamos ayuda de los paganos…

Nelkhael sintió n sudor frío recorrer su espina.

-¿P-paganos?-Uh, oh…

-Ellos, desde Asgard son los que protegen al libro…-les informó.- Los dos hijos de Odín tienen las pistas para encontrar el libro.

-T-Thor…. Y ¿L-Lock-y?-tartamudeó Balthazar, sintiéndose terriblemente idiota.

Michael, inocente a la crisis de sus parientes, los miró confundido.

-¿Conocen a alguno disponible?-preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Los dos ángeles se miraron un segundo y luego asintieron.

-Iremos a él… y luego nos asesinará, pero vale la pena intentarlo…-sonrió Nel con fingida tranquilidad.

-¿De quién hablan?-inquirió el arcángel viendo asombrado como con un movimiento de su mano, apagó el fuego a su alrededor.

Otra mirada entre los ángeles y dos suspiros sincronizados.

-Loky.

SPNSPNSPNSPSNSSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-preguntó Gabriel a Sam luego de dos horas más de viaje, en las cuales los dos tórtolos del asiento trasero habían caído dormidos.

La castaña saltó en su lugar y escondió la revista.

-N-nada…-dijo no muy convincentemente.

Gabriel rodó los ojos y con un tronido de sus dedos, la revista apareció en sus manos. Y no pudo evitar soltar una risita baja ante lo que veía.

-¿Decoración de interiores, amor?-preguntó pasándole la revista. Sam gruñó.- cariño, piensas hacerle una renovación a la casa de Bobby… no creo que aprecie algo más que la pintura y las habitaciones extras.-ciertamente, sabía muy bien el porque de la revista en las manos de su pareja, pero era un trickster y bromear nunca estaba demás.

-No es para la casa de Bobby…-respondió la castaña luego de un rato.- es para…

-¿La casa de Dean y Sam en la ciudad?-inquirió el ojimiel, recibiendo un asentimiento estrangulado. Gabe sonrió y decidió dejar de jugar por el bien de su amado.- ¿O es que quieres redecorar nuestra casa, Sam?

Los ojos pardos emitieron un desello de felicidad, y el rostro de la chica mostraba una tímida sonrisa.

-De hecho… si… es que… Espera… ¿Nuestra?-preguntó cayendo en el posesivo.

-Lo que es tuyo es mío, Sam, así es como funcionan…

-Los matrimonios…-murmuró Sam.- ¿Nos casaremos? ¿Algún día?

Gabriel le tomo la mano y besó sus nudillos.

-Cuando vuelvas a ser tu, nos casaremos, pero mientras podemos… no lo se…. Aparecer nuestra casa junto a la de mi hijo y vivir juntos, los dos, como… una familia de dos… -se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de Sam bajaron a su regazo.

-¿Y si aprovechamos que soy mujer para…?-comenzó, pero se detuvo nuevamente a mitad de oración.

Y ahí el trickster estaba perdido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto confundido.

Sam suspiró.

-Hablo de… un pequeño Gabriel corriendo por la casa… o una pequeña Sam…´-respondió con timidez y un poco de esperanza en su voz.

Gabriel boqueó unos segundos antes de tomar aire y respirar profundamente, cosa innecesaria, pero lo necesitaba para relajarse.

-¿Niños?-casi susurró. El tenía experiencia en niños. Claro que si, después de todo, era un Dios pagano también y tenía no uno, sino cinco, tres con los que realmente tenía un vínculo, y uno comiéndose la cola… pero… ¿Niños?

-Si, tu sabes, bípedos pequeños, descendientes de primates….-dijo Sam como si fuera evidente.

-¿Niños? ¿Con cabellos de ángel, pies y manos como bodoques y…?-continuó Gabe sin hacerle caso a su pareja.- ¿Esos que babean y vomitan y comen y lloran?

Sam volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Si, de esos…-gruñó. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, roto solo por los ronquidos de Dean y Cas detrás.- Soy un estúpido, realmente… ¿Por qué querrías tener hijos conmigo?

Y ahí fue cuando Gabriel se recuperó.

-¡Claro que quiero tener hijos contigo!-casi gritó. Y luego volvió su vista hacia atrás para comprobar que ni su hijo o su yerno se hubieran despertado- Solo que… bueno… nunca he tenido hijos… normalmente, bueno, luego de Castiel, claro…

-Es cierto,-sonrió Sam.- pero este bebé sería humano, lo tendría que parir yo y no será un caballo de ocho piernas… ¿Cómo…?

-Créeme, amor, no quieres saberlo.-le detuvo el arcángel bloqueando sus memorias.

Sam se lo pensó y al final asintió.

-Entonces…. ¿podríamos… intentar tener hijos?-preguntó con esperanza.- y claro, debemos de usar alguna protección así la sangre de demonio no le afecta y, por Dios, que no la herede…

Gabe la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Nelkhael no te habló de su investigación?

Sam frunció el ceño.

-¿Investigación?-inquirió confundida.

Gabriel miró hacia el frente un rato largo antes de contestar.

-Estaba buscando la forma de filtrar la sangre de demonio hacia afuera…-le respondió con voz suave.- comenzó apenas le pudo meter mano a la biblioteca de Bobby.-dijo con desinterés.- había avanzado, ella habló de un libro blanco o algo así…

-¿El libro de la vida?-Sam estaba muy confundida y sintió también un ramalazo de afecto al recordar as hermosa sobrina. Su pareja asintió.- ¿Eso no es egipcio?

Gabriel volvió a encoger sus hombros, mientras doblaba y se metía en el estacionamiento de un hotel.

-Creo que si, nunca tuve buena relación con ellos… Ra y Set son insoportables…

Sam asintió distraídamente, preguntándose si ese libro tenía la solución a sus problemas.

Y cuantos fueron los dioses con los cuales salió su novio…

-No creo que quieras saberlo…-dijo Gabe con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Es un buen alimento…-comentó Michael en el cuerpo de John mientras masticaba una porción de pizza con curiosidad.

Dean y Sam lo miraron con las cejas alzadas, sorprendidos ante el vocabulario de su padre para con ellos luego de haberse despertado de su siesta.

-Entonces…-dijo Dean aclarándose la garganta.- ¿El es tu… novio?-preguntó a Nel que, palideció por un segundo.

-Exacto.-dijo Balthazar mientras miraba con aprehensión la grasosa sustancia alimenticia en su mano.- huimos juntos…. Sus padres no aprobaban nuestra relación.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Soy un ex convicto.-respondió el rubio mordiendo la pizza.- maté a un repartidor de pizzas por traerme mi entrega fría…

Los Winchester, excepto John que estaba muy concentrado analizando la botella de cerveza, lo miraron con horror y luego a Nel, que se había recompuesto, y se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer…(2)-dijo simplemente.- entonces, ¿Cuándo iremos a Minnesota, John?

Michael, nada acostumbrado a ser llamado con el nombre del humano que había poseído, siguió leyendo la etiqueta de la cerveza.

-¡Papá!-le llamó Dean preocupado.- ¡Llevas más de media hora analizando esa maldita botella!

Michel solo parpadeó y, luego, al ver las morisquetas de su familia celestial recuperó la compostura.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó con su… errrr… hijo.- ¿Me decías, N- Charlie?

Esta vez fue Sam el que abrió los ojos como dos platos. ¿Desde cuándo su padre hablaba con esa finura y comía como si n lo hubiese hecho nunca?

-Te preguntó cuando es que iremos a Minnesota.-le repitió Balthazar divertido.

Michael frunció el ceño y miró a los jóvenes Winchester. Tendrían que viajar en auto, eso estaba claro, y tenían que llevar a los Winchester y a la vez no develar que Nel, Balthazar o el mismo eran ángeles.

-Mañana en la mañana, hablaremos con tu…. Tío y le pediremos pistas.-resolvió finalmente.

-¿Tenemos un caso?-preguntó Sam confundido.

-Sip, nos ayudaran a encontrar "El Libro de la Vida".-dijo Nelkhael con una sonrisa.- tiene todos los secretos de la magia blanca del mundo y, lo mejor… ¡Tapa dura y letra grande!

Sam la miró impresionado, sabiendo a qué libro se refería la chica, Dean, en cambio, n entendía nada.

-Es un libro escrito por Isis y Osiris, los antiguos dioses egipcios en el principio de los tiempos…-aclaró Sam ante a no emitida pregunta de su hermano mayor.- ¿Para qué necesitan un libro tan poderoso?

-La pregunta principal aquí es: ¿Existe?-interrumpió Dean.

Michael asintió.

-Si, y necesitamos la ayuda del tío de N- Charlie para encontrarlo. El es…-no estaba seguro si decirles que era un semidiós pagano. Conocía suficientemente a los Winchester como para decir que asesinarían todo lo que les parezca sobrenatural. Pero la situación lo apremiaba y, después de todo, cuando hubiesen conseguido el libro, los tres cazadores no recordarían nada. Y si todo salía bien, el tampoco.- muy especial…-murmuro rascándose la nuca, evitando la mirada de los dos humanos.

-En realidad es un semi-dios… Hummm… Locky…-balbuceó Balthazar.

Dean y Sam, en la mitad de lo que tarda uno en pestañear, se pusieron de pié y en forma simultánea, sacaron sus pistolas para apuntar a los tres seres celestiales.

-Christo.-dijo Sam y los tres ángeles siguieron mirándolos sorprendidos.

-Ok, tal vez no les dimos tanto crédito.-murmuró Nelkhael alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

-Primero: papá es alérgico al pepperoni; segundo: jamás de los jamases aceptaría una cerveza que no sea Crown (3), y tres: hace un día no podría acercarse a ningún ser sobrenatural voluntariamente.-dijo Dean contando, punto por punto con sus dedos.

Balthazar, rodó los ojos y con un chasquido de sus dedos, las armas se convirtieron en peines.

Los ojos de los cazadores ampliaron cinco veces su tamaño normal.

-¿Pero qué…?-comenzó Sam.- ¿Qué… qué son?

-Demonios…-gruñó Dean.- más poderosos, pero demonios.

Nelkhael dio un paso al frente y miró a su padre joven fijamente.

-En realidad, somos ángeles… ángeles del señor, y ciertamente, el que está poseyendo a tu padre es el arcángel Michael.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Gabriel bufó molesto al ver al futro esposo de su hijo volver a repiquetear los dedos sobre la silla desocupada del registro civil, esperando su turno para casarse y a Sam y a Cas, que habían salido a hacer unos retoques de último minuto.

-Dean-o te estás por casar con Cas, no conmigo…-comentó y sonrió con malicia al ver el rostro repentinamente verde del humano.- no soy tan malo, después de todo, soy la pareja de tu hermano…

Dean asintió pensativamente.

-Teniendo en cuenta las anteriores relaciones amorosas de mi hermano, tú eres, junto con Jessica, lo menos peligroso de lo que se enamoró.

Gabriel arqueó una ceja.

-¿Hablas de Jessica Moore?-preguntó con delicadeza.- Sam nunca me habla de ella…

-Es un tema delicado.-murmuró Dean sin sorprenderse.- Jess fue… especial…-vio al arcángel asentir distraídamente y lo que vió en sus ojos le hizo sonreír como tonto.-¿Estás celoso de una chica muerta?-le preguntó y luego soltó una carcajada.- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Jamás pensé vivir para ver a un arcángel inseguro!

Gabriel le lanzó dagas con los ojos. Lo malo era que podía hacerlo literalmente si quería.

-No estoy celoso de una memoria si a eso es a lo que te refieres.-gruñó en respuesta.- Sam tiene mi marca en su alma y en su cuerpo, es mío…

Dean se puso de pié e puso un mano en el hombro de su suegro-cuñado, lamentando tener que meterse en una charla de chicas con el ex trickster.

-Ella te ama, ahora, a ti…-y luego, para cortar con tanta cursilería, agreguen tono de broma:- y claro que es tuya, sino te hubiese freído en aceite santo en la primera ocasión que tuviera.

-¿Gracias?-fue la semi respuesta de arcángel.

Dean le palmeó el hombro amigablemente.

-De nada, para eso está la familia, además de ahogar tus sueños con miles de trabas, enviarte a trabajar "para independizarte", romper tus juguetes o tus revistas porn- ¡Cas, Sam! ¡Al fin!-se alejó de Gabriel y Sam tomó su lugar.- ¿Qué fueron a hacer?

Castiel enrojeció y Sam sonrió ampliamente, con hoyuelos y todo, pero de esa forma que indicaba que pasaba mucho tiempo con un trickster.

-Cuando volvamos a casa.-dijo Sam haciendo un ademán con su mano, como para quitarle importancia al tema.- Entonces… ¿Están listos?

Dean soltó un suspiro.

-Tan listo como podría estar.-sonrió y tomo la mano de Cas para apretarla, y luego volver a soltarla, cuando pareció la secretaria del juez de paz detrás de él, y saltó del susto.

-¿Singer-Novak?-llamó la pelirroja pecosa. Dean alzó la mano.-tienen diez minutos para prepararse.

-Bien.-sonrió y se giró a ver a Sam.- Sam, mi corbata…-indicó y la chica supo que quería hablar con ella a solas.

Se alejaron dejando a Gabriel y a Cas a solas, los dos terriblemente incómodos.

-Bien… creo que mi bolita de plumas ya es… un hombre con alas… en sentido figurado, Cas…-agregó al ver que el ángel estaba por hacer un comentario. Luego soltó un suspiro.- Cas…mira, se que… se que no fui el mejor padre… al menos desde que… me fui de casa… pero… tu sabes que eres mi hijo, mi primer hijo y que no cambiaría nada de lo que sucedió si tu destino es ser feliz junto a Dean…

Los ojos azules de Cas lo miraron directamente a los dorados suyos y sintió todo encariño, la paciencia, la esperanza y la fe que depositaba en el. Y se sintió orgulloso, orgulloso como nunca lo estaría, porque ese ángel al que le enseñó a andar, estaba frente a él, listo para combatir cuantas batallas vinieran con tal de proteger a los que amaba

-Gracias, padre…-fue el susurro del pelinegro, que, en medio segundo, se estrelló contra el en un abrazo fuerte.

Gabe sonrió y besó sus cabellos, soltó una risita entre dientes cuando sintió a su hijo temblar en sus brazos. Tenía una niña en el cuerpo de un hombre.

-Vamos, pequeño, no querrás llorar y que se te corra el maquillaje.-bromeó.

El ángel no aflojó su abrazo.

-¿Puedes quedarte así? ¿Un rato más?-preguntó con su voz amortiguada por el saco gris de su traje. Su padre, en respuesta, solo lo abrazó más fuerte.

Mientras, Sam reacomodaba la corbata verde a Dean, y este último evitaba su mirada a como de lugar.

-Sabes que tienes mi apoyo moral, ¿Cierto?-le preguntó el menor a mayor, sin encontrar sus ojos, como un comentario sin demasiada importancia.

-Los anillos y tu cara de "¡oh-por-dios-compras!", me lo dijo.-respondió el cazador, tragándole nudo en la garganta. Quería decirle a Sam que lo amaba, que era lo más importante que tenía desde que se lo entregaron en sus brazos por primera vez, pequeño e inocente, quería decirle quedaría su vida por el y que no encontraría alguien más con quien quisiera compartir aquel momento tan importante en su vida.

Sus miradas al fin se encontraron y supo que Sam lo sabía.

-Vamos, ya es hora…-susurró la chica tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza para guiarlo hacia donde Cass estaba abrazado a su padre.-Awwwww… se ven tan tiernos…-comentó en broma.

Dean rió entre dientes y alzó la vista para ver a la pelirroja haciéndole señas que pasaran.

-Bien, Cas…-puso uno de sus brazos en jarra y el ángel, solo alzó una ceja, antes de rodar los ojos y entrar a la sala, en donde la jueza los esperaba con todos sus papeles listos. Era una mujer porte promedio, tal vez de unos cincuenta años, cabello negro y una sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con ternura.

-Castiel Novak y Dean Singer, los contrayentes… y Samantha Singer y Gabriel Novak, los testigos…-anunció la mujer con rostro gentil.-Los contrayentes tienen una hija, Nel- Nel- kel…-frunció el ceño y los demás soltaron risitas.- Nelkhael Charlote Singer, de quince años, nacida en Pontiac, Illinois, progenitores desconocidos, y es hermosísima…-dijo viendo la foto de la niña en el expediente.- ¿Dónde está?-preguntó buscando a la muchacha con su mirada.

-Un ataque de epilepsia provocó en ella un estado de coma…-le explicó Castiel apretando la mano de Dean, sintiendo como el dolor permanente que sentía por su hija, se hacía más pesado.-desearía que estuviera con nosotros…

Dean alzó su mano desocupada y le acarició la mejilla.

-Estará muy feliz cuando regrese… y probablemente nos patera el trasero por no esperar a que esté despierta.-le dijo el cazador con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

La jueza sonrió suavemente y prosiguió.

-Pidieron también una acta de petición de adopción de la pequeña Claire Novak, hija del fallecido hermano gemelo del señor Castiel, Jimmy Novak ¿No es cierto?-Todos asintieron- eso es hermoso, los niños deben de tener padres y no vivir en aquellos hogares en los que poco amor reciben…-Todos asintieron completamente de acuerdo. Gabriel, sobretodo. Le había dado varias lecciones a directores de orfanatos con manos demasiado largas.- Bien…comencemos…

La jueza comenzó a leerlos derechos y obligaciones de los contrayentes y cuando finalizó, hizo la pregunta que, dejó sin respiración a los dos testigos del amor entre un hombre justo y su ángel.

-Castiel Novak, ¿Aceptas por esposo al seor Dean Winchester, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos?

As, no tardó un segundo en asentir, con expresión estoica, seria. Era una promesa de un guerrero y un amante.

-Dean Winchester, ¿Aceptas a Castiel Novak como tu esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Y allí, fue Dean el que dejó de respirar, y, por un momento, solo pudo asentir repetidamente, con la misma emoción de antes, pugnando por estallar en estado liquido por sus ojos y sonoro por su boca.

-Dios, si, después de todo, yo se lo propuse…-dijo cuando pudo hablar, aunque su voz estaba quebrada.

Todos rieron, incluso Castiel le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Bien, ahora, los anillos.-indicó la mujer, y el par obedeció, poniendo en el dedo anular del otro, a banda dorada, que, al tocar sus pieles, emitió un brillo suave y se vieron algunos pequeños símbolos de unión en enochiano.- Oh, Dios…. ¿Vieron eso?-inquirió la mujer cuando vio el pequeño milagro. Todos la miraron fingidamente confundidos, y luego les hizo firmar en un folio del libro de actas a Sam y a Gabriel, luego a Dean y a Cas.-señorita, señor, les presento a los señores Singer-Novak.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Aclaraciones. **

Patrick Jane, protagonista de Mentalist, -otra de nuestras series favoritas,- que para resistirlos placeres de la carne durante su eterno celibato luego de la muerte de su esposa e hija, utiliza la técnica de retro alimentación… . que no entendemos como funciona, pero a él se supone que le da resultados.

Bien, esto es un marco teórico-bíblico-teológico en el cual se especializa mi querida Talula, ella duerme, por ello explicaré con mis palabras lo que me dijo. Es así la cosa. La primer mujer, no fue Eva, fue Lilith. –por eso alcorán la describe dos veces. Una por Lilith y la otra por Eva.- Esta tipa, como no quería ser sumisa ante el hombre porque no quería se la bottom en la posición de misionero.- se reveló. Cuando lo Lúcifer cayó, corrompió su alma y se convirtió en el primer demonio de su lista, luego Azazel… y la lista sigue… si tienen más preguntas sobre el tema, solo pregunten que Talu les contesta.

En realidad es Corona®, una marca de cervezas mexicana. Pero no queríamos hacer la publicidad tan evidente y tener problemas. Muy Rica, aunque, entre nos… la Stellita es mejor…


	11. Chapter 11

Declaración: nada de lo que reconozcan es NUESTRO… solo pare de la rama.

Fe de erratas: se que nos equivocamos, en el cap 10, con los apellidos de Dean… sinceramente no nos dimos cuenta, estábamos muy emocionadas y se nos pasó de largo al releerlo. Lamentamos mucho los inconvenientes.

N/as: GRACIAS por los reviews! Si no contestamos es porque, sinceramente no tenemos tiempo, pero ya pronto se terminan los exámenes y podremos en enfocarnos en SPN y ustedes, sobretodo.

Hell bells announcing a wedding…

Parte II

Ok, lo reconocía, tal vez pudo haber sido un poco más delicada en cuanto a la verborragia suya que la terminaba condenando a alguien en estado de shock o a una instancia previa a un golpe en la nariz.

Por los rostros de Balthazar y Michael, no le había puesto la suficiente…. Paciencia y sensibilidad a la situación, pero, sinceramente no lo pensó, era una chica que actuaba por impulso, por mucho que quisiera pensar antes de largar su lengua. Envidiaba a Sam en aquel aspecto, o incluso a su pops, que dicho sea de paso, extrañaba a horrores.

-Creo que les causaste una conmoción que puede o no, traer como consecuencia futura su internación en una clínica mental.-comentó Balthazar imitando a Castiel, incluso con la cabeza inclinada a un costado y todo.

Nelkhael rodó los ojos.

-Sigo existiendo, eso quiere decir que, gratamente no cambié nada sustancial.-dijo como si nada.

Michael carraspeó.

-Hummm… si no escondes esas en medio segundo, lo único sustancial que va a cambiar aquí, es que volverás con agujeros….-señaló sus alas negras, corporizadas en su espalda.

La niña miró hacia atrás y abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Uh…oh…-vocalizó.- N-no… les juro que no se que… ¿Cómo aparecieron?-preguntó atónita. Michael y Balthazar la miraron como diciendo "no tengo la menor idea".-genial, ahora no tengo el control de mi cuerpo… creía que eso pasaba a los querubines recién creados…

-De hecho, tu edad terrenal es menor a un año, la celestial aún no es suficiente como para ser un ángel adulto… te faltarían unos… quinientos años, quítale más, o menos… …-le recordó Balthazar.- eres básicamente, un querubín…

Nel frunció el ceño.

-Pero no es mi gracia la que reside en mi cuerpo… es la de… ustedes ya saben…

-Tu tienes tu gracia y la suya… cuando podamos hacerlo volver y su gracia esté en Él, tu tendrás tu propia gracia, que ahora es joven e inestable como la de cualquier querubín… me sorprende que no te haya sucedido antes…-le explicó Michael.

Balthazar chasqueó sus dedos con intención de llamar la atención.

-¿Podríamos focalizarnos en el problema de aquí?-señaló a los catatoninchesters.- marcaste cerebralmente a tu propia familia…

Dean pareció volver a la vida con esas palabras, porque, luego de parpadear, comenzó a respirar rápidamente. Cuando quiso ponerse de pié de la cama en donde había estado sentado, casi cae, pero los fuertes brazos de Nelkhael previnieron su caída.

-¡Hey, Campeón!-dijo la niña en tono amistoso, ayudándole a sentarse nuevamente.- Lo siento mucho, Dean, Sam, debí de ser más cuidadosa al decirles la verdad…. Lo siento mucho, de veras…-repitió mirando a su papá a los ojos.

Dean comenzó a respirar más normalmente y se resistió a buscar su arma.

-¿Podrías… tus…?-señaló las alas negras de la niña, que se plegaron tras la espalda de la muchacha y desaparecieron de la vista y Dean soltó un suspiro de alivio.-Ahora creo que… podemos hablar…

-Bien, pero lo haremos de camino a Minnesota.-anunció Balthazar, a la vez que chasqueaba sus dedos y las cosas desaparecían del cuarto.

Dean se puso de pié de golpe, frente a Sammy, que reaccionó y se agarró del pantalón de su hermano mayor, viéndose asustado.

-¡No tan ráp...!-y fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de sentir un tirón y aparecer en el asiento trasero del Impala, junto a su "Padre" y Sam, Balthazar y Charlie estaban en frente, el manejando, ella con un mapa.- ¿¡Qué carajo!?-gritó.

-No tenemos tiempo para charlas, Dean, debemos de ir a buscar el Libro de la Vida lo más rápido posible…-le dijo "John" con voz tranquila.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ustedes?-preguntó Sam con voz temblorosa.

Charlie se dio vuelta y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porque somos familia.-dijo mutando sus ojos del verde al pardo.- y créannos, no recordarán nada una vez que hayamos encontrado el libro.

-Aún así perderemos una semana de nuestras vidas, muchas cosas pueden suceder en una semana.-refutó Sam.

La muchacha puso su cara de concentración y luego arqueó una ceja hacia su papá.

-¿Licores caseros? ¿Emborracharse con licores caseros?

Dean se sonrojó y dijo algo por lo bajo.

-Bien… entonces… ¿Vamos donde tu tío el freak?-preguntó de muy mal humor.

Nelkhael pensó que podría patear a su padre. Allí mismo.

-Te recomiendo que no lo insultes porque morirás lenta y dolorosamente y no suele detenerse hasta que vea que hayas aprendido tu lección.-le advirtió.

Dean tragó en seco ante la seriedad de la muchacha.

-Le conviene que tenga un buen sofá, porque tenemos mucho de lo que hablar con ustedes tres.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPN

De vuelta en el camino hacia Pontiac, a la mañana siguiente a la boda, Dean se recordó agradecerle en privado a su hermano por el regalo de bodas. Podría decirse que su esposo (extraño) y el lo aprovecharon bien… además de miles de kinks de Cas, se había dado cuenta de que era un muy, muy travieso alumno.

Cuando, a las siete de la mañana se encontraron en el desayunador del Hotel Holiday Inn, los rostros tensos de Sam y Gabe les hizo volver a la realidad y pensar en el trabajo.

Seis niñas rubias muertas en el Orfanato de Pontiac.

-En dos horas llegaremos y con la firma de Amelia, podremos obtener la custodia de Claire y la podremos llevar a casa.-dijo Cas viendo el periódico que su padre y Sam estaban viendo esa mañana.- ¿Podríamos tener la casa acomodada cuando lleguemos, padre?-preguntó a Gabriel, que por poco se sale del camino al ser llamado con ese título por Cas.

-Claro, pequeño, en cuanto lleguemos la casa estará lista y sus cosas en ella.-le informó, y luego chasqueó sus dedos, haciendo su magia.- cariño, llama a Bobby y dile que comience a poner guardas a toda la casa.

Sam asintió y tomó su celular para llamar al viejo cazador, mientras entraban al Camaro.

-¿Tenemos alguna noticia de algunos de los jinetes?-inquirió Castiel a Dean que tenía la laptop de Sam abierta en una página de noticias.

-Un motín en una cárcel de mínima seguridad en Pontiac, una matanza en una clínica mental y luego las muertes en el orfanato.-dijo el ojiverde con el ceño fruncido.- Mary Russel, Amy Lad, Joanne Martin, Jane Hartson, Julie Gabot y Stephanie Meyer, seis niñas de entre doce y catorce años…

-No entiendo el por qué matar a Claire.-dijo Sam luego de haber cortado.- ella es un recipiente más…

-No lo sé…-dijo Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros.- tal vez Lúcifer piensa que ella es Nelkhael.

Dean negó.

-Por lo poco que dijo Balthazar antes de caer en coma, Lúcifer conoció a mi hija.-repuso con voz sombría, con la angustia de haber dejado a su pequeña bebé atrás.

-No sabemos como fue que Lucifer la vió.-refutó Gabriel.- el no sabía de la profecía de Nel, Michael se aseguró que nadie le dijera con una especie de… encantamiento o algo así…

-¿Qué sucedía si alguien soltaba la lengua?-preguntó Dean con curiosidad y alivio. Tal vez Lucifer no sabía lo que Nel era y eso la sacaba de peligro. Al menos por el momento.

-No se mucho el tecnicismo, pero había algo de tortura eterna… y un portal a la nada…-respondió Gabe recordando vagamente el discurso de Michael.-Bien, estamos a media hora de Pontiac, así que… tómense de sus asientos señores pasajeros, porque esta nave despegará en un segundo y aterrizará en menos tiempo.-y con esas palabras, de repente, el auto ya no estaba entrando a la ciudad, sino que estaba estacionado frente al hospital de Pontiac.

-Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y ya puedo sentir las malas vibras del lugar…-murmuró Sam metiendo en su chaqueta el cuchillo de… el cuchillo demoníaco.

Los cuatro se bajaron del automóvil y se metieron en el casi vacío lobby del enorme hospital. Había solo un par de enfermeras y una rubia en la recepción.

Castiel y Gabriel gruñeron al ver a la recepcionista. Demonio sin duda.

-Suban a buscar a Amelia, estoy seguro de que está viva.-les indicó Cas a los Winchester.- es una trampa, ¿Lo saben?

Los hermanos se encogieron de hombros.

-Complots y trampas…. Son nuestras especialidades…-dijo Sam sonriendo. Luego le tomó la mano a su cuñado.- cuídate, Castiel.-le pidió en un tono suave y suplicante, como el de un padre antes de despedir a su hijo en la puerta de la Universidad.

Gabriel rodó los ojos.

-No te preocupes, Sammy, nuestro querubín estará bien…-le aseguró con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Contrario a lo que Cas pensaba, Sam asintió solemnemente.

-Vamos, Dean.-le susurró a su hermano, que, asintió y la siguió, luego de dejar un beso suave en los labios de su esposo.

-Vamos, chico, tenemos trabajo.-indicó Gabe señalando a la recepcionista.

Caminaron hacia ella, quien los miró con los ojos sorprendidos y comenzó a alargar la mano hacia el teléfono. Antes de que pudiera alertar a los demás, Gabriel ya estaba detrás de ella, con una mano en su cuello, en el solitario cuarto de farmacia.

-¿Cuántos son?-le gruñó en modo arcángel.

Ella sonrió de lado a pesar de la presión en su garganta y el dolor ante la exposición a los poderes celestiales.

-¿Qué te hace creer que voy a decírtelo?-le preguntó ella de regreso.

Y Castiel apareció junto a ellos con una pequeña cantimplora de plata en sus manos.

-Ábrele la boca.-le ordenó a su padre, que obedeció. Un segundo después la mujer gritaba de dolor cuando el agua bendita quemaba su garganta.-¿Cuántos?-repitió el ángel con tranquilidad.

-Hijo de puta.-gruñó el demonio, y esta vez fue sal lo que se regó por su piel.

-¿Cuántos?-el demonio no contestó, por lo que, Gabriel puso su mano en su frente, listo para enviarlo a lo más profundo del averno.

-Diez…-gruñó el demonio con desesperación.- ¡Somos diez!

Gabriel sonrió secamente antes de exorcizarla.

-Diez son muy pocos…-murmuró acomodando sobre el suelo a la mujer.- temo que allá algo más peligroso detrás de esto…

Castiel soltó un suspiro.

-Tal vez, quieren que lleguemos a Claire… saben que estaremos nosotros cuatro, Sam, más puntualmente.-señaló el ángel saliendo del cuarto hacia el lobby nuevamente.- los motines, las muertes, todo eso señala a Guerra…

El arcángel soltó un gruñido.

-No se que les sucede a esos malditos soquetes con esa alianza con Lucifer…-gruñó.- no es típico de ellos.

-¿A qué…-un demonio vino a tacarlos, pero para cuando el pobre quiso pestañear, Cas lo había tomado por detrás y Gabriel lo exorcizaba.- te refieres?- siguieron caminando hacia donde estaban sus parejas.

-A que acordaron con Dios a quedarse encerrados durante un tiempo…-le explicó.- faltaría otro milenio para el fin de los días, y los Jinetes pueden ser unos babosos, pero cumplen sus promesas…

-Eso es bastante ridículo teniendo en cuenta que trabajan para el Diablo.-reflexionó Cas con el ceño fruncido.

-Los jinetes son instrumentos de Dios, Castiel, no son demonios, siquiera son malos… solo…-el arcángel, de pronto, palideció.- a menos que… ¡Mierda!

Tres demonios salieron a su paso, y comenzaron con ofensivas, tomándolos por sorpresa y enviándolos a volar por el aire.

-¡Pero si son papá y bebé pato!-soltó uno de los demonios con socarronería.

Gabriel se puso de pié y con un movimiento de su mano golpeó a uno de los demonios, Castiel lo siguió comenzando a luchar con su cuerpo. Claro, que, con su mojo todo sería más fácil, pero igualmente el ángel pudo sacarse de encima al demonio y presentárselo a su padre que lo exorcizó sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No entendí su referencia a los patos.-comentó Cas limpiándose su nariz sangrante con la manga de su camisa.

Gabriel abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de rodar los ojos y comenzar a caminar.

-Se por qué los jinetes se comportan tan extraño…-murmuró viendo a su alrededor con atención.- vamos, te los diré cuando nos reunamos con…-y no pudo terminar de hablar porque Dean y Sam, ambos aparecieron justo frente a ellos tras ser "lanzados" por un par de demonios.-oh, aquí están…

Los hermanos gruñeron y se pusieron de pié rápidamente. Dean se volvió a estudiar a Cas y frunció el ceño al verle la nariz sangrando.

-Oh, bebé…-murmuró, pero luego, volvió su atención a la lucha.- Juro que odio cuando me usan de piñata, malditos desgraciados…

-Van a pagar por el morado que tendré mañana en el trasero, malditos...-murmuró Sam sacando como una posesa el cuchillo demoníaco, para luego avanzar sin temblar y comenzar la caza.

Un demonio se le puso en frente e intentó tomarla por los hombros, pero la chica acudió al golpe en la entrepierna y cuando este se agachó, una certera puntada de su cuchillo en la nuca del demonio. Otra demonio, en el cuerpo de una mujer, se acercó a Cas y el joven ángel, con una rapidez envidiable, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y le disparó en la cabeza.

Gabriel soltó un silbido por lo bajo, luego de desaparecer los dos cadáveres.

-Amigos, eso fue tan sensual…-comentó mirando a Sam de pies a cabeza. La chica rodó sus ojos y siguió luchando, espalda a espalda con su hermano mayor, que ya disparaba por doquier. La lucha resultó ser fácil. Con la ayuda de un cuchillo capaz de matar demonios, un arcángel, un ex ángel y dos expertos cazadores, era prácticamente un "salar y quemar".

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Amelia, solo entraron Dean y Cas, Sam y Gabe quedaron vigilando la puerta.

-¿Jimmy?-preguntó Amelia con los ojos ampliados.

Cas negó.

-Soy Castiel.-dijo con voz seria.- el es…

-Tú te llevaste a mi Jimmy…-dijo la mujer con voz débil, aunque, aún así, Cas sintió que le golpeaban en el rostro.- ¿Qué quieren?

-Claire corre peligro.-dijo Dean sin rodeos.- Los malos la buscan.

La rubia los miró asustada.

-¿Por qué a Claire?-preguntó.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo que si sabemos es que la van a matar sino nos la llevamos inmediatamente.-le explicó Cas.- ella está en el orfanato de Pontiac, en donde ya han matado seis niñas rubias con una edad aproximada a la de su hija…

-Son avisos, advertencias… tenemos que sacarla de allí, y rápido.-agregó Dean.

Amelia débilmente, alzó el brazo y pasó su mano por su rostro.

-¿Qué necesitan de mi?-preguntó en un tono de derrota. Cas sacó los papeles de adopción que tenían entre sus ropas y se lo pasó a ella.- ¿Adopción? ¿Ustedes dos…?-los señaló y luego se fijó en las alianzas de oro en las manos de ambos.- Oh…

-Hicimos pasar a Cas como un hermano gemelo perdido de Jimmy… y nos casamos...-le explicó Dean con simpleza.

-¿Se casaron por Claire o porque… de verdad se aman?-inquirió la mujer sin mirarlos, con su vista fija en el papel.

-Nos amamos… aunque no tengo idea de por qué eso influiría en su decisión…-Cas la miró con curiosidad.

Amelia sonrió tristemente ante la inocencia del ángel, tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a la de su Jimmy.

-Porque no dejaría a Claire con dos personas que no se aman.-dijo y luego extendió una mano.- Hay una pluma en mi mesa de noche, ¿Me la das, por favor?-Dean asintió y luego de buscar, se la pasó.- ¿Prometen que cuidarán bien de mi hija?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Con nuestras vidas, Amelia…-le aseguró el cazador sin dudar.

La mujer sonrió y firmó sin dudar.

-No pierdan el tiempo, vayan por ella y llévenla lejos…-le dijo en tono algo nervioso.

-Pero…

-¡Dean, Cas, vienen más!-gritó Sam desde fuera.

El matrimonio miró a Amelia con pena, y luego, sin dudar, salieron del cuarto.

-¡Vamos, vamos, ya vienen!-les urgió Gabriel.

Todos comenzaron a correr y se giraban según Gabriel les iba diciendo, evitando enfrentarse con demonios todo el camino hasta llegar al Camaro, y apenas cargados los pasajeros, aceleró y se encaminaron al orfanato.

-Puede que haya cientos de ellos.-dijo Sam bien agarrada de su cuñado en el asiento trasero.

-LO que no saben es que yo estoy con ustedes…-comentó Gabriel.

Y tenía razón. El hecho de haber estado escondido tanto tiempo como un trickster, borraría los rastros de gracia celestial, al menos cuando no la usaba.

-En estos momentos lamento no tener otro igual…-dijo Dean viendo el cuchillo demoníaco.- nos sería de utilidad…

-O la Colt…-murmuró Cas tenso como la cuerda de un arpa.- nos vendría muy bien…

SPNPSNPSNPSNPSNPSNPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPN

-Llegamos…-anunció Balthazar a los humanos y a Nel que habían caído dormidos.- Minessota, bebé…-le sonrió a Nel que rodó sus ojos y vió hacia el frente.

-Sigue unos dos kilómetros y estaciona fuera del bosque.-le indicó estirando sus miembros, mientras que su padre y su tío se quejaban por el dolor en sus cuerpos.- ¿Michael?

-Se aburrió y fue a buscar sustento alimenticio.-respondió el ángel con tono fingidamente serio.- ese tipo educó a tu padre, no tengo dudas…

-¿Tu padre es un ángel?-preguntó Sam.

Nel suspiró. Su tío resultaba cada vez más curiosos acerca de todo la situación y por la noche la había tenido tres horas en un interrogatorio que no parecía tener fin. Incluso le había sacado su primer nombre verdadero.

-Uno de ellos, el otro es humano.-respondió con paciencia infinita.

-Eso es biológicamente imposible…-retrucó el castaño, recibiendo tres gruñidos en respuesta.

-Tampoco es biológicamente posible que los fantasmas maten o que ocurran ecos de muerte, pero en cambio suceden en nuestro mundo Sammy…-le respondió Dean con tono quejumbroso.- tengo hambre tengo.. ¡Santa mierda!-soltó al ver que Michael apareció entre medio de el y su hermano con unas diez bolsas en las manos.

-No blasfemes, jovencito.-le regañó y luego le tendió las tres bolsas a él.- debido a mis observaciones en cuanto a sus costumbres alimenticias, decidí ir a traerles alimento a todos.-dijo dándoles tres bolsas a cada niño, para quedarse el con una que tenía un enorme emparedado de bistec, queso, mayonesa, tomates y bacon.

-Espero que los ángeles no sufran de gases…-comentó Balthazar aterrorizado.

-Pues el queso hace magia con la retención de gases de papá…-comentó Sam comiendo felizmente los waffles dentro de la lonchera térmica.- oh, café de Starbucks… oh, es el cielo…

Dean rodó los ojos y siguió con su rosquilla recargada de chocolate y grasas trans y su café negro.

-Comida de niña…-murmuró Nelkhael devorando el mismo desayuno que su padre.- ¿Qué?-preguntó al ver tres pares rostros mirándola como si estuviese loca.- ¡Vamos, la granola es de niñas!

-Tu eres niña.-observó Sam.

-Oh, Sammy, te estás volviendo todo un Sherlock, tal vez deberías trabajar con Scottland Yard…-comentó Dean y ahora lo miraron raro a él.- vamos, Sammy vió todas las películas…

-Si, claro… Sammy…-dijo Balthazar con sarcasmo.- bien, estamos aquí.-detuvo el Impala en un claro con el camino hacia el bosque.- terminen su desayuno que iremos hacia… ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Solo deben seguirme, porque esto tan bosque como yo payaso.-dijo Nel señalando a la arboleda.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaron los humano a la vez, ya limpiándose con las servilletas.

La muchacha se bajó del auto con un movimiento grácil que llamó la atención de Balthazar, que solo dejó de mirarle el trasero, cuando este desapareció de la vista.

-Balthazar…-dijo Michel en voz advertente, aunque no causaba nada de miedo con la boca llena de mayonesa y lechuga atrapada entre sus dientes.

El rubio solo arqueó una ceja.

-A que un Trickster es muy difícil de atrapar… pero al mismísimo creador y señor del Caos…-Nelkhael dejó la frase al aire y estudió con atención el follaje.

Los hermanos y los ángeles se bajaron del auto para pararse junto a la chica.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Dean.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

-Busquen algo fuera de lugar.-les ordenó.

Sam, que ya miraba fijo a un punto, lo señaló.

-¿Cómo esa vaca violeta?-preguntó.

Todos observaron al punto y tanto Balthazar como Nel rodaron los ojos.

-Típico…-dijo Balthazar y comenzó a caminar hacia el exótico animal.

-Es un aviso, para quienes saben de él, que está cerca y van a sufrir consecuencias si entran en sus dominios.-aclaró Nel.

-¿Y por qué razón irracional nosotros vamos directo al punto violeta del tiro al blanco?-inquirió Dean, que a pesar de su inseguridad, seguía a Balthazar y a Nelkhael sin dudar.

-Porque este es el hijo de Odín al que podemos acceder y no ser devorados por ello…-soltó Nel sin mirar a su padre.- ahora, necesito silencio y que no se separen, porque si nos separa…-en cuanto pisaron el círculo en el que estaba la vaca, sonaron trompetas de guerra. Literalmente.- ¡Mierda! ¡CORRAN!-gritó acelerando el paso.- ¡Michel no uses tu gracia! ¡Corran, corran!

El grupo comenzó a correr hacia donde la muchacha los guiaba, quien con la ayuda de Balthazar defendía a los Winchester de los Rayos láser que quemaban en el suelo o que apuntaban a los humanos y con un simple movimiento de gracia se encontraban con un escudo blindado.

-¿¡Rayos láser?! ¿¡Es serio?!-gritó Dean por sobre las explosiones.

Nel resopló. Maldito Gabriel, iba a llenar sus alas de polillas luego de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar.

-¡Alto!-ordenó Michael como si le hablara a la guardia celestial.-Escuchen….-Todos obedecieron y luego fruncieron el ceño.- silencio absoluto.

Y cuando terminó de decir esa frase, de pronto estaban en medio de una ciudad.

-Es Nueva York…-murmuró Nel mirando a su alrededor, girando espalda con espalda con Balthazar, alas rozándose y manos listas para actuar.- debemos de encontrar las pistas secretas…

-¿Pistas secretas?-inquirió Balthazar.

Michael abrió sus alas solo visibles para ojos celestiales y cubrió a los Winchester.

-Una vez me explicó que era lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a su casa.-murmuró caminando hacia uno de los negocios.-me dijo que los dulces eran importantes… la vaca violeta era la imagen de una marca de chocolate argentino, sus barras favoritas son Snickers, sus confites M&Ms y ama con locura los waffles con mucha salsa de frutilla y crema.

-¿Es obeso?-preguntó Sam con cara de asco.

-Nop, tiene el sistema digestivo de una cucaracha…-respondió Balthazar.- miren, una dulcería… ¿Entramos?

Dean frunció el ceño viendo el colorido escaparate.

-¿Y qué podría haber allí?

-Pistas hacia la siguiente escena…-un escalofríos en su espalda la hizo detenerse a medio camino.- nos está viendo…. ¡Locky!-gritó hacia el cielo, logrando que la gente que iba caminando la mire extrañada.- ¡Locky se que nos estás viendo! ¡Solo necesito hablar unos minutos contigo!

Nada, el tránsito fluía y los sonidos y las personas parecían inmutables.

-No te hará caso…-dijo Balthazar en tono bajo.- tal vez… debamos… decirles quienes somos y lo que sabemos de él…

Nel se giró a mirarlo, quedando a menos de un centímetro de su rostro.

-Ni mi papá ni mi tío tienen que saber quienes somos en realidad, Bal…-le susurró y luego arqueó una ceja, contemplativa.- pero… podemos tener una cita a solas con él…-se giró a Michael y lo miró con seriedad.-Entren a la dulcería y quédate allí con ellos y protégelos, Michael.-le dijo al arcángel, que la contempló por unos segundos, antes de tomar por los brazos a los hermanos y llevarlos lejos de los dos ángeles.

-Gabriel, estamos aquí, ven a buscarnos.-dijo Nelkhael en un tono bajo, aunque sabía que el los estaba escuchando.- ¡Gabriel!

-¿Cómo lo saben?

Los dos se giraron para encontrarse con un muy tenso Gabriel, vestido con sus típicos pantalones de jean oscuros, camisa azul a cuadros y cazadora verde musgo. Los ojos dorados brillando con rabia.

-Somos del futuro.-respondió la muchacha con honestidad.- sabemos quien eres, por qué escapaste, cuál es tu protegido y que tienes un hijo, uno de tu familia anterior…

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó de nuevo el trickster.

-Ella es Nelkhael y es seguro que no puedas recordarla… pero que no me recuerdes a mi es una sorpresa…-comentó Balthazar con su usual tono desinteresado, pero con sus ojos llenos de dolor.- Soy Balthazar, el mejor amigo de Castiel…

El trickster se quedó helado durante unos minutos, antes de soltar un suspiro profundo y tronar sus dedos. Y pronto estaban en la casa blanca en la cual Nel se había alojado alguna vez. Minessota resultaba ser una entrada hacia la casa, no otra casa.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó Nel buscando a su alrededor.

Gabriel les dio la espalda y se puso a buscar un vaso para servirse whisky,

-En un cuarto, en otro planeta.-respondió el ángel.

La niña apretó los dientes y tronó sus dedos, y en una milésima de segundo, apareció el resto de la pandilla, desorientados –los humanos, al menos.- y ofuscados, principalmente Michael/John.

Gabriel miró a los recién llegados con los ojos ampliados.

-Busca en tu yo futuro, Locky, el te dará las respuestas…-le sugirió Balthazar.

El trickster arqueó una ceja, pero finalmente suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Dos segundos después, comenzó a agitarse, como si estuviese corriendo, comenzó a murmurar cosas y a hacer muecas.

-Oh, mierda…-soltó finalmente, abriendo los ojos, con alarma.- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos acá?! ¡Estamos muertos de la preocupación, jovencitos!-chilló en tono de reprimenda.- tus padres tienen noches sin dormir, Nelkhael Charlotte Winchester! ¡Y Balthazar, deberías de ser más considerado con Bobby y Ellen, ellos como estatuas en el cuarto y ustedes viajando en el tiempo! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa!?-Los dos ángeles se miraron y tragaron en seco antes de volverse a los ojos chispeantes del arcángel frente a ellos, que parecía no haber terminado.- ¡Y traer a Sam y Dean con ustedes batió el récord de cosas estúpidas que han hecho jamás! ¡Dejar que Michael entré en John, eso es mucho peor!

-LO sentimos….-se disculparon los reprendidos.

-Cuando lleguen a casa, cosa que haré ahora mismo, estarán muy, muy castigados…-les advirtió y Michael avanzó con el rostro estoico.

-Yo los traje, Locky, no es de tu incumbencia.-le dijo con dureza.

Nel rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano alejó a los hermanos.

-Tú, cállate.-le ordenó a Michel y luego se volvió a Locky.- y estamos aquí en una misión para salvar el mundo del jodido Apocalipsis…

-Esa boca…-se escuchó decir a Dean.

-…Estamos buscando el Libro de la Vida, del cuál, tu y Thor tienen una llave.-continuó la niña ignorando la parte de su cerebro que le pedí llorar de la risa por el hecho que su padre, el adolescente, le haya mutado por una mala palabra cuando eran el condimento esencial en su propio vocabulario.

El rostro de trickster se volvió confuso por el caleidoscopio de emociones presentes allí.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó finalmente.

-¿Odín no te ha dado una llave o algo hace varios milenios?-intervino Michael.

Gabriel frunció el ceño, pensativo.

-¿De qué diablos hablan?-inquirió ahora enojado. Quería correr de la presencia de su hermano mayor con su nieta y su hermano menor lo más rápido posible y llevarlos a casa en donde se ganarían los castigos de su vida, para así tener toda su gracia metida en la lucha que ahora tenían con los demonios y Guerra.

-Qué Dios el padre de Michel…-dijo Balthazar escondiendo su "tu padre" también.- hizo un tratado con dioses nórdicos y egipcios para resguardar su gracia en un cuerpo humano…-señaló a Nelkhael.-… para así poder regresar en cuanto lo necesitemos y… recuperar esa gracia…

Gabriel se quedó quieto, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó en un sofá que apareció mágicamente detrás de él.

-¿Me perdí de todo eso?-susurró exhausto.

-No, también tengo un hermano gemelo…-agregó Nel medio en broma.

Y ahí fue cuando los humanos metieron la cuchara.

-¿Eres mi hija?-preguntaron ambos Winchester, para luego mirarse al otro con el ceño fruncido.

Gabriel rodó sus ojos.

-Si no estuviéramos en medio de un lucha contra quince demonios sobre la terraza de un orfanato, traería al resto incluidos para que les griten unas cuantas cosas…-murmuró y se puso de pié.- es hija tuya, Dean-o y si, estás manteniendo una relación estable con un ángel que además es gay… y tu Sam, eres mi novio…. Y estamos pensando en tener hijos y una casa propia.

Los hermanos ampliaron sus ojos como platos, luego se escucharon dos dedos en sus frentes, y los dos chicos estaban en el suelo.

-Se hubiesen desmayado de todas formas…-dijo Nel con rostro inocente.

Gabriel sacudió su cabeza. Sensibilidad heredada de él, sin dudas.

-Mejor hagamos las cosas como corresponden y planeemos algo para que Thor nos de la reliquia…

-¿Lo ves difícil?-inquirió Balthazar con seriedad.

El trickster se encogió de hombros.

-Difícil, pero no imposible. Solo tendré que hablar con mi padre y el intervendrá.-dijo simplemente.- uno de ustedes debería de venir conmigo a Asgard.

Michael dio un paso al frente.

-Yo iré contigo, Locky.-dijo con voz segura.- yo hice el encantamiento sobre las reliquias en su presencia.

Locky no se veía convencido, pero asintió.

-Tendrás que dejar a tu recipiente aquí, el no resistiría en mi hogar…-le aconsejó a Michael que asintió en acuerdo y, luego, se volvió a los dos ángeles.-Nelkhael, tu sabes donde están los cuartos, por favor lleven a los Winchester allí y déjenlos descansar…. Puedo ver que John despertará en un par de horas.

Los dos asintieron y, en un segundo, se escucharon dos pares de alas aleteando. Gabriel se había ido, pero John estuvo de pié un segundo antes de caer hacia adelante, atrapado por los brazos rápido de Balthazar.

-Sígueme.-le indicó la chica tomando las manos de su tío y padre.- déjalo aquí…-le indicó cuando se aparecieron en un cuarto azul con tres camas. Metieron a los tres humanos en la cama y Nel los desapareció en la cocina de la casa.-¿Hambre?-preguntó algo incómoda, como siempre que estaba sola con Balthazar.

-Es extraño que aún te sientas incómoda conmigo a tu alrededor…-dijo el rubio sentándose en la mesada junto a ella, que estaba armándose un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

-Lo lamento…-murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas.- pero es extraño tener un ángel que no sea de mi sangre o gracia cerca… me… incomoda…

El ángel pareció pensarlo un momento antes de sonreír de lado.

-¿Bien o mal?-preguntó finalmente.

Nel se quedó congelada en su lugar.

No reconocía las emociones humanas…. Al menos no había experimentado todas ellas y no quería hacerlo, al menos no aquellas que venían con el luto… o del amor, no amor a la familia… sino más bien… ESE amor.

Cuando conoció a Adam, sinceramente creyó que sentía ESE tipo de amor por el, pero, con el paso del tiempo y con una seria charla con Gabriel, se había dado cuenta que era el afecto que los ángeles guardianes tenían sobre su carga. Algunos, como Sam y Gabriel o sus padres, se unían por gracia si se enamoraban, pero no era algo que le sucedía a todos los ángeles. Al parecer a ella tampoco. Además, estaba el importante hecho de que si un ángel se enamoraba profundamente una vez…. Bueno, era mejor acelerar las cosas y casarse porque no había marcha atrás. El amor de los ángeles y arcángeles era para siempre –Gabriel y Sam eran un caso para analizar con profundidad, porque, sinceramente no dudaba la adoración que se tenían sus tíos, incluso si estuvo tres horas en presencia de un amor confirmado y sellado.

Entonces…. ¿Si Balthazar, el único hombre de la familia, que no era su familia, le hacía sentir extraña… quería decir que… estaba enamorada de él?

La muchacha sintió un par de ojos azules comiéndole la cabeza, y se giró hacia el, ojos verdes, temerosos.

-¿Puedes…?-hizo un gesto para que se baje del enlozado de la cocina. El ángel con curiosidad, obedeció y se paró frente a ella.

La chica se acercó un paso y había media pulgada distancia entre sus narices.

-¿Nelkhael… qué suced..?-y como todos los Winchester, la muchacha no quiso hablar nada y se metió a la acción.

Lo besó. Primero como un inexperto beso de niños de Kinder, incluso con los ojos abiertos, como los de dos lechuzas y todo.

Cuando Balthazar reaccionó, el beso tomó su intensidad, y los ojos de ambos se cerraron, los brazos de ellas se envolvieron en el cuello de él, mientras que las manos de él fueron a parar, una a su cintura y otra a su nuca, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, pegándola a el, metiéndose entre los largos cabellos bicolor.

Y en sus bocas, comenzó la revolución. Si bien los labios de la chica eran tímidos, casi temerosos, hacían al beso algo adictivo para el ángel, no solo por su gusto –limón y duraznos- sino también por el calor que recorría su cuerpo y calentaba su corazón de forma casi dolorosa.

Ella era un tumulto de sensaciones encontradas. Disfrutaba con algo más que entusiasmo la lengua de él, recorriendo su boca, tocando su paladar, sus dientes y su propio músculo, enviando millones de estrellitas a su visión, y un calor intenso en su pecho, que aumentaba la temperatura de tal forma que parecía que ardía al punto de doler.

Cuando al fin se separaron, segundos, minutos, horas después, apoyaron sus frentes y no abrieron los ojos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

Balthazar quería gritar de dolor, de frustración, de alegría, de amor…. Pero se quedó quieto, frente a ella, sin soltarla, sin poder encontrar la fuerza para quitar sus manos de ella.

-No lo se…

SPNSNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

La entrada del orfanato estaba llena de policías. Treinta, al menos, había armas, detectores de movimiento, de calor, luces sensibles y de neón, granadas y bazookas.

Castiel no entendía muy bien el uso de estas últimas, pero tampoco se molestó en preguntar, aunque, por dentro, eso le preocupaba, después de todo, era de Guerra de quien hablaban. Y eran humanos poseídos quienes tenían las armas en su manos.

-¿Los demonios son indetectables ante el sensor de calor?-escuchó a Sam preguntar en voz bajita, medio amontonada entre él, y Dean.

-Pueden ser indetectables a todo si quieren. Pero, nadie tiene aparatos con visión de ángeles…-le explicó su padre que estaba detrás de todos, casi saltando para ver. Cas se tragó la sonrisa ante ese hecho.-sigues siendo menor que yo y puedo castigarte Castiel…

El ángel rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó Dean en voz baja.

-Los enfermeros, médicos y la mayoría de los niños, están poseídos.-susurró Sam.- por ello, debemos dividirnos en dos… Gabriel y Dean y Cas y yo…

-¡Por qué tengo que ir con él?!-preguntaron los dos hombres con voz un poco más lata a un susurro.

-Porque yo lo comando. ¿Ok?-respondió la castaña y alzó una ceja, retándolos a abrir la boca nuevamente.-Dean, Gabriel, ustedes vayan a la terraza y tiren esto en el tanque de agua…-les pasó una botella con agua bendita y un rosario.- Gbae bendice el agua detona la red…-el arcángel asintió.- Cas y yo nos meteremos en la oficina del director para poder poner esto en el altavoz y exorcizar a los malditos…

Todos asintieron y, después de unos segundos Dean alzó su mano.

-¿Y si algo sale mal?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Evacuamos a los niños, tomamos a Claire y nos vamos…-dijo Gabriel.- entonces… ¿Listos?

Volvieron a asentir y se prepararon para aparecerse dentro del edificio.

-Excelente…-soltó Sam cuando estuvieron dentro.- Gabriel… cuida de mi hermano…-le dijo a su novio con voz temblorosa.- yo cuidaré del querubín…-sonrió a Cas.

-Si sucede algo, no duden en rezar…-comenzó Gabriel preocupado.

Cas lo abrazó cortamente y luego e volvió a su esposo.

-Dean…-sus ojos azules lo decían todo.

-Yo también Cas…-le susurró el cazador antes de darle un beso suave e intenso, metiendo en el todo lo que sus miradas decían y sus corazones sentían.- por favor…-recordó cuando le pidió eso a su hija y se tragó las lágrimas que querían rodar por sus ojos.- Nel, Claire y yo te necesitamos… Cas…

-Lo se…-murmuró el ángel besándolo de nuevo, hasta que una mano se colocó en su hombro.- si, vamos…-le dijo a Sam.

-Suerte.-dijo Gabriel antes de desaparecer con Dean y dejar a la chica y al ángel solos.

-Bien… vayamos…-murmuró Sam caminando repuntitas hacia la puerta reingreso a los pabellones.

-¿Sabes dónde está la oficina del director?-preguntó Cas siguiéndola, con su espada angélica brillando en sus manos.

-Tercer piso, tercer pasillo, cuarta puerta, ala este.-le dijo sin dejar de caminar hasta llegar a una encrucijada, en donde hablaban cinco personas.-¿Demonios?-preguntó.

Cas asintió y se movió con tanto sigilo que, el demonio al que apuñaló, ni lo vió. Y como en el hospital, ese movimiento, comenzó la lucha.

Una pelinegra arremetió contra Sam, armada con una pistola 9mm. Pero, la cazadora esquivó todas las balas e incluso soltó un "¡Qué mala puntería!" que hizo cabrear más a la chica que le tiró el arma y luego puños y patadas. Claro que, ningún demonio de pacotilla podría superar una vida y dos milenios de entrenamiento en lucha.

Cas se movió como todo un Ninja y pronto tenía dos de los cinco en el suelo, recibió un golpe en su nariz, que, por momentos, le hizo ver doble y que as lágrimas saltaran en sus ojos, pero, se forzó a recuperarse y meter el cuchillo en el pecho del miserable que se atrevió a golpearlo.

Sam no tenía fuerza súper humana, pero se encargó de dos de los demonios y los atravesó a ambos con su cuchillo. Claro que ninguno de los dos vió venir al demonio grandote que alzó a Cas del suelo, y comenzó a repetir un cántico que hizo que el ángel soltase su cuchillo y gritase de dolor y que Sam se quedase helada un segundo antes de volver a su tarea.

-¡Deja en paz al niño, maldito!-chilló la chica clavándole el cuchillo al demonio en una pierna, lo que rompió su concentración y al fin Cas se vió en el suelo, viendo como Sam luchaba como una leona enfurecida con el demonio. Y el, en el suelo, inútil y agotado, sin poder ayudarla. Su vista se volvió borrosa unos segundos antes de, parpadear y ver una esbelta figura frente a él, y el sonido de una voz suave… una voz que le trajo miles de recuerdos que no eran del todo suyos… un rostro hermoso vigilándolo, unas manos suaves acariciando sus alas como las manos que en ese momento acariciaban sus brazos y rostro…y esa voz dulce meciéndolo a la paz.-Cas, por el amor de Dios, despierta, pequeño…

Era Sam. La voz de Sam, pero su alma… era antigua… mucho más que la tierra… y era extraño.

-¿Sam?-susurró débilmente.

-Si, Cas, aquí estoy.-dijo la chica en voz cariñosa.- Cas, necesito que bebas esto y te recuperarás…-le puso una petaca en los labios y el agua bendita entró en el sistema del ángel fortaleciéndolo en menos de un parpadeo.- la bendijo tu padre… además, tiene ambrosía…-se adelantó la humana ante el rostro confuso del pelinegro.

Cas asintió y se puso de pié, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Sam eres tú en verdad?-quiso saberlo, porque el alma de Sam era demasiado antigua y si bien no la había sentido antes, le pareció extraño que un humano pudiera tener tantos años áuricos. Ate la mirada preocupada de ella, sacudió su cabeza, tomó su espada y caminó hacia la puerta izquierda que llevaba a las escaleras al segundo piso.

El recorrido por escaleras al tercer piso no fue demasiado eventual, literalmente lo hicieron de un solo tiro, pero, enguanto pusieron un pié en el tercer piso, la atmósfera se volvió helada.

-Me da la impresión que en cuanto entremos a la oficina del director, nos encontraremos con algo más que un director…-murmuró la cazadora caminando hacia el tercer pasillo del ala este.

Se sobresaltaron cuando desde fuera, encontraron gritos, pero en medio segundo, comenzaron a correr hacia la cuarta puerta y cuando la abrieron, lo que encontraron los dejó helados en sus pasos a ambos.

Claire y un muchacho de quince años, de cabello claro y ojos verdes, debatiéndose contra las cuerdas que los sostenían. Cuerdas demoníacas, de esas que hieren humanos y ángeles por igual.

Una trampa.

-Por Dios…-susurró Cas dando un paso hacia adentro sin pensar. El chico, el chico… era importante…era él… se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes y, con un solo movimiento de su espada cortó la cuerda y los dos respiraron aliviados.- ¿Están bien?-preguntó preocupado, envolviendo a Claire en un abrazo, pero sin dejar de mirar al chico.

Claire asintió contra su hombro, pero el muchacho soltó un siseo de dolor al tocar sus manos. Sam, mientras tanto, ponía el grabador frente al micrófono, cuando terminó volvió su atención al chico ye acercó a él con lentitud, con cuidado de no espantarlo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó.

El muchacho mutó sus ojos verdes a un azul muy conocido.

-Nithael, mi nombre es Nithael.

SPNSNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Por las mismas razones que presentamos en el cap anterior, cortamos la cosa acá porque los vamos a sobrecargar con datos y se vana a confundir con un chap, que dejó de tener doce hojas para convertirse en veinte… y si… en el otro chap hay novedades…varias, he de agregar… Claire… Nithael, Crowley… Guerra… Muerte… Y gracias por comentar, sinceramente no tuvimos tiempo para contestar reviews, pero pronto lo haremos, lo prometo yo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers. La cosa es esta: Eric Kripke creó esto, pero nosotras, para su pesadilla, lo modificamos completamente hasta usar parte de la trama y los personajes… nada más…

Nota: si encuentran algo raro, lo hizo un ángel… jajajajajajajajaja… Bien, tenemos a Nothale en este chap y , ¿Adivinen quién es' ¿A quién tendrán que imaginar para su personaje? La respuesta, señoras y señores es: Logan Leerman… siempre me lo imaginé actuando en SPN, no se por qué… espero que les guste…. Para Nelkhael… bueno, escucho sugerencias….

Summary: Consiguen el anillo de guerra, pero con un costo. Nelkhael y Balthazar vuelven y tienen muchas cosas que explicar.

Warning: MALEXMALE SEX! XXX! SMUT! Sexo oral y escrito… palabrotas… Y… slash?

Capítulo 12: Probably not.

Previamente, en Dios único:

_-Por Dios…-susurró Cas dando un paso hacia adentro sin pensar. El chico, el chico… era importante…era él… se acercó hacia los dos jóvenes y, con un solo movimiento de su espada cortó la cuerda y los dos respiraron aliviados.- ¿Están bien?-preguntó preocupado, envolviendo a Claire en un abrazo, pero sin dejar de mirar al chico._

_Claire asintió contra su hombro, pero el muchacho soltó un siseo de dolor al tocar sus manos. Sam, mientras tanto, ponía el grabador frente al micrófono, cuando terminó volvió su atención al chico ye acercó a él con lentitud, con cuidado de no espantarlo. _

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó. _

_El muchacho mutó sus ojos verdes a un azul muy conocido. _

_-Nithael, mi nombre es Nithael_

Cas se quedó contemplando al muchacho unos segundos, incapaz de decir, nada. Sentía, por dentro, un remolino de emociones que lo estaban ahogando y tenía la necesidad de respirar, porque se estaba muriendo.

Las cuerdas angélicas son para ángeles… Claire era humana, lo podía ver…. Entonces el chico…

El rostro de Sam le llamó la atención.

-Sam…-murmuró a la chica que miraba al niño impresionada.- ¿Sam?

-Es- es igual a papá c-cuando era adolescente… la boca, la estatura…-tartamudeó impresionada.- ¿Quién es el?-y luego sucedió algo impredecible.

En menos de lo que parpadea un ser humano promedio, el niño estuvo detrás de Castiel, tomó a Claire y volvió a aparecer delante de ellos, con la niña detrás de él protegiéndola.

-¿Qué y quienes son ustedes?-preguntó el joven con voz ronca, parecida a la de Cas.

El ángel retrocedió un paso lentamente, sabiendo que la gracia del niño estaba cerca de la explosión y que dañaría a Claire y Sam si se descontrolaba sin previo aviso.

-Ella Sam Winchester, es humana, yo soy Castiel, un ángel del señor y vinimos con otro humano, Dean Winchester y un arcángel, Gabriel…-le dijo con voz tranquila.

El muchacho no pareció aliviado ante esa noticia, sino que se puso más lívido.

-E-e-escucha, Nithael, venimos en paz, estamos de tu lado, vinimos a buscar a Claire,… Cas y Dean son sus padres adoptivos y quieren llevarla a casa con su hermana…-dijo Sam con voz suplicante.

-¿Los conoces, Claire?-preguntó el muchacho dubitativo.

-Si, si, Nith, conozco a Castiel y a los Winchester… Castiel tiene el cuerpo de mi papá…-dijo la rubiecita saliendo de atrás del niño para ponerse frente a Cas y sonreírle tímidamente.- gracias por venir por mi…

Cas le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo dolor al notar, una vez más, cuanto extrañaba a su hija. Pero allí delante de él, estaba la otra parte de la profecía. Su gracia era tan cálida y familiar como la de Nelkhael, su naríz con unas pocas pecas, sus cabellos de un rubio oscuro estaban parados, apuntando a todas las direcciones, su mandíbula era como la de Dean, mucho más cuadrada, más al estilo de Sam o John y era alto, y musculoso. Era un Winchester.

Pero su rostro estoico y su forma incómoda de acomodar su cuerpo, eran suyas, tanto como el brillo de su gracia detrás de sus ojos.

-Ven con nosotros, Nithael, estarás a salvo en nuestra casa…-le pidió con una nota de súplica.- eres especial y mi hija… ella… es como tu…

-¿Híbrido?-inquirió Sam en un jadeo.

Cas asintió.

-No cualquier híbrido.-murmuró el ángel dando varios pasos hasta invadir el espacio personal del chico, que era de su misma estatura.- el es la segunda parte de la profecía…-agregó con voz temblorosa.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué sabes tu de esa profecía? ¿Por qué lo sabes?-preguntó asustado.

Castiel sintió sus ojos llenarse de humedad, al recordar la profecía.

-"Que de la unión del alma del hombre justo y de su ángel, nazca la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo"-una solitaria lágrima escapó de sus ojos, pero la enjuagó rápidamente.- mi gracia se unió a la de mi esposo, Dean… tú eres mi hijo… eres nuestro hijo…

Nithael tragó en seco.

-¿Porqué nunca me buscaste si soy tu hijo?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Porque creímos que solo Nelkhael existía, que solo ella erala luz y que…-se detuvo al ver la mirada, ahora emocionada y llena de luz del chico.

-¿Nelkhael?-susurró.

Castiel sonrió,

-Tu hermana gemela, Nithael, el "Dios Único"…-dijo con voz serena.- es como Dean y mi padre…-sonrió ampliamente.- tiene manierismos de caballero en armadura dorada…

Nithael sonrió suavemente.

-Hummm… Cas, te quiero mucho y a ti también Nithael pero… tenemos una situación aquí…-les interrumpió Sam con voz temblorosa, casi al borde de las lágrimas.- Gabriel no responde a mis plegarias…-agregó soltando un sollozo.

Castiel frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, listo para sentir la gracia de su padre. Y la sintió, pero como un suave eco.

-Salgamos de aquí.-murmuró con el rostro, nuevamente estoico.- Sam, enciende la grabadora ya vayámonos de aquí…-la chica obedeció y pronto se escucharon los primeros cantos del exorcismo con la voz de Gabriel.

_-Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino, Tribuite virtutem Deo.  
Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae,  
hostis humanae sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge,  
invocato a nobis sancto et terribili Nomine Iesu, quem inferi tremunt.  
Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. _

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos y todos los demonios que se habían acercado, se sacudieron en sus cuerpos y a salir de ellos en una nube de humo negro. Claire corría asustada abrazándose a Castiel, con una mano en la de Nithael, quien respiraba agitado por la adrenalina junto a Sam.

Sam sentía una dolorosa presión en el pecho, como si parte de su alma estuviese siendo torturada.

-¡Dean!-gritó Sam corriendo hacia uno de los corredores del costado.- ¡DEAN, DEAN, DEAN!-gritaba la chica, corriendo hacia su hermano, que estaba en el suelo, con una oscura figura sobre el, que tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos. La joven aceleró su paso y con cuchillo en mano, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió al ver al hombre voltearse hacia ella, lanzó un cuchillazo al aire y escuchó un grito torturado y un dedo con un anillo enorme cayó al suelo, luego dio una firme estocada al pecho del tipo y se sintió un retumbar en todo el edificio y el hombre cayó hacia adelante, sin vida.

-¡Dean!-escuchó gritar con angustia a Cas detrás de ella.

La joven se arrodilló junto a su hermano y cuando vió el daño no pudo evitar sentir pánico, comenzando a temblar y a sollozar. Maldito cuerpo femenino.

-Sammy…-susurró el cazador tosiendo sangre.

-Es-escucha, hermano…-le dijo temblorosa.- no cierres los ojos, ¿Entendiste? No puedes cerrar los ojos…-murmuró acariciando sus cabellos.- no cierres los ojos…

-S-sammy…-soltó el ojiverde y alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro.- e-eres.. i-igual a m-mamá...

Ella asintió entre sollozos.

-Gracias, Dean…

-L-lament-to… lamen… to haberte… s-sacado d-de St-standford…

Sam soltó un sollozo y besó su frente.

-No, no digas eso, no te disculpes ni te despidas…-le suplicó.-eres mi hermano… no puedes dejarme… te necesitamos…Cas, Nel… y ahora encontramos a Nithael, Dean, el hermano de Nel… otro pequeño Winchester… ellos te necesitan… y-yo te necesito…

Cas se arrodilló junto a su esposo y tomó su mano, su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, detrás, Claire estaba abrazada a un helado Nithael, que miraba la escena lleno de pánico.

-Haz algo, Nith…-susurró la rubiecita en un sollozo.

El chico, temblando, se soltó de ella y se arrodilló junto a Castiel. Dean lo miró y sonrió suavemente, con el orgullo brillando en sus ojos que ya se iban apagando.

-C-cuida… de… tu padre y… d-de t-tus her… hermanas…-dijo.

Nithael negó.

-No, no digas eso…t-tú vas a protegernos… eres… eres el papá… n-no se supone que sea así…-tartamudeó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-C-cas… c-cas… cuida d-de ellos… n-no hag-gas lo m-mis…

Cas, con las lágrimas cayéndole del rostro, asintió.

-No haré lo que tu padre con ustedes, lo prometo….-dijo con solemnidad.

-T-te amo...-susurró y finalmente, la vida se apagó de sus ojos y su mano quedó flácida en las de Castiel.

-¡NO!-gritó Sam.- no, no, no, no, no otra vez, no…-susurró sollozando.- Dean, escúchame muy bien, hijo de perra, tú no me dejarás otra vez, no otra vez…-sea abalanzó sobre el y comenzó a hacer contracciones en su pecho.- ¡manténganle la cabeza inclinada para que no se ahogue con la sangre! Llama a emergencias-le lanzó el teléfono a Claire, que asintió.- ¿Puedes volar afuera, frente al orfanato?-le preguntó al chico que asintió y sin dudar, los llevó hacia afuera del lugar.-Bien, escucha, hermano, yo te salvaré…-respiración boca a boca, treinta compresiones y otra vez a la boca y así lo hizo durante cinco minutos, sin detenerse.

-Sam…-susurró Cas con voz temblorosa.- Sammy…-el ángel quiso sacarle las manos del pecho del cazador, pero ella se sacudió y siguió. Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban y Sam alzó la vista para ver a los enfermeros viniendo con una camilla hacia ellos.

-Señorita, si nos disculpa…-le dijo uno de los médicos y le tomó el pulso y negó hacia su compañero.

Sam lo entendió y llorando abrazó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas. Castiel la abrazó contra su cuerpo, acunándola en sus alas negras.

-¡NO!

Y todo el lugar quedó en absoluto silencio.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PN

Ni uno de los dos habló del beso por el resto del día. O mejor dicho, de los besos.

Se habían separado cuando, luego de veinte minutos, escucharon pasos en el hall de entrada de la casa. Nelkhael siguió con su sandwich y Balthazar se quedó helado en su lugar.

-¡Hey!-les saludó Gabriel y al recibir nerviosos « Holas » en respuesta, miró con sospecha de uno al otro.- ¿Sucede algo?

Balthazar tragó en seco. Si el abuelo arcángel se enteraba que había violado y había sido violado bocalmente por nada más y nada menos que Nelkhael, estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó demasiado nervioso como para advertir el tono chillón.

Gabriel se puso serio, casi tan estoico como Castiel en sus mejores días.

-¿Por qué tienes los labios hinchados?-le preguntó a su hermano con voz baja y suave, como el siseo de una serpiente a su presa.

Nalkhael se quedó congelada con el cuchillo apretado tan fuerte en su mano, que, cuando sintió un tirón en su gracia, hizo que su palma se cortase y soltase un gemido de dolor, por la cortada y su gracia.

-Agh...-cayó al suelo de rodillas y parpadeó rápidamente, escuchando voces que la llamaban. Pero cuando cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, se encontró en una habitación blanca, como la de un hospital, de esas de terapia intensiva. Se escuchaban los débiles pitidos de una máquina y las compresiones del pulmotor. Ese lugar no degustaba. Caminó hacia atrás y se topó con un mueble, que la hizo girar.-No…-susurró entrecortadamente. Era su papá, era Dean Winchester, blanco como un papel con cientos de cables conectados a su cuerpo. –oh, por… oh, por Dios… papá…-Caminó hasta sentarse junto a la camilla y con cuidado, tomó una de sus manos. Sonrió cuando la actividad cerebral aumentó con el toque. Su pecho dorado por el sol estaba pálido, casi a juego con las vendas que cubrían completamente su torso. Olisqueó en el aire y pudo oler metal en la sangre, metal sagrado.- ¿Cuál de ellos fue?-preguntó en un susurro.- ¿Guerra?-inquirió sabiendo que estaba en lo cierto.- ¿Por qué no me esperaron? Ya casi vuelvo a casa…-se quedó quieta cuando escuchó un aleteo tras ella, como de ángel, pero al igual que los sonidos de su desaparición, venía acompañado de un silbido, parecido al sonido de miles de campanas de cristal rebotando unas contra otras por una suave brisa.

-¿Quién eres?-escuchó una voz parecida a la de su pops, solo que más profunda, más… joven. No se giró. Se quedó congelada en su lugar y con sus alas invisibles, aleteó suavemente hacia atrás, y las sintió temblar, como cuando besó a Balthazar, solo que el temblor era familiar, como si su gracia hubiese reconocido a quien tenía detrás.- ¿Qué…?-sintió al chico caminar hacia ella y luego, una mano sobre su hombro.

Y luego todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Los dos jóvenes sintieron que eran elevados en el aire, suavemente alzados del suelo por una mano invisible, que los sacudió y les metió algo en su pecho, haciéndoles abrir sus ojos y su boca, para que una segadora luz escape de ellos y que todo a su alrededor viva.

Era doloroso. Como arrancarse una mano, luego de unos minutos, la luz aumentó y se volvió azul y roja, como rayos láser, mezclada con la blancura de sus ojos y el dolor cesó. Si había una herida a cinco kilómetros a la redonda, se curó, si había enfermedad, desapareció y si había mal, fue enviado al averno, donde pertenecía.

Cuando ambos jóvenes descendieron al suelo, se apoyaron contra la camilla, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-¡¿Qué carajos fue eso?!-chilló Nel. Unos sonidos de arcadas la hizo girarse a su padre. Se estaba ahogando con el tubo de oxígeno. Intentó tomarlo, pero su mano lo traspasó y se volvió al chico en pánico.- ¡Quítaselo!

El muchacho, asintió y se metió de lleno en la tarea de sacar el tubo de plástico de la garganta de Dean. Cuando logró, lo sostuvo contra su hombro para que recupere su respiración.

-N-nithael…-dijo el cazador entre su tos.

Los ojos de Nelkhael se abrieron al máximo. Iba a tocar su hombro, a llamarlo, pero un tirón fuerte en su gracia la hizo caer nuevamente de rodillas y cerrar los ojos.

-¡NELKHAEL, NELKHAEL!

Cuando abrió los ojos, se vió despatarrada en el suelo, con Balthazar mirándola lleno de pánico.

-¿Hum?-soltó sin entender lo que había sucedido.

El ángel soltó un suspiro de alivio y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Por mi padre, creí que… -se detuvo y tomó una bocanada de aire.- amor, me has asustado…

Esas últimas palabras las dijo con tanta suavidad, que la joven sintió sonreír inconscientemente.

-Hey, aquí estoy…-susurró y alzó una mano para acariciar su rostro.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Comenzaste a convulsionar…-dijo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué te sucedió? Los ángeles no convulsionan…-luego sintió su estómago volcarse.- a-antes de… de desmayarme cuando llegamos a la casa de Bobby… t-tu estabas así…

-Epilepsia…-murmuró Gabriel, arrodillado en el suelo del otro lado de Nel.- Los médicos te diagnosticaron epilepsia…

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

-¿Puedes curarla? ¿Puedo yo curarla?

Gabriel negó.

-Solo heridas, Nelkhael, Raphael es la sanadora…-le respondió Gabriel mordiéndose el labio inferior.- ¿Qué viste?

Nelse levantó del suelo con cuidado e ignorando las protestas de Balthazar, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Michael, que ya había vuelto en el cuerpo de John.

-Necesito ir a casa, encontraron ami hermano y mi papá está herido… ellos necesitan mi ayuda y si no hacemos esto rápido, no podré volver nunca más.-dijo con voz serena.

Michael asintió.

-Según lo que hablamos con Odín mañana por la noche podrán abrir las puertas del templo y encontrarán el libro si seguimos el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre los símbolos de la pared-le explicó y la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú no vendrás?-le preguntó algo sacudida.

Michae negó.

-Esta es una misión que solo ustedes pueden cumplir, lamentablemente ni Locky ni yo podemos ayudarlos.-sacudió su cabeza, casi avergonzado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Balthazar asustado.

Michael solo lo miró unos segundos, para que luego el rubio pusiera una expresión de shock.

-Mañana los llevaré al templo, pero no puedo ayudarlos.-intercedió Gabriel.- me encargaré de enviar a los Winchester donde tienen que ir…

Todos se giraron al escuchar unos pasos bajando de las escaleras. Era Dean, con ropa de pijama y el cabello revuelto.

Nel sintió que temblaba.

-¿Me pueden decir que…-el cazador se detuvo abruptamente cuando una llorosa Nelkhael se le arrojó a los brazos.- sucede aquí…?-terminó su oración y miró al resto con expresión confundida.

-Creí que te morirías… y-yo… lo siento mucho, muchísimo, papi… prometo portarme bien durante toda la eternidad y contarte todo lo que se… solo… solo no me des ese susto otra vez…-balbuceaba la niña con su rostro humedeciendo la remera del pijama del ojiverde que, dudando, abrazó a la niña de regreso, luego de ver una expresión suplicante en el rostro de Locky.

-Shhhh… está bien… hummm… estoy aquí… ¿Nuekuel?-vaciló.

Sam bajó las escaleras y se encontró con esa situación. Miró a los mayores para pedir explicaciones, pero su quedó sin aire cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Gabriel.

La habitación se volvió tensa… y luego un reflujo de calma y gracia bañó a todos.

Michael miró al trickster boquiabierto. Solo había una gracia tan cálida y traviesa, solo había un solo arcángel cuya gracia estaba atada al alma de un ser humano, solo había una persona que sentiría amor por un Wincheste tan rápido…

-¿G-gabriel?

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN

Sam había estado despierta cuarenta y ocho horas completas, tanto dentro de la habitación de su hermano, como fuera de ella. Gabriel, a su lado, parecía luchar contra algo interno, pero no preguntó. No porque el le diría cuando fuese el momento correcto. Pero pudo sentir algunos cambios en si misma, como por ejemplo ese raro sentimiento de haberse encontrado su novio mucho tiempo atrás, antes siquiera de ir a Standford, sintió que algunas imágenes reemplazaban a otras y en su cabeza y su corazón Jessica Moore había sido una buena amiga, no novia, no besos y no sexo, solo amigos. Con Ruby sucedió lo mismo: una amiga que lo había traicionado. Sintió la represión de su verdadera sexualidad durante todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo las órdenes de su padre. Sentía que por mucho tiempo había estado esperando a alguien, que había habido un terrible vacío en su alma y que solo pudo ser llenado por Gabriel.

Su cabeza era un flujo crónico de imágenes, rostros y hombres que no conocería ahora, pero también recuerdos de muchas mujeres siendo borrados de su mente.

-¿Gabriel?-susurró cuando lo sintió tensarse.

-Tus memorias…-el la miró aterrado.- no te olvidaste de mi.

-¿Qué me sucede? ¿Gabriel, por qué siento que… todo cambia..?-pregunto entrando en pánico.- Jess…. Rubby, Sarah, Maddison… ¿Cómo pude… no haber…?

Gabriel soltó un suspiro.

-Nelkhael no está exactamente en coma, tampoco Balthazar…-confesó y ella lo miró asombrada.- ellos están en el pasado… buscando el libro de la Vida… y me buscaron y nosotros nos conocimos antes…

-No recuerdo nada de eso…-soltó ella abrumada.

-No, porque yo borré las imágenes de tu cabeza, pero el lazo siguió… y supongo que decidiste salir del clóset definitivamente… por ello no has sido pareja de Jessica, Maddison o… el demonio…-escupió la última parte con asco. Ella tembló.- lamento haberte atado a mi de esa forma… bueno, yo no tuve la culpa fue… el destino, supongo… pero… lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto de todas formas…-ella asintió y sonrió, tomándole su mano y apretándola con suavidad.- creo… creo que nunca lo hemos hablado… lo del… Punto Misterioso…

-No.-le detuvo Sam, soltándole la mano.- no puedo pensar en eso… no ahora que mi hermano está muriendo…. De nuevo…

-Por experiencia personal se que si no hablas de esos temas, al final, las cosas terminan… ¿¡Qué carajo?!-exclamó de repente y salió corriendo al cuarto de Dean con Sam detrás, para encontrarse con Nithael abrazado a su padre y el tubo de oxígeno en el suelo.

-¿Dean?-susurró Sam con voz partida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Dean se separó de su muchacho y miró a su hermana con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola….-y eso fue tolo lo que pudo decir porque su hermano se estrelló contra el con fuerza y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Unos minutos después, se separó de él y lo miró con angustia y enojo.

-Nunca, nunca más, Dean Winchester vuelvas a intentar abandonarme de nuevo… ¿Entendiste?-le dijo con seriedad.

Dean rodó sus ojos, pero asintió.

-Dios… eres una nena…-bufó.- ahora… ¿Cas? ¿Está bien? ¿Claire?-su voz se volvió ansiosa.

Gabriel puso sus manos sen los hombros de Nithael que estaba silencioso junto a su padre y guiñó un ojo.

-Cas está en un motel con Claire… descansando… ha estado tres días sin dormir… y si no le decía olvidaba comer…-le contó el arcángel.

Dean soltó un suspiro.

-Pobre Cas…-murmuró con culpa.- ¿Qué sucedió, exactamente?

Sam frunció el ceño.

-Eso mismo tendríamos que preguntar nosotros, tu estabas apunto de morir, es más, los médicos hablaban de Bypass y todo eso… creímos que morirías…

Nithael carraspeó.

-Yo fui… eso creo… vino una chica… yo… yo la conozco,-se rascó la nuca como cuando Dean estaba frustrado.- no se como pero la vi y… me tocó y hubo luces y mucha gracia y… está curado…

Gabriel soltó un suspiro.

-No solo el está curado, todos lo están, tu y tu hermana han modificado los caminos de Muerte, y el no estará contento…-explicó exasperado.- ¿Cómo se les ocurre tocarse sin tener a algún arcángel o ángel cerca para contener sus gracias cuando entran en contacto?

-¿Esa era mi hermana?-inquirió el chico con emoción.- ¿Ella era?-Gabriel asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Es hermosa… y es muy impaciente, su gracia rebotaba dentro de ella… hacía cosquillas cuando estuve cerca…

Dean sonrió y empujó a su hijo hasta tenerlo semi acostado a su lado.

-Suena a Nelkhael.-le desparramó los cabellos.- Oh, no tienes las costumbres estilistas de Sam, Nithael… ¿No piensas en un buen corte algún día?

-No, está bien así…-el chico se sacudió los cabellos.- Es cool…

-Parecerás una princesa…-dijo Dean acomodándole el cabello de le frente con suavidad paternal.- ahora… lamen a Cas y a Claire o me volveré loco…

Nithael se puso de pié.

-Ya…-desapareció y al medio segundo regresó con un Cas y Claire en ropas deportivas.- regreso…

-Tiene estilo.-aceptó Gabriel y luego soltó un gruñido cuando su hijo prácticamente saltó hacia Dean y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Dean no se quejaba. Sentir la lengua de Cas dominándolo, recorriendo tan sensualmente toda su boca, cada lugar recóndito y alejado, casi metiéndosela por la garganta, y, nuevamente, no se quejaba. Mucho menos cuando sintió la dureza frente a los pantalones de gimnasia del ángel.

-Oigan…se escuchó la voz de Sam, incómoda.

-Hummm… será mejor que…-y eso fue lo último que Dean escuchó de parte de nadie porque, al momento siguiente, estaba en una cama desconocida, con Cas insistiendo en exprimir su labios y refregarse sobre su erección como si fuese su última misión en la tierra.

-Cas…-gimió separando sus bocas por la juguetona mano del ángel que comenzó a subirle el ridículo mantel que los médicos llamaban pijama.

-Quiero... –comenzó el ángel, pero Dean ya estaba encima de él, sacándole la ropa a tirones, desesperado por entrar en su esposo y volverlo a hacer suyo. Sería rápido, tal vez, pero habían estado a punto de separarse y luego tendrían tiempo de hacer el amor, en aquellos momentos se necesitaban el uno al otro de una forma incomprensible, increíble… era como si hubiesen estado separados por años.-¡Oh, Dean!-soltó con su voz más ronca de los normal, lleno de deseo escrito en su retinas y las pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria.

Dean se deshizo de las molestosas prendas y se quitó las suyas, viendo con una sonrisa la erección desnuda de su esposo.

-¿Sabes qué?-bajó su boca hacia el hinchado miembro y lo lamió apenas en la punta, saboreando el líquido pre- eyaculatorio. Cas gimió su nombre ruidosamente.- Creo que alguien está feliz de verme…-y luego lo tomó en su boca de una sola vez, hasta que golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta, gimió ante la sensación y el sabor, enviando vibraciones que casi hicieron que Cas alce sus caderas y quiera entrar y salir una y otra vez en aquella cálida boca. Era extraño aún. Lo habían hecho muchas veces, la primera vez suya fue extrañamente exitosa, "No necesitas respirar", se había quejado un Dean luego del estupor del orgasmo, incluso habían utilizado disfraces, los juguetes alinea "no pienso tener nada más que tu pene en mi trasero, Dean", había dicho Cas algo alto en el Sex-shop en el que habían parado en el viaje a Pontiac. El punto era que sabía que había un mundo de posibilidades para probar, muchísimas, pero el sexo oral era una de las que más disfrutaba… luego de tener a Dean dentro suyo claro… en cualquier posición, de hecho.

-Cas…. Lubricante….-gruñó Dean dejando de bombear su cabeza.

Castiel, con fuerza, lo puso de espaldas y se sentó a horcajadas de su regazo.

-No, quiero sentirte, Dean…-tomó el miembro del cazador y, sin dudarlo, lo metió dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo el éxtasis y el dolor, una combinación perfecta a la hora del sexo.

-¡Cas!-gritó Dean al sentirse completamente dentro de su esposo, que, en esos momentos comenzaba a subir y bajar, ayudándose de sus piernas.

-Dean…-casi lloriqueó el ángel, cuando el cazador casi salió por completó, para luego entrar de golpe, tocando ese delicioso punto, que le hizo ver estrellas.- Más fuerte, más duro…

Dean obedeció sin dudar, y acomodando a Cas mejor encima de él, comenzó a ayudarlo a subir y a bajar, mientras correspondía con estocadas, encontrándose en el camino con sus propios movimientos.

-Cas, eres… oh, eres tan….oh, por Dios… estrecho… Cas…-una y otra vez golpeó el punto dentro de Cas, hasta que, el hombre encima suyo se vino violentamente, apretando sus músculos internos de tal forma, que hicieron que el lo siga sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos hasta que Cas alzó sus labios y besó a Dean tiernamente.

-Te amo, Dean…-susurró casi dormido.

El cazador soltó unas risillas.

-También te amo, Cas…-murmuró en respuesta, tirándose de espaldas en la cama.- ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó algo dormido.

-En un hotel… en la habitación de Sam y papá…-respondió el ángel y Dean soltó una sonora carcajada.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPN

Nelkhael tomó una amplia respiración y abrió los ojos, todo al mismo tiempo. Esperaba, como hace dos semanas, ver el techo del motel en donde se quedaba con su padre, tío, abuelo y Balthazar. Pero lo que vio fue el colorido techo de su cuarto. El cuarto que tenía en la casa de Bobby.

-Odio mi vida…-gruñó la conocida voz de Balthazar a su lado.- podría estar con los griegos, jugando al futbol o bebiendo con Hércules… pero no, estoy en humanolandia con gente que no para de tener problemas y claro, conmigo en una camilla de enfermos…

-Si ya terminaste con las quejas, María Magdalena, podremos llamar a alguien y preguntar que nos sucede…-gruñó Nelkhael a su vez, con un dolor en los oídos que las estaba torturando.- ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAA!

-¿¡Podrías no gritar? Hay gente que siente dolor por primera vez en su vida, muchas gracias.-ladró Balthazar, para luego tomarse la cabeza en sus manos y soltar un gritito de dolor.-oooooh…. Y ahora llegan las náuseas….

-¿¡Bobby escuchaste eso?!-escucharon la inconfundible voz de Adam resonó en el cuarto, logrando un gruñido de los dos convalecientes.

Luego pasos apresurados por las escaleras, y la puerta abriéndose y allí estaban todos, Ellen, Jo, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Adam y Claire Novak, mirándolos como si Mick Jagger estuviese vestido de travesti.

-¿Hola?-mascullaron Nelkhael y Balthazar luego de tener una silenciosa charla de miradas.

Y allí comenzó el caos.

Castiel y Dean casi relanzaron sobre las camillas, comenzaron a hablar y preguntar todos juntos y los dos pacientes, estaban simplemente mirándolos, sin poder escuchar nada coherente y mucho menos responder.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó Bobby por sobre todas las voces y todos, se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.- ¿Necesitan algo?-preguntó gentilmente.

-¿Explicaciones y silencio?-semi preguntó Balthazar.

-Ustedes dos estuvieron en coma un mes, creo que son los que tienen que dar las explicaciones.-dijo Ellen.

Dean y Castiel, mientras tanto, abrazaron con fuerza a su hija, y la tocaban como si quisieran comprobar que estaba allí.

-Pues… fuimos a Seattle… nos atacaron unos demonios…y luego… nada…-contestó Nel con el ceño fruncido, sin evadir los mimos que le daban sus padres.

Balthazar, en cambio, palideció, pero escondió su terror con una máscara de dolor corporal. Gabriel y Sam captaron todo el acting, en cambio.

-Estuvimos en el pasado…-agregó el ángel rubio como si nada.

Gabriel asintió.

-Es por eso que cambiaron algunos de mis recuerdos…-dijo Sam entendiendo de qué iba la cosa. Gabrielse lo había dicho antes, pero con las nuevas casas apunto de ser inauguradas, Nithael y Claire, no habían podido discutir nada.

-¿Qué fueron a buscar? ¿Por qué estaba Michael con ustedes?-preguntó Castiel con su pequeña bajo uno de sus brazos.

-Fuimos a buscar…-Nel comprobó que, debajo de su almohada, estaba el libro Blanco con letras doradas que habían rescatado.- esto… es el libro de la vida…. Gracias por la ayuda, Abu, eres el mejor…-le sonrió al trickster que le envió una sonrisa igual de brillante.

La hbitación, en un momento, se llenó de palabras cariñosas para los enfermos y,a una Ellen yBobby buscando frenéticamente alguna herida en Balthazar.

-¿Estás mareado? ¿Sientes náuseas? ¿Te duele la cabeza?-preguntaba Ellen viendo al ángel con preocupación.

Mientras Adam sonreía a su ángel protector y le daba agua, para su garganta reseca.

-Hola…-sonrió el rubio.

Nelkhael le sonrió ampliamente.

-Hey, patito…-se sentó y besó su frente.- estás sano y salvo, Adam… veo que han hecho un buen trabajo quienes te han protegido en mi ausencia…

-Sam y Gabriel son como dos mamás gallinas…-dijo el chico en falso tono de queja.- te he extrañado…

-Yo también… por Dios, a todos…-les sonrió a todos y se detuvo en Claire, que la miraba con timidez.- Hey, hermana…-le saludó con simpatía y naturalidad.

La rubia soltó una carcajada y se abrazó a ella, riendo entre lágrimas.

-¡Tengo un hermana mayor!-chilló la niña a Dean y Cas, que rieron ante la escena.-¡Nithael!-dijo de repente, y todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como la sonrisa se iba del rostro de Nelkhael y su rostro palidecía.- ya vengo…-la rubia salió corriendo del cuarto.

Nel comenzó a sacar sus piernas de la cama.

-Nelkhael…-susurró Dean.- hija… no…

La muchacha negó y con ayuda de sus brazos, se puso de pié, sin soltar la cama.

-¡Aquí está!-chilló Claire con un pelinegro alto de ojos azules tomado de su mano.-Nithael, ella es Nelkhael… tu hermana…

El chico se soltó de su media hermana y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Nel, sintió la gracia de Gabr… el abuelo Gabriel ponerse en alerta, pero no se detuvo… quería tocar a su hermana, quería verla y comprobar con sus sentidos que ella existía y que no estaba solo en el mundo.

-Extrañé tu alma… -murmuró la joven sonriendo un poco, pero con su rostro pálido siendo humedecidos por lágrimas.- nunca…nunca te había visto antes… pero… sentía que me faltaba…

-La mitad…-completó el chico.- también te extrañe…-dijo y, luego apretó con sus brazos a su hermana, diciéndole que estaba allí y que nunca se iría, que eran almas gemelas y no podrían separarse, no importaban las profecías o los apocalipsis… estaban ellos y ellos serían para siempre…. Como Dean y Sam… solo que Nithael y Nelkhael contra el mundo.

Se separaron luego de unas cuantas lágrimas y cientos de palabras.

-¡Dios, eres muy apuesto!-casi chilló Nel.- tendré que apuntar a varias señoritas con un arma… ahora que estás aquí te reservo para mi sola por un laaaaargo tiempo…

Todos rieron ante eso.

-¿A cuántos tendré que espantar yo, Nel?-preguntó el chicote regreso.-veo que los genes Novak no hace más que traer belleza…-se giró y le guiñó a Claire.

-¡Hey, eres tan apuesto como yo, muchacho!-reclamó Dean.

El chico rodó sus ojos.

-Como sea, papá…-volvió a su hermana y sonrió tiernamente.- se que te mueres por una hamburguesa completa en estos momentos…

La chica hinchó su pecho, orgullosa.

-¡Ese es mi hermano!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPN

Final cursi, lo se, pero… bueno, es un encuentro! Al fin la familia está completa… por ahora… Dejen reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Créanme, si SPN me perteneciese, sería el programa más gay de la historia….

Nota: ENCONTRÉ A NUESTRA NELKHAEL! Sip… peeeeero, para verla van a tener que entrar en Facebook y buscar nuestra página: Prongs, Padfoot & Mooney CO, en donde, no solo encontrarán esa foto, sino que muchas más, spoilers de este y todos los fics que escribe la asociación! Spoilers de los fics en proceso de armado, alguna que otra data de los chaps anteriores de este FF… partes eliminadas, curiosidades y todo lo que se nos ocurra! Vamos, entren y visítennos! O sino tenemos nuestro Tumblr del mismo nombre, pero hasta que no aprendamos a usarlo, ni entren.

Bien, hoy tenemos un especial de navidad: corto, lleno de fluff y probablemente tendría que ser un spin off, pero también es un capítulo metido para prepararlos para lo que está por venir, que créanme, es DEMASIADO! Les diría que de proporciones angélicas.-spoiler, muejejejejejeje-

Capítulo 13: Have a Merry, Merry Supernatural Christmas!

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un borrón para la enorme familia Winchester-Novak-Harvelle-Singer.

Castiel, Dean y los niños se mudaron, al igual que Gabriel, Sam y Adam, quien luego de estar bajo la tutela de los dos adultos, no se había separado de ellos en ningún momento –Gabriel ya lo trataba como a un hijo, ni hablar de Sam que ya estaba "entrenando" para cuando tenga al suyo propio, para horror del pobre chico-; Ellen y Bobby se habían unido para tratar a Balthazar como a un niño –no que se quejase, pero no poder salir sin avisar era molesto, por el amor de Dios era trescientas mil veces más viejos que ellos- y Jo estaba feliz con su nuevo "hermano", e incluso le decía "rubio" o "brother".

Nithael, por otro lado, si bien amaba a su familia, se lo notaba reacio a compartir y abrirse con los demás, incluso con su gemela, quien, realmente nunca le preguntó nada, ya sea por respeto o porque ya sabía lo que pensaba.

Ni Dean ni Cas le preguntaron nada, no que no quisieran, simplemente sabían que cuando el joven estuviese preparado les diría.

-Las compras navideñas son un dolor en el trasero…-murmuró Dean mientras comían una rica lasagna que Cas había aprendido a cocinar.- gente, gente, ofertas, regalos, moños, renos, santa…

Cas lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Lamento decirte, entonces, que tendrás dolores este año porque es nuestra primera navidad en familia y la celebraremos como se supone las familias lo hacen…-dijo con seriedad.

-Jesús nació en primavera, en Marzo, puntualmente…-murmuró Nithael a Nelkhael, quien le sonrió con malicia.- ¿Qué?

-Navidad es una fecha comercial si solo te interesan los regalos…-dijo con soltura.- la clave de una fiesta comercial es enviar todo a la mierda y estar con tus seres amados… y recibir regalos…

-Lenguaje.-le regañaron Castiel y Dean, recibiendo una mueca de la chica en respuesta que bien decía que ellos tampoco eran palomitas inocentes.

-En fin, a historia es corta, eres malo o eres bueno si tu padres te aman recibes regalos… sino una porción de tu herencia será la hipoteca de tu casa…-continuó la joven.- o muñecas Barbies…-se estremeció.

-Yo le escribía cartas a Santa pidiéndole autos de carrera…-dijo Claire animada.- recibí muñecas Barbies hasta los once, le tuve que pedir a mamá que ya necesitaba sostenes…

Todos rieron ante el tono frustrado de la chica.

-Entonces recibirás toneladas de sostenes este año…-sonrió Nithael sinceramente, provocando las risas de los demás.

-Yo quiero los repuestos para el Impala…-dijo Dean sonriéndole directamente a Cas.

-¿Por qué no un auto que funcione?-preguntó su hija mayor entredientes.

-No tendrás regalo si ofendes a alguien de la familia.-espetó el mayor con ojos entrecerrados, ante la mirada entretenida de los demás.

-Dean, tu auto no es un ser con alma al que tengamos que incluir a la familia.-el tono de voz de Castiel parecía aburrido, como si hubiese repetido lo mismo una y otra vez.- además, si lo fuera, no dudaría en que me engañaras con el, porque de verdad creo que tu amor por ese auto va más allá de mi comprensión…

El rostro de los menores era de puro regocijo, en cambio, Dean fruncía el ceño, pensativo.

-Nah, de veras lo engañarías con el auto, ¿Cierto?-inquirió Claire algo impresionada.- ¡Ugh, papá, eres autofílico!

Las carcajadas de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar, los adultos, por su parte, la miraban con el ceño fruncido.

-No engañaría a Cas con el Impala.-dijo el cazador con voz firme.- porque si ese auto hubiese sido mujer… ¡Ouch!- se cortó al recibir cuatro trozos de pan directo a la cara.- sería feo y… negro lleno de metal…-se corrigió con una inocente sonrisa ante la mirada mortal de su esposo.-¿Qué quieren para Navidad, entonces?

-Un libro de modales para papá Winchester…-murmuró Claire al ver a Dean degludir con la finesa de un león en un restaurant vegetariano.- y un tapado rojo y unos zapatos a juego para mi…

Los padres sonrieron y miraron a Nithael que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No se puede pedir paz mundial, soquete.-comentó Nelkhael sin mirarlo, comiendo sus patatas tranquilamente.

-Oh, una cazadora de cuero estaría bien…-dijo finalmente.

-Yo quiero un vale por un día en paz…-murmuró Nel por lo bajo.- Hummm…-dudó s responder a las preguntas silenciosas de su familia.- la profecía…-miró de reojo a su hermano, que se tensó en su lugar.- solo quiero una navidad en paz…-soltó su tenedor y se puso de pié.- Yo… buen apetito…-y salió del comedor hacia el patio trasero de la casa.

Nithael tragó en seco.

-Voy a hablar con ella…-dijo y salió detrás de su hermana. El no lo podía negar: Nelkhael le resultaba un rompecabezas de mil piezas. Era una chica impredecible, sus estados de ánimo eran inconstantes y parecía guardar miles de secretos, y sería hipócrita que el se sintiese lastimado ante ello, pero no podía evitarlo. Él escondía horror, el alma y gracia puras de su hermana señalaban algo inocente, pero no por ello menos doloroso.- Hace frío…-comentó sentándose en la banca al lado de la chica, que en un segundo se sentó en su regazo y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Eres horrible comenzando conversaciones…-murmuró ella jugando con sus dedos entrelazados.- hablar del clima es un cliché…

-Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con nadie….-el chico se tensó al pensar en lo que dijo y medio esperó preguntas, pero su hermana no lo decepcionó y siguió en silencio.- ¿Estás triste?

La mirada que recibió le hizo sentir un dulce picor en los ojos.

-No te preocupes… yo puedo sola con esto…-le respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa, mas sus ojos estaban tristes.- tu disfruta de nuestra familia…- el "mientras puedas", estaba implícito, pero él lo pudo escuchar.

-Estás preocupada por la segunda parte de la profecía.-no era una pregunta, era la constatación de un duro hecho. Se le hundió el corazón al ver que la humedad de los ojos de su hermana había hecho su camino por sus mejillas.

-No quiero que te suceda nada…-dijo con voz quebrada, sonando infantil.- no me lo perdonaría… no podría perderte…. No ahora que te tengo….

Nithael la abrazó con fuerzas y besó sus cabellos.

-Nunca, nunca me perderás… yo soy tu mitad, hermana, tu eres, junto con nuestros padres y Claire, lo más importante que tengo en la vida.

Luego de unos segundos, Nel volvió a hablar.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?-susurró. Nithael asintió sin pensarlo.- ¿Recuerdas que estuve en coma unas semanas hace poco tiempo?

El chico tembló cuando la imagen de su hermana gemela llena de cables y recostada en una cama casi sin vida, opacó su mente.

-Me dijeron que fue Lúcifer quien te hirió…-murmuró sin soltarla.- aunque nadie sabe como…

-El… el… pensó que pops iría, no yo… el…-tembló.- reconoció mi gracia… la mía, no la de Dios… y… quiso… quiso quitármela… y crear un ángel como Gabriel y Samael lo hicieron alguna vez….

El color del rostro de Nithael se volvió púrpura de la furia.

-¿El… el maldito… el…?-las palabras murieron en su garganta, ahogadas por la furia asesina.

-Puso sus manos… estaban por todos lados…-la chica comenzó a sollozar.- el…. El me decía que… que me debería doler… y cuando… cuando…

-Shhhh…-el chico la hamacó y la abrazó más fuerte.- no debes decirme si no quieres…

La muchacha asintió.

-A-antes de que pueda quitarme mi gracia… Bal se liberó y me trajo…-sonrió un poco.- el me salvó… o lo intentó, Nith…

El silencio heló aún más el ambiente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lúcifer manchó mi gracia… ya no soy luz… tú eres la luz ahora…. Y vendrán por ti…

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Soy muy afortunada…-murmuró Claire viendo a sus hermanos por la ventana de la cocina, que estaba sobre la encimera.- no todos pueden tener una segunda oportunidad y con ella una familia como esta…

Dean, que secaba los platos, sonrió suavemente.

-¿Tan extraña?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Si.-respondió la rubiecita.- y es súper cool… ¡O sea: un pops ángel, un papá cazador, dos hermanos súper héroes, tíos asombrosos, abuelos súper geniales y una mascota mutante!-chilló señalando a Gabe, el perroala de Nelkhael, que había sido traído por Gabriel cuando se mudaron. Nelkhael lloró al verlo después de tanto tiempo. Luego lo negó, claro, los Winchester, -salvo Nithael y Sam no lloraban.

Gabe, que dormía en una esquina en una cucha, gruñó entre sueños. Dean se estremeció.

-Puedo jurar que nos ve dormir, Cas.-dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

Castiel rodó los ojos –hacía mucho ese gesto últimamente- y se secó las manos luego de lavar la vajilla.

-Es un ser inocente…-repuso el ángel.

-Es un mutante, Cas… en los únicos mutantes en los que puedes poner tu confianza, son las tortugas ninjas…

-¡Chocolate!-la voz de Gabriel los hizo saltar en sus lugares.- ¡Hola! ¿Dónde están dos de mis tres nietos favoritos?

Sam se metió bajo del brazo de Castiel y apoyó el lado de su cabeza en su hombro.

-Los extrañábamos…-dijo la joven.

Dean rodó los ojos.

-Ustedes son los que están…-miró de reojo a Claire, que comía un chocolate y se auto censuró.- haciendo bebés…

Sam sonrió soñadoramente.

-Oh, si…- el rostro de asco de Dean era impagable.

Nithael y Nelkhael aparecieron frente a Gabriel, ambos con expresiones serias.

-¡Hola!-y con ello, los gemelos recuperaron su sonrisa, corrieron hacia su abuelo y lo abrazaron con fuerza.- ¿Ya seré sobrina?-preguntó Nel forzando una sonrisa.

Gabriel negó, titubeando en su sonrisa.

-Hay tiempo…-murmuró y frunció el ceño al ver a un agitado Balthazar, aparecido a un lado de Dean.- ¿Qué sucede?

El ángel rubio no lo miró, miró solo a Nelkhael.

-Es hora.-dijo solamente y la chica palideció y miró a sus padres, suplicante.

-Debo irme.-les suplicó.- no puedo dejar ir solo a Balth…

Dean frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre, y la temible cercanía que el ángel y la chica compartían. Era como la fase inicial a la relación de Sam y Gabriel.

-¿Por qué juntos?-inquirió.

-Porque es un favor que ambos nos comprometimos a cumplir en el pasado…-espetó Balthazar.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Cas preocupado.

Los dos ex comatosos se miraron un largo rato, y asintieron al unísono.

-Caerá un arcángel el día de hoy y Bal y yo nos hemos comprometido a proteger su gracia.-confesó Nel.- _el vigésimo tercer día, del último mes, del primer año de la luz, el gran comandante caerá de los cielos, para reinventarse en el mundo terrenal… _-relató la joven con voz temblorosa.- está escrito en el libro de la vida… 

-Michael.-soltó Nithael sin hesitación.- Michael caerá…

Gabriel comenzó a negar, algo histérico.

-No, no, no… esto no puede ser… las cosas no deberían de ser así…

Nelkhael frunció el ceño.

-Ve a tu casa, Gabriel…-le dijo con voz críptica.- Tío Sam… no temas…-y sin decir otra palabra, desapareció con Balthazar.

Dean se quedó mirando al vacío en donde estaba su hija, en silencio, pero el mutismo fue interrumpido por un par de aletazos –de Gabriel que se había llevado a Sam, y la radio de la cocina que se prendió automáticamente, emitiendo sonidos extraños y atemorizantes… uno sonido que penetró en las mentes de los humanos, mientras que a Castiel y a Nithael, no hacía otra cosa que transmitirle un mensaje.

-Oh, no…-soltó Castiel abrazando a su hijo protectoramente.- ¡Dean, vienen por Nithael!

Dean, a pesar del horror, tomó la mano de Claire y corrieron todos juntos al cuarto del pánico en el sótano.

-¿Qué carajos sucede, Castiel?-demandó el rubio entredientes.

Nithael se apareció tras el y tembló.

-El comandante está cayendo…-murmuró con temor.- y yo soy el próximo al mando… quieren que gobierne el cielo…

Su padre negó.

-Está Raphael…

-Soy más poderoso que Raphael, papá… ellos… ellos quieren que lidere el grupo de la luz… soy la luz…-agregó al ver su rostro confundido.- la luz del eterno resplandor del cielo…

Castiel se veía muy confundido, tanto o más que Claire o Dean.

-¿No era Nel la eterna luz? ¿Qué sucedió todo este tiempo contigo, Nithael? ¿Dónde y con quién estabas?-inquirió el pelinegro.

El chico se vió incómodo.

-Papá… no…

-¡Hablarás de esto, Nithael Robert Winchester!-bramó Dean.- ¡Ya estuvo! Te dimos tiempo para pensarlo, para acostumbrarte y para que busques como contarnos lo que te sucedió, pero ya no más…-su tono se suavizó.- somos tus padres y lo único que queremos es saber que demonios te sucedió. Cuéntanos, ahora, Nithael.-ordenó.

-Yo…-el joven cerró sus ojos.- estuve en el purgatorio… el tiempo es lento allí… parecen que fueron horas… pero han sido meses aquí… unos… unos vampiros me ayudaron a salir… pero unos cazadores los asesinaron… los cazadores pensaron que era un rehén y me llevaron al orfanato.

El lugar quedó en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Claire abrazó a su hermano mayor y besó su mejilla.

-Yo te quiero igual, ¿Lo sabes?-preguntó suavemente, a lo que el muchacho asintió.

-¿Tu crecimiento acelerado? ¿Cómo explica eso el crecimiento acelerado?-preguntó Dean.

-Soy mitad ángel, un súper humano… en el cielo, tierra, purgatorio o infierno crecería a la velocidad con la que he crecido…-respondió el pelinegro joven.- oigan… lo único que hice allí fue sobrevivir… nada más…

Castiel, con el entrecejo arrugado, miró a su hijo, inquieto.

-¿Cómo has salido?-y la sangre drenándose del rostro el chico le indicó que no querría saber la respuesta.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-Podemos… podemos subir… no siento a nadie arriba…-tartamudeó Claire.- además…-abrió su celular y vió una llamada perdida de Bobby y un mensaje de Jo y otro de Adam.- Adam pregunta por qué rayos todo tiembla y Jo dice que prendamos la televisión en el informativo…

La familia subio las escaleras y luego de asegurarse de la ausencia de Moros en la costa, caminaron hacia la sala de estar y prendieron la televisión. Lo que vieron los dejó helados.

-Estará castigada por lo próximos treinta años, lo juro.-gruñó Dean.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó Nelkhael a su amigo.

Balthazar asintió, inquieto.

-Nelkhael… mira… yo…-soltó un suspiro.- me gustas… no como persona… es decir, si, como persona…-aclaró ante la mirada incrédula de ella.- a lo que me refiero es a que… ¿Querrías tener una cita… luego de esto termine?

La muchacha, roja como un tomate, desvió su mirada, para que no vea la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-Si, claro… y hummm… también me gustas…-se puso roja como un tomate.- solo que… no tengo demasiado tiempo para ser… hummm… una chica normal… y todo eso…

Bal asintió, y cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar, se puso en guardia, conversación terminada.

-¿Lista?-inquirió tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Nelkhael respondió abriendo sus alas lo más ancho que podía, casi rozando las celestes de él.- ¡Aquí viene!-gritó.- ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora!- con esa señal, ambos se abrieron vuelo hacia la luz que viajaba a miles de kilómetros hacia la tierra, recitando una encantamiento del Libro de La Vida.-Propinare um terreo corporum.-murmuraron una y otra vez, extasiados por la gracia a su alrededor.- ¿Lo ves?

Nel viajó su mirada por todos lados, hasta que, se lanzó en picada hacia un punto en específico, luchando por esconder su gracia propia, porque si la dejaba escapar, el resultado sería lamentable.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-chilló de repente, alcanzando su objetivo y sujetándolo contra su pecho.- ¡Balthazar, su gracia, escóndela ahora!-bramó y el rubio obedeció sin dudar, apareciendo de repente a cientos de kilómetros de ella, con los pies en la tierra. La joven Winchester se concentró y apareció cerca, junto cuando él metía, experimentado, la luz dentro del contenedor de acero celestial, decorado con cientos de letras enochianas.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó temblando.

El rubio asintió y, antes de decir algo, notó varios humanos apareciendo en el lugar, mirándolos maravillados. Agradeció no tener sus alas visibles… aunque, las cámaras de televisión notarían algo extraño en ellos… tendrían muchos problemas en verlos claros, sobretodo a gran distancia.

-Vamonos de aquí…-y con aleteo, se aparecieron en la sala de estar de la casa de Nel, en donde los esperaban sus furiosos familiares, incluídos Ada, Sam y Gabriel, estos dos últimos pálidos como muertos.- Hola, familia.

-Explicaciones, ahora.-demandó Dean serio.

Nel cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Michael cayó.-anunció y nadie, se sorprendió.- y…. Bal y yo usamos… usamos el libro de La Vida para darle un cuerpo en este plano… necesitábamos… los padres y…-miró por una décima de segundo a sus tíos y se sonrojó.- hummm… como Tío Sam y el Abuelo…

-¿Usaste nuestro material genético para crearle un cuerpo al alma de un ángel caído?-inquirió Sam en un tono inexpresivo.

Bal sonrió débilmente.

-¡Ta-da!-señaló al bebé recién nacido que Nel sostenía firmemente contra su pecho.- Feliz… Navidad… creo…

Gabriel y Sam dieron unos dudosos pasos al frente y se detuvieron justo ante Nel, quien les tendió el bebé hesitando.

-Pueden sostenerlo, saben…

Sam no dudó en sacarlo de sus brazos y sostenerlo contra su pecho.

-Oh… Dios…-susurró con una expresión brillante apareciendo en su rostro.- Gabriel… es… es nuestro… -Gabriel asintió y abrazó a su pequeña familia, sonriendo como niño en… en realidad, como si el mismo estuviese en una dulcería.

-Nel…-la pareja miró a la chica agradecidos ambos.

Ella negó y apoyó su codo sobre el hombro de Balthazar, que sonrió ampliamente.

-Meh… no hubiese podido hacer nada sin mi secuaz…-dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Claro, Batman…-murmuró y escondió el orgullo por lo que habían hecho. Traer un poco más de alegría a la enorme familia.- Oigan… ya no tengan hijos que ya estamos súper poblando la tierra… d e repente voy a tener que dormir con Cas y Dean…-tembló y el momento de chicas acabó cuando Dean comenzó a relatar cincuenta razones por las cuales Balthazar no dormiría con ellos.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Durante los días previos a la Navidad, Cas era insoportable. Iba y venía del súpermercado a la casa, de la casa a la ferretería, de la ferretería a la casa de Sam y su padre, se la casa de Gabriel a la de Bobby y Ellen… Y así.

Como la casa Winchester-Novak era la más grande, habían decidido unánimemente celebrar las fiestas allí, incluso todos dormirían allí. Nel compartiría su cuarto con Jo, Nithael, Claire y Adam, mientras que los cuartos de sus hermanos serían utilizados por Ellen y Bobby y Sam y Gabriel, con el pequeño John, claro. Balthazar había dicho que como no dormía, seguramente se quedaría un rato con los más jóvenes y luego se iría a su suite en París y bromeó con invitar a algunas amigas- a lo que Nel respondió con una mirada asesina y tuvo que asegurarle que no invitaría a nadie.

El día de Navidad, Castiel estaba que caminaba por las paredes y rogaba que todo saliese perfecto. Dean estaba molesto, Claire inquieta, Nelkhael y Nithael alterados y la casa estaba súper decorada, la cocina llena de comida, el árbol en un rincón de la sala, alto y perfecto con la luces blancas y los decorados rojos- y un ángel con raje Armani en la punta también y el suelo lleno de regalos.

-Pops…-gruñó Nithael cuando el ángel le acomodó el moño rojo de la camisa negra por cuarta vez en quince minutos.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó el mayor y el chico hubiese aceptado las disculpas si hubiese dejado de acomodarle el moño.- pon tus ojos verdes… el saco verde hacen que resalten…

El joven rodó los ojos, ahora verdes y soltó una carcajada al ver a una muy malhumorada Nel, seguida por una feliz y nerviosa Claire que bajaban las escaleras, la más pequeña con un vestido rojo y verde, y la mayor con un conjunto parecido al de su hermano, solo que más femenino, obviamente, respetando el rojo y el verde -código de etiqueta para la cena. La muchacha había dado el berrinche de su vida cuando le dijeron que usaría vestido.

-Hablas demás y te mato antes de tiempo…-murmuró la mayor sin mirarlo.- parezco un árbol de Navidad… -se quejó.- o peor, me parezco a Légolas vestido para las Yuletudes…

Castiel le sonrió.

-Te ves perfecta así… hermosa.-escucharon unos pasos por las escaleras y los más jóvenes ahogaron sus risas con sus manos al ver a su padre con una chaqueta roja, camisa negra, pantalones chup-in verdes y zapatillas converse negras. Estaba muy apuesto… pero… tal vez la cornamenta en la cabeza no era lo indicado.- ¡Oh, Dean!

-¡Pero si ha bajado Rudolph!-exclamó Nithael con falsa alegría.- No dejes que la presión te agobie, mi cornudo amigo… Santa vendrá por tí en cualquier momento…

Dean fulminó a su hijo con la mirada, justo como antes lo había hecho Nelkhael.

-¿Vamos al comedor, mi amor?-casi ladró a Cas, que dejó pasar el tono y asintió con una dulce y pequeña sonrisa, sus zapatillas rojas, sus pantalones negros y la camisa negra, convirtiéndose en un borrón camino al comedor.

-Asesinaré a quien se atreva a burlarse…-masculló el muchacho mirándose los pantalones rojos y las zapatillas negras con dibujos de renos. Gruñó cuando escuchó el click de una cámara sonar. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con una extrañada Nel y una sonriente Claire con la cámara en manos- ¿Me torturarás por siempre?

-Dalo por hecho…-sonrió la rubia.

Minutos después la casa estaba llena de voces y mucho rojo y verde. Y un dormido John vestido de reno –"¡Awww, papá se parece a ti!", había exclamado Nel al ver a su primo con el disfraz-. Los más jóvenes –excepto, claro, Nithael y Nelkhael-, más Balthazar habián decido salir a dar villancicos, a lo que los mayores aceptaron –Dean y Gabriel, obviamente chantajeados por las fotos de Claire y sus reactivas parejas.

Cuando cantaron los Doce días de Navidad, al final la pobre pareja que escuchaba un tanto perturbada por las notas finísimas y a las a las que podían llegar los ángeles y cuan mal podían cantar los humanos –excepto por Adam que había tomado clases secretas de Coro y Jo que al independizarse de su madre había formado un grupo llamado "Cheaters"-, y al final de la noche, los ángeles sonreían todos, -incluso Gabriel quien había confesado haber sido director de orquesta de los mejores serafines- y los humanos rumiaban su pérdida musical y sus narices rojas.

-Yo digo que nos vayamos todos a dormir y mañana a primera hora, abrimos nuestros regalos.-sugirió Gabriel hamacando a un dormido Johnnie.

Nelkhael ahogó un bostezo.

-Rayos, cantar tan bien me cansa… ¿Vamos a dormir, Nith?-le preguntó a su hermano que tenía la cabeza en su regazo y que ya dormitaba.- creo que este ya cayó, nos vemos mañana.-saludó a todos en general y desapareció del sofá.

Gabriel y Cas se fueron después a dormir, seguidos de Ellen y Bobby, que, extrañamente había pedido un solo cuarto "para no causar problemas", había dicho ella, pero Dean era viejo en esos rumbos. Claire fue cargada en brazos a la cama por Adam, seguido de una, prácticamente anestesiada Jo.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer unos trámites…-dijo Balthazar a punto de desaparecerse.

-Espera, -le detuvo Cas.- quiero que me ayudes a traer unas cajas del sótano…-le pidió con un pequeñísima sonrisa.

Dean frunció el ceño.

-Puedo ir a buscar…

-No rompas los mugs.-le dijo el pelinegro, y arrastró del brazo a Balthazar.-Las cajas están por aquí…-dijo en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

Bal en el camino, comenzó a transpirar. Si había algo que reconocía en su viejo amigo, era la ira contenida, y podía jurar que Cas estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier instante.

-¿Humm, Cas?-inquirió y, de repente estaba atrapado entre el casi ángel y la pared.- Lamento cualquier cosa que he hecho que te ha puesto con los calzones retorcidos.-dijo a la defensiva.

-¿Te disculparás por enamorarte de mi hija?-le preguntó entre dientes, sus ojos como dos zafiros al rojo vivo.

-Hummm… tal vez por eso no…-dijo simplemente y la mano en su cuello aumentó la presión.- Ok, ok… mira, no ha sido planeado…

-¡Claro que no!-ladró Castiel.- ¡¿Qué ser suicida se enamoraría de la hija de un cazador, nieta e un arcángel e imagen que acarrea con la gracia de Dios?

Bal se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Si uno lo ve de esa forma…-dijo finalmente y tragó en seco al ver las pupilas hacerse una fina línea alrededor del negro.- escucha, Cas, no lo planee, lo juro, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera… pueda… alejarme de ella… no voluntariamente al menos.

-Si yo te lo exijo…

Bal bufó.

-Sabes por donde me pasé las exigencias de todos allá en casa, Castiel.-fue su simple respuesta, que, inesperadamente provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del ex guerrero.- ¿Uh?

Castel lo soltó y sacudió su cabeza.

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá cuando le cuentes a Dean…-dijo con diversión y, tomando una caja al azar, subió las escaleras dejando a un aterrado Balthazar quieto como una estatua.

-Creo que esconderé el óleo sagrado…-murmuró y con un batir de alas el sótano quedó vacío.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXXOXOXOXOXO

¡BUM!

Dean parpadeó una, dos, tres veces… Cas, bajo él, gruñó y se acomodó mejor, escondiéndose del frío del exterior de las cobijas.

¡BUM!

-¡NO TOQUES ESO, IDIOTA!-escuchó gritar a Jo.

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la alerta mirada de Cas, que, al escuchar otro estallido, rodó sus ojos.

-Van a destruir nuestra cocina…-murmuró el pelinegro. Dean sonrió suavemente y bajó su cabeza para besarlo con suavidad, tomando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.- Hum…. Feliz navidad…

-Feliz Navidad…y gracias por mi regalo…-murmuró el cazador mirando de reojo el poco infantil traje de Santa Claus.

Cas enrojeció un poco.

-Creo que has tenido mejores…-murmuró y subió su cabeza para besarlo nuevamente, cosa que Dean le facilitó bajando y apretándolo nuevamente contra la almohada para tomar sus labios con más fuerzas, comenzando a mover sus caderas para poner énfasis en su "mini-yo" que también había despertado.

-Lubricante…-murmuró Dean entre besos en su cuello.

-No….-Cas jadeó y abrió los ojos de golpe al recibir una mordida justo bajo su lóbulo, en el cuello.- estoy listo…

Y Dean no dudó en su palabra, por que no tardó dos segundos en entrar en el cuerpo de su marido, que soltó un gemido sonoro desde el fondo de su alma.

-Esta vez no será tan fácil, Castiel… tendrás que suplicar para terminar… -le murmuró moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera.

Cas gimió otra vez y comenzó a mover sus caderas insistentemente hasta que…

-¡OH, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS PONGANSE ALGO!-chilló Nelkhael, ahora en el medio del cuarto, con un estático Nithael y una Claire que se había cubierto los ojos.

Los dos adultos se asustaron de forma tal que se cayeron de la cama, enredados entre ello y las sábanas.

-Creo que necesito whisky…-murmuró Nithael con un extraño tic en el ojo.- y pastillas anti depresivas…

-Yo una identidad nueva y un pasaje a Marte…-opinó Claire.

Dean, que retomó el habla, su cubrió y miró a sus hijos y un poco de la bronca se le fue al verlos con tres bandejas, dos con comida y una con mugs, con lo que se podía oler, era chocolate.

-Esperen en el pasillo que en diez minutos estamos con ustedes… -les dijo con tranquilidad, y los jóvenes asintieron, viéndose algo heridos, y salieron por la puerta.- vamos a darnos una ducha Express, Cas…

Y como lo había dicho, en lo que Dean se bañaba Cas ventilaba el cuarto, cambiaba las sábanas y luego entraba el a bañarse.

-Pueden pasar…-anunció Cas vestido con su pijama azul.

Los tres chicos entraron tímidos, incluso Nelkhael, que parecía mantener un sonrojo extremo en sus mejillas.

-Hummm… lo sentimos… no sabíamos… pensábamos que iba a estar dormidos… y… lo sentimos…-se disculpó Nithael sin mirarlos.

-Fue mi culpa, ellos querían tocar la puerta, pero yo quería que fuese una sorpresa…-soltó Nel algo angustiada.- quería que nuestra primer navidad juntos sea especial…

-Lo sentimos…-repitió Claire apenada.

Los dos adultos se miraron y luego a sus hijos.

-Disculpas aceptadas…-sonrió el cazador, recibiendo tres resplandecientes sonrisas de regreso.- ahora espero que eso sea cocoa caliente y que esté a buena temperatura….

Los chicos asintieron emocionados y casi corrieron a sentarse con sus padres en la cama, para desayunar tranquilamente, en familia, hablando de una u otra cosa, Cas con Claire en su regazo y Dean con los gemelos usando sus piernas de almohada. Y allí, en esa posición se podía notar el extraño parecido de los tres, Nithael, normalmente utilizaba expresiones de Cas, pero el gesto permanente en su rostro, era el de Dean y Nelkhael, que, a pesar de parecer una muchacha dulce, cuando quería convertía su sonrisa en guasona y causaba desastres. Los tres opinaban lo mismo de muchísimas cosas: de autos era la excepción, porque los niños –incluso Claire- suplicaban un cambio de automóvil. Cas reía al verlos intentarlo.

-¡Arriba remolones, regaloooossss!-anunció Gabriel apareciéndose, para esfumarse en un segundo.

La pequeña familia sonrió y bajó las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar ya estaban todos.

-Quedaban ustedes…-dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa y un, extrañamente despierto John en brazos, que le fue robado por Dean apenas se descuidó.

Jo aclaró su garganta.

-Primero, los míos…-anunció.

Los próximos cuarenta minutos todos se vieron envueltos entre montañas de papel de regalos, enredos con moños y hermosos regalos.

-Wow, Bal…-soltó Nelkhael al ver el regalo de su…. ¿Novio?. Era un carcaj con un arco de un extraño metal azulado y lo que parecían cientos de flechas del mismo material.

Bal sonrió.

-Eran de tu abuela… creí que serían buenos que siguieran en la familia…-dijo sonriéndole un poco a Gabriel, que parecía conmovido.

-Hummm… ¿Nel, qué es esto?-preguntó Sam alzando un papelito que decía "vale por un cambio".

La joven sonrió y miró a su hermano.

-Nel y yo podemos cambiarte a tu condición masculina cuando estés preparada…-dijo Nithael con una espada corta de plata sagrada en su mano, también regalo de Balthazar.

Su tío/a les sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Podrían hacerlo ahora? ¿Sería mucho problema?-preguntó tímidamente.

Los dos ángeles se miraron y sonrieron pícaramente.

-Será mejor que e pongas ropas… normales…-sugirió Bobby.

Ellen rió.

-Cariño, así te ves muy lindo con eso, pero cuando vuelvas a ser u gigante tú, ya no será muy estético.

-Además…-agregó Adam.- no quiero quedar marcado de por vida con la imagen de mi padre adoptivo con pijama de mujer…

Todos soltaron sendas carcajadas y en un segundo Gabriel apareció y desapareció con ropas de un normal y hombre Sam.

-Te amo, Sam, no importa en que recipiente estés, ¿Ok?-le dijo el arcángel a su novio.- además, con dos penes será más divertido, créeme.

Sam sonrió, pero el resto soltó gruñidos.

-Gracias por la imagen, idiota…-murmuró Jo, pateando al arcángel suavemente, para no romperse el pié.

Nelkhael se puso de pié y extendió una mano a su tío.

-¿Listo?

Sam asintió y tranquilamente caminó hacia la otra habitación, en donde se encerraron y estuvieron al menos diez minutos, Baltazar había sido llamado unos diez minutos después por una agitada Nelkhael.

Veinte minutos de puros nervios, Nithael, Nelkhael y Baltasar aparecieron por la puerta del estudio, viéndose cansados, pero felices.

-Creo que ya está…-dijo Nithael agitado.- no puedo creerlo, es tan alto… y ¡esos cuernos!-ante aquello los ojos de los adultos aumentaron su tamaño, claro que los tres ángeles se carcajearon a su costa.

-Es tan apuesto como siempre… y creo que tendrán que verlo por si mismos….-se hicieron a un lado, y allí, en toda su altura, apareció el viejo y clásico Sammy, con sus ojos pardos iluminados y una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

-Hola a todos…-saludó y la sala quedó en completo silencio.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPN

Habrá muchos lectores que a esta altura nos odian, pero ¿Saben cuál es el problema? La Navidad, si, odiamos los fics navideños que tenemos que hacer por obligación a que los personajes se sientan cómodos con un nuevo entorno… y ya saben, quienes escriben nos entenderán….

Bien, si hay alguna pregunta, dejen reviews y… bueno, suerte y que la fuerza los acompañe…

Nos vemos pronto. Gracias a Dios las navidades ya pasaron y nos moveremos a después de año nuevo al problema en mano: Lúcifer, Sam hombre, bebé Michael, Adam… etc…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: vean chap 1.

Nota: me van a odiar, I know!, pero tenía que darle un poco de acción a este fic y decidí… bueno… hacer un bricolage de las temporadas cinco, seis, siete y algo de la ocho y, si, va a ver hints de megstiel… samcifer-no sam/lucifer, sino que, bueno, básicamente Luci acosando a Sammy (no de forma romántica-erótica, de hecho, de formas horribles como me hizo poner los pelos de punta en la séptima temporada).- ¿Nith y Nel yendo al colegio como "adolescentes normales"? Pues que diversión habría sin eso… ¿Leviatanes? Sip, ¿Crowley? Absolutely, darlings ¿Megstiel? Sure! ¿Godstiel? AHÁ, ahí los tengo…. Pues… ya verán… Dedicado este Chap a mis amigos de Destieler s Anónim s, Romina Belén, Sonia, Patty, Chavelly, Felix y Lenin… Love ya! Y si, pueden entrar a mi mansión antipayasos… -Bueno, al menos si se portan bien.

Capítulo 14

"El misterio de Chuck"

Dean había sido el primero en casi saltar sobre su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras decía que siempre sería su pequeño Sammy, y a pesar de que no lo soltó, recibió abrazos de todos, incluido Bobby, que se separó del grandote y disimuladamente limpió sus ojos. Ellen comentó la emoción que sentía por la hermosa ropa que Sam le iba a pasar a Nelkhael o a Jo o a ella, para no lanzarla a la basura. Gabriel estaba que saltaba de la emoción, el único confundido allí era Michael, pero el bebé luego de unos suaves arrorós de Sam, se había acurrucado contra él y se había seguido comportando tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Te ves extraño con un bebé así…-comentó Dean mirando a su hermano gigantón y a su sobrino.- es como King Kong intentando abrazar a un Leprechaun.

Sam le dedicó su Cara de Perra Nº 331.

-Yo creo que es tierno.-dijo Adam encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Lo de King Kong y el leprechaun o Sam y Johnnie?-preguntó Balthazar guardando el libro en una caja de cristal que estaba dentro de una caja de metal en la pared con cientos de símbolos tallados a los lados.

Adam rodó los ojos y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Nithael alzó una mano en signo de paz.

-Ok, ok…-Nithael detuvo la pelea antes de que comience.- Vamos a disfrutar esta semana en familia y luego seguiremos con planes anti diablo.

Nel asintió pensativa y miró a Johnnie dormitando en los brazos de su tío.

-¿Si no hay más Michael, cuáles son los planes de Lucifer ahora?-inquirió haciendo que las miradas de todos se oscurezcan.

-Luego, Nelkhael.-repitió Nithael con voz seria y dura, mirando a su hermana a los ojos, mutando el color, hasta que ambos pares de ojos quedaron en azul y volvieron a brillar.-¿Quedó ponche?

La mañana fue una reunión familiar general, pero por la tarde cada familia fue a su casa. El único que se había quedado en la casa de Dean fue Balthazar, para su desgano, pero sacó su mejor disposición porque Nelkhael, Nithael y Claire parecían felices con él en casa, jugando juegos de mesa y viendo películas navideñas, mientras el y Cas tenían un merecido tiempo a solas y ponían en uso el disfraz de elfo que Sam les había regalado.

La noche llegó y el día siguiente fue normal, Nithael salió con Jo, Claire y Adam a la ciudad, Dean y Cas se quedaron en casa con Sam, Gabriel, Jo y Ellen, discutiendo planes a seguir con los más jóvenes. Sinceramente todos temían la paz que se respiraba de momentos.

Nelkhael había desaparecido a las tres de la tarde –luego de avisar que iría al parque- con Balthazar, para tomarse un tipo a solas y besarse todo lo que no pudieron en días, aunque ella había estado bastante reticente en dejar a su familia y dedicar un rato menos a la búsqueda y traducción del libro Blanco –se había encontrado rituales para crear gracia de la nada, para embarazar a un hombre, para curar enfermedades divinas, para curar de demonios- y no quería detenerse hasta encontrar un ritual para bloquear a Lucifer del cuerpo de su tío.

-Son vacaciones de invierno, incluso tu te las mereces.-le dijo el ángel rubio a la chica, que estaba sentada entre sus piernas sobre el pasto, removiéndose con nerviosismo.

Ella giró su cabeza y lo miró desde un ángulo incómodo.

-No sabes lo que pienso.-le dijo simplemente.

El rió. Claro.

-Nelkhael, puede que no pueda leer tu mente, o no quiera, mejor dicho, pero si me es posible sentir lo que sientes y estás preocupada… y tienes miedo.-le rebatió el ángel.

Ella sonrió suavemente y dejó un beso en su cuello.

-¿Sientes eso?-le preguntó en un susurro.

El la miró a los ojos y dejó entrar lo que ella sentía. Si hubiese estado parado se hubiese caído de culo.

Era amor, un amor que jamás había sentido venir de alguien, fuerte, glorioso… tan parecido al que se tenían Dean y Castiel, Sam y Gabriel o Ellen y Bobby, y a la vez tan diferente… era como si una chispa, una simple chispa quemase con la fuerza de mil fuegos.

Era precioso.

Y suyo.

-Te amo.-le susurró en respuesta y ella se giró y se abrazó a su cuello para besarlo como nunca antes. Si bien los besos que habían compartido habían sido hermosos, el que estaban teniendo en aquel momento era más importante incluso que el primero, porque era el beso que sellaba el destino de ambos. Era un beso que anunciaba que se amarían a pesar de todo, contra viento y marea.

Se separaron cuando parecieron ser horas y se sonrieron.

-Se que Nithael es mi alma gemela… pero tu de seguro eres la otra parte de mi corazón.-murmuró Nelkhael con una enorme sonrisa, que resaltó sus dulces rasgos, luego soltó una risita.- no quiero imaginar lo que mi papá…-se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás.-Demonio.

En el parque se hizo un súbito silencio que enfrió hasta los huesos de los dos ángeles, quienes se pusieron de pié y alzaron sus manos, listos para el exorcismo.

-Gabriel.-dijo Balthazar en voz alta.

A los dos segundos, se escucharon una par de aleteos. Castiel, Dean, Nithael, Bobby, Jo, Gabriel y Sam con miradas homicidas.

-Woa, tienes una guarnición nueva, Castiel.-dijo la, ahora pelinegra, demonio.

Balthazar apareció frente a ella en un parpadeo y la tomó del cuello, alzándola del suelo varios centímetros. Nadie lo detuvo. Ni siquiera los humanos que estaban en el parque con ellos, simplemente observaban la escena con morbosa curiosidad.

-¿Debo recordarte la cantidad de cosas que has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Entregarnos a Lucifer te suena?-apretó más su mano, ganándose un quejido de la demonio.

Los ojos de Dean se ampliaron. Sabía que se habían enfrentado –nada menos poderoso que Lucifer podría haber dejado a dos ángeles fuera de juego por semanas- pero jamás pensó que había estado cara a cara con el –pensaba que tal habían sido cancerberos o demonios.

-¿Estuvieron con el diablo?-preguntó mirando de su hija a Balthazar, que no lo miraba y seguía pensando en mil formas de matar a un demonio y disfrutar el proceso.

Nelkhael bajó la vista y se apretó contra su hermano, quien la puso detrás de él de forma protectora.

-Oh, si, el diablo estuvo con ellos… sobretodo con tu hija… dijo que jamás había disfrutado de tan dulce pieza…-dijo Meg con voz medio ahogada.- Ouchi, duele…-se quejó cuando Bal quebró algún hueso del cuello.

Y ahora Nel estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, Dean, Cas y Sam congelados en sus lugares, con miradas homicidas.

-¿Nel…. Él… él…?-inquirió Gabriel sin poder terminar la pregunta. Ella no contestó, pero rompió en sollozos y esa fue una simple señal. Dean retrocedió negando y se perdió de vista como un relámpago, algunos truenos resonaron a lo lejos ante las malas vibras de Cas y Sam golpeó un árbol con su puño, dejando una marca de sangre en las grietas. El resto estaba congelado del horror.-Oh, padre… ¿Nel… por qué no nos dijiste?

La chica, que dejó de sollozar de un momento al otro, mordió su labio inferior.

-T-tenía… t-tenía vergüenza… fue mi culpa… nunca tuve que ir sola… nunca tuve que separarme de Balthazar… el… Lúcifer… el solo…-comenzó a temblar nuevamente y pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de Jo, que le acariciaba su cabello.- lo siento…

La rubia frunció el ceño y la obligó a mirarla.

-Oye, escucha, Nelkhael, tu no tienes por que disculparte con nadie, tu eres la víctima aquí, no lo son tus padres, ni tus tíos, ni nosotros, lo eres tu…-le dijo con firmeza. Nel se sorprendió, eran las palabras más profundas que había compartido con la chica Harvelle.

-Pero… pero mi papá…-tartamudeó ella viendo hacia la dirección por donde había salido Dean.

-En estos momentos tu papá está lejos golpeando lo que se le ponga en frente, y echándose la culpa de todo lo que sucedió.-le dijo Jo y la muchacha frunció el ceño.

-El no tuvo la culpa. Fue Lucifer.-dijo con voz confundida como la de una niñita pequeña.

Los demás se quedaron algo asombrados. A veces olvidaban que Nelkhael era un bebé, una pequeña que había crecido de golpe, pero que en el centro era una niña. Solo quedaba orar para que Nithael no haya perdido su inocencia. Cas sabía mejor que el resto, pero nunca acotó nada del tema.

-No fue tu culpa, hija.-dijo el ángel con voz dura y firme.

El sentimiento de furia e impotencia era pesado en el aire.

-¿Qué quieres aquí, demonio?-inquirió Castiel a Meg, que sonrió, a pesar del dolor.- Balthazar, suéltala.

El ángel iba a protestar, pero se encontró con los ojos de Gabriel quien asintió en un ademán de "Lo tengo controlado", soltó al demonio y se movió para estar entre la hija de Lucifer y los más jóvenes de la familia. Adam, que estaba detrás de Gabriel, le mostró que tenía la daga demoníaca en su mano, lista para hacerla funcionar.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Gabriel impaciente.

-Creo que primero debemos llevarla a casa.-dijo Castiel- Padre, lleva al demonio, Nithael, ve a buscar a tu padre y el resto nos vamos como humanos normales.-comandó y nadie protestó.-Vuelve con el, hijo.-le dijo al ángel al muchacho que miraba hacia el cielo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Sucede algo?

El muchacho lo miró algo descolocado unos segundos, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y negó. Le había parecido ver… pero no, era su imaginación.

-Ya vuelvo.-y con esas palabras y una sonrisa, salió en busca de su pops. Caminó diez minutos, y al final lo encontró, de pié delante de la iglesia local.

-Cuando Sammy y yo éramos pequeños, el pastor Jim nos trajo a esta iglesia…-comentó el mayor con la voz demasiado temblorosa como para ser un comentario casual.-escuchamos decir al sacerdote un sermón sobre las lecciones de la vida…-soltó una risita amarga.

Nithael se paró junto a él y lo miró. Su padre siguió mirando al edificio, con ojos llorosos y una expresión de rota burla.

-¿Qué dijo el sacerdote?-preguntó el chico con un nudo en la garganta.

-Que nadie recibía más de lo que podía soportar…-respondió y lo vió apretar los dientes.- Y, teniendo en cuenta esta situación, me pregunto cuáles son tus límites… y los límites de tu hermana… de Sammy…-Nithael sintió que una lágrima se escapaba de su rostro y soltó un ahogado sollozo.- Cas, Bobby, Gabriel Bal… son… gente grande… somos gente grande y hemos cometido errores… pero ¿Sammy, el pequeño Sammy? ¿Tu y Nel? ¿Hijos de un ángel? ¿Claire? ¿Adam? ¿Jo? ¿Qué fue lo que ustedes hicieron para que tanta… mierda les suceda?-puso los ojos llorosos en blanco.- yo… no se que más hacer para protegerlos… no se que hacer para… que nadie los dañe porque cuando me giro tu no estás más y a tu hermana….-se trabó en sus palabras.- Dios… es solo una bebé… lo siento tanto, hijo…

El chico negó frenéticamente. Sabía quer su padre sostenía el peso del universo en sus hombros y se echaba la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba a los que amaba, pero, si bien el Apocalipsis si comenzó por una acción suya, pensaba que no podía culparse a si mismo tanto tiempo, el esquema del Apocalipsis era antiguo y las estratagemas fueron puestas por seres superiores y con poder de hacer que las cosas cambien para su propio beneficio.

-Papá… no…-comenzó el chico, pero el adulto lo miró de frente, a los ojos.- pa… no tienes nada que sentir…-le dijo antes de que el adulto comenzase a hablar.- lo se, se como fueron las cosas desde un principio… pero aún así… yo estoy orgulloso de ti, porque eres el mejor papá del mundo… y…

Su padre lo tomó de los hombros con firmeza y lo miró con fiero amor y orgullo.

-Hijo… tus hermanas, tu padre, Sammy y tu son lo que más me importa… más que mi vida, más que la de los restantes siete billones de habitantes del planeta tierra… y mataré a quien tenga que matar si eso les da un solo respiro más de vida a ustedes…-y al fin, luego de mucha lucha y momentos incómodos, el mayor lo abrazó con el amor paternal desprendiendo de el por cada poro de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una burbuja de protección y amor de la que no quería salir nunca más. Luego, por un segundo se preguntó si lo seguiría amando si se enterase los recursos que había utilizado para salir del purgatorio.- hey, no llores, Nith, estoy aquí, papá está aquí, muchacho…-le susurró el mayor y el chico no supo que había estado llorando hasta ese momento. Se apretó mas contra su padre y luego de un segundo se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Necesitaba ese abrazo…-murmuró con las mejillas coloreadas.

Dean soltó una carcajada y dejó un beso en su frente.

-Si tu no le dices a tus hermanas que tuvimos un momento rosa, yo no les diré que dormiste con tu pops y conmigo ese día de tormenta.-le dijo tranquilamente.

Nithael se sonrojó más.

-Hecho.

Y luego no supo como, pero un segundo estaba abrazado a su padre y al otro con una pared rota en su espalda.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó el chico viendo a Zach tomarlo a la fuerza.- ¡GABRIEL! ¡NELKHAEL!

En un parpadeo, los dos ángeles convocados estuvieron frente a él, dagas en mano, listos para luchar.

-Zach…-saludó Gabriel al recipiente regordete.- tanto tiempo sin verte, hermanito.

El ángel los miró de pié a cabeza.

-Veo que ya han encontrado al querubín.-dijo mirando a Nithael con desprecio.- ¿Les contaste cómo saliste del Purgatorio?

Nithael, a pesar de sentir su estómago bajar al suelo, apretó sus dientes.

-¿Sabes tu que ni tu ni tus matones pueden enfrentarse a nosotros, un arcángel y dos luces del cielo?-preguntó el chico de regreso.

Zach sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Me harías daño cuando tengo a tu padre en mis manos?

Nelkhael lo miró con profundo odio.

-¿Estás seguro, idiota?-Sam apareció tras el y le clavó la daga angélica en la espalda- Eso es de parte de los Winchester…-sacó la espada del cuerpo regordete del hombre y lo dejó caer al piso, sujetando a un casi ahogado Dean.

Castiel, por su parte, estaba luchando con otro ángel, al cuál le clavó la espada fácilmente, pero a pesar de ello, estaba bastante golpeado, y sin dejar que su padre lo cure, cojeó hasta Dean.

-¿Dean, estás bien?-le preguntó con preocupación.

Dean lo miró sonriendo débilmente.

-Estoy bien, Cas.-le dijo y se puso de pié y, en un nanosegundo, en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo, ya no estaba.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Nelkhael asustada.

-¡Raphael!-gruñó Gabriel al cielo.- ¡Vamos a la casa de Bobby, tenemos que armar un plan de emergencia!-gritó y removió el glamour que había aplicado en toda la escena para que nadie viera nada extraño. Para los humanos normales, estaban charlando frente a la iglesia y nada más.

Castiel se veía desesperado y al borde de la histeria.

-¡NO, DEAN!-gritó y cerró los ojos como intentando desaparecerse, cosa que no lo gró nada más que debilitarlo más sin poder cumplir con su objetivo.

-Abuelo… no podemos rastrearlo…-lloriqueó Nelkhael agarrándose de Castiel que los apretó a ella y a su hermano en un abrazo estrangulador.-¿Nithael?-susurró la chica mirando a su hermano, que de a poco comenzaba a mostrar todo el terror que sentía en su expresión.

-Necesitamos ir a casa.-dijo con voz rota.

Aparecieron en la sala de estar de la casa, Cas agitado, abrazado a sus hijos. Claire frenéticamente buscó a Dean con la mirada.

-No…-soltó finalmente.- ¡Abuelo Bobby, abuela Ellen, ya están aquí!-gritó y aparecieron en la sala de estar de la casa de Gabriel y Sam Jo, Adam, Bobby, Ellen y Balthazar.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde está el idjit de Dean?-preguntó Bobby con el ceño fruncido.

-Raphael se lo llevó a un lugar escondido.-gruñó Gabriel.

-¿No puedes ubicarlo?-preguntó Adam preocupado.

Gabriel negó.

-Raphael fue quien me enseñó a esconderme, a crear puntos ciegos, si yo soy bueno, imagínenla a ella…

-¿Es una mujer?-preguntó Jo con curiosidad.- Dean nos había contado que había sido un tipo.

-Es una ella, te lo puedo asegurar.-aportó Nelkhael con seriedad mortal.

-Creo que tenemos que tomar un plan de acción urgente.-dijo Castiel cortando por lo sano.- si aparecieron Nelkhael y Nithael ahora, es por algo.

-¿De qué hablas, Cas?-preguntó Ellen confundida como el resto.

La mirada de Castiel se endureció.

-Dios está cerca, su regreso está cerca.-dijo con seguridad el débil ángel.

Gabriel negó.

-Cas, papá desapareció para no volver.-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza con pena.- el nunca planeó su regreso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, cavilando, sin poder llegar a ninguna conclusión racional.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos con Chuck?-preguntó Sam de repente.- podemos preguntarle que es lo que ha visto en estos últimos tiempos, tal vez sepa donde está Dean.

-¿Chuck?-preguntó Nelkhael.- ¿Quién es Chuck?

-El profeta.-dijo Castiel.- tienes razón, tenemos que ir..

Antes que pudiera hacer un paso, Nithael lo detuvo.

-Padre, no hay ningún profeta Chuck.-dijo lentamente.- el único profeta que hay en existencia es Kevin Tran y siquiera se han encontrado una de las tabletas, por lo que aún no ha librado palabra alguna de Dios…

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-No, Chuck es un profeta, el escribió los libros de Supernatural.-dijo Jo.- yo los leí, los tengo en mi cuarto.

Bobby la miró raro.

-¿Lees esa basura?

-¡Hey!-protestó Sam.- esa basura es mi vida y la de mi hermano.

-Mi punto…-le cortó Nithael a su tío con la mirada seria.- es que en mi mente está la lista de todos los profetas que existieron, existen y existirán y ninguno de ellos es ese Chuck.

Gabriel suspiró, cansado.

-Tanto en mi cabeza, como en la de Bal y la de su pops están grabados los nombres y Chuck está entre ellos.-cortejó Gabriel.- el próximo de ellos es Kevin Tran, pero el actual es Chuck.

Nelkhael y Nithael se miraron extraño.

-Vamos con ese Chuck, entonces.-dijo la chica.

Castiel negó.

-La última vez que me acerqué al profeta mis recipiente parecía haber sido molido.-dijo pasándose la mano por el pecho como si le doliera.-Chuck tenía uno de mis dientes en el cabello…

Sus tres hijos lo miraron horrorizados.

-Gracias por la información que no quería tener en mi cabeza.-renegó Claire.- Pero, está bien, van a ver al profeta… ¿Pero qué pasa si no es un profeta… si es otra cosa?

Todos miraron a la rubia alucinados.

-¿Otra cosa?

Claire los mira a todos como diciendo ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Solo Adam sigue el hilo de sus pensamientos y la mira sorprendido.

-Es cierto…-dice el chico.- ¿Qué valdría la pena proteger con uñas y garras si no es humano? ¿Dónde esconderías al ser más poderoso sin sus poderes sino es a simple vista?

Los adultos y los gemelos estaban asombrados, ahora tomando la ruta de pensamientos de los dos rubios.

-¿Dicen que…-Gabriel tragó en seco.- que Chuck Shurley… es… Dios?

Adam y Claire compartieron una mirada y asintieron al unísono.

-Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos para buscarlo?-preguntó Castiel algo mareado. Luego de tantos años, siglos… de no tener a… bueno, su abuelo, se enteraba de que estaba la mínima posibilidad de que un alcohólico lo sea. La perspectiva era más graciosa que alegre.

Nelkhael detuvo toda respuesta con un ademán.

-No es fácil, Michael nos dijo que Raphael y Lucifer se habían unido para encerrar a Dios en un plano terrenal…-todos la miraron con caras de "¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?"

-Nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido que sería un tipejo con mal olor.-le defendió Balthazar.- habló de un libro maldito, y nos habló de los poderes de Dios… y de la gracia, de la luz y de la oscuridad….

-¿Tenemos que luchar?-inquirió Nithael preocupado.

Nel negó.

-No, luego te lo explico, pero nadie matará a nadie.-le dijo dando por terminado el tema.- mi punto es que tenemos que crear algún tipo de estratagema para distraer a Raphael, hablar con Chuck para que nos responda algunas preguntas.

Nithael asintió en acuerdo.

-Sería genial si nosotros lo analizamos con nuestra gracia de Dios… si esta reacciona, entonces sabremos que tenemos a alguien que pondrá orden en el cielo…

Castiel miró hacia la dirección de su casa con el ceño fruncido.

-En el Libro de la Vida tiene que estar algún tipo de ritual para regresar los poderes de Dios a su recipiente.-dijo pensativo.- pero también debemos encontrar el Libro Negro y destruirlo para evitar que vuelvan a encerrarlo.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo.

-Bien, Bobby y yo haremos el ritual para llamar a Raphael.-dijo Sam con seguridad.- si algún ángel tiene que ver en esto, estoy seguro que buscará una forma de evitarnos…

Gabriel lo miró preocupado.

-Sam, Raphael no dudará en exterminarte o peor, enviarte con Lucifer.

Balthazar negó.

-Nithael y yo estaremos alertas.-les aseguró el ángel rubio.- Gabriel deberías de pedir ayuda…-Los ojos dorados del arcángel lo miraron con curiosidad.- me refiero a tu familia… tu familia nórdica…

El arcángel se quedó en completo silencio unos segundos, evitando a toda costa mirar a Sam o a Adam, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas, Balthazar?-preguntó Adam viendo que no recibiría respuestas de su figura paterna.

-Habla de la familia de Locky.-intervino Castiel mirando a su padre con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Llamarás a tus hijos?

Ahí fue cuando la mirada curiosa de Sam se volvió herida.

-¿Hijos? ¿Gabriel…? Nunca me hablaste de hijos de verdad…. Creí que eran mitos…-susurró con la mirada acuosa.- ¿Gabriel?

El arcángel suspiró.

-Mira, Sam, nunca hablamos de Ruby antes tampoco, así que supongo que no tengo que darte ninguna explicación.-dijo bruscamente, para arrepentirse medio nanosegundo después de haberlo dicho.

El rostro de Sam mostró, por un segundo dolor y rabia, pero en un parpadeo, su rostro se selló y nadie pudo ver nada más que unos helados ojos pardos. Castiel, que estaba junto al menor de los Winchester, se removió con incomodidad, al sentir un fuerte chispazo en su débil gracia. Como el eco de lo que Sam sentía.

-Bobby, será mejor que comencemos con la invocación.-dijo el castaño y dejó el cuarto para ir a la biblioteca, dejando a todos en silencio, mirando a Gabriel acusadoramente.

Adam y Castiel parecía los más enfadados.

-Chicos…-comenzó el arcángel, pero Adam salió en busca de Sam y Castiel lo silenció con su mirada.

-Creo… creo que ya dijiste suficiente…-dijo Ellen con el ceño fruncido y luego se volvió a Balthazar con una expresión de madre regañona.- baño, cambio de ropa, y luego bajas.-El ángel rodó los ojos, pero aún así obedeció.- Jo, para ti va lo mismo.-le señaló a su hija, que repitió la acción de su hermano adoptivo, mohines y quejas incluidas, y subió a su cuarto.

Nelkhael desapareció, para aparecer un segundo después junto a la mesa del comedor con hojas, el Libro de La Vida y bolígrafos.

-Nithael, hermano, a trabajar.

Castiel soltó un suspiro, sintiendo un vacío en su pecho al no tener a Dean cerca.

-Yo buscaré en la web sobre señales raras cerca de la casa de Chuck en los últimos meses… tal vez algo a su alrededor reaccionó cuando ustedes tocaron el plano terrenal.-se sentó en la mesa en donde estaba la laptop de Jo.- Claire, tu ayúdame, por favor.-le dijo a la rubiecita, que sacó de su bolso que estaba sobre el sofá, su portátil con mariposas.- Eres brillante, hija, te felicito…-le felicitó y la rubia se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior.-encontraremos a su padre, lo juro.-les aseguró a sus tres hijos, que asintieron, viéndose más aliviados.- Bobby, será mejor que ayudes a Sam y Ellen, necesitaremos armas contra demonios.

-Les haré algo para comer a ustedes tres, parecen más delgados que una alambre.-se quejó la mujer mirando críticamente a los tres más jóvenes.- primero iré a ver cómo está Johnnie… se durmió hace un rato y ese bebé es tan tranquilo que ni siquiera hace ruido cuando despierta…

Bobby miró al arcángel con el ceño fruncido.

-Gabriel, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar con tu familia o juró que te freiré. Ellen cuidará del bebé mientras lo arregles.-Gabriel lo miró asustado, pero aún así asintió.- vamos, cariño, comencemos a ayudar a todos estos idiotas…

Los dos mayores dejaron el cuarto, a los pequeños Winchester, a Castiel y su padre sumidos en silencio.

-Voy a… tener un reunión familiar.-murmuró el arcángel.

-Mhhhmm…-murmuró Castiel.- te recomiendo que arregles las cosas con Sam… ni a Dean ni a mi nos gusta la idea de que salga lastimado de todo esto… después de todo, ese es el objetivo de toda esta misión.

-Y no la cagues otra vez, nono.-agregó Nalkhael, sin recibir reprimenda alguna de parte de nadie.

Gabriel, nuevamente, suspiró.

-Nos vemos al rato.

Lo había puesto en la misma habitación lujosa de antes. Esta vez sin hamburguesas y cerveza y comenzaba a picarse porque nadie venía hacia el a hacerle algo ¡Por el amor de Dios, aunque se podrían golpearlo! Simplemente esperaba. La primera hora golpeó todo lo que tenía al frente, gritó y maldijo a quien sea unas cinco millones de veces. Para la segunda hora le dolían los músculos y la garganta… para la cuarta hora, simplemente se tumbó en el suelo, mirando al techo color crema, pensando en como de picado estaría su familia en aquellos momentos y ni que hablar de preocupados.

Soltó el suspiro topoceabo y miró a la puerta con añoranza. Quería irse. Tembló al imaginar lo desesperados que estarían Cas, los niños y Sam, quienes para esos momentos tenían que estar trabajando en algo útil para ubicarlo.

Al menos eso esperaba porque se estaba aburriendo.

Sam seguro intentaría salir de la casa de Bobby a la fuerza y buscarlo a pie por todo el país.

Y pensando en Sam…

Desde que había regresado a ser un hombre lo notó cambiado, y no de mala forma, todo lo contrario, había un Sam inocente, bueno y desmedidamente emocionado por las charlas de chicas como lo había sido antes de su muerte hace casi tres años. Pero también había algo más. Cas lo había notado y se lo había dicho.

-Su alma… su alma parece antigua y… es como…-el ángel se había detenido y había sacudido la cabeza, como asombrado e incrédulo por sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Será por la sangre de demonio?-había preguntado el preocupado, para recibir una negación de su amado esposo, que analizaba el techo sobre su cama con intensidad.

-Su sangre está… mancillada, pero… su alma… su alma brilla como la de ningún humano que he conocido, incluso brilla más que la tuya.-le había informado el ángel dejando un suave beso sobre su pecho, como si estuviese besando, en realidad, su alma.

Dean había sonreído, la preocupación disminuyendo un poco.

-Sam es un ser humano bueno, Cas.-había dicho y Castiel había asentido contra su pecho, más acariciándolo con su nariz que afirmando. -¿Dijiste que tiene un alma antigua? Creí que las almas eran nuevas para cada cuerpo, que la unión biológica creaba un alma en el momento de la concepción.

Cas había asentido nuevamente y había apoyado su mentón sobre su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Si, tu alma tiene un poco más de treinta y un años, la de Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Claire Adam… todas son, básicamente nuevas… pero la de Sam se siente antigua y… cercana…-Aquella oración le había dejado algo confundido, por lo que el ángel había aclarado.- tan cercana como se siente la gracia de mi padre.

-Oye… ¿Tu mamá no se llamaba Samael?-había preguntado el de la nada.

Cas frunció el ceño y asintió, su mirada se volvió lejana.

-Es una coincidencia….-le había asegurado el ángel, aunque no se le oía convencido.

Dean recordó no haber dicho nada, ni el ni su esposo, ambos se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta quedar dormidos y ser despertados rudamente por la mañana por una emocionada Claire quien había jurado haber visto el trineo de Santa Claus dejándole un regalo retrasado para ellos. Recordó también la charla con Nithael y Nelkhael sobre el tema y ambos habían dicho lo mismo que su pops –alma antigua y brillante- y prometieron que se pondrían a averiguar del tema.

¡BUM!

Dean escapó de sus pensamientos con el sonido de una explosión terrible, que hizo que una de las paredes del cuarto se derrumbase por completo.

Tosió violentamente y cuando la nube de polvo se aclaró vio a dos tipos. Dos tipos con ojos negros. Es decir… dos demonios… y un tipillo se abrió paso entre ellos y se puso frente a él, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Crowley, mucho gusto y de nada.

Dean soltó un gruñido.

-Primero ángeles, luego demonios… ¿Y después qué? ¿Hadas?

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Oka, ya be voy, tengo tdeinta y dueve gdados de fiebde, ebtoy ebcupiebdo mid pubmoded y cdeo que mi cedebdo está escapabdo de bi dadiz… dean y dejen deviews!

Enfedmamedtee suya,

Talu!


End file.
